Her Secret Hell
by Nami-Lass
Summary: Moving to a new school with her abusive 'father', owner of most of the brothels in Shippuuden! She questions the social groupings at her school while her own problems steadily worsen. Help comes from unexpected places when she becomes part of a 'league'.
1. Making Friends

**This is my first Gaara x Sakura fiction AND my first Naruto fiction so be kind!**

**Anonymous reviews accepted but please, no flames…**

**Title:**** Her Secret Hell**

**Author:**** Kinky-Nami-Lass**

**Summary:**** Sakura moves with her foster parent, an abusive man who owns most of the brothels in Shippuuden. When arriving at her new school, she decides things need to change with the social sectioning of individuals but help comes from an unexpected bad boy when her own problems steadily get worse…**

**Pairings:** **Gaara X Sakura, Neji X Tenten, Naruto X Hinata, Temari X Shikamaru Ino X Kiba with a bit of Sakura X Sasuke (one sided) and Ino X Sasuke (one sided) **

**Warning:**** Story contains implied and/ or scenes of: torture, rape, angst, adult scenes, violence and probably more…**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**-Making Friends-**

**-1-**

A familiar buzz rang throughout the car until it fine tuned into a channel of voices and tunes. Boredom; something which overcome people through lack of activity or interest and she was certainly feeling it. They had been travelling for hours down the seemingly never-ending road. Occasionally she would get excited after seeing the odd bush or tree pass them. She had reduced herself to being amused at the slightest change in scenery. The road was straight and surrounded by a dried up sandy wasteland. Things weren't looking good for her hopes.

When she was told they were moving she felt a mixture of anger, sorrow and excitement. She didn't want to leave behind the only friend she had, Hana, but then she reminded herself that Hana had plenty of more popular friends who chose to ignore her when Hana was with her. This move would be best for both of them. She could gain a new start and the possibility of more than one friend, whilst Hana could gain ranks at her school and forget all about her moving friend.

Of course she would miss her gorgeous brunette friend but her suspicions were probably true about Hana growing tired of being dragged down by a loser such as herself. Once she grew out of her depression she grew excited at the idea of escaping her boring town.

She knew not to bring her hopes up for such luxuries such as friends or relationship, not that she could handle or be allowed to have one.

"Turn that down! We're almost there!" A gruff voice called from the other side of the car she was trapped in. She looked over after turning the radio down and studied her 'captor's' demeanour.

He was currently scowling with a tight grip around the wheel to keep himself awake. Seven and a half hours of constant driving could do that to you. He was doped up on caffeine and substances the young, pink haired girl dreaded to think about. He looked tense and restricted.

She remembered the day he came bursting into the orphanage demanding to be 'hooked up' with one of the girls. Naturally, the sisters at the orphanage had to wait for a police check on the man because of his bold choice of words; not that they cared either way. Unluckily for Sakura, she was the 'girl' he chose.

He had spent hours looking around the home for the perfect girl of his choice, and Sakura's 'unique' hair colour attracted all sorts of attention. Be it sarcastic comments, rude statements or appreciative compliments. Usually the first two around her class mates, if she could call them that; but older men seemed to have a thing for hot young chicks with a bold hair colour.

She wondered how he got away with the police check since his 'business' wasn't a pleasant one, but she took note of the leggy blonde who accompanied him in whore clothes. It didn't take much persuasion on the police's part to allow him to take the pink-haired girl as his 'adoptive daughter'.

She wondered why he had chosen her and inspected her looks before he dragged her out of the home but once she found out his business, it made perfect sense. He owned several high ranking brothels across Shippuuden, all completely legal of course thanks to extreme bribes on the police's part.

She sighed and looked out of the window away from the _man _who ruined her life. She looked in the mirror to see the small van following behind, driven by said blonde whore. At first Sakura thought she would be able to talk to her but she was slapped and pushed around; she never did understand that until she noticed her behaviour around Osamu. It was clear she was in love with the man although the reasoning behind it remained a mystery to Sakura.

**Beep Beep**

Sakura looked up to the mirror once more to see Yoko rubbing her breasts together and licking her lips at Osamu, who was watching through the mirror. Sakura thought it was a pitiful attempt to get his attention but she only hated the blonde further when she realised how turned on Osamu. No, not because she was jealous… far from that, but being stuck in a car with her horny guardian meant one thing.

She looked down to the hand which found its way to her knee and felt bile rising in her throat. She knew what was coming thanks to the blonde's attempts of getting noticed. Sure it worked, in a way, but he rarely vented his frustration on Yoko seeing as though she was his secretary and had been around a few different men. She was highly attractive but maybe too attractive for her own good. It seemed like her brains resided in her overly large chest and she would always wear too much make-up.

To further prove her lack of brain cells, who in their right mind would turn on a man, when he wasn't even in the same vehicle as them, in hope to gain their affection. Another bonus to proving Sakura's point was the fact that she was in the same car as him and likely to be the one he 'fooled around' with.

She cleverly lifted her leg over the other, and released his hold on her creamy leg. He looked over to her with _that _look in his eyes. The look that signified he was going to get his own way through force. She looked back, with partial fear outlining her emerald eyes, and panicked. He reached out for her locks of pink and forced her head over to his throbbing manhood. It was sick how fast he would go from relaxed to hard.

He forced her head over to the opening of his jeans and was about to push her downwards when she squealed out, "W-Where here!" She was thankful she had noticed the sign that welcomed all tourists and out of town folk.

He threw her head back, which hit against the back of the chair, and withdrew his other hand which had been edging his zip down. She took a couple of long breaths and calmed herself down. It wasn't the first time he wanted to have his way with her, but she had somehow kept him from damaging her any further than bruises or cuts.

She looked out the window intent on ignoring the repulsive man beside her and noticed several things about the town immediately. It seemed to have a lot more colour and life than the last town and the houses looked picture perfect. Looking around, there was still a lot of loose sand and eroded earth like her last but this town had lawns, fields and several planted trees or flowers. A small smile grew on her glossy pink lips as she examined the surroundings.

There were children playing in the street with balls and bats, happily running around without a care in the world; screaming and yelling at each other with big grins. She passed football pitches and basketball courts with teenage boys but she looked away immediately not wanting to get a lecture, or a beating, for staring at other guys when Osamu was with her. On cue, he looked over to her to see her reaction to the young men and smirked when he seen her looking at her knees.

They finally turned into a smart looking estate with larger houses. Around eight houses lined each street they turned into, each one had a little something extra than the last. Tall white buildings with matching picket fences, which created strange, shadowed shapes on the pavement when the sun shone its glory through the gaps.

Money hadn't been a problem with this little 'family' he had. In fact, he often lavished her with it so she didn't look scruffy or unworthy. That way she could get her own things, like clothes and shampoos, and he wouldn't have to worry about it. She was quite thankful for this unlimited cash flow but she tried not to get too used so he couldn't use it against her for when she would graduate and get out of the hell it truly was. She would trade all the expensive houses and clothing she had to have a warm, loving 'true' family.

He pulled up to a fairly secluded house in the corner of the rows which lead up to it. Like the other houses, it had a tall white fence encasing the large palace-like home and neatly mown lawns which had a single coloured path leading to the huge oak doors. Her nose scrunched up in disgust at the picture-perfect home. She knew what would happen behind these neatly aligned windows and doors.

The path gave a little swerve every now and then, leading up to building. Not a single weed or daisy was in site of the green grass which reached as high as possible towards the pale blue skies and puffy clouds. Too perfect in her mind.

She opened the car door and stretched her legs and arms freely. She looked over to notice Osamu was already at the front door, trying out the keys, Yoko not far behind, waddling up the path and wiggling he bum. Sakura let out a loud tut at the sight; she was like a hopeless pup following after its master, frightened to set one foot out of line but at the same time, begging for attention.

She opened the boot of the car and grabbed her huge, plain suitcase to lie on the floor. She grabbed several other bags which hung off her shoulders, until the weight was too great, before dragging the larger behind her and up the curled path.

She walked through the opened door and her breath got caught in her throat from the sight. All the walls were white and the flooring was firm, wooden throughout the large rooms and hallways. She had pictured everything to be perfect but even she had to admit it was a beautiful house. Apparently Osamu had been dreaming of a large house like this since he started his business and since things were looking good for his work, he bought a few more brothels and this masterpiece.

She walked into the strangely shaped living room, which already had a few abstract paintings, which closely resembled greenery, such as leaves and bushes, and found Yoko batting her eye lashes to Osamu while he inspected the large fireplace.

"Which room is mine?" She asked as politely as she could muster and tried to keep her voice neutral.

"Top floor… the one with en-suite… I expect you will only use your own bathroom… its large enough." He said not looking at her once.

She walked up the stairs to find another set which led to a second floor. She knew why she was placed on the top floor; besides the fact it has an en-suite. He had caught Hana trying to escape from her room through the window when she shouldn't have been visiting. This way, they will only have chance to hide from him since they wouldn't jump from the top floor.

She was quite pleased when she got there to find a lock on the door. The room was large in size with the same colour scheme as the rest of the house. A pretty bathroom was well hidden to be disguised as a wall, which was a relaxing cream with a few purple tiles making the bathroom seem delicate. A king sized bed rested in the middle of the room was stripped of any covers or pillows; begging to be splashed with colour. She grinned and let her bags drop off her shoulders, relieving them of the strain and weight.

Another impressive point about the room was the window she seemed to neglect. It was fairly large and couldn't be seen from the door entrance thanks to the unique L shape of the room. She thought that Osamu must be having a good day to give her this room so she immediately unpacked her things into the large, varnished wardrobe and set up her bed sheets so he wouldn't change his mind. She grabbed her make-up, stationary equipment and accessories to put into place on the deck, which matched the wardrobe and had a tall mirror above it. She couldn't help but feel like the room was quite girly now, aside from lacking colour, so she hoped he wouldn't change his mind.

It had been quite a long day for Sakura after she unpacked from her long journey. She walked down the stairs calmly to see Osamu ordering several men with caps on. They were carrying desks and brightly coloured furniture into the house from the newly arrived truck which was opened outside their house. She waited for a quiet moment to interrupt him so she wouldn't get a bashing, but he seemed to be aware of her presence after noticing the lusty glances she was getting from the hormonally young men who were placing the furniture.

He turned around to see her waiting for him to finish. "What?" He asked harshly annoyed by the attention she was receiving. He forcefully grabbed her arm, digging his stubby fingers into her flesh making the skin turn white and then red. She groaned in pain and looked up to find the delivery men watching the show. He let go and sent them a warning glare before turning back to her.

"I'm finished unpacking…" She whimpered rubbing her arm.

"Help Yoko unpack…"

"_She's _moving in?!" She almost yelled annoyed by the prostitute. She slapped her hand to her mouth on instinct to her shouts.

Osamu obviously misunderstood her rage for jealousy so he walked over with a smirk and patted her butt gently and leaned into her face, "Don't worry… you won't loose my attention to that over-used whore…" he said with a slight growl as his patting became stroking. She cringed and pulled away from him before he added, "Its just office equipment for when she is doing desk work…"

She scowled and marched outside to see Yoko struggle with carrying a couple of folder like the feeble little slut she is. She laughed out loud at her attempts to carry the light weight folders while balancing in her bright pink hooker-heels.

"Oh… it's _you…_" She said sourly hen she seen Sakura approach. Sakura pulled a face at her and crossed her arms. She took a moment to see what Yoko had decide to dress in, or rather what she neglected to cover up.

A little white vest top helped the men get a look of her cleavage, which was forcefully being lifted by her push-up bra; pink in colour, seen as though Yoko had no shame when it came to showing off her underwear. A little pink piece of cloth with zips could barely pass as being part of the skirt family. The stretched out fabric looked more like a belt, and the wind seemed to agree when it caught the thin piece of fabric and lifted it for the viewing eye.

"I'm supposed to help you…" Sakura found her stained, pink cheeks disgusting, in contrast to her deeply tanned skin. Bright pink lips matched all of the above, but only made the image worse.

"Uh! Good! Here…" She dumped several folders in Sakura's arms along with a few bags while she waddled over to flirt with two delivery men who were trying to balance the large desk between them. She turned around and headed for the house before stopping. She decided to embarrass Yoko in her feeble attempts to flirt.

"Hey you old has-been… where is your slutty office being set up? Looks like you'll have a hard time getting men over _that _desk huh?" She yelled causing a few pedestrians and delivery men to stop and stare with a stifled chuckle. She huffed and stuck her fingers up at Sakura after failing a come back.

'_Hell yeah we showed her up!' _Inner Sakura chimed clasping her hands like a giddy girl. Sakura merely laughed at her inner's comedy and walked into the house with a grin. Even with the torture her adoptive-father put her through, she had to find things to laugh about so her spirit didn't completely break. Otherwise she would be trapped in a depressive state and her guardian would feel more victorious at her cowering form.

She sighed and plastered her fake smile onto her face before walking into the luxurious house.

**oOo**

The next day Sakura woke up to find the sun beaming through her uncovered window. She mentally added curtains to her list of things she needed before looking over the covers to her alarm clock and noticed it was around seven in the morning. She stretched in her bed and scuttled over to her mirror and gasped in horror.

Her father was quite a muscular man, just, but he had one possessive grip when he wanted. She ran her fingers over the blue skin and sighed. She couldn't believe he left such a disgusting mark after simply grabbing her arm. She dressed quickly, making sure to wear sleeves up to her elbows, and rushed out her door down the stairs. She grabbed her bag before leaving her room and made sure to lock her door, since Yoko had been known to steal her possessions when she wasn't looking.

When she ran down the stairs a tired looking blonde greeted her at the bottom. She found it unusual for her to be up so early since she normally slept until midday after having slept with a good five men; butt then it made sense why she was awake. She had only slept with her father last night. She shook her head wanting rid of the disgusting thought and looked down at the blonde with an unmissed expression.

"Where are _you _going…?" Yoko asked with a glare.

"To get paint… tell _him _I'm going…" She knew she would probably be hit or yelled at for not telling him directly or getting his permission.

"Little fucking slut…" Yoko cursed loudly making sure Sakura knew she disliked her. Yoko, too, knew that her master wouldn't be happy.

This only seemed to make her smile more as she left the house into the warm morning breeze. She ran down the welcoming paths and then into the street with a smile on her face. She didn't dress like this all the time, in fact she often wore different types of clothes.

She wore a little black plain skirt with tiny pink pockets on and plain flat black shoes. She wore a skin tight pink top which came down to her elbows and puffed out at the end of the sleeve. She didn't often dress much more impressive since she didn't know what to wear or what to combine, after all she only had one friend to turn to and they rarely talked about fashion since they were quite tomboy-ish.

She skipped along street with her fake smile in place and found herself coming up to a larger mansion with a brick wall surrounding the institute. Finding herself drawn to the large building, she walked up its creamy, pebbled pathways to the large double doors. Instinct told her what this place was and when she entered the front doors she gasped; it was much more pleasant than the pathetic excuse she had for a home.

Sakura's mouth opened widely. She had never been given such a homely, warm-feeling when she walked into an adoption institute. Yes, she did know these kinds of places, all too well. Only, her thoughts were to turn around and walk away before she was noticed. Maybe she had come to the wrong place.

"How can I help sweetie?" a 30 year old woman asked with a small smile. She was seated behind a large reception area and had been clicking away at her computer until the pinkette came in. The sun had been hidden behind the thick, comforting curtains and little sofa chairs were neatly aligned around the corner of the room, leaving them both in a comfortable shade.

"… erm… I was just wondering… could I, maybe, visit…?"

"Which child?"

"All of them?"

"I'm afraid we don't-"

"Please! I… just wanted to talk…"

"What's the problem here?" A voice asked from behind Sakura. She turned around to face a tall elderly man with a crooked, but warm smile.

"I came to visit…"

"Oh? Hmm…" He crossed his arms in thought and then smiled warmly at Sakura after inspecting her. "okay"

"But Sir-!" The woman protested before being interrupted.

"Calm down… I know my kind when I see them…" He said smiling sadly at the receptionist.

"Oh…"

He walked Sakura down a long hallway, to which matching plastic doors lined evenly throughout, and through the tall patio doors at the end, into a back garden where many different age groups played. It was a sunny, hot day and the children were enjoying it.

A large sand pit sat in the centre of the garden, to which a slide and several swings were stuck in the soft, brown grains. Toddlers and younger children played in the gritty substance, letting it blow in the breeze between their fingers. Not too far away, a smaller sand pit sat in the corner of the garden, behind a few trees in the shade.

She found it odd that the tiny, insignificant sandpit sat away from anyone else and was hidden behind shadows and greenery. The rest of the gardens were filled with differently coloured flowers, such as tulips and lilies. There were only around five trees in the area but it was enough to show difference in height between the young occupiers.

Most of the children were sectioned off into their own age groups, except a loud, wild blonde guy with vibrant blue eyes who was yelling to kids of all ages to get in line. He was clearly trying his hardest to play a game with _all _of them, not wanting to leave anyone out.

"What did you mean… your kind?" Sakura asked, her eyes not leaving the game that was being played.

"I can tell you're an orphan… or rather were one? I'm guessing you have been adopted already…" She looked up at him shocked and nodded slowly. "How is it? Your new family?"

"…"

"I'm sure you'll get on… someday…"

"I won't!" She said firmly with a protesting streak in her eyes. After seeing his shocked expression, she plastered a smile over her once angry expression and turned to face the happily laughing children. "You know… I wish this had been my home…"

Sakura spaced out as the memories came flooding into her mind of the hell she had endured in her own home; this place seemed like a fairytale, in comparison.

"Miss?"

Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked up at the elderly man who had called her. "Yes?"

"I asked if you would like to meet someone your age?" He replied looking curiously at her.

"Oh… yeah sure!" She smiled up at him until her attention was drawn by the hyperactive blonde and the grin which accompanied him.

"Hey! If you're here you should play with us!" he yelled running over before stopping and looking curiously at Sakura.

"Naruto… we have a guest who would like to meet some others her age…"

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I was here but I got adopted a few weeks ago! Sometimes I stay over here though!" He said happily. "What's your name?!"

"I'm Sakura…" She replied with a grin.

"You have pink hair…" He said with a chuckle.

Her eyes seemed to change and a darkened battle aura surrounded her. "Na-ru-to!" She said threateningly. "I know!" She yelled pounding him on the head.

"Ouch!"

"Well you two seem to be getting on well…" He replied walking away.

"Bye Sandaime!" Naruto yelled waving his arms. "Hey! Wanna meet Tenten?!" He asked her excitedly, while rubbing his head with a grin.

"Sure Naruto!" She smiled following him nervously. She hadn't got the chance to talk to many people since she only had one friend but she felt like a good conversation with people she just met. This was her new start.

They walked over to another door from the side of the building which was neatly labelled, girls dormitory and begun to climb the stairs while talking. "You'll like Tenten! She's like us!"

"Us?"

"Orphans… only she hasn't been adopted yet…" He said sadly.

The stairs were steep and with the contact their feet made with the cold grey stone, a hollow sound echoed and bounced of the four walls surrounding them. Anti-slip, rubber strips had been placed on each step, which seemed to dim the sound of her heels in comparison to her toes.

"How can you tell I'm like you?" She asked curiously, running her hand cautiously up the banister. She found it strange that both the old man and Naruto found out straight away she was like them without asking.

"It's your eyes…"

"… you can tell by my eyes?" She asked in an I-don't-believe-you voice. She couldn't believe that they read her eyes. It was too unbelievable.

"Hey! I can tell! Your eyes probably give you away _all _the time!" He said with a chuckle. She grew curious of this and decided to test it out later.

"So… where is Tenten?" She asked when they walked into a long hallway, with pink walls highlighting the feminine gender accurately. Purple flowers had been placed in the vases that rested on the shelf of each window they passed.

"She should be in her room… Tenten!" He yelled knocking on a door with the number 18 decorated on it. A few stickers were placed around the number of shuriken and kunai. Sakura started to worry about the girl she was being introduced to.

"Naruto! Why-?" Once the brunette with two buns opened the door to scold the hyperactive blonde she stopped noticing something pink. She immediately put her kunais down and smiled at the young girl who was giving her a questioning look.

"Hey Tenten! This is Sakura! She's like us… but she's adopted… she came to visit!" Naruto said summing up Sakura's entire existence and annoying the pink haired girl who would have liked to introduce herself.

"Oh hi! You'll be going to Konoha right?"

"The school? Yeah! Will you?"

"Of course! You should hang with us! I'll introduce you to the guys when the time comes!" She said with a smile. Sakura felt like her chest had warmed up and she didn't know how to act.

She found herself stuttering for the right words unsure of how to answer or if it was even an invitation. "Well… um… I-I…Sh…Wou…"

"Come on! You haven't been invited to hang out before?" Tenten chuckled and look over to Sakura's embarrassed face which had dramatically saddened. "Oh… Sakura I'm Sorry!"

"It's fine! I'm starting again! It'll be different right?" She said smiling like she always would. She refused to cry and be weak.

"Exactly!" Naruto interrupted, "This is new and already it's better right? We already invited you so… say yes already!" He said with his usual grin.

"Yes…" She said with a smile. "I accept your invite! If that's alright…" she added on as an after thought.

"It sure is! Hey lets go get ramen!" Naruto cheered grabbing both of the girls and walking back down the corridor leading to the stairs after Tenten locked her door.

**oOo**

"Can't…eat…any…more!" Sakura whined with her head on the bench of Ichiraku Ramen stall. It was red in colour and the sign looked as if it had been drawn on by a crazed toddler with a crayon. She looked over to Naruto; no way… right?

Naruto was still happily eating his fourth bowl while Tenten and Sakura had practically collapsed, unable to move.

"Done!" He yelled slamming his bowl to the bench and startling Sakura and Tenten.

"What should we do now?" Tenten asked curiously looking between Sakura and Naruto.

"Oh shoot! I need to paint my room!" Sakura said almost forgetting.

"Can we help?" Tenten asked with a grin.

Sakura felt a lump forming in her throat. She didn't want to turn down her new friends but she didn't want to get beat for having company over. She was stuck between two choices and didn't like the outcome of either.

"If Osamu isn't in you can…" She said weakly feeling feeble.

"He's that bad?" Naruto asked.

"He's…difficult…" She finally answered. She decided to bring them along anyway and suffer the consequences. Any beating was worth it now she had two friends she could relate to and had a great time with. "Let's go! Oh, I need to buy it first though…" She said knocking her head playfully with her fist.

"Cool! We'll help!" Naruto yelled standing up and following Sakura. Tenten followed with a smile to match Naruto's until Sakura stopped and turned around looking slightly red.

"Erm… you wouldn't happen to know where it is…would you?" She scratched her cheek with embarrassment and tilted her head to the side after Tenten and Naruto fell to the floor comically.

**oOo**

"It matches her hair!"

"But this colour is cooler!"

"This is her trademark colour! She _has _to have this colour!"

"But… this colour is cooler!"

"Naruto! You have no argument here! Just because _you _want orange doesn't mean she does! Orange is your colour! It isn't your room!"

"GUYS!"

Tenten and Naruto shut up and looked over to the pink haired girl who was holding two other cans of paint; one blue and one green.

"Blue and green?"

"How about we get them all? I wanna have polka-dots everywhere!" She grinned over at the two who smiled back at her. They would never know if she had said that just to stop the argument or if she really wanted her room like so.

"Okay Sakura-chan!" Naruto chimed running over to the till.

After buying the paint, they stepped out into the still sunny day and began walking down the streets of shops. Carefully aligned gift stores and clothes shops were stacked in a row, each with a brightly coloured design and strange symbols. People lined the busy streets chatting and weaving in and out in order to avoid one another.

"Wow! Everyone is so… happy and lively here!" Sakura said with a smile as she struggled to keep up with Naruto and Tenten.

After a few more minutes of walking, Naruto stopped dead in the street and grinned like a cat, "Guys! It's Hinata! Oi, Hinata!" He yelled running over to a small, black haired girl with silver eyes.

Sakura and Tenten were about to run over when Tenten grabbed Sakura and held her back with wide eyes. "Please don't leave me…" Tenten said not losing focus on her eye's target.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked following her line of vision until she was looking at a long haired guy with eyes to match the girl Naruto was talking to.

He was leaning against the wall while Naruto and the unknown girl talked a little further away. He held himself perfectly, closing his eyes after realising who the girl was talking to, and folding his arms calmly. "Oh… I see…" Sakura grinned, nudging Tenten, who blushed furiously and looked away from the boy.

"…"

"Why don't you talk to-?"

"No!"

"…"

"I'm sorry Sakura… it's just… I can't…"

"You shy?" She asked amazed by the fact the girl who had talked her ear of quite happily was freezing up.

"It's… a little more complicated… you'll understand when we get to school…"

"Oh…" Sakura looked back over to Naruto who was waving them over to talk to the shy girl who was blushing and looking to the ground. They were standing outside of an ice-cream parlour and Hinata had been talking to the taller male, who was now arrogantly looking away.

Tenten took Sakura's wrist and led her over to her two friends, all the while, shooting nervous glances over to the unknown guy who was leaning against the wall. When they stopped Tenten made sure to stay at the furthest side away from the handsome stranger.

"Hey Sakura, this is Hinata… she hangs with us at school!"

"Hi Hinata-san!"

"H-Hello Sakura-san…"

"There's no need to be formal Hinata!" Sakura smiled making Hinata smile in return, only a little gentler.

"T-Then I must ask the same of you Sakura-chan…" She replied confidently.

"Okay Hinata-chan! But, who's that?" She asked pointing towards the guy who made Tenten blush and turn away.

"That's my cousin, Neji…"

Neji looked up and focused his eyes on Sakura before turning away with a blank expression. "He's not very social huh?" Sakura joked looking back over to Hinata who smiled.

"Nah!" Naruto interrupted scratching his head, "He hangs around with the more popular people! He's _too cool _to talk to us" He added dripping his words with sarcasm.

Sakura noticed Tenten look over to him sadly. Sakura followed and noticed him smirking at Naruto's comment, still looking away from the small group. Sakura hated the fact that they didn't talk because of such a simple and pathetic reason. She didn't believe people should be separated by their social groups and wanted nothing more than prove how stereotypical their beliefs were. She then realised Tenten's predicament; it was clear after all that she had a thing for Neji.

**To Be Continued…**

**Anonymous reviews accepted. **

**Please review, even if it's just to say that you read my story and if you like it or not…**

**Next Chapter:**** Sakura has found a style influence after a nightmare and unwanted encounter…**


	2. Encounter

**Thank you sooo much for your reviews and added favourites! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside .**

**I made changes to the last chapter's 'Next Chapter' preview… Sorry… He is mentioned but doesn't do a lot in this chapter…**

**Recommended song:**** Avril Lavigne – Nobodies home**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**-Encounter-**

**-2-**

Her breaths seemed to quicken as she made her way down the street, her two new friends following behind. Her heart rate quickened and panic gradually began to rise within her. She knew the consequences of bringing people home and was at war with her options while her friends were oblivious to her inner turmoil.

She started to slow down when she noticed a tall blonde walking out of a huge, tall house which had black curtains at every window. She took note of the decorative pattern outside her house which had several pits of sand and strangely shaped stones placed decoratively in random places.

She turned her attention back to the blonde with four buns in her hair and focused highlighted eyes. She wore huge boots with chains and belt buckles decorating the sides, which led up her fish net tights with several messy holes in. She had a puffed out, black skirt and thin vest top to match.

"Hey guys… who's that?" Sakura asked with eyes as wide as saucers. She was amazed by the girls fashion sense which screamed at people who dared to object. Overall, she guessed this girl had plenty of confidence to walk around wearing bold clothes.

"Shit!" Tenten cursed out loud, grabbing Sakura while she circled her to block her view of the gothic blonde. "Listen Sakura… I know I was going to explain things at school but this can't wait until then. That's Temari Sabaku… Stay away from the Sabaku's! They are as dangerous as they come… Promise?"

"How are they dangerous?" She questioned looking over Tenten's shoulder and watching the blonde who was happily lighting up a cigarette.

"Let's just say their threats aren't just verbal…"

"Jeez…"

"This is bad… where do you live?"

Sakura looked up and pointed across the street to the house which was barely visable, not too far away.

"Damn it! You live pretty close…"

"Don't worry Tenten… I'll be fine!" She smiled feeling special that someone was worried about her.

"_He _isn't that bad…" Naruto interrupted pouting.

Tenten sighed and nervously looked over her shoulder at the blonde letting a smoky breath out who hadn't noticed their presence, or so they thought.

"Who's _he?_"

"Her little brother… only Naruto knows why he hasn't been killed yet…" Tenten said pointing her thumb at Naruto, who pouted like a child.

"Oh…" Sakura would have pried further but she noticed the slight change in Naruto's mood when this was mentioned, so decided to ask another time.

They crossed the road and made their way to Sakura's house without passing Temari, whose eyes had never left the three; in particular, the curious pink haired girl.

Sakura raised her head and looked over at Temari with eyes full of wonder. Her head turned happily after greeting the girl through smiles. She didn't know why Tenten said she was so bad when she had wicked clothes and smiled openly. Of course, she thought she was smiling but because of their distance she couldn't really tell.

They continued to walk until Sakura stopped in front of her house, her fears steadily rising again. She walked up the path and opened the door shakily. It was now or never.

They walked quietly and began for the stairs when Sakura noticed a wave of blonde from the dining room which led to the kitchen. She looked over to see a grinning face.

**oOo**

The door clicked shut with extra force as the grumpy teen headed towards the stairs. His huge boots stomped against the hard wood floor causing his presence to be known to anyone in the house. Right on cue, a bossy blonde emerged from the living room with a small packet in her hands.

"Oi… where did you go?" She asked staring at her younger brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Out" he said almost ignoring her as he headed up the stairs, brushing his messy hair out of his eyes and over his head.

The girl sighed and headed out the door, not expecting any more conversation from her psychotic brother. She closed the door with a slight slam and headed over to the fence, checking out her surroundings and lighting up.

'_Nothing ever happens in that house… or this place for that matter. Same old boring shit heads… too scared of their own shadows… god this place got quiet…' _The blonde pondered her thoughts when a flash of pink caught her eye.

She allowed her eyes to search for the feminine colour and located a girl with long pink hair which hung loosely and blew when the wind caught it. She had bright emerald eyes and a smaller girl held her shoulders from Temari's view. It didn't take a genius to work out that the smaller girl, Tenten, was warning her. She looked new, after all.

She looked away when the girl looked over again, so she could figure her out a little before creeping her out. Temari's gaze was immediately drawn to the 'sold' sign on a house in the distance. A white house, with a white fence and perfect green lawns. She allowed a small smile to be brought to her lips when she fit together the puzzle pieces.

Temari looked over to the group who were now across the road, avoiding eye contact. She smirked at the girl, who lifted her head to glance over, and then grew shocked when she mistook her smirk for a smile and returned it sweetly. She was sure that the girl with two buns had warned her of their family and the dangers; so why was she openly smiling at Temari?

She refused to let her demeanour crumble from this girl's intrusive eyes so she kept up her smirk until the girl carried on walking to the corner house. Her eyebrow's furrowed and concentrated on the girl who walked with a small spring in her step. Obviously she didn't feel as threatened by Temari; she seemed different than the rest of the people she intimidated.

"Brave girl…" She murmured before stomping out her cigarette and turning around with a small noticeable grin.

She walked into the house noticing her brother, who apparently was coming out to join her with a cigarette. He stopped when he saw her coming back in and growled angrily, turned around and marched back to the kitchen not wanting to smoke alone.

"Aw… can Kanky not handle a smoke on his lonesome?" She teased with a smug grin as she followed him into the kitchen.

He turned around, unknowingly pouting, and fought back "Can too! I don't need _you _to have a smoke!"

"Prove it!"

He huffed and grabbed his packet once more and then stomped towards the door muttering foul curses under his breath. He didn't even realise he passed a curious red head who lifted a non-existent eyebrow in question.

Temari held her arms out shoulder height and shrugged, letting Gaara walk past her into the kitchen.

What weird brothers she had…

**oOo**

"…Yeah… oh… I think she just came back _master_…" She said in a sickly sweet tone as she batted her lashes down the phone. The blonde walked over to the doorway to see the pinkette bitch trying to smuggle two people up the stairs.

'_Perfect… maybe that stupid freak-haired bitch will learn her lesson! Little conniving cow can get a beating or two for all I care… taking master away from me like she did…!'_

"…It seems she brought some friends home… she is being quite mean to me lately…" She continued to mutter down the phone.

_A loud sigh escaped from his mouth as he listened to his prostituted secretary. "She is jealous Yoko… she feels like I'm giving you too much attention…" _

"Oh… so that's why the little bitch is such a… bitch!" she cleverly deducted flicking her hair out of her eye when it cleverly clutched onto her long black lashes.

"_Don't call her a bitch… know your place…" He growled down the phone. "I'll be back soon… she needs to be reminded of the rules…"_

"My place is by your side _master! _Drive safely!" She hollered happily, even thought she felt disheartened by his threat.

She hung up the phone and grabbed a nearby nail file, sanding away at her roughly edged false nails.

**oOo**

"…we should hurry…!" She said opening the paint cans and handing paint brushes around.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked slightly suspicious.

"…because… well… the home might get worried about Tenten… and… I promised to help clean up later…" She lied with a fake smile. She had grown used to lying her way through people's questions. They came natural for her… and because of the move; all of the once used lies can be reused since they hadn't been heard here yet.

"Oh… I see!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed the orange pot of paint and looked back up to the pink haired girl. "So… where do you want your first polka-dot?!" He asked happily.

Sakura sighed in return. She knew Yoko wouldn't let her easily escape a beating, while she watched with a twisted smile. That bitch had it out for her when her _master _stopped paying the made-up hag as much attention. Sure, Yoko was still his fuck thing and Sakura got away with dirtying her mouth of his presence; but she could see with each new refusal on her part to succumb to his wishes, he was steadily getting frustrated. It wouldn't be long before he ignored her pleas and took her for his own.

Around two hours later, the room was covered in basketball-sized polka-dots of blue, green, orange and pink. Some were bigger than others and during the paint-off Naruto thought it would be fun to start a paint fight. Luckily none of it had managed to get in her hair.

She had begun to wipe up the splodges on her floor when she heard a buzzing noise followed by a happy tune. She looked around and watched Tenten grab her phone and flick the small machine out to answer.

"Hello? I was at a friend's house… me and Naruto were helping her paint… yeah it is! Oh… okay then… I'll be back soon… bye!" She hung up the phone and turned to Sakura with a sad smile. "I have to go back now… the old man wants everyone's presence…"

Sakura smiled in return and plopped the smelly towel in the bin, which had been soaked in different agents to take the paint off the floor. "Thank you for helping Tenten… You too Naruto! I'll see you at school?"

"I'll wait for you on a morning outside the orphanage… it's on the way to school anyway!" She explained making Sakura's eyes sparkle.

"Sounds great!"

"I'll walk you back Tenten! I should go home too before Tsunade pulls a bitch fit!" He laughed putting the tin lid back on the paint.

"I'll walk you down…" Sakura took her friends down the stairs and to the door where they said their goodbyes and left. She closed the door and ran back up the stairs to her private bathroom, hoping to wash off the paint stains.

After fifteen minutes of scrubbing her arms, chest and face, she had successfully removed all of the wet patches of paint. Today was the most fun she had ever had; she had two new, great friends who offered to help her in the first day of meeting her. She truly had fun.

She grabbed a hand full of water and splashed it over her face, in a final attempt to clean herself. She grabbed for the towel, which was hanging beside the sink, and rubbed her face dry. When she removed the towel she almost screamed seeing a figure behind her in the mirror. She settled for a gasp before he reached out for her hair and yanked her backwards painfully.

"Ah!" She squealed as she fell backwards on her butt. He still had a hold on her long pink hair and proceeded in dragging her backwards into her room, while she clung to her head trying to pat down the pain he was causing.

"What have I told you about friends?! What is rule number 4?!" He screamed into her ear causing her to flinch and look away. He yanked her to her feet, still using her hair as leverage and turned her around by her shoulder.

He grew annoyed by her lack of response and punched her hard in the face, sending her back onto her butt. "T-They… were helping me…"

"I don't give a shit! You aren't to have any friends over, do you hear me?!" He yelled as his foot connected with her stomach. She rolled on her back and brought her legs up curling around her body in defence. More kicks followed along with a burning glare which drew Sakura's attention to the doorway where a satisfied Yoko stood amused.

"They helped me paint!" She finally stated, tensing up as she said it. "It didn't take as long this way!"

He stopped his assault and looked down as she curled into a ball. She wasn't crying or making any sound. She had grown stronger since his first beating. She refused to cry around him and took the pain as it came; summing it all down to a casual beating.

She was thankful that he hadn't taken her beating any further and summed it all down to him having sex with Yoko or another prostitute not long ago. He probably wasn't in the mood at the moment so he left her.

She really didn't want that man to take her virginity. He had only tried a couple of times a month when he adopted her a little less than a year ago. In the past month, however, he had tried five times; each time being interrupted by Yoko, a phone, the door or prior engagements. She didn't know how she could escape this man or how she could prevent him from having his way with her.

She quickly thought up a plan to find a boyfriend of some sorts and hope that he makes it before _him. _She quickly ignored that idea for several reasons; she didn't have the confidence to go out with someone when she had only ever had one friend and got bullied all her life. She also doubted anyone would find her pink hair attractive and she didn't think she was the best of lookers. Then there was the fact that is Osamu ever caught on to her having a boyfriend, he would not only beat her to the point of being recognised by her dental records, but him too; as well as throwing his frustration out of the window and finally giving into his desires.

She winced as she tried to move her stiffening muscles; which would, for sure, cause more than a few bruises. When her body finally complied and stood up, she headed for the bathroom to take a glance at her reddened limbs. It wasn't the worst she had been, but it still looked pretty nasty. She would really need to read up on some medical books so, hopefully, people wouldn't notice her scars.

She crawled over to her bed after warming her sore limbs with hot water. She pulled her shorts over her legs and then pulled a vest over her head in preparation for a long night's sleep. She had taken her clothes off in the bathroom and dumped them in her washing basket, which had been next to the sink.

'_Shit… I should be angry… or upset but… why can't I stop smiling? Oh… I know why…'_

' _Naruto… Tenten… you… you don't know it but… you really helped me out… I can smile through it because you're my friends. I hope your other friends like me too…'_

' _I really want them too… I want to be accepted for once… I'm tired of being alone… stuck in this hell without anyone to escape to… I need you guys… but as much as I admit it… I can't trust you… not just yet…'_

'_I don't want to be disappointed if you leave me alone again… so until I know you aren't going anywhere… it will stay like this… but I have a feeling… a good one'_

'_You'll stay with me… right?'_

Fatigue overtook her mind as she fell into a dreamful slumber, tucked away into her smooth, deep sheets. She felt at peace and just before her eyes closed; her friend's faces played in her mind. She felt so lucky…

**oOo**

"_Shh! Stay quiet!" The little brunette girl whispered to her new friend. She had one hand over her friend's mouth making sure no sound escaped the girl. _

_A little mumble escaped the quietened girl and her friend slowly removed her hand to see what she wanted. "Shouldn't we help her? This isn't right!" She whispered more forcefully than her brown haired friend. _

"_We can't! We'll be hit too!" She whispered back. Suddenly, a loud clicking noise silenced the cowering girls when they realised their room mate had been taken away from them. They stood up slowly, after hearing the retreating footsteps, and made their way towards the uncovered window. _

_They hid by the wall next to the window and peered out to see the little scrawny girl being dragged out to the rickety shed by her short black hair. The spectating girls gasped and held their breaths as the girl received a belt to her legs making her fall into the mud and soak her night gown. The old fat woman cackled as the sobbing girl and lifted her by a clean patch on her gown's back. She threw the girl into the leaky shed, which hardly sheltered her from the night's harsh rain and winds. _

_As soon as the girl landed, the door was shut on her face and chained up. Screams and sobs could be heard coming from the shed and the girls ran back to their beds; but not before the slob of a carer noticed their silhouettes in the window. _

"_Be quiet! She'll leave if she thinks we're sleeping!" The brunette warned, throwing the covers over her head and laying still with her eyes closed. Her friend did the same only laying still was proving difficult; she couldn't stop her body from shaking. _

_The haunting footsteps could be heard marching up the corridor and the door crept open with a frightening creak. She shut her eyes tightly but her body wouldn't stop shaking; drawing unwanted attention. The steps approached her and whipped the thin, smelly covers from her malnourished body. Natural instincts caused her eyes to open and look up at the terrifying woman who snickered above her. _

_She grabbed the girl by her neck and marched her out of the room, as her feet barely touched the ground. Her friend was scared by now so she whipped the covers off her own body to call out to the unfortunate girl._

"_Sakura!" _

**oOo**

A loud gasp escaped her throat and heavy breathing followed. Her hand unconsciously rose to her forehead and wiped the layer of sweat which had gathered. She looked down to her hands to see sheets gathered in her white-knuckled fists. After calming her breaths, she was about to lie back down to calm down until she seen a figure in the corner on her sofa chair.

"Bad dream?" It taunted turning her blood cold. She looked over and recognized the face of her guardian, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

She couldn't deny that he wasn't a fit man; he had quite big muscles, nothing too impressive, but still there. His face, however, reflected his evil nature. He had harsh, focused eyes and very defined cheek bones, which were normally hidden by his long hair if it wasn't tied up. He had thin, sickly lips which usually scowled or smirked at her.

He stood up from the chair and walked over to her slowly and painfully. Now she was fully awake, she could feel the previous damage done to her torso and felt stiff. She moved to stand up but he caught her and pushed her down to her knees, gathering fists full of her soft pink hair. She squealed and squirmed under his hold until his other hand found the edge of his boxers and pulled them down to reveal his frustrated manhood.

She almost screamed until his hand left her hair and grabbed her chin, forcing her mouth open. He rammed himself into her now opened mouth and grunted while tears fell down her cheeks and saliva dripped from the edges of her mouth as well as his fluids.

When she felt him pounding into her, the bile naturally rose up her throat mixing with his fluids and the tears which somehow managed to enter her mouth. With one final grunt he released in her mouth sending her vomit further up her mouth and he let go of her hair which he had been using to hold her in place. He realised her expression and knew she was going to be sick, so he left without taking it any further.

She rose off her knees and ran to the bathroom, making disgusting sloshing noises in the toilet. The bile wouldn't end as every time she closed her mouth she could taste his fluids mixing with the acidic taste.

She thanked god none of his sticky gunges had managed to get past the never ending vomit. Eventually, she calmed down only tasting her stomachs contents and grabbed the cup off the sink to fill with water. After she had rinsed her mouth out several times, brushed her teeth and used mouth wash, she disposed of her toothbrush so she wouldn't have the risk of tasting him again and walked back into her room, where a very pissed off Yoko was waiting.

She marched over to Sakura, who hadn't realised her presence and slapped hr hard across the cheek. Sakura looked up at the blonde who had watery eyes and intent to kill. "What the hell was that for?!" Sakura demanded rubbing her red cheek.

"He's _mine _understand? You don't deserve him you spoilt brat!" Yoko yelled before strutting out of the room angrily. Sakura's gaze followed her out the room with narrowed eyes. Yoko didn't have the right to order her around or slap her for that matter. Sakura felt her heart racing as different thoughts of torturing the blonde prostitute filled her mind. She swore that if she tried something like that again; Sakura would give her a taste of her mind.

After dressing and hiding her red cheek with make-up, Sakura made her way out of the house and along the street. Her heart was still racing from her encounter with _that man_. She carried on walking until she found she couldn't think straight or concentrate on where she was going. Giving up on her power walk, she sat down on the kerb and run her hands through her hair.

Her thoughts took her back to when he shoved it in her mouth and she could feel bile rising in her mouth again. She quickly slapped a hand to her mouth and after it slowly descended once more, she couldn't stop the warm tears from falling down her face. Her shoulders started to shake in small hunches but she made no sound. Her eyes were over flowing by now and she mentally cursed herself for her weak state of mind. She couldn't help but cower at times like this; she could take any beating and restrain any waterworks, but when she is violated in such a way, she becomes weaker.

It, also, didn't help that she had those dreams of her past. She didn't need to be reminded of how far back her suffering had been taking place. But those memories were there to haunt her every night. Sometimes, if she was lucky, she wouldn't dream at all and the memories would be suppressed; but lately that had only happened once.

She looked to the side and realised there was a blonde girl sitting next to her with a blank expression. She had messy buns in her hair and was leaning over her knees as her head rested on her open palm. Realisation finally sunk in and Sakura let out a loud gasp backing up a bit. She hadn't been there a second ago and suddenly coming face to face with someone startled her.

Temari looked amused by this; exactly what she had expected her to do. She had expected maybe the day before was an exception or a misunderstanding and had predicted she would fear her being alone with someone so 'dangerous'. But part of her felt guilty when the pinkette lifted her head to reveal silvery tears flowing from her eyes, which seemed to sparkle a more vibrant green colour thanks to the liquids.

Sakura regained her composure and wiped her eyes quickly plastering a fake smile on her face. Sure, she had been warned of the dangerous girl but she wasn't one to believe rumours without seeing it for herself firstly. She had learned this the hard way since the rumours were often about her and were always lies.

"I-I'm sorry… I just didn't expect somebody was right next to me…" Sakura said smiling back at the girl. This seemed to stun Temari even further; this girl really did interest her.

"Why aren't you scared?" She questioned moving her head frontwards but keeping her eyes on Sakura.

"Why would I be scared?" She asked with true confusion. She tilted her head to the side and watched the blonde girl. She hadn't actually been told what Temari did to make people scared; she was only told that she was dangerous.

"Come on… they warned you right?"

"They said you were dangerous… but they didn't say how…"

Temari raised her eyebrow at the girl who stood strong beside her. She was either an angel in disguise or an idiot like that Naruto kid…

"Besides…" Sakura continued hugging her knees and looking to the ground. "…I don't believe in rumours. I'll see for myself just how a person is…"

Temari's eyes widened and her head turned to face the girl; she was an angel. Normally, she would go out of her way to scare someone and prove just how terrifying she could be, but she felt no motivation to do something like that; and this place became boring until this pink-haired stranger confused Temari.

"Why were you crying…?"

Sakura's smile dropped and the thoughts returned, glazing her eyes over an unfriendly shade of green. She snapped out of her trance before she got too deep in thought and lifted her smile to Temari once more.

"See? You don't seem so bad… they must just be rumours…!" Sakura explained, throwing off Temari. She wasn't the kind of person to grovel for answers unless she was genuinely worried, but if the girl was smiling still there was no point.

She smirked at Sakura only this time it was out of amusement. "Whatever…" She quickly stated with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Wanna go shopping?!" Sakura asked with a grin this time. Temari seriously doubted this girl could surprise her anymore so she accepted to see if she could prove her wrong.

"Sure…"

**oOo**

"…but it's boring!" The blonde argued with Sakura's choice in T-shirts.

"What? It is?" She asked confused as she looked down to the white shirt which had a little star on the corner of it.

"Jeez… now that I think about it… everything you have looked at has been boring!" Temari whined snatching the top from her and placing it back on the metal pole it hung from.

"I'm sorry… I haven't really had many…err… any friends to point style tips out to me…" Sakura said scratching her neck shyly.

Temari felt a pang of guilt build up in her. "What about your mother?"

Sakura giggled a little, "I'm adopted. I live with foster father. I don't know who my mother was…"

"…oh… I'm sorry…" Temari said with a slight frown. Sakura simply shook her head.

"Don't be! Take me to where you shop!" Sakura said jumping on the spot slightly.

"What? Why?"

"Because your clothes are so cool!" She said grinning like a cat.

She grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the shop with a part scowl, part grin. She turned around to see Sakura happily smiling at Temari even though she was being pulled like a rag doll. It seemed she did manage to surprise her again.

She led her into a different shop which had lots of chains and gothic accessories. Temari couldn't help but grin when she noticed Sakura's eyes light up with wonder. There were boots of different kinds hanging upside down from the ceiling and lining up one wall of the shop. Throughout there were cute outfits which had a range of colours from black to neon pink. One wall in particular seemed to grab Sakura's attention; the accessories.

Temari turned around to find Sakura heading towards the chains and studded bracelets. She followed behind her and her with amusement. "Temari! What do I look for?"

"Whatever you like"

"Erm… what do you recommend?" She asked sheepishly as she scratched her head. She had noticed everyone in the shop was staring strangely at her pink hair and normal fashions. She stuck out and the whole shop noticed, as well as a few passer bys outside the shop.

Temari smiled with a sigh and walked beside her, picking out several things and showing her how they work or how to wear them. In the end, Sakura had run back to the front of the store for a basket. She had never abused the money she had in her account and thought it was about time she used it since he always got something out of her.

"What about this?"

"I like this too!"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah let's get it!"

Temari collapsed on the small chair in the middle of the shop; this girl was exhausting, but she loved her enthusiasm and she had picked out quite a few decent goods. Temari had to admit she had done well. But she wasn't about to let her go around with her for the rest of the day dressed do plainly.

She looked over to the girl who was smiling at the man behind the counter. She wore flip flops with plain blue jeans and a long sleeves pink top. Her hair was hanging freely and she had a bare looking face. Of course, she was a pretty girl without anything, so Temari got quite excited about dressing her up in something more… daring.

Before she knew it, she was joined by the pinkette once more who showed her two medium sized bags full of accessories alone. "What about clothes?" Temari asked with a hinting grin.

Sakura grew a little worried, knowing full well that she had a bruised body and couldn't let anybody see; but Temari was great and she didn't want to disappoint the girl who had helped her all day.

"S-Sure! What should I get?" She asked a little fearful. She hadn't spent a great deal of her money, which had been saved over the years so it wouldn't make much a difference in her account.

Of course, she had a separate account no one knew of which was saving money over the years for her to move out when she was legally allowed. She knew _he_ would have different plans but she had to escape someday. She didn't even realise, until now, that it wasn't that far away.

Temari came back from hunting, while Sakura was in thought, and handed her an outfit before pushing her towards the dressing room, which was small in size, with a full length mirror and a small seat, big enough for one. The light was dim in the small space, making her unsure of what she saw in the mirror.

She winced slightly when Temari pushed her back but covered up pretty well. She was shoved into a little cubical with a thick black curtain and Temari gave her one last smile before she drew it across.

'_Oh my god! What has she chosen for me to wear?!'_

**To Be Continued…**

**Again I am sorry about the lack of Gaara in this chapter since he only got a little mention!**

**Anonymous Reviews accepted! **

**You know what to do…**

**Next Chapter:**** A certain red haired bad boy watches an argument take place between a blonde slut and a girl… with pink hair? Will school be starting soon?**


	3. A New Look

**Thanks for the reviews again! Influenced me to update soon! .**

**Recommended Song:**** Seether Feat. Amy Lee – Broken**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

–**A New Look-**

**-3-**

"Hurry up!" Temari demanded pacing the floor.

"Where the hell does this thing go?! Oh… it's attached!" Sakura said giggling behind the curtain; Temari rolled her eyes and continued to pace until the curtain was drawn.

Sakura stepped out, partially embarrassed, dressed in skinny black jeans which had holes everywhere and chains hooked up her legs. Her boots overlapped her jeans with belt buckle straps on to match the belt which adorned the top of her jeans. She had on a neon pink top which was ripped across her chest and stomach, revealing black mesh underneath. Temari looked shocked at her transformation which she pulled off well minus the blushing red cheeks.

"It looks great!" Temari said dragging her out of the cubical and pushing her in front of a full length mirror. Sakura gasped, as did half the shop, when she was pushed into the open and in front of a mirror.

"…" She couldn't string any words together since she was shocked at the confidence which radiated through her bold, sexy outfit. She couldn't help but feel blessed by the fact Temari had helped her. "Thanks Temari!"

"For what?"

"If you hadn't sat next to me I wouldn't have had so much help today! I am sooo getting this!" She looked down and froze when she noticed her bruises could be seen through the mess cut on her stomach so she hurried back into the cubical.

"I'll find you another!" Temari said excitedly before running off into the store. She passed two guys who were anxiously looking at Sakura's cubical with glittering eyes so she stomped on their foot as she passed and glared up at the 6 foot guys, who had turned and headed out the shop.

She smirked at their retreating forms and walked over to a girl with black hair. "Hey…" She said leaning against the wall.

"I knew you would be behind her appearance Temari…" She answered without looking up from the box of shoes she was unpacking. "…but why?"

"She interests me…"

The girl looked up and raised her eyebrow at the blonde who let out a loud tut and scowled down at her.

"Not like that…" She said in no mood to raise her voice.

"So what do you want?"

"Got anything new in?"

"Sure… I'll take you through the back…" The girl stood up and looked towards the owner, who was behind the till reading a porn magazine. He looked up, as if sensing her, and nodded. The store made it their business to know Temari since she was a good customer and quite fearful. She also had a brutal sibling who could snap their neck without moving his hands if they didn't comply; but they like the blonde enough to comply anyway.

Fifteen minutes later, Temari emerged from the 'back room' and hand arms full of clothes. She marched happily over to Sakura's cubical and forgot to respect her dignity. She threw the curtain open, startling Sakura who sat on the chair waiting. That was when she saw it…

Temari gasped as she looked down at three huge black bruises over Sakura's stomach. "Sakura?!"

"It was an accident! I… fell out of bed and landed on some stuff…" She said panicking slightly. "Don't worry! They'll clear up in a few days and I'll be fine!" She plastered her usual smile on her face and Temari couldn't argue.

"Alright… well next time you get injured… come to me… I'll help you out…" She said not fully believing her story. After all, she grew up with an abusive father who had it out for her little brother. She knew what beating scars and bruises looked like; she was all too familiar with them.

"I will! Thanks Tem!"

"Tem?" She asked scrunching her nose up.

"My new nickname for you!"

"…"

"You don't like it?"

"Whatever…!" She said in a hurry, embarrassed by the fact she was letting her call her a nickname. Temari hadn't had actual friends who looked up to her or admired her; rather they followed her through fear. So when someone willingly calls her a nickname and compliments and thanks her; how is she supposed to act?

Sakura laughed and took the clothes off Temari; and by the looks of it, she would be here a while.

**oOo**

"I'm exhausted!" Temari said leaving the shop with Sakura, who was having trouble balancing her bags on her arms.

"Yeah! Wanna get some food?" Sakura asked with her usual grin she hadn't replaced all day.

"Sure…"

"I'm buying!" Sakura said following after Temari.

"Thanks"

After half an hour of eating and chatting, Temari's phone went off playing rather loud heavy music and attracting attention of everyone in the shop. Sakura giggled when she seen Temari shooting deathly glares at the people in the shop who were looking shamefully at her. She had the feeling that Temari was, in fact, quite a dangerous girl but she wasn't scared; she had obviously got on her good side and enjoyed her company.

She sighed and eventually put the phone down with a sulk. "My brother…"

"Oh" She laughed again.

"What's funny?"

"You're really controlling!" She said motioning to the people who were giving her weary looks. Temari nodded and understood what she had meant.

"So you believe I am dangerous?" She said with a smirk.

"Of course! I did the moment I seen you!" Temari felt a little unhappy about her answer, but her tone meant she had more to say. "…that's just who you are right? That's fine… you wouldn't be you otherwise!"

Temari found herself smiling at the girl who accepted her for who she was. An idea suddenly struck her; if she made her feel so happy and was fine with how she was, how would Gaara feel? He, obviously, has it worse than her… maybe he would benefit Sakura's kind words…

"What did he want?" Sakura asked, taking note of Temari's smile. She felt like she had seriously helped the girl in some way making herself feel better.

"He was reminding me of my brother's birthday…" Sakura was confused by what she said so Temari continued, "I have two brothers…"

"Oh yeah… now I remember! When is his birthday?"

"Tomorrow… it's his 17th" She said sipping her coffee.

"Which year are you in?" Sakura asked leaning over the table.

"What?"

"In Konoha academy…"

Temari laughed at her before explaining, "We don't have years in the academy… It isn't an overly large school and the age limit is 16 to 19" She explained.

"…" At seeing her confusion still present, Temari continued.

"You didn't read up on the school huh?" Sakura shook her head and Temari sighed, "That might be a good thing… your guardian might not let you attend if he knew what happens…"

"…happens?"

"I'll let the head tell you the main information… but I'll tell you something else, with the exception of Mathematics, PE, Science and English… you end up in categorized groups… there is a reason why the school has these separate lessons… but I don't think I should be the one to explain that to you…"

"Then… what class are you in?"

"I can't give away the secrets just yet, can I? I'll tell you when you understand more…" Sakura nodded and sat back. All of a sudden, school was starting to sound even more exciting. "I should be getting back now…"

"I'll come with you… I live nearby" She added standing up with her bags. Temari nodded and the walked out of the small café. "Today was fun!" Sakura said smiling. She still had her usual clothes on but had added a few studded bracelets to her wrists.

Once they walked back to their neat little estate, Sakura stopped where the street parted and said her goodbyes to Temari. "Hey Tem!" She said just before the blonde turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Does your brother like cookies?"

"Yeah… I'm not that great a cook though… so he hasn't had any decent cookies…"

"I'll make him some!" She said grinning. "See ya!" She turned around and walked up the street happily. She had heard that it was the dangerous brother's birthday so to make peace before they met; she wanted to make him something. Everyone likes cookies after all… and Sakura was getting used to having lots of friends all of a sudden. She enjoyed it…

**oOo**

He had been walking around, trying to find inspiration for his drawings; since there wasn't anything else to do. He was thankful that school would start tomorrow; it meant more amusement when people pass him and burst into a sprint. It also meant he could pick someone to torment, someone who deserves it of course.

There wasn't much traffic on the roads today and the streets were quite bare, with the exception of the occasional blinking street lamp, which faded on to prepare for the dark night's sky. He placed it all down to the fact school was closing in. People were probably getting ready.

He was walking up the usual path he took to get home when something caught his attention or rather, some noise caught his attention. He stopped by the path and leaned against one of the many picket fences watching as some blonde, whose face was heavily made up, argued with someone. He couldn't quite see who it was; due to the fact a nearby car was blocking his view.

He moved further along the path until he seen a girl with long pink hair holding a lot of bags. She looked reasonably plain, minus the said hair colour and the studded accessories on her wrists. From what he could check out, she wasn't greatly tall but was taller than most girls he knew. He let his eyes trail downwards to find she had quite large assets and a butt to match. He smirked at the female and drew his attention to the argument.

"…will be so mad when he finds out!"

"Get over yourself! Why do you think he gives me money?" the pink girl yelled back.

"I don't care! Stupid slut!"

"That's rich! A prostitute having the nerve to call _me _a slut! Go screw yourself! Or some paying customer… I don't care which!"

Gaara let a chuckle escape his lips at hearing the argument. He had already learned a great deal from his new neighbours… like how one of them was a prostitute and the other had a spunky temper. He watched the pinkette storm into the house with her bags while the blonde yelled pathetic curses after her. He eventually grew bored and was about to head back when a voice called to him.

"Hey! Looking for something? Or… _someone..._?" A voice asked in an attempt to be seductive. He rolled his eyes and turned slightly to look over his shoulder, letting his eyes do most of the work to see who was crazy enough to calling him.

He noticed the blonde from before had caught up with him and was batting her false, thick eyelashes madly at him. He felt sick that such a slut was mentally undressing him. He didn't feel the need to waste his breath on her so he let his sand do the talking. It wrapped its way up her legs earning him a startled shriek.

She watched as his blank expression turned into psychotic smirk as the sand continued to encircle her legs. She began to scream until the sand reached her mouth and shut her up. He wasn't planning on killing her; of course, he just wanted to scare her into respect.

That was until the pink haired girl from before returned outside, "Slut! Phone for you!" she yelled. Gaara didn't realise he had let the sand fall from the girl until he seen her running back down the street from him. He shrugged with his smirk and walked back to his house quite amused.

**oOo**

"Stupid sand freak!" She cursed calming her breath down. She had come inches to death and was saved by the stupid pink bitch. How shameful. She would never tell her that she had saved her though; she wouldn't give her that privilege.

After calming down and sitting around for half an hour she began to chuckle like a mad person. She had things to be happy about after all; why mope around?

It would be arriving soon… she would certainly get a shock…

**oOo**

After an hour of sorting out clothes and remodelling others to look like her new clothes, Sakura finally sighed and lay down on her spotted bed. She had hunted all of her clothes out, thrown some and kept some. With the clothes she kept, she had torn them or added chains which she had bought extra of.

Her whole wardrobe had been revamped and she was quite happy about her new appearance. She had set out new make-up bottles and tubes along her dressing table along with some accessories. She even painted her nails black in preparation for the following day.

She tugged her towel from her wet hair and began combing through the tangle knots. After she had removed all tangles, she walked over to plug in her hairdryer when she heard noisy footsteps plodding up the stairs. It couldn't have been Yoko, since she went out for some work, to which Sakura had harshly commented on with glee.

It meant that Osamu was back, and from the sounds of his stumbles; extremely drunk. The door burst open and he stormed in the room with a sickly grin on his face. Sakura panicked but didn't have time to move since he was on top in a matter of milliseconds. He pushed her to the floor, placing sticky wet kisses on her neck and wreaking her senses with the fumes of alcohol. She squirmed around underneath him until she found a rather heavy boot she had bought earlier. She quickly connected it with his head and he fell limply on top of her. After regaining her strength she flipped him over and put the boots down with a thud. She was glad Yoko wasn't in otherwise she would be in deep trouble.

She grabbed under his arms and dragged his heavy body out of her room and down the stairs; which amused her greatly when his head accidentally of each step. She eventually made it to his room and placed him on his bed without a second glance.

She shut the door and ran back upstairs to the bathroom, washing her neck thoroughly. She hopped into bed after drying her hair and realised she still hadn't put up her curtains. She had bought some thick white ones the day she went with Tenten and Naruto but couldn't put them up until the paint dried. She sighed and lay back down, planning on putting them up the day after.

'_I was lucky today… he's starting to get rowdy… Well, I'm thankful he is a terrible drunk and forgets everything the next day… otherwise I'd be in deep shit…' _

**oOo**

The next morning, Sakura was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock. After shutting 'the damn thing' up, she dragged herself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She finally woke up after cold water connected with her skin. She inspected her face in the mirror to see that Yoko's pitiful slap had only left a red mark the day before and she didn't need to use her foundation. She had natural clear skin and foundation was only necessary to hide battle scars from her abusive guardian.

Around half an hour later, she emerged from her room with her new school uniform on, which Osamu had gave her the day they arrived. It consisted of a black skirt with red, thick stitching throughout and a black, skin-tight waistcoat with the school's emblem on it; a strange twirled design which pointed to the left. It kinda reminded her of a slug. Underneath it, she had a skin tight white shirt on, which she had bought with Temari the previous day. It was essential she wore a shirt underneath it but no shirt was provided. She thought that Temari would somehow have made her uniform unique so Sakura did the same.

The shirt had cut off sleeves which ended just past her elbows and the buttons didn't start to fasten up until her cleavage was shown. Over all it was quite a plain shirt until you took into account the red stitching which matched the uniform. She had chosen this shirt for that fact and Temari even praised her choice. On her wrists, she wore several studded bracelets and some that mimicked barbed wire. To match that, she wore a twisted black necklace which also mimicked barbed wire. She was unsure of what to wear on her feet so she settled for huge boots with chains and buckles on them. Over the top of these boots, her little white socks were shown, which could almost pass her off as innocent. She felt incredible and extremely daring; not to mention, she felt sexy. To finish the look, she added mascara and eyeliner to her eyes with lip gloss.

She tip toed down the wooden stairs, grabbing her messenger bag on the way with all her new stationary and notepads in. She sighed when she made it downstairs and then remembered that she had knocked him out because he was drunk. That was good news for Sakura; it meant she didn't have to stay quiet since he wouldn't be up until midday anyway. After grabbing some toast, she hurried out the door and began to walk along the path feeling fabulous; though she doubted that was a word Temari would use.

She wondered why she was keep referring to Temari; he thought it was because of her style and choice of words. But then Sakura remembered that she shouldn't try to deceive anyone since she was her own person. No matter what she wore; she was still Sakura.

She finally approached the orphanage and seen a happy Tenten heading out. She had her usual buns in her hair with Chinese chopsticks through them. She wore a white shirt with dragon symbols on cuffs and the edge of the shirt. On her feet were little white shoes with the same design.

"Sakura?" Tenten asked amazed as she looked the pinkette up and down.

"Hey Tenten! Let's go!" She said walking along the path.

"What happened?"

"Oh… I went shopping…"

"Wow!"

"…erm… T-Thanks…" She said shyly, unsure of the compliment she had never received before, not including Temari's comments which were more vulgar and to the point such as 'hot' or 'sexy as hell'. "Where is Naruto?"

"He lives just past the school, so we meet him there…" She said still smiling.

"oh, okay"

They eventually made it to school ten minutes later and headed across the grassy opening the school had. In the centre was a huge courtyard with picnic tables placed oddly throughout. Sakura wondered why they were walking on the grass when there was a path but then she noticed Tenten smiling at someone. She looked up and realised there were people she hadn't met before standing under a large hanging green tree in wait.

Some of them sat down in the grass or against the tree, while more energetic persons, Naruto primly, were jumping up and down or standing up and chatting.

"Hey Tenten!" Naruto yelled emerging from the group of people.

Sakura took note that the boy's uniform was, obviously, different from the girls. The guys wore long pants and all of them seemed to have boots or shoes on. They, instead of a backless waistcoat, wore a jacket and dress shirt underneath of any colour. Naruto wore an orange shirt underneath which seemed to show his bright cheery attitude.

"Whoa! Sakura? You look hot!" Naruto yelled attracting several people from the group's attention. "I'll introduce you…!"

"Thanks Naruto" She whispered as he led her over to the group who all smiled appreciatively at her.

"This is Kiba… and Akamaru…" Naruto led her over to a tall boy with red lines down his face and wild brown hair. He wore a light red shirt and held a little white dog in his arms.

"Hi… oh! He's sooo cute!" She chimed tickling the dog's ear. It started to lick her fingers and yap happily to her.

"Hey… I think he likes you…" Kiba said grinning.

Sakura smiled in response before being dragged over to another person, "This is Choji!" Sakura held in her laughter at seeing a rather rounded boy stuffing his face with something crispy.

"Hi!"

"Nice to meet you!" He said extending his hand to shake it. After they shook she was dragged off once again.

"You've already met Hinata, right?"

"Yeah! Hi Hinata-chan!" She said with a little wave.

"Hello Sakura-chan" She said quietly returning the wave. She wore a baby blue shirt underneath her waistcoat which curved in all the right places.

"This is Shikamaru… he's the lazy boy-genius!" Naruto said pointing downwards to the boy who rested against the tree with his eyes closed.

"Hi Shikamaru…"

"Hey Sakura…" He said opening his eyes and nodding. "…Naruto, at least keep my age in tact… I'm no boy…"

Sakura took note that he wore a green shirt underneath his jacket.

"Well teen-genius doesn't sound cool at all!" Naruto huffed.

Sakura felt someone tugging on her sleeve so she turned around to come face to face with a taller boy who had a strange bowl cut hairstyle and huge bushy eyebrows. He wore a darker shade of green than Shikamaru and had his hand extended revealing orange arm bands.

"I am Rock Lee, it is a pleasure to meet you pretty lady… what would your name be?" he asked enthusiastically. His whole appearance made Sakura cringe but she knew not to judge by appearance; it was low and beneath her to do so.

"I'm Sakura… nice to meet you too…" She said with a light smile.

"Sakura…oh the angels envy your beauty sweet Sakura…" He harped on making Sakura pull away and try to escape. He had her hand in his clutches and ducked his head to give it a light kiss which made her shiver and pull her hand back.

"Erm… thanks… Lee-kun"

Naruto chuckled at Lee's attempts to flirt and dragged Sakura behind him. "You're gonna creep her out!" Naruto argued firing Lee up to an argument.

"No, it is you who would creep her out!" He said sounding like royalty.

"Guys… I'm fine… so what lessons do you have?" She asked hoping to get more of a clue than Temari gave her.

"We can't tell you that Sakura-chan! It ruins the surprise!" Naruto said ignoring Lee. Her plan of distraction worked and they stopped fighting.

"Oh… that's what Tem said too!" She whined pouting.

"Tem?" Tenten asked growing worried.

"Oh… Temari…"

"WHAT?!" They all yelled except Hinata and Shikamaru who simply looked up shocked.

"What what?"

"We told you to stay away from her! She's dangerous!" Naruto said with his arms out madly.

"Naruto… I don't expect you to understand… but I can't just believe in rumours… besides, we got on well… she isn't bad" She said looking around for the blonde.

"R-Really?" Naruto asked in surprise "Wow… she even let you call her Tem?"

"Yeah! She's great! She helped me shop yesterday!"

"You went shopping with her?!" Tenten yelled.

Temari stood nearby, behind the tree which blocked Sakura's vision and after hearing the argument, her attention was drawn to Sakura, who, once she stood to the side of said tree, looked amazing thanks to her fashion abilities. She grinned knowing what they were talking about, and began to listen in.

"Yeah! It was fun! She helped me lots!" Sakura replied tugging her shirt out to indicate she bought it with her.

"Wow!"

"That's amazing!"

"To be accepted by Temari? Whoa…"

"Oh come on! I don't know why you haven't just tried talking to her… she is great!" Sakura argued. Temari began smiling nearby earning a confused look from a boy with purple paint on his face who stood beside her.

"Are you… smiling?" He asked taking a step back. "Who are you gonna kill?"

"Shut up! Asshole!" She yelled back punching him in the head.

"So Sakura… what made you come here?" Kiba asked passing her Akamaru, who happily jumped into her arms.

"What? Well, my… guardian, chose it for me…" She said pausing to choose the right word that could describe Osamu.

"Oh… he must love you then!" Kiba said making Sakura's eyebrows furrow.

"No way!" She said firmly attracting all of their attention. "I mean… he just chose something nearby and didn't look into anything."

"Oh… wow… you're gonna get a shock…" He replied.

"Why?"

"It's the secret!" Naruto said putting his finger to his lips.

Sakura was about to argue with him about being pissed off with the 'secret' but Hinata interrupted sensing her anger build up… somehow.

"Maybe we should take you to the head's office? You'll need to know which tutor you're in…"

"Good idea Hinata-chan!" Naruto announced turning the girl a vibrant red colour.

"T-T-Thank y-you, N-Naruto-kun!" She stuttered drawing Sakura's attention to her embarrassed form. She smiled wickedly at finding something new out before being taken to the office by Naruto and Hinata.

Nerves began to creep up within her as she approached the school's office. The walked up the main hallway and then took a route to the right which led to a corridor with several doors. They eventually came to the end of the corridor to find a larger door with a name inscribed on the gold plate next to the handle.

'_Tsunade Sannin' _

**To Be Continued…**

**Hey guys! I wanna read more reviews! I can't get enough of them!**

**Anonymous Reviews Accepted!**

**Next Chapter:**** What is with the school Sakura is attending? Why is the red-head so scary yet so… gorgeous? Sakura X Gaara Fluff is the best! ;) **


	4. Welcome to Konoha Academy

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it has been a while since the last update, but I injured my hand and things have been slow. Not to mention work loads have increased at college! Damn them!**

**Recommended Song:**** Sharada - ****Skye Sweetnam**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**-Welcome to Konoha Academy-**

**-4-**

"Whoa wait! Tsunade? Isn't she your…?" Sakura pointed over to Naruto who grinned.

"She's my foster parent's girlfriend! She was making dinner the night I said she'd pull a bitch fit!" Naruto explained.

"Oh…"

Naruto grabbed the handle and stormed into the office startling the big chested woman behind the desk. "Naruto! Can't you walk into my office normally for once?!"

"Aww come on! I just walked in!"

"You're supposed to knock… and who was pulling a bitch fit?" She said with a smirk as Naruto's face began to sweat profusely.

"Erm… I was talking about… erm… S-Sakura!" He said finally, earning a punch to the face, which sent him sprawling to the floor.

"What was that Naruto?" Sakura said standing above the boy who backed away from her.

"She's as crazy as you!" Naruto whimpered to Tsunade whose smile only grew.

"It's nice to meet someone who can match my temper…" Tsunade said watching the girl who turned and grinned in response, with a determined look.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" She replied. Sakura studied the woman in front of her carefully; she had golden eyes slightly darker than her hair colour and a strange purple jewel in her forehead.

"Well, Miss Haruno I-…"

"Tsunade!" A younger woman yelled from the doorway. She had neat brown hair and an angry expression on her face.

"Y-Yes Shizune?"

"Where are those papers?!"

"P-Papers?"

Sakura looked down to her large wooden desk and felt her mouth open a little. Across the desk were differently stack piles of paper, some were crumpled and then attempted to be straightened out, while the others were too neat, meaning she hadn't even looked their way. Around the room, bookcases lined the walls, except for the opposite end of the office, which seemed to have a long table of scrolls laid out upon it.

"They need to be signed immediately!" The young woman snarled walking over to the desk and placing her hands on it, where she could find space.

"I have a new student! They can wa-!"

"They will come this afternoon to pick them up!"

"Ah! Fine… Miss Haruno… You are placed in Kakashi's tutor… come back during 1st lesson and we will sort out your timetable…"

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" She said walking towards the door with the shy Hinata and the loud Naruto following.

They closed the door to her office and heard more arguments following up. Sakura sighed, releasing her tension, and continued up the corridor.

"Jeez… she is always busy! If she did the work on time this wouldn't happen!" Naruto whined placing his hands behind his head as he walked.

"So… anyone I know in Kakashi's tutor?" Sakura asked not wanting Naruto to talk badly about Tsunade. The instant she seen the woman, she greatly respected her. Something about her made Sakura feel determined.

"We are" Hinata said shyly with her usual quietness.

"That's good…" Sakura sighed feeling more at peace.

A loud bell sounded through the squeaky clean corridors and rung through Sakura's ears as the sound bounced off the shiny floors and pale yellow walls. Sakura grabbed her ears with her hands until the loud noise stopped.

"Don't worry… you'll get used to it!" Naruto said with bounds of energy as he tugged Sakura to their class. By the time they got there they were already five minutes late. Sakura was about to burst into apologies when she realised the teacher was nowhere to be found. She sighed and followed Naruto to sit down in one of the singled off desks.

The classroom was like any other seen in any other school. Singular desks, large enough to hide things underneath on the small shelves, were in defined rows, facing the front of the classroom, where a large white board was hung upon the wall with markers stuck to the magnetic strip which partnered the board. A small double desk was sat facing the others at the front, on which was several class notices and books.

They tugged her to the window's side of the classroom and sat her down one off the back. She sat behind Naruto and next to Tenten. In front of Tenten was Hinata, who was beside Naruto. She relaxed and waited for the teacher who seemed to be unusually late. Naruto turned around interrupting her thoughts and grinned.

"He's always late… this'll be your seat now… for the year…"

"Oh… why is he always late?"

Naruto shrugged and turned back around. At that moment, the door slid open revealing a tall man with tall silver hair and a mask over his face. He walked into the room holding several folders and a small book on top of them.

"Hello again everyone… we have a new student with us today… her name is… Sakura Haruno?" He said standing at the front.

Sakura looked up at him when he said her name and began to panic. She was always nervous when too much attention was drawn to her.

"Well Miss Haruno, why don't you come out and let us ask you a few questions?" He said gesturing to the front of the class. Sakura panicked seeing the whole class look at her.

She stood up and walked down to the front knowing exactly what the first question would be. All of the class, with the exception of one or two who were looking bored, put their hands in the air.

Kakashi began to point to random people who asked Sakura about herself.

"Is your hair dyed?" one girl giggled to her friends trying to intimidate Sakura. Sakura had enough of this sort of attitude and refused to put up with it.

"No, it's natural"

"You can't tell us _that_ is natural!" the first girl's friend commented.

"I _assure _you it _is" _she commented with gritted teeth, growing angrier by the second. This seemed to shut her up.

"Where did you come from?"

"My mother…" She commented sending the whole class snickering, or laughing loudly in Naruto's case. In truth, this was all she could say. She never found out where she was born, and her earliest memories were of the home, something she didn't want to bring up.

"Who are you friends with already?" one boy asked looking up and down her body like a hungry wolf.

"Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee and Temari" she listed with her fingers.

"Temari!?" the whole class, minus her friends, yelled.

"Yes" she sighed in response.

"Did she threaten you into it?" one girl snickered looking pathetically at Sakura.

"No one did any threatening… we just talked and got along with one another" She said glaring at the girl.

"No one calmly talks and becomes friends with Temari!" One loud boy said from the opposite end of the room.

Sakura looked up at him angrily "I'd _prefer_ it if you _didn't_ talk about my friends that way!" She said angrily.

"Yeah! Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto commented making her friends laugh and her chuckle.

"She'll be talking to Gaara-sama next!" One girl laughed under her breath.

"Hey! Don't talk about Gaara like that!" Naruto interrupted rising off his chair.

"Naruto… please sit down" Kakashi commented rolling his eyes.

"Whoever this Gaara is, I'm sure, like Temari, he isn't as bad as you people make him out to be!" Sakura added growing more irritated by the second.

Half the class started to laugh to each other, while the other half stayed deadly silent, looking to a spot on the floor.

"Fine! Prove it _Sakura!_" One girl chuckled standing from her chair, "If you manage to be around him and talk with him for more than five minutes… we'll believe you!" She said raising her outstretched finger at Sakura.

Usually, she would never stoop so low to bets to prove herself right; but this girl was starting to make Sakura mad. "As soon as I find out who he is I will!" She commented back with her own smirk.

"Go Sakura!" Naruto added… again.

"Naruto…" Sakura warned. He wasn't helping her temper even if he was cheering her on.

The girl carried on talking, "Once you are done with the bet you are to stay away from Gaara-sama…"

"What? Why?" Sakura asked annoyed at being given an order.

"The likes of _you _are not worthy of being near Gaara-sama!" She barked sitting down.

"I am _sorry… _but I don't take orders from _you _or _anyone _for that matter…" Sakura couldn't stop the words which leaked from her mouth. It was like she was a new person.

Her old school didn't like her answering back and she seemed to get punched or beaten when she did. Maybe it was the fact she had friends at this school who were cheering her on. Perhaps she didn't want to be taken lightly from the start in order to avoid these conflicts.

"Okay… that's enough now class…" Kakashi said silencing them. Sakura made her way to the back of the room ignoring the girls and sat down. Tenten and Hinata both looked at her with worry evident on their face. Naruto was happily grinning.

"S-Sakura-chan… maybe… y-you should back out now…" Hinata said looking to the floor.

"Hinata-chan? No way! I'm sick of being walked over… besides… Gaara is a person too… I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate being talked about like this!" Sakura said, defending a person she hadn't even met.

"That's right Sakura!" Naruto said grinning.

The bell rung again, and Sakura shielded her ears from the deafening sound. She stood up, like the rest of the class, and hurried out the door waving bye to her friends.

"Naruto… is this really okay?" Tenten asked quickly, before they headed their separate ways.

"Sure it is!"

"Maybe you should tell Gaara first.. for safety…"

Naruto sighed and rubbed his blonde spikes, "Okay… I have my next class with him anyway…"

"Thanks Naruto!"

Back out in the corridor, Sakura was dodging the crowds of people who were fighting to walk through the corridor. She couldn't wait to talk with Tsunade again feeling a strange bond between the two. She headed past more people and turned a corner when she hit something hard and fell to the floor.

"Ow!"

"…"

"Jeez…" She stood up quickly and panicked when she seen she had ran into somebody.

'_Great… how cliché! The ugly new girl runs into a hot guy! Damn!'_

'_**This is great! What a catch! Get him while you have the chance!' Inner Sakura yelled.**_

'_What the-?! No! Shut up for once!'_

'_**Fine I will… but I should warn you… the whole corridor is acting… strange…'**_

She looked around the people who surrounded them. She noticed they were a safe distance away and were all wide eyed, staring at the two. Some fidgeted with their hands while others were watching intently. She couldn't help but catch some of the girls sending her death glares, while the guys looked between the two; eyeing up Sakura and secretly growling at the red head.

She turned her attention back on the guy she bumped into. His still blank expression hadn't even acknowledged the crowd they gathered.

"Erm… I'm sorry… I should have watched where I was going!" She said looking up to the tall, muscular red head who blankly stared at her.

He was much taller than Sakura and wore a dark red shirt under his jacket. She could see chains hanging from his black pants and large boots on his feet when she bowed down in apology. His shirt was lazily tied, missing a few buttons from the top and he had his hands in his pockets with a bored expression on his face. His fiery red hair stood out in the hallway along with the thick black outline of his jade eyes. It also wasn't everyday you see someone with a kanji tattooed on their forehead.

At first glance, and seeing his piercing glare, he seemed quite frightening. His eyes seemed to bore into Sakura, as if reading into her entire being. She felt naked under his penetrating stare. She could see why the girls stared affectionately, but wearily at him.

'_**Hm, it's the pink haired girl from yesterday… what are you going to do?'**_

'_Shut up and let me handle this…'_

'_**You're not going to kill her are you?'**_

'_Whose fault is it I kill, Shukaku?'_

'_**Ignoring that point, she seems interesting… I advise you don't kill her just yet…'**_

Now that he was up close to her he seen just how slender she was with the exception of her ample bust and rounded butt. This day just kept getting better for him…

"Ya know…" She said a little agitated he was just staring at her without an apology, "I didn't do all of the collision _and _I was pushed to my butt because of you!"

The people around them backed up slowly, holding their breaths. The girls seemed to have turned their obnoxious glares into satisfied grins. His blank expression turned into a smirk as he watched her shoulders hunch and sigh in aggravation. She, on the other hand, wasn't sure what she was doing. Just from looking at him she could tell there was something dangerous about him; so why was she testing his patience?

'_**See what I mean? Interesting…'**_

"Okay… I won't coax you…" she added making sure she pronounced coax wrongly. This plan was sure to work, even if she hadn't used it before.

"It's coax…" He replied coolly, still with a smirk. The whole corridor seemed to gasp at the new girl who was trying to get killed.

"Oops! Hey, you _can _talk!" She said grinning. It was a good thing she took her chances with him; his voice was deep and flowed perfectly from his once smirking lips. Even if he did beat her to a pulp afterwards; hearing that voice was worth it.

He lost this smirk and raised his non-existent eyebrow. He hadn't expected her to have a casual conversation with him and was amused by her methods of talk. He had to admit; she got him to talk.

"Hn"

"Oh shit! I gotta go… later!" She said running past him, placing a hand on his shoulder as she said bye. His eyes widened at her contact and he turned to watch her go. He took this moment in time to realise the whole corridor was watching him and were obviously watching the scene play out. Some girls were glaring down the corridor at the pinkette while some of the men looked shocked at him.

He turned around and continued through the corridor with thoughts of her. She had been very brave to confront him like that but she was obviously new and didn't know who he was. The moment she knew she wouldn't talk so friendly with him.

He continued until he seen the hyperactive blonde jumping up and down. "Hey Gaara!"

Gaara suppressed himself from rolling his eyes and continued towards the energetic guy. "Hn"

"Hey… I've got a favour to ask!" He said instantly making Gaara sigh.

"What is it?"

"Whoa! You're talkative today! Anyway…" He continued seeing Gaara's eyes narrow in his direction, "…there's this new girl, Sakura, and she kinda got into an argument with the class… about you…"

"Why? I have not met her…" He said quickly. Of course he knew that new student didn't always happen and of course, the girl he bumped into must have been this Sakura. But tutor was before the collision, so why would she argue? He half expected her to be arguing against him; it was the only explanation after all but even that didn't make much sense.

"I know… but here's the thing…"

"Naruto…"

"Huh?"

"Start from the beginning…"

"Oh… okay, well she got up to answer questions and she told them she was friends with your sister…"

"Is she?" He asked surprised, even allowing his head to turn in Naruto's direction.

"Apparently so… she told us she went shopping with her yesterday!"

'_That explains how she looks… different…'_

'_**You really should thank your sister…'**_

"Anyway! They started to say how Temari would have threatened her into being her friend and Sakura defended her… they said that she would be your friend next and she stuck up for you too…"

"Naruto… this explanation is taking too long…" He found himself smiling on the inside knowing the fact that she had stuck up for him without judging him or knowing him.

"Oh… well they made a bet; if Sakura talks with you for longer than 5 minutes they'll believe her…"

"Believe what?"

"Oh… believe that you aren't as bad as everyone says…" Naruto grinned up at him as they walked through the now nearly empty halls.

Gaara almost shouted out at this news. She truly was something special. But something didn't fit… "Does she know the rumours?"

"Not exactly…"

"Hn" That explained a lot.

"So you'll listen to her when she talks right?"

"Hn"

"I… think that's a yes…right?"

"In return for another favour…"

"What is it?"

"I want you to tell her every rumour about me…"

"What?! Gaara why-?"

"Because I asked…"

He wouldn't let false hope rule him and letting her know the rumours would seem best. If she is as Shukaku thought, interesting, and what he wanted, then he wouldn't feel the need to hide behind a false identity.

**oOo**

"Hello again Miss Haruno" Tsunade greeted gesturing for the pink haired girl to talk a seat.

"Sakura is fine… thank you Tsunade-sama" She said taking the seat. Just moments before, she had finally slowed her heart down from pounding out of her chest. She wasn't sure if this was because of the red-head's handsome features or his intense aura, which demanded respect.

"Okay, Sakura… first I should explain about the school, since your father did not bother to listen." Sakura hung her head in shame of his ignorance.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama"

"Don't be… it makes it easier for us… as soon as parents hear about this school's purpose, they immediately pull out of a contract."

"Purpose?"

"This school has an overall purpose. As you know, the school has only around four tutors…" _'It does?'_ "…and the age limit is 16 to 19. This is because this school is more like an academy for combat purposes…"

"C-Combat?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Yes, I can't go too in depth with you about the school's purposes until I know what you think. There is a choice of 6 lessons to undertake… Martial Arts, Mind Arts, Weapons Expertise, Bloodline Limits, Strategics and Medicine…"

Sakura's mouth fell open at the sound of the lesson choices. She grew even more excited than Temari had brought her up to be. This was indeed a special school, only she didn't think she would be skilled enough to take any of those courses except Strategics since brains was the only thing she felt she had going for her.

She now understood why her friends didn't want to spoilt the surprise or why they wouldn't tell her the lesson choices.

"… I will judge which of these categorized lessons you would fall into through various tests… now tell me… is this sounding appealing to you?"

"…It sounds great… but… I don't think I'd fit into one of those categories Tsunade-sama…"

"Why not?"

"…" She knew she would fit perfectly into the brainiest of groups but would feel a fool to be singled into that group.

"Either way… I'll be the judge of your timetable… do you still wish to attend this school?"

"… yes Tsunade-sama…" She had just made friends and didn't want to give up on them or not see them anymore.

"Good… now as for the tests…"

Fifteen minutes later, Tsunade had led Sakura to the gym, which wasn't currently in use. It was a large area with lines and markings on the floor in different colours. There were no basketball courts lined on these however, instead, there were the occasional X marks and other strange symbols. It didn't seem like these symbols would match any sport.

On one side of the gym, there was a tall scaffolding of seat set up as if to watch a game. The seats were yellow with a little cushion to match.

"First I must ask you if your family has any records of obtaining a bloodline limit, if so you will be automatically sectioned into that group"

"I don't know my family… I'm adopted… My guardian let me keep my last name however…"

"Very well…" She took a phone out of her pocket and punched in a number, holding it up to her ear. "Shizune…?" She called through the phone, "…look up last name Haruno through our database… get me anything specific…"

After a few more minutes of waiting Tsunade finally summed up the conversation and grinned at Sakura.

"It would seem that Haruno just so happens to be the name of a long line of great combatants. Your ancestors seemed to be rather gifted with precise chakra control… many of which, turned out to be skilled medics…"

Sakura's mouth fell open once more, this school was the best, yet strangest, thing that ever happened to her. She found out she is worth more than she looks.

"Nevertheless, I will still be taking you through all of the tests since some of your family members were skilled differently…" Sakura nodded with a smile.

"Your first test, will be mind arts, though I must teach you to be in tune with your chakra firstly…"

After fifteen minutes of teaching, Sakura got used to feeling a strange force in her body which made her feel energetic. She had learned to tap into this power and even focus it to different areas of her body. She had even been standing on the wall through focusing chakra to her feet.

"Wow… fifteen minutes and you already know all there is to know for the basics… now then… mind arts…"

After an hour of tests through different lesson pathways, Sakura was starting to feel slightly out of breath. She had been told that you can run out of chakra and the symptoms of this. It seems she was beginning to feel the beginning side effects.

"One more test Sakura… you have proved yourself worthy of Strategics and mind arts… you even proved you could be quite a talented martial artist… the last test is the hardest, for the Medicine pathway"

Sakura nodded with determination set in her emerald eyes.

"Firstly, I will give you this scroll to perform off…"

Tsunade lay down a scroll on the table in the gym. Strange patterns and symbols were lined in a circle while two smaller circles were beside the larger.

Another half hour later, Sakura collapsed to her knees with a grin. She succeeded in passing the medical test and Tsunade was more than happy. Footsteps were heard and a soft hand patted Sakura's shoulder.

"You did good… I have decided to take you down the medicine pathway. Not only did your ancestors pass extremely gifted medical skills onto you I think they passed on their determination… welcome aboard… I'll be your sensei…"

"Yes Tsunade-sama…"

"Also, Sakura; While I was a little older than your age I learn another great skill in which the user's strength is multiplied tenfold. It requires perfectly focused chakra and proved quite beneficial… what do you say to after school lessons? I don't hand out this opportunity everyday…"

"Yes please Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said grinning, while straightening her back to stand upright.

"Very well, we will start after school lessons tomorrow since I worked you hard today… break will be in ten minutes, so I advise you to rest until then…" Tsunade waved and left Sakura to sit in the middle of the gym floor, after collecting her scrolls and moving the table. "Collect your timetable after break and then you may go to lesson…"

She took steady breaths and forced herself backwards so she was lying on the gym floor. She couldn't help but smile at the day she had. First she feels fabulous thanks to her new clothing choice, then she meets Naruto's group of friends who accept her into their group, she meets Tsunade-sama feeling inspired, she gets accepted into the medicine pathway and gets offered another course. Not to mention her encounter with the handsome red haired stranger.

She got up off the floor feeling pretty weak and steadied her legs. Once she caught her breath and got used to standing up she walked through the gym doors hoping to find somewhere more suitable to rest. As soon as she opened the door, however, she collided, once more, into something solid.

"Ah!" She squealed in preparation to hit the floor; only she didn't feel the collision. She opened her eyes to face the red-haired stranger who was looking blankly at her once more. He had grabbed her wrist before she fell and lifted her back onto her shaking legs.

"Quick reflexes…" She stated grinning. "Jeez, we just keep running into each other…" She joked after he released her.

"You were the one running into the other…" He stated calmly annoying Sakura.

"I… ought to punch you…!" She said grinning as she leaned against the wall.

"Why don't you…?" He expected her to be too scared to punch him in her response but he recognised her tired eyes.

"Too…tired…"

"Your chakra will rebuild if you eat something…" He said walking past her into the gym. She snapped her eyes in his direction, shocked to find he read her like a book. She shook her head and continued down the hall to find the canteen. That marked twice on her chart of running into the handsome stranger.

Gaara, on the other hand, was a little annoyed. Usually, if someone had run into him a second time in the same day… or even in their second lifetime, he would have beaten them beyond recognition. It was irritating how he didn't mind colliding with her and actually enjoyed talking to the strange girl with the unique hair colour.

He summed it down to the fact she had stuck up for him, or perhaps the fact that she didn't know how monstrous he was. He would savour her kindness until she knew the rumours and rejected him like the rest of society. It was inevitable, after all.

He had asked Naruto to tell her the rumours, not only for his own entertainment, but out of curiosity. He knew the outcome would be rejection, but part of him hoped she wouldn't mind any rumour. He knew not to build his hopes up since he had always been let down; but it didn't hurt for him to dream, right? Naruto, too, helped him dream again: he accepted him for who he was and even shared the same burden. Maybe, because of that fact, Naruto was the only person who would ever accept him…

**To Be Continued…**

**Anonymous Reviews Accepted!**

**So…Reviews please! They are what influence me to write more… and quicker…**

**Next Chapter:**** What classes are Sakura's friends in… and just how do the social groupings work? How will Sakura's first Medicine class go?**


	5. Strange Girl

**Thanks for the support guys! I love your reviews soooooo much! So keep them coming!**

**Recommended Song:**** Skye Sweetnam – Just the way I am**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**-Strange Girl-**

**-5-**

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto sang as he approached the cherry-haired girl. He sat down beside her on the picnic table and nudged her shoulder.

"Naruto? Hi, where is everyone else?" She had only just grabbed some food and begun to feel better after her stressful tests.

"They'll be here so-! No there they are!" He pointed over to the building and watched as a small group of familiar people emerged.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted with a wave. She wasn't used to sitting or enjoying time with too many people, so didn't know how to act or what to do.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Hello S-Sakura-chan"

"Yo"

"Hn"

"Which lesson were you chosen for?" Tenten asked sitting opposite her.

"Oh… Medicine" She smiled, feeling slightly more worth while.

"What?!" Naruto yelled in her ear, being rewarded with her attention. "That's really hard to get into! There is only around 5 or 6 medics in the whole school!"

"Really?!" Sakura wanted to jump Naruto for the information; now she felt extremely special.

"Yeah!"

"Wow"

"Congratulation Sakura-chan" Hinata smiled sweetly, tilting her head to the side at the same time.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! So… what lessons are you in?" She asked looking around the table.

She half expected Naruto to jump into yelling his lesson choice, but the blonde remained quiet and looked around the table for their answers.

"I'm in Weapons Expertise!" Tenten said pointing her thumb at her chest and grinning.

"Wow! I only hit 3 targets…" Sakura said referring to her previous test. Tenten grinned and held her hand out to show the full number of targets there were and that she hit; all 5. "Whoa! What about you Hinata?"

"I-I'm in Bloodline limit…"

"Really? You have a Bloodline? What is it?!"

"Come on Sakura-chan! You'll see when the time comes!" Naruto said patting her back.

"I'm in Martial Arts!" Kiba said with his usual wolfy grin.

"I, too, am in Martial Arts, Sakura-san!" Lee shouted with eyes ablaze.

"That's g-great!" She said still feeling strange about talking to such an eager person.

"Me too!" Choji added after a long pause.

"Wow… what about you Shikamaru?"

"Strategics…"

"Oh… you are intelligent huh?"

"It's harder than it sounds…" He added for good measure, since people often mistook the lesson for a rejects'.

"Naruto? What about you?"

The whole table went silent, knowing about Naruto's… dilemma. "I…uh… have mixtures of lessons since… I dunno… but I do Bloodline Limit, Martial Arts, Weapons Expertise, Mind arts and Strategics."

"What the hell? Why?"

"Erm… well… let's just say I'm different and need to know all of them…" Sakura could sense his discomfort and felt the table turning silent under the awkward conversation; she knew they would tell her eventually, so she didn't press the matter.

"Wow! How are you doing in them?"

"Gre-!"

"He's failing strategics…" Shikamaru butted in with a small smirk making Naruto pout. "…he refuses to believe in anything other than 'barging in and kicking ass'…"

Sakura chuckled at the pouting Naruto, "Then which is your favourite…"

"Martial Arts… or Bloodline Limit… since they are kick ass!"

"Haha! That's great!" Sakura grinned looking over to the separate groups she could see. Tenten followed her gaze around the area and realised she hadn't warned her about the different groups.

"Sakura… pay close attention to the groups… first we have: the popular assholes… they are basically all jerks who are too much in love with themselves to acknowledge or be nice to anyone else…" Tenten said with a scowl. Sakura followed her eyesight to a table not too far away with lots of different, beautiful people. She frowned a bit recognising where Tenten's gaze was; the boy name Neji…

"They aren't all assholes… if you catch them when they are alone…" Naruto grinned after turning away from their table.

"I'll list them… first we have Neji, who you have already met… sort of… he's in Bloodline limit class and doesn't talk much…" Sakura took note of Neji's silver shirt which would normally be under a jacket if he hadn't taken it off.

"Next we have… Shino; he also doesn't talk much… and wear far too much clothing… he has a Bloodline but he already mastered it, so he was put in Martial Arts… he's 16 like Neji…"

"He doesn't do much since he has a Bloodline…" Choji added, referring to their lesson. Sakura nodded after looking at the guy with shades on, who had tall bushy brown hair. He had a simple black shirt on.

"We also have Deidara, 19, and Sasori, 19… the blonde and the redhead…" Sakura laughed at their shirts, which matched their hair colour. In particular, she was laughing at the blonde since her shirt attracted several different flies, seeing as though it was also bright yellow. "…Deidara has a Bloodline and Sasori is in Weapons Expertise…"

"Moving on…!" Naruto interrupted since they were taking too long. "There's Itachi!" Sakura followed Naruto's, not-so-sly, out stretched finger to find a tall man with cuts down his nose. He had bright red eyes and black long hair. Sakura was impressed; he looked far more mature than Deidara and Sasori, who looked around his age. "He has a Bloodline… I'd stay away from him _and _his brother…"

"Brother?"

"He's our age…" Tenten said before giving Naruto the chance to start a loud talk about others. "…He's called Sasuke, the guy in dark blue… He has a Bloodline too… but he goes to Martial Arts lessons too… since he has a talent and the time…"

"Oh yeah, I see the resemblance…"

"Stay away from that one… not that he would talk anyway, or even do anything… but something is odd about him. He gives me a bad vibe…" Tenten sighed loudly while rolling her eyes.

"Next is the head of his fan club: Ino… she is constantly following him around… she's in Mind Arts…" Ino wore a light purple shirt under her waistcoat and was flicking her hair around. "The fan girls are everywhere… in every group… except ours of course!" Tenten grinned.

Sakura had to admit she could see why he had fan girls; he was gorgeous. He, too, had black hair which spiked out at the back and hung loosely at the front. He had deep onyx eyes to match his ebony spikes and… he was looking right towards Sakura. She hadn't realised his gaze since she was memorising all of his features; as handsome as he was, he wasn't the guy on her mind right now and she knew he would get egotistic about her gaze. She quickly looked away and asked about another on the table.

"What about the other two girls?"

"Well, the brunette is Saki… she's in our tutor, remember? The girl who challenged you to talk to Gaara? She is head of his fan club… not that she stands a chance of even talking to him herself!" Tenten laughed hitting the table with her fist. "…that's why she warned you against talking with him further…"

"…and called him _Gaara-sama!_" Sakura mocked her with a high pitched voice sending the table into another laughing fit.

"Yeah, don't let them threaten you… every girl lets Saki and Ino walk all over them… except Temari of course; she gave off the right first impression and they know not to mess with her…"

"Alright Tem" Sakura cheered, taking into account the fact she wouldn't be judging any of these people that had been mentioned. "So all I have to do is make sure I don't put up with her shit…"

"Exactly"

"Wait… who's that?" Sakura just noticed a smaller girl standing beside Ino and Saki. She had short hair and small bangs, which framed her small face; but she seemed quiet or too shy… even shyer than Hinata. Sakura hadn't seen her lift her head to talk once and had almost missed her small frame until the girl with blue eyes and blonde hair moved. When she did move her head upwards, Sakura noticed she had huge emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle.

"Oh, that's Nina… she's in Medicine with you. I feel sorry for her; she hardly talks unless they order her to do something" Tenten sympathized, leaning on her arm. "You already know Temari right? That's Kankuro; her brother"

Sakura looked up to find a brown haired guy in leather pants and huge boots. He wore a black shirt under his jacket and had thick purple lines on his face. From first glance, Sakura thought he looked quite fearful, but she knew not to judge by looks. Ever since she met Temari, she had proved their rumours wrong. Maybe she could meet this Kankuro too and prove them wrong again.

"You should stay away from him… and the other brother…" Choji said in between mouthfuls of his favourite snack.

"I agree Sakura-san; they are not to be taken lightly. The other brother, Gaara broke my arm and leg during a fight." Rock Lee joined in.

"What?" She said quickly with wide eyes.

"You haven't been told much have you?" Shikamaru asked and then sharply sighed after seeing her shaking head."…How troublesome…"

"It was an accident during a fair fight Lee!" Naruto said defending his friend again.

"Yes, I do agree with that. But he is still a danger and Sakura-san should be careful of their group…" he said reaching for Sakura's hand, which was quickly yet slyly pulled away in time.

"You could have said that earlier before she made a deal with _Saki _to talk to Gaara for five minutes…"

"What the hell?" They all shouted with the exception of Sakura's tutor mates.

Tenten shook her hand to signal she didn't want to replay the story and the bell soon followed ending their conversation.

"Well… see ya guys!" Sakura said standing up and running off to lesson. They all laughed at her enthusiasm before leaving themselves.

**oOo**

Sakura followed Tsunade down the corridor nervously, tugging at her shirt and watching her feet carefully. She lifted up the timetable Tsunade had given her and read the names carefully. On a Monday, Wednesday and Friday: her day was filled with Medicinal Studies, whereas a Tuesday and Thursday, she had ordinary subjects she would expect to find in any school:

_**Lesson 1 – Mathematics **_

_**Lesson 2 – English**_

_**Break**_

_**Lesson 3 – PE**_

_**Lesson 4 – PE**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Lesson 5 – Science**_

_**Lesson 6 – Study time **_

She smiled to herself, while reading the list, then came to a sudden halt when Tsunade directed her into a room. It was a rather large room for the amount of people inside. There were 6 people inside, who were gathered around one large table. On the walls were several jars full of different coloured chemicals, where the benches were filled with different herbs and plants neatly labelled with stickers. The room smelt quite medicinal, closely resembling a hospital's stench.

As for the people inside the room, they were all female… but one girl in particular caught Sakura's eye; Nina, the girl with glassy green eyes.

She was sitting on the end of the table with her head down. This was the perfect chance for Sakura to talk to her, without being told she can't because of stupid social groupings.

"Class… we have a new member of our group… this is Sakura Haruno…" Tsunade announced as she sat down on the opposite end of the table. Sakura found it strange she didn't sit behind the desk at the front, but since there was only 8 people, including herself and Tsunade, the teacher could get up close and mingle normally with the small group. "Now then… we'll be going over the basics for a recap and so Sakura can get used to them…"

She found herself feeling foolish at forgetting it was the start of a new term and the rest of the class hadn't been with Tsunade the first couple of lessons. Of course they would need to recap.

The rest of the lesson was spent teaching Sakura her basic medical elements and practicing. Tsunade had complimented her several times on how fast she picked up the basics. Apparently, she would catch up to the rest of the class in a month with hard work. She had made sure to tell Sakura this quietly however, since the rest of the class were quite judgemental. Oh… and let's not forget…

"Yeah, that's her… she made a bet to talk to Gaara-sama!"

"How dare she!"

"She isn't worth his time!"

"She isn't even pretty!"

"…and what's with that hair colour?!"

'…_Gaara's fan girls.'_

'_**Wow… news travels fast…'**_

'_Yeah… I agree."_

'_**It's not like we're gonna steal him… we haven't even met him!'**_

She was thankful, however, that only 4 of the girls were Gaara fans. The other two seemed relatively normal, one being the quiet Nina. Tsunade seemed to have also heard the rumours about her bet, since she kept looking up at Sakura with that unsure look. She also placed her next to Nina and not the annoying fan girls.

"Okay guys… read question 5 and look through your notes. First to answer gets to leave five minutes early…"

Sakura looked down at the question and then through her notes. It was pretty complex but she seemed to be looking over to Sakura hopefully. Sakura took this hint, but since the fan girls were talking, she wanted to get to know Nina.

"Hey… Nina right?"

"…yes…" she mumbled quietly, looking down to the table.

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura grinned at the girl who only replied with a smaller smile of her own.

"Don't talk to her Nina… she's part of the reject group…" The girl beside the green eyed Nina snorted. Sakura took this time to notice her long black hair and her red eyes. To say she was beautiful was an understatement.

"…"

"Reject group? Isn't your group always avoided by everyone? Doesn't that make _you _the rejects?"

Her only reply was a glare from the, now pissed off, girl.

"Sakura… I presume you know the answer?" Tsunade asked, still with that glint of hope in her eyes.

"Yes… more chakra would have to be applied to that area, since the circulation of Chakra in the patient is weakest in that area…"

"Well done Sakura… you may go…" Sakura didn't need telling twice. Although she loved her medicine lessons, she could feel the black haired girl's hatred towards her and thought it best to leave her alone for now.

Once out in the corridor, Sakura made her way to the cafeteria. She had used a fair amount of chakra during the lesson, but hadn't become as tired as she was earlier in the day.

"Sakura!" A female voice shouted making Sakura turn her head quickly and grin in reply.

"Tem!"

The older girl winced at the nickname earning a chuckle from her side and from Sakura. "This is Kankuro… my brother…"

Sakura looked up to the tall brunette with face paint. He seemed to be looking her up and down, taking in every single detail about her.

"Hey! I'm Sakura…" She said holding her hand out and grinning.

"You haven't heard much, have you?"

"Not you too…" She said sighing. In truth, Naruto had told Sakura one story about Kankuro, which was why she held her hand out to shake his. Rumour has it, that the last person who tried to shake his hand, walked away with a few broken fingers instead. "…in fact, I have heard that particular rumour…"

He grinned down at her confidence and shook her hand in reply. Temari seemed to be grinning at Sakura. "Hey… speaking of rumours, there is a few new ones going around about a crazy new girl…"

Sakura took the hint and smiled up at Temari. "Oh? Like what?"

"That she stuck up for the most dangerous guy and girl in school…" Temari raised an eyebrow waiting for her response.

"Oh… yeah, so I've heard…" Both girls broke out into laughter and understanding.

"…why?"

"Because…" She wiped a tear which had been forming in the corner of her eye. "…it isn't that great having rumours spread about you… and I won't let my friends be talked about!"

Silence surrounded the two before Sakura cut in once more.

"What kind of cookies should I make?"

"Wha-? Oh… just chocolate…"

"Haha! He has a sweet tooth huh?" Sakura winked at Temari and out stretched her finger. "Okay, I got it! See ya!" She turned around and walked back down the corridor.

"Cookies? Don't tell me they're for-?"

"Yeah… they are…" She cut in earning a strange look from her brother.

"Sis… are you sure?"

"Trust me on this one Kankuro… I have a good feeling…"

"That _can't _be good…" He mumbled under his breath earning a fist to his head. "OW!"

**oOo**

"…and then she was all like 'no way! I couldn't!'"

"Naruto!" the annoyed brunette cut in. "As interesting as your gossip is… you're giving me a headache!"

"Jeez… you're just too lazy to hear my gossip!" Naruto pouted, leaving Shikamaru rubbing his forehead and muttering 'troublesome' under his breath.

"Naruto!" A higher pitched voice chimed followed by running footsteps.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked around to meet the energetic pinkette who was ginning.

"Hey! I just met Kankuro… he isn't bad either!"

"What?"

"It's true! He didn't rip my hand off either!"

"Just because you're friends with Temari…" Naruto pouted. This seemed to catch Shikamaru's attention which startled Sakura. Knowing Shikamaru, it takes something serious to catch his attention.

"That woman? Che, she's troublesome… you should stay away from her… she's bad news."

"Oh? You seem quite interested…" Sakura teased poking him in the shoulder. "…why do you say that?"

"Shikamaru likes Temari!" Naruto yelled earning a punch to the face.

"She's just troublesome! Bossy!" Shikamaru explained walking over to a large table in the cafeteria. Sakura waited with Naruto in the que for food.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked sheepishly. "I need to tell you the rumours about Gaara…"

"Naruto! I've already told you I don't believe rumours… why bother…"

"You… just need to know!"

"Fine! Go ahead…"

"Well… he's a demon… he'll kill you if you so much as look at him… he's a hit man… he's a cannibal that will eat you alive if you annoy him… he killed someone from his old village… he killed his mother… he killed his father… he-!"

"Wait! Naruto… they are pretty serious rumours! Who spread that?!" Sakura almost yelled.

"No one really knows… they just end up being passed around…"

"Hmph!" Sakura was now officially pissed off.

Once they got their food, they walked over, or in Sakura's case, they stomped over to the table where their friends were gathered. Sakura couldn't really concentrate on eating right now. It seemed like nothing changed no matter what school you attended.

She personally made it her goal to destroy the social groupings… they were so pathetic and sectioning people was disgusting in her eyes. But right now, she had to wonder about the things said about Gaara.

There were some pretty awful rumours about him and they did disturb her. No matter what she didn't believe she couldn't help but be a little scared of their encounter. She was human after all, and she was allowed to be a little afraid. If she didn't have her pride and determination, she may have pulled out of the bet.

"It isn't too late you know… to pull out of the bet…" Naruto whispered to her while the others were engaged in a deep conversation about the school meals.

"Naruto… I won't back out"

Naruto smiled at his friend feeling grateful to have met her. The rest of lunch carried on like this, and the rest of the day went by smoothly. Sakura had almost gotten used to the loud bell and enjoyed the rest of her lessons. When the final bell for the day went, Sakura rushed to the edge of the school gates and waited for Tenten.

"I see you have decided to turn your back on our bet…" A mocking voice sounded from behind Sakura. She turned around to see Saki standing with two other girls.

"What? No I haven't…"

"That's not what the rumours are saying…"

"Then you're a fool to believe rumours… I haven't turned my back on the bet…"

"You haven't done it yet!"

Sakura could feel a headache coming on from Saki's whining voice. "I don't know who he is yet!"

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled walking over with Tenten.

"Hey guys…"

"Naruto…" Saki said not breaking the eye contact with Sakura. "…be sure to point out Gaara-sama to her tomorrow!" With that said, she stomped off in the opposite direction.

"Jeez…"

"Well… I gotta go now… I'll point him out tomorrow Sakura-chan!" Naruto sang turning around and walking across the road. Tenten smiled at Sakura and continued to walk home, telling her about how Temari seemed happier during Weapons Expertise.

**oOo**

"Cookies… cookies… cookies…" Sakura sang wondering around the kitchen, whilst picking up equipment as she went.

As she began emptying ingredients into her large bowl, her mind began to wonder on the inevitable.

'_I feel lucky that I came to this school…'_

'_**Yeah! We got tons of friends now! Nice neighbours… HOT RED-HEAD!" Inner Sakura added panicking… in a good way.**_

'_No need to shout!'_

'_**No look! Out the window! It's the Hot Red-head!'**_

'_Where!?'_

Sakura turned towards the window she could see through the kitchen and hallway. Sure enough, the red head was walking past her house with his usual stony expression. She was about to run through to the window to see if he lived around here, when his head slowly bent in her direction. She dove for cover towards the nearest barricade: the centre counter.

'_Holy crap! Please tell me he didn't see me!'_

'_**Relax… we made it out of the way… just…' **_

Sakura relaxed and wiped her brow. After waiting five minutes on the floor, still with the large bowl being stirred in her arms, she peered around the counter to see the street was empty. She stood up and moved back to the counter, still stirring the mixture.

'_His eyes are kinda… cold…'_

'_**Eyes? I wasn't concentrating on his eyes!'**_

'_Be serious…'_

'_**You were the one who told Naruto he couldn't read people's eyes. Yet here you are… reading others…'**_

'_Maybe he's right…'_

'_**Maybe…'**_

Sakura drew away from her thoughts and started to even out her mixture into several circular lumps. Once she had finished baking them, she laid them out evenly to cool down and undid her apron to run upstairs. Of course, knowing her deranged foster parent and co (aka slut) they would suspect she had a crush if they seen her cookies and she knew where that would lead her. She placed them on top of a cooling rack in a high cupboard and hoped they wouldn't look in there.

She ran upstairs into her bathroom to wash her face from the cooking ingredients and change her clothes from her floured ones. She settled for a green vest-top which matches her eyes and a pair of black shorts with crossed chains, you might find in laces on the back of a corset, across the butt. She put on her black boots and ran back down the stairs when she stopped, frozen to the spot.

Now, since she left earlier than her father had woke up, and hadn't had the chance to wear her new clothes around the house, it was natural her foster parent would be shocked at her appearance. All her life she had worn baggy clothes, or at least longer clothes. So, when she suddenly gets confidence to wear shorts and a vest top, it would naturally give anyone a shock to see her skin for once.

She mentally cursed herself; she had forgotten, in the moment, _why _she wore clothes like that; for her own protection. How could she be so stupid as to forget something so important? Her new clothes gave her that confidence boost, but also made her a target for more abuse.

That usual, sadistic smile crossed his face as they met halfway down, and up, the stairs. The look in his eyes changed and it was then that Sakura fully believed Naruto when he could judge a person by their eyes; and right now, she could see his intentions.

**To Be Continued…**

**Thanks again for all the support I have received! **

**Anonymous reviews are still accepted! So you have no excuse LOL**

**Next Chapter:**** Sakura meets Sasuke while on her mission to find Gaara. She seeks help from the anti-social red head, so she can solve this mystery! **


	6. Guess Who?

**Thanks again for your reviews and for those of you who added my story to your favourites! Makes me much much happy! .**

**Recommended Song:**** Crossfade - Starless**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**-Guess Who?-**

**-6-**

He crossed the gap between them in a flash, and grabbed her wrists to hold her down. From the force of his body weight on top of her, she fell backwards on the stairs with a sickening thud to her head. Her vision started to blacken and her head felt incredibly heavy, while feeling incredibly light. The pressure in her head was distracting her from where his hands were roaming. He let them drag over her hips and around her thighs until they started to head towards her buttoned shorts. He managed to free the circular pieces of plastic and began to tug the material downwards when he was stopped from a high pitched voice.

"The board of directors have just arrived Osamu-san…" She said weakly as she watched her master climb up from Sakura, who looked disorientated.

When he moved to the front door, Sakura leaned up weakly with a hand rubbing her head softly. When her line of vision finally focused, she noticed several shady looking men walking through to the living room, but not before looking her up and down with a grin. When they finally left and the door was closed, Yoko walked up to her, no longer with sadness, but with anger. Her hand connected with Sakura's face.

"How dare you! Trying to seduce him like that! You're nothing but a little slut!" She screamed at Sakura before marching past her up the stairs.

It didn't take a genius like Shikamaru, to work out that Yoko was madly in love with hr master. In fact, every time Yoko interrupted Osamu's rape attempts, she looked as if she could cry. It was always replaced with anger which was usually directed towards Sakura. Most of the time, Sakura just let her, knowing that she must be in pain from seeing something like that.

Yoko's virginity had been taken from Osamu and it must have affected her emotionally and psychologically. Sakura couldn't imagine how it must feel to have something so precious to a girl being taken away. The way Osamu had been acting lately, she wouldn't be surprised if she found out soon. They way Osamu broke Yoko into thinking she was in love with him made her cringe. What if she fell in love with him? Fell for the same fate Yoko followed? Having that taken away must have confused the blonde into these emotions and Sakura would rather take her life than love that monster. If that happened, Sakura would oblige and take her life the moment she was able.

So that's why Yoko must be scared and heart broken to find her love with another woman. Only, it didn't seem logical to Sakura. She blamed her for everything happening, yet she was the victim. She was adopted from a life of torture, in a home that couldn't care less about its inhabitants, into a life where physical and sexual abuse came randomly but inevitably. Didn't Yoko know that Sakura didn't want this? Of course Sakura didn't love that man! The green eyed monster known as jealous obviously screwed up Yoko's mind.

She headed down the stairs slowly still feeling dizzy from her head's encounter with the wooden stairs. She stumbled into the kitchen and reached up for the now cooled cookies. She put them in a little black bento box and placed a red bow on top. Okay, so guys didn't tend to like bows, but it showed they were from a girl who took care in giving presents and it also showed that she wasn't afraid or ashamed to show her care for people; even if she hadn't met him before.

She headed out of the door and across the street. While she was walking she noticed some familiar faces walking, or strutting, the opposite way in a huff. As she approached Temari's house she recognised one of the faces as Saki, Gaara's head fan girl. She laughed at their retreating forms; they probably tried to give Gaara a present. She wondered why they hadn't succeeded but all was answered when rang the door bell.

She laughed at the sound of an angry Temari stomping to the door and only caught part of her loud curses.

"…doesn't want their stupid gifts! Why can' they just give up and go home like the little pathetic girls they- Sakura?!" Temari opened the door and cut off her rants with a grin.

Sakura sweat dropped at the size of the metallic fan she was holding. She couldn't imagine why she had it but it didn't look friendly. "Hey Tem!" She greeted with her own grin.

"Tem again?" Temari sighed and opened the door wider. Sakura stepped into the hallway in amazement. From what she could see, every room had at least one black wall and strange ornaments were placed on every side table and stand, ranging from a peculiar looking leaf to a glassy hourglass filled with sand.

"Whoa! Your house is great!" She openly complimented making Temari's grin widen. "I can't stay long; I just wanted to drop these off for your little brother…"

"Little?" Temari broke out into laughter and accepted the box from Sakura. Her laugh only escalated when she started to fiddle with the box in amusement.

"Hey! He might be a bow person!" Sakura said angrily with an annoyed expression.

Again, this didn't help Temari's laughing fit. Sakura wondered if he was in the house, because she was sure that the whole street could hear Temari's shrieking. "Why don't you meet him?"

"Well… I'm going to be introduced tomorrow… I kinda promised Naruto he could point him out… Just tell him I'll see him tomorrow… 'kay?" She tilted her head with a grin and headed for the door. "Cya!"

"Later…" Temari called back already heading for the stairs. Eve after only two days of knowing Sakura, she trusted her to leave and shut the door behind her by herself.

Her grin never ceased even when she walked into the completely black room and over to the bed where a tall red head was lying.

**oOo**

'_I was sure someone was looking…'_

'_**Might have been the pink chick…'**_

'_Chick…? Couldn't have been… I never saw anyone…'_

"Hey! Earth to Gaara!" Temari chanted about to sit down next to him. His glare told her otherwise and she followed suit, standing beside the bed. "Here!"

"I don't want 'em…"

"Oh? You don't know what it is… or who gave you them…"

"Go away"

"But they're your favourite… cookies!"

He looked up at her and eyed the box suspiciously. What if the fan girls jinxed them so he'd fall in love with them? After he learned of demons and jitsu's at his school, nothing seemed impossible. "What if they put a spell on them?"

Temari laughed again like he had heard before.

"You sound like a banshee…" He said carelessly, earning a disapproving glare from Temari who was about to strike him.

"Hey! I happen to know that they weren't made by a fan girl!"

He fully trusted his sister, after all; she had no reason to lie about this when there was no profit for herself and she knew how much Gaara despised fan girls. He took the box and stared at the floppy bow on top. Words weren't needed since Temari burst out laughing again.

"She said you might be a bow person…" She masked her laughter at his deathly gaze and watched him carefully open the box and sniff one of the cookies cautiously. Temari's laughter wasn't ceasing at his methods of inspection.

Eventually, he put a cookie in his mouth and began to crunch it carefully; being fully aware of any changes he might feel when eating one. After he ate it he sat still waiting for any side affects to show. When he was satisfied he looked up to Temari again.

"You obviously didn't cook them…" He said finally, as his own sign of indicating he liked them. He wasn't one to show his emotions and Temari was used to that, along with insults. She showed her annoyed face but didn't do anything else after feeling the need to play around with him.

"Actually… I know the girl who cooked them… she's a friend…" This seemed to grab his interest, knowing that his sister didn't make friends with just anyone. Besides that, she hardly had any friends. Actually; did she have friends?

"Friend?"

"It is possible for me to have friends Gaara!"

"Who?"

"Oh… I don't know if you know her…"

"Tell me"

"Well… she's new around here…"

After that, he didn't need to know any more. There was only new girl in the area and in school. All the anger from Temari's teasing him seemed to vanish at the mention of the pinkette.

"Sakura?" He questioned feeling stupid at using her first name. He had no choice since he didn't know her last name, but the only people he used first names on were Temari, Kankuro and Naruto. The last, only because he didn't want to handle a full scale explanation as to why he should call the blonde by his first name; which could be quite irritating.

"Oh, first names already? I haven't even given my approval yet…"

She could feel the anger radiating of her red-haired brother so she decided to leave him now; but not without a last remark.

"Oh… and I do give my approval by the way!" With a wink she left the room, barely escaping danger.

'_Why would she make cookies for someone she doesn't know?'_

_**Shukaku butted in, feeling like his opinion was needed, 'Maybe she had the hots for you…'**_

'_She doesn't know who I am yet…'_

'_**Maybe she found out…'**_

'_Doubtful… no one had been there t point out I was who I am… Maybe it's a peace offering?'_

'_**She's being friendly… You know, it could just be a birthday present…'**_

'_Hmm… maybe so… Doesn't that mean that Naruto hasn't told her the rumours yet?'_

'_**What makes you say that?'**_

'_She hasn't pulled out of her bet yet…'_

'_**Maybe she doesn't care?'**_

'_Yeah right… stupid demon…'_

'_**We're going to be together until you die; I think we should at least get along… Besides that, it isn't impossible for her to not care about the rumours…'**_

'_Everyone would care if they were facing a monster…'_

At that, Shukaku shut up and let Gaara lie down with his thoughts. He didn't fall asleep since that would give his demon a chance to take over him; meditation was in order.

**oOo**

The moment Sakura got back to the house; she went straight to her room to study her medicine. She didn't want to be last in class and found medicine fascinating. This added onto her desire to do good, only doing good wasn't enough; she wanted to be the best in the class. She wanted to overtake the girl who told Nina not to talk to her, and rub it in her face. Rachel… at least she thinks that was her name.

After reading until night, she took a shower and then crashed on her bed. She looked over to her window after feeling a chill wash over her body. She had thought that maybe it was the wind, but the lock was in place on the closed window. She shrugged it off; it didn't help that she was only wearing a towel.

She raised her head off the bed and then her upper body until she was sitting. She stood up eventually and made her way over to her drawer, where she pulled out her pyjamas, which consisted of a vest-top and shorts. She was about to drop her towel when she remembered her earlier encounter with Osamu. She didn't want him to enter when she was naked, otherwise she'd be doomed.

She hooked the towel in itself so she didn't need to hold it up and then began to get dressed. She hooked the wet towel over the hook on the bathroom door to dry. She had dried her hair in the bathroom so now she only had to worry about catching some Z's.

She lazily climbed under her covers after turning her light out and let her drowsy mind close down.

**oOo**

Meanwhile, Gaara hadn't had much luck with meditating. It was getting darker and his demon decided to rear it's ugly head again.

'_**Maybe you should sleep…'**_

'_Maybe you should shut the hell up!'_

'_**What is it that has you so… irritable?'**_

'_You!'_

'_**You shouldn't lie Gaara… My suspicions are leading me to a certain pink haired neighbour…'**_

'_They would, pervert! Why would I be irritable because of her?'_

'_**Because you are starting to regret ordering Naruto to tell her rumours about us…'**_

'_The sooner she learns the better… if she has brains; she'll stay away, like everyone else…'_

'_**That isn't fun… how do you expect to get close to anyone?'**_

'_Who said I want to?'_

'_**Damn it, I am part of you and I want to! I am NOT getting stuck with an A-sexual loser until you die… knowing my luck, you will live a long time…'**_

'_Thanks…'_

'_**Why is it I get stuck in you? You can't even imagine yourself with a girl…'**_

'_It's __**because **__of you I can't imagine myself with a girl! You twit!'_

'_**Harsh…' Shukaku replied with a bored tone. 'Well… If it really is my fault, I guess I will have to take charge and fix things… right?' **_

A tightening feeling started to move around in Gaara's head making him growl and clutch his now aching headache. His body twitched and curled until he rolled off the bed and stood up with his hands running through his hair, still clutching his head. He hunched over trying to control himself but managed to bump into the nearby desk before he stabilised and looked up; his eyes were completely black except the brilliant golden colour of his pupils. A smirk found its way to his face and he disappeared in a flurry of sand.

When he reappeared, he was outside a tall house, looking through each window, until eventually he spotted a familiar wave of pink hair, lying on the bed in a towel. Gaara moved over to unlock the window, and partly succeeded until he was disrupted.

'_Stop it! This is wrong!'_

'_**Behave… it took a lot out of me taking over when you were conscious…'**_

'_Good!' _

The battle for dominance took over again until Gaara finally looked up with his usual jade-green eyes. He rubbed his head and sat down on the floating pile of sand beneath him. He pulled away from the window until he was a safe distance away.

His senses kicked in when he noticed movement and he looked up to see Sakura standing up in a loose towel, making her way over to her drawers. Panic started to rise within him when he noticed her stretch her leg out and run the short material up the creamy white skin. The only thing he could think about in that moment was if she was wearing any underwear…

He grew angry with his lack of self control over Shukaku and his own thoughts, so he moved away from the window, letting his sand engulf him and take him back to his room. He couldn't stand and watch anymore.

He could already smell the trouble she would cause. She seemed to have worked Shukaku up and that was only after seeing her for a day. Sure she was beautiful and different from the rest; but that didn't mean that Gaara was at all interested in her.

**oOo**

"I am going to be sooo late!" Sakura panicked running up the path to meet Tenten.

"What took you so long?" Tenten asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to set the alarm on my clock!" She panted as she walked next to her bun wearing friend.

"So… you're ready to encounter boring, everyday lessons?" Tenten asked with a sulk. She clearly adored her weapon lessons.

"Haha! Yeah!"

In no time at all they were at the school, meeting up with the gang. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto sang running over to his new friend.

"Hey Naruto! Hey guys!" She ran up to them with her usual smile.

"Granny Tsunade couldn't stop talking about you last night!" Naruto said making the whole group shut up. He stared around at the upturned eyebrows and smirks and realisation hit him. "Not like that! She came around for dinner with Jiraiya!"

"Jiraiya?"

"Naruto's foster father…"

"Why don't you call him dad?"

"Well…" He scratched his neck awkwardly, "…it's strange at the moment, and I've only been his son for a few months…"

Sakura smiled and then realised what he had said. "What was she talking about?"

"Erm… how you have good chakra control and if she had a daughter, she'd be like you!"

Sakura blushed and felt a strange warming in her heart. It felt good to have something think that about you. "Oh…"

Naruto recognised her blush and her smile of embarrassment and grinned at her. "Hey! You have to meet Gaara right?" He said after locating Saki some distance away, pointing and laughing to a bunch of girls, who clearly thought she wouldn't win the bet. Naruto already talked with Gaara and he gave him his word.

"Oh, yeah!" Sakura said nervously. She wasn't scared as her friends seemed to have interoperated her to be, but she was nervous still. Maybe it was because she made him cookies the day before.

Naruto dragged Sakura away from their usual spot by the tree and began walking with her. "There are some other rumours too, and I have been instructed to tell you every single one before you meet!"

"Eh? By who? You're trying to make me too scared to see him aren't you?"

Naruto laughed but continued ignoring her question. "One rumour says he doesn't sleep at night because he has a blood lust, so he walks around the town, hunting for certain kinds of people he wants to kill…"

Sakura shivered but when she thought about it, that rumour was pretty lame. Her shivers turned into laughter.

"Another one says that a girl tried to talk to him casually once and he found her irritating so he ripped her tongue out!" This was Naruto's favourite in particular. He had asked Gaara about it and thought he seen the slightest of smiles on his face from hearing that rumour. It wasn't true of course.

"_I wish he would rip Saki's tongue out_…" Sakura said under her breath. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. By the look on her face, she didn't think he had heard her.

"Another rumour says that the only person in school strong enough to stand up to him is Sasuke… I personally think that rumour is pathetic and it was probably Sasuke who spread it…" Naruto laughed to himself. "Lets see… most of the rumours are what he did to people who tried to talk to him… others are people who tried to start a fight with him… but lost… badly…"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically before Naruto pushed her forwards. She turned around to scold him but he had disappeared. Turning back around, she took it that Gaara was nearby. She looked around but she could only see a few people sitting by themselves. All were male, so that didn't help. She was about to continue until a tall, arrogant guy walked in front of her.

"Oh, excuse me…" She said moving to walk around him. She was about to pass him but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You're the new girl, right?" He asked cockily, tilting his head to the side with a smirk.

"Yeah…" she tried to walk again but he stopped her once more. She took this time to look up and study his features. She recognised him as the infamous Uchiha.

"I'm-…"

"Sasuke Uchiha… I hear you're a prick… Your reputation precedes you…" She said with her own smirk. She wasn't picking favourites. She had given him a chance but his methods of stopping her all added up to people being correct. She still didn't want to believe rumours until she was certain herself.

"I hear you're a babe with a fiery temper…" He smiled down at her trying to change his attitude towards her.

"B-babe?" Okay, now the last part she could understand, but she had never been called a babe before. She still wasn't used to compliments. "I have to go…" She said turning around.

"Oh? We just met though…"

"Well… I'm busy at the moment…"

"Okay, I'll catch you later…" he said turning around and walking away. Sakura hated to agree with rumours when she had just met the guy, but Tenten was right. He had a bad vibe surrounding him.

She looked around, concentrating on her mission, to find there was 7 guys by themselves. People said he was pretty dangerous. So she started to scout for the bad boy types. That narrowed her search down to 5, possibly four; she wasn't too sure on number five since he was laughing normally at the moment.

She looked to a certain one of the five to find a familiar red head she had met in the corridor the day before.

'_**Oh! Hot red head here I come!' Inner Sakura cheered.**_

'_Hey! We have a mission!'_

'_**Then ask him which one Gaara is and we have an excuse to talk to him too!' **_

'_Not bad…'_

Sakura grinned and skipped over to the red head, who didn't look up from his spot under a large tree that cast a shadow over his calm expression. He seemed to be scribbling something into a notebook, not bothering to look up to the surroundings.

"Yo!" She said with a grin.

He looked up and smirked at her; so she finally found out he was Gaara and was carrying out her bet regardless of the rumours.

"Hn"

"Jeez… You're Hn'ing me again!" She pouted letting her legs give way so she fell down next to him.

"Hn"

"Okay, now you're doing it on purpose…"

He smirked at her again, something he was getting used to doing. Not only had she heard the rumours, but she was openly mocking him, testing his patience; she had guts.

"Hey, could you help me?" She asked with a small smile. "See… I made this bet with someone and I need to find Gaara…"

Oh, so she didn't know. Oh well, why not play with her for the five minutes?

"Why?"

"To prove a point!" Part of her felt something snap inside and realisation kicked in. What if he was Gaara? He was either smirking again because he knew this or because he found her stupid to want to find the most dangerous guys in school. She decided to test him. If he was Gaara, shouldn't he be scowling and ripping her tongue out? "What are you doing?"

She leaned over to look at what he was doing until she spotted a group of girls a large distance away, glaring evilly at her; at the front of the mob was Saki. So, maybe this was Gaara? She looked back down to see he had been drawing some unrecognisable symbol which curved and spiked out at random places.

"Wow! That's great!" She said with another grin. "So, you know who Gaara is then?"

"Maybe"

She pretended to be irritated with him and began to poke him in the arm. She wished she hadn't eventually, because not only did this stir the fan girls, but she began to blush at the amount of muscle he had been hiding under his black clothing. Not only that, he was well aware she was embarrassed about this and his smirk only became cockier. She stopped poking his arm and sat with her arms crossed.

"Well… you're no help!" She pouted looking away.

"What point do you want to prove?" He asked wanting to keep the conversation going. This was very strange for Gaara, but if the girls thought the conversation was one sided, Sakura would lose; and oh how he hated fan girls.

Strangely enough, he didn't hate them half as much as he hated her own fan-guys. The male population around her seemed to be checking out every little detail she carried. He looked down to notice her thigh was partly showing to one guy in particular, who was licking his lips and grinning from ear to ear. Either they had shit for brains or they hadn't acknowledged who she was sitting with. They looked over with a scowl which sharply turned into a cautious stare after inspecting his own death threat, made certain by the murderous look in his eyes. Once they all kept their eyes to themselves he tuned into what the pinkette was saying.

"Whoa! That is the most I've heard you say!" She explained widening her arms to show how big a deal this was. "Well, I wanna prove that the rumours are probably wrong"

"What if they aren't?"

"Oh well… I'll probably lose a tongue for talking too much…" She laughed at this making him raise his non-existent eyebrow. "It's… apparently a rumour… So who is it? I narrowed my search down to five in this area… since Naruto wasn't specific as to who it was…"

"Who do you think it is?"

"My five? Well…" She pointed out four people in the area and began to explain. "They all look strong… and some possibly look dangerous. But I wasn't sure about him; he laughs too much. He still looks like a bad boy though…" Sakura laughed.

"Who said Gaara is a bad boy?" he felt strange talking about himself in third person and even mentioning the words bad boy when referring to himself. His eye twitched after hearing his own words, but thankfully, she didn't notice.

"They said he was dangerous looking and broody… He sounds like a bad boy… now that I look around; only two of them look broody..."

"You said five… you only pointed out four…" He asked confused.

She turned around and looked him in the eye before smiling and standing up. "Well… see ya!"

"Where are you going?" He mentally slapped himself for bursting out and acting so desperate for her company. She hadn't even found out he was Gaara yet.

She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, confusing him even further. That was, until she said, "Five minutes are up! See ya Gaara-kun!" She winked and left him there in shock.

How long had she known? Did she know from the beginning? Or did she find out through something he had said? Maybe she lied to him about not knowing? No, she was generally confused about who he was, and he had looked up to when Naruto pushed her into the area he sat in. He also seen the Uchiha bastard trying to flirt with her. Since when did he talk so much? Bastard…

He was obviously the fifth, so she knew before the explanations of who she suspected. He had a feeling she knew before she began to poke his arm too. Maybe she had been testing him from a certain point? That also meant she continued without being scared of him. She certainly was unbelievable.

That was when something within him snapped. This was too strange. She was clearly intelligent and he had heard she got into medicine, so she was talented. She had the brains to know that he was dangerous and she would be safe if she stayed away. Why was she near him? She didn't have to leave so soon, she could have talked with him until the bell went. So she wasn't a fan girl, or admirer… why?

**To Be Continued…**

**Hey guys! Thanks again for any support you have given me in the past with this story! Sorry it took a while! College has been crazy! So much work and exams!**

**Anonymous Reviews Accepted! Still…**

**So you know what to do…!**

**Next Chapter:**** What will a day of normal lessons be like with Sakura? Who will be her new lab partner? Will they get along nicely? Or will they hate each other?**


	7. The Average Lesson

**Thanks so much for your reviews! The last chapter had the most reviews submitted thus far in the story! Wooo! Go you! Lol!**

**Also, lots of thanks to Nyanonymous for helping me! More detail will be added this far! Thanks again! **

**Recommended song:**** Leona Lewis – Better in Time**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own Leona's song… obviously… **

**-The Average Lesson?-**

**-7-**

"I honestly don't know why you say he is so bad!" Sakura said with an authoritative tone to her voice.

She had snuck up on her friends resulting in them all screaming, grabbing onto the next person or falling on the floor in shock; a delightful tactic in Sakura's books. They had been lounging around on the grass or standing with their backs to her, and because of all the hustle over three people being seemingly dangerous, she found it necessary for some payback.

"Y-You're alive!" Kiba said with a scared voice before looking around for the dangerous bad boy.

"Sweet, beautiful Sakura-chan! I'm glad you're okay!" Lee chimed grabbing her hand and kissing it in between words. Sakura cringed and pulled her hand away from him.

"What lessons do you guys have today?"

"We have the same lessons today, but in different orders… I'll explain…" Tenten began, pointing her finger to the side looking quite intelligent. "…Me, Shikamaru and Kiba have science first and then Maths. All 16 and 17 year olds have PE with Gai-sensei during third and fourth lesson. 18 and 19 year olds have PE during first and second lesson, to even out the classes. Every one has study time last lesson and our fifth lesson is English…"

"Oh…" Sakura tried to digest all of the information but didn't understand something. "You say even out the PE class, but shouldn't that apply to all of the lessons?"

"Well… there is only two PE teachers, whereas there are three or four for every other subject, except special pathways; they vary."

"Oh…" she said a little brighter, understanding more clearly.

A loud, ear-splitting bell was heard and Sakura covered her still fragile ears from the sound. The others chuckled at her before heading to tutor. "Wait! My lessons are different from yours!"

"You're probably with Hinata and Naruto…"

"Hey!"

"Lee too…" Tenten mumbled as an afterthought, walking into the tall, architecturally challenging building with Sakura, Naruto and Hinata following.

Now, by architecturally challenging, the building wasn't the average, everyday building one would see whilst on your travels. At the top corners of the building, strange swirls looped upwards giving character to the building, reminding Sakura somewhat of an old Japanese castle, only the rest of the building is what one would expect. White bricks were the structure's walls and stretched out windows with shut blinds were the classroom's eyes.

Sakura nodded at Tenten, understanding her logic, and walked along the corridors feeling nervous. After all, the previous day hadn't had as many people in the corridors since she went early to see the head of the academy. They made it to their tutorial room and sat down in their usual seats.

When Kakashi finally turned up and took their register, Sakura found herself grinning at Saki and her gang.

"Okay, you won Haruno, but remember what I warned you…"

"What would that be?" Sakura said refusing to give up her smirk.

"Stay away from Gaara-sama… you don't need to be talking to him any more…"

With that said they strutted away from Sakura's desk and out the classroom. Sakura watched them angrily. She didn't feel quite as confident as she did the day before and didn't want to get into trouble at school.

She let her thoughts wonder onto Gaara. Just like she had said with Sasuke, she really could see why he would have a fan club; he had a rough, bad boy charm around him and was very handsome.

'_I wonder what it would feel like if I run my fingers through his hair…'_

'…_**yeah…' Inner Sakura agreed in a breathy sigh.**_

'_I can't believe I just thought that! Snap out of it!' _

Sakura shook her head and stood up from her seat after hearing the bell. She followed Hinata out of the room since Naruto and Lee had gone on ahead. She lazily walked along the corridor fighting not to be pushed over by the crowds of people who chattered and strutted down the corridors.

By the side of one wall, Sakura could see a foaming Janitor, whose fists were clenched, turning his fingers white with rage. Foul curses escaped his mouth about some youths being disrespectful and messing with his clean corridors. Sakura frowned at the angry old man and let a little laughter escape her mouth from the amusing scene.

She made it around the corner when a flash of red hair caught her attention. She looked up to find a broody Gaara walking towards her but she looked away so she wasn't caught staring. She briefly wondered if he was looking at her, or even noticed they were in the same corridor but shook the idea out of her head. She didn't think that he would look at her; after all, she wasn't anything special and never got any attention before. Why would that start now?

Curiosity got the better of her and she took another sneaky look at the read head who… was looking straight at her!

'_Oh god he's looking at me! What do I do?!'_

'_**Act natural!'**_

'_What?! What is natural? I can't now that I know he's looking!'_

'_**What is so different now? You talked by yourself with him for five minutes before… and you even got in a few cheeky moves! He even wondered where you were going when you left!**_

'…'

All her thoughts seemed to pass by quite quickly until she settled for her 'natural' option. She tilted her head to the side and smiled at him, making him look away with his usual blank stare and walk into one of the many identical classrooms. She felt slightly rejected but followed Hinata into the same classroom.

She noticed him sitting at the back of the classroom, looking out of the window as if he didn't even know her. Hinata pulled her into an empty chair beside her and then she noticed Naruto and Lee were sitting in front of her.

"Hey!" Naruto called, even though he had only been with her minutes earlier.

"Hello Sakura-chan! Let's do our best this mathematics lesson!" Lee chanted grabbing Sakura's hand to kiss it again. She pulled away before he made the contact and laughed nervously.

Gaara hadn't been looking out of the window; in reality, his full attention was on his new pink classmate. He couldn't figure her out. Her logic was irresponsible and could get her into danger. That smile made him look away instantly, for Gaara Sabaku did not blush or grow shy. She- What the fuck did Lee think he was doing? Gaara made sure his attention was elsewhere in the moment Lee started to shower her with affection.

Affection; something he never was good at. How did one actually show affection? Sure, he seen it every day to know what it looked like, but that didn't mean he knew what to do.

"Alright class… I'm Asuma; let's begin our lesson…" The teacher said as he entered the classroom with a cigarette in his mouth. Sakura felt her jaw drop slightly at his ill manners and lack of morals.

The lesson went by uneventfully, if you don't include the delinquents who thought it was funny to soar paper aeroplanes around the messy, unorganised classroom and when the bell rang, Sakura practically jumped from her seat to head out. Maths was by far her most boring subject; it didn't help that it was usually the one she scored high on.

Lesson two was the same situation, only Sakura's attention was caught by the mention of a poetry recital as an examination of skills. She loved to listen and write poetry and part of her thought that hidden beneath the poetry of others was their true feelings and things they had or were experiencing. It was a great way to learn about people without actually asking.

She got up after the bell went once more and followed Naruto, Lee and Hinata out the class. The whole lesson had almost bored her to tears until that last piece of information sparked her interest. It was due in for the next lesson and she couldn't wait to here some of her classmates work.

She sighed when she thought about what they might say. Naruto, he is pretty predictable; it will be to do with Ramen probably. Lee? Oh god! She begged he wouldn't pick her. Hinata… she wasn't a predictable one. Gaara? She had no idea, but it only seemed to make her more excited about what he might write.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly until it came to science. Break was short and pointless in Sakura's eyes, but it let her spend time with her friends who weren't in class. The same went for dinner only she was physically worn out from two lessons worth of '500 of this and 1000 of that… now onto the push ups'. Gai Maito was not human… and his relationship with Lee was… creepy… enough to send shivers down her spine. But from looking at the two, she could clearly tell that Gai Maito was Lee's role model.

When she made it to science she became creeped the instant she walked through the door. The walls couldn't be seen for the shelves full of green and blue jars which were full of lizards and pig trotters and… ugh! She hoped that wasn't a human hand!

She walked in to sit by her friends when she noticed they were scattered across the room with people she only faintly recognised. Clearly the science teacher liked to assign people to their lab partners.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a hand placed itself on her shoulder, making her jump. "Welcome to my science lab…" a voice said in her ear, attempting to sound mildly flirty. She turned around to come face to face with a white haired man with glasses, which did him no justice in hiding his downward gaze. He didn't look too far into his 20's and if Sakura had to take a wild guess, she would say he was 21 or 22.

"Err… Sakura Haruno…"

"I'm well aware…" He aid adjusting his glasses and looking around the room. Sakura followed his gaze to realise that only two people in the room didn't have a partner beside them: Gaara and Sasuke. She hadn't even noticed Sasuke was in her lessons today.

The moment she caught Sasuke's eye, he smirked over at her with a strange look in his eyes. Kabuto realised this and immediately looked to the back row. "Miss Haruno, meet your new lab partner; Gaara…"

She mentally sighed and headed towards the back of the room, not bothering to look at Sasuke. She knew the look Kabuto-sensei was giving her and it made sense to seat her with the dangerous guy she would be afraid of. Only, Kabuto didn't know that Sakura preferred to be his lab partner than the creepy Uchiha, who seemed to be at war with the teacher through staring competition.

She approached the back of the lab and grinned smugly at Gaara who returned her expression with his own, only his was barely noticeable. "Hey…" She said as she stood next to him, facing the bottom of the dark green benched lab.

He only nodded slightly as his reply making her get fired up for an argument about his lack of social skills. She contained herself knowing that it would make a scene and everyone seemed pretty tense next to their own partners.

"Alright everyone, as most of you know, I am Kabuto-Sensei and you are permanently with your current lab partner until you break up for the next holiday or until I say… any questions? Good… now…" He continued to ramble on pointing to the board for ten minutes until he ordered them to get their equipment ready. They each had their own bench full of carefully labelled and layed out materials.

"So… I guess you're stuck with me for a while, huh?" Sakura teased with a smile as she began to set out some of the pieces.

"Hn"

She sighed loudly at his answer and felt more at peace now that the class was all talking to their partner about where each piece went. She looked over at Gaara to see he hadn't moved a muscle from his position leaning against the marbled bench.

"Would it kill you to help?" She snapped.

He looked up at her with a blank expression but he was shocked inside. This girl just kept surprising him with her unexpected smiles and her fiery temper. Maybe he would have to give a demonstration of to how _dangerous _he was.

"You have it under control, Haruno." He answered normally with a playful hint in his eyes. She seemed to recognise that unmistakable glint and took his challenge.

"Ah, you're right… I wouldn't want a man to screw my work up…" She said looking back at the equipment. He didn't respond to her come back so she mentally added to her list that he didn't care for sexist comments. She quickly analysed what might get him fired up and began thinking of ways to put her methods in use. "Besides, I like to be in control of situations…"

That seemed to have worked all to well for Sakura, since his eyes flew open from their closed, relaxed state and he pushed her away from the equipment not needing to use his hands. The sheer force of his aura told her to back away from him. He began setting up equipment making Sakura laugh to her self. So… the bad boy Gaara is a control freak? How predictable…

"Was it something I said?" She taunted with a wicked grin. He turned around and fixed her one of his famous glares which shut her up on the spot. He felt himself smiling on the inside at this; he still had it.

More pointless talk emitted from their white-haired teacher about how to do the experiment and Sakura found herself frowning. It was pretty hard when your lab partner was speedily grabbing things and adding them to other liquids without as much as a blink. She regretted firing him up, but at least she learned something new about him.

As soon as the experiment began, Kabuto strolled over towards Sakura, occasionally lending a word of advice to the tables he passed so it didn't seem obvious. When he finally made it to their own bench, he sent her a charming smile. She smiled back feeling nervous about his intentions; this was not a good nervous. This was a sickening nervous, which made her want to rip her hair out.

"Everything okay? Haruno-_chan?_" He said leaning as he attempted to lean on the bench and flick his hair out of his face.

Barely notable, sharp intakes of breath caught Sakura's attention. Her eyes never moved from the intrusive science teacher but out the corners, she could see some heads turned in their direction. It was enough to tell her she was receiving _special _attention.

Sakura shivered at his tone and unconsciously moved a step back. She didn't realise she had backed into her partner, who had been staring at his Sensei with annoyance for many reasons: The first being that he was a teacher and shouldn't even think about doing that to a student; the second being that he was interrupting their experiment to flirt; the third, he partnered him with a girl he would flirt with. The fourth, _which _girl he was trying to flirt with. The fifth… he didn't really feel like continuing with reasons. The last made him pissed off as it is.

"Err… yeah… I mean, yes Sensei!" She said panicked, before turning around to face Gaara. "Sorry Gaara-kun…" She said making some space between them so he didn't get annoyed with her bumping into him.

"Please Haruno-chan, call me Kabuto, or Kabuto-kun…" He said hooding his eyes. He had momentarily glared at the red head when she called his name so casually. Even Gaara had been shocked. He was used to Gaara-sama or –san. This girl must truly not know fear.

But that wasn't on his mind at the moment. The annoying science teacher was beginning to test his patience, and standing up to him so _courageously _will be the death of him.

"Eh? That would be inappropriate Sensei…" Sakura said with a little more defiance in her voice.

Kabuto was about to protest when he felt something gritty climbing up his legs. He looked over to Gaara and noticed his pupils had turned a golden colour. He took the hint and thought up his get away immediately.

"I… uh… Do well… If you need me I'll be… err… yeah…" He turned around quickly after feeling the sand clenching against his leg roughly. He escaped the sand's clutches and made his way to the front feeling humiliated.

The few members of the class who had the balls to watch the speculation, turned away quickly and acted as if they hadn't seen or heard anything. Gaara's stare was enough to make the hairs on your neck stand on end, shrivel up, and then fall off.

"W…hat was _that _all about?" Sakura asked no one in particular. Gaara focused his attention on the experiment once more, only this time, a small grin was placed on his lips. One you could only see if you squinted and tilted your head to the side. "Gonna let me do something yet?"

'_**Oh… I'd let her do something alright…' Shukaku interrupted chuckling to himself. **_

Gaara froze up; he had never heard Shukaku say something so… vulgar before. Never had the demon took notice in women, so naturally this outburst made Gaara shocked. His stoic features would say otherwise, however.

"Gaara?"

'_Hm? Where did the –kun part go? Did she just… use me to get rid of the asshole?'_

"Hn?"

"Oh great…"

"…"

"I prefer you 'hn'ing me than silence…"

"Why are you still talking?"

Sakura felt deeply insulted, and silently hurt. She liked to talk to him, and it was unfair how he had such a deep, entrancing voice when he was so silent. Maybe she talked too much? "What do you… mean?" She asked a little fearful. She didn't want him to hate her.

"What I said…"

"I was just trying to make conversation…" She said a little weaker as her smile slowly vanished and her eyebrows furrowed sadly.

"Why?" He felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as her smile started to disappear because of him. His damn pride prevented him backing out. He needed answers.

"Because…You're my lab partner? What is wrong with me talking to you?" Her voice began to get steadily angrier at him and her last question came out more forced and demanding.

"You shouldn't…"

"Oh… I see what you're doing…" She said with anger written in her eyes. She marched up to him feeling brave and went to poke him in the chest. Gaara quickly told Shukaku to back off with the protection, since he didn't want to anger, confuse, annoy and freak her out all in one day. "…You want me to fear you like everyone else, don't you?!"

This time, a few more heads turned in their direction, shock could be seen without looking their way; or rather, the shock could be sensed. Several mutters of, 'touching him' 'the first' and 'she's dead' could be heard from the class.

Sakura immediately lowered her voice so the eavesdroppers couldn't over hear her conversation. She didn't want to be potentially embarrassed and attract unwanted attention. She also didn't want Gaara to hate her and have even more reason not to talk. He looked down with a blank expression. She didn't need words.

"I refuse!" She said harshly through her teeth, before turning around to look down at their experiment and picking the nearest thing up.

"Why?"

"Why, what?!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't believe the rumours…"

"You should"

"Why? Because everyone else does? Grow up!" She said harshly, looking him in the eye now.

Gaara could feel the sand in the gourd on the floor behind him moving around, unsettled. Shukaku was chanting and shouting things in Gaara's head. He was partly annoyed yet amused. No one… and I mean _no one _talked to him like that. "You're putting your life at risk… what if they are true…"

"I've already proven some of them aren't true…" She said with a triumphant smirk.

"The rest?" She took a moment to congratulate herself on keeping up a conversation with the anti-social bad boy and then concentrated on the task at hand.

"I'll just have to single out which ones aren't true then…" She turned her smirk into a single smile which seemed to relax both him, and the sand behind him.

"How?" He was daring her now. This woman truly wasn't like the rest; she… excited him.

Her mood changed from serious to playful in a heart beat and she stood closer to him, lifting her hand up. He grabbed her hand with a little too much force making her jump in shock but she still continued to reach for him. More mutters followed form the people still listening in, some including 'rip her hand off' and 'he's gonna kill her!'

He felt his grip growing weaker under her touch until her hand landed in his head of hair. She ruffled the red, messy spikes and then grinned childishly making him lift an eyebrow.

She lowered from her tip toes and drew her hand back. "Well… there goes another rumour…" She sighed with an exaggerated sigh before turning around leaving him stumped.

"W-What?" _'Fuck! Did I just stutter?'_

"He stuttered!"

"She's alive!"

"W-What's happening?!"

The whispers continued until Gaara shot them his famous, most threatening glare. They looked away immediately and continued with their experiments, which had fizzed over or began to bubble from neglect. He looked back down to the mysterious girl, who was trying her best to stand tall and return her own eyes to look into his intense ones.

"Well… they said you were the devil… but you don't have horns so… guess they lied" She turned around with her nose scrunched up. She couldn't believe she got to feel the infamous Gaara's unkempt, sexy hair.

Gaara ran a hand through his hair and walked beside her, picking up a glass beaker full of an unknown substance. Normally, he didn't care much for science and their unnecessary experiments; but she just seemed to make him do the unexpected. She didn't even know it…

**oOo**

"…will have to set a date for the meeting. We could be away for a week…" A sturdy, deep voice announced.

Several men around the long, rectangular table broke out in a low murmur, accompanied by head shakes and nods. The blinds around the room had been dropped and closed, leaving only the dim wall lights, which surrounded the table, to illuminate the faces of ten well suited men.

"Settle down… now, let's not dawdle. We have been meaning to discuss the matters of the daughters among our council for some time…" The murmur silenced and all heads turned towards the main man at the top of the table.

"You're right… we didn't adopt them for no reason… we have important customers to… entice, into co-operation…" Another added, sitting halfway down the table.

"Yeah… it's time to put our league into action!" Another shouted pounding his fist into the air.

"I agree gentlemen. Our exotic beauties will help us gain even more power throughout this town… first: our illegal, back alley gangsters, the local police, commercial and computer enterprises, and then eventually: the government!" The head of the table announced with a crazed look in his eyes. "Just one more town we will have power over…"

"…but not just any town… the legendary Konoha… the hidden country of fire… the central city to the continent of Shippuuden…"

"I-I don't understand!" A rebel voice yelled from the bottom of the table. "We've gained power in many towns already! Why go to the extreme to rule over this town?!"

"Because, my friend, this is the central town to the land… the mighty Konoha! Not a town to be taken lightly… we must use precision… Now then gentlemen… let's drop the business formalities and… relax a little" He stood up from his chair in the darkly lit room, followed by his companions and led them out through the door.

"Kensho-san?" A voice asked from behind the man leading the group of smartly dressed men. He stepped forward to reveal his dark brown hair and the small smirk which adorned his sharp features.

"Osamu-san?" The man in front answered back… "Weren't we supposed to drop the formalities?" The taller man asked with a smile present.

"Che, then why are you walking out in front?" The second asked with amusement written in his voice.

"True… what is it brother?"

"Where are we going?"

"The usual, drinks, music, _company…_"

"Ah, I see… well then, might I recommend the place? I found it whilst on a drive…"

"Sure… lead the way little brother…" Kensho answered gesturing out in front of him.

Yes, Kensho-san seemed to have the upper hand in the council, but his younger brother was in fact the money holder. He simply bought what his older brother recommended. Mainly, tall club houses with secret, illegal activities lurking behind every wall.

'…_hmm, exotic beauties? I knew it was the reason why I chose her; but it doesn't feel right. I raised her for this year… right? I bought the clothes on her back… right? I gave her shelter and food… of course. It should be me who takes her. Do what they want afterwards, but 'my' little exotic beauty, will be mine firstly…' _

That same, knowing grin was twitching throughout his face, threatening to take over the crazed, lunatic's face. He kept it together, and mused quietly to himself.

**oOo**

The front door creaked under the slow motions it was being forced to make. It finally came to a stop where a head peered around the gap, with alarming pink hair. Her eyes did the talking as she carefully scanned the rooms she could see, and listened to the noises the house made. She let out the breath she had been holding in and stepped openly into the entrance of the house.

No noises except the sound of doors shutting quietly thanks to the wind, leaking into the house via opened windows and the front door being open. She dumped her bag on the floor and slipped out of her boots, walking over to inspect the rooms more carefully, for any sign of life. What she did see, however, made the pits of her stomach burn a sickening feeling into her being. She power walked over to the thin message and scanned its contents.

Her eyes widened and a concentrated drop of sweat slid down her tensed features. The cars which frequently passed the outside of the picture-perfect home had suspiciously stopped in the moment and silence rang through the house. She only really needed three words to know hat would be happening:

'_Late, meeting, council'_

She was no fool and experience told her the night she was expecting. These meetings didn't come often; once a month at the most. But when they did happen, they took their toll on her. His work colleagues would come in drunk after being invited back, and tell him how to 'handle' her. In the end, the bruises and breaks would take weeks to heal, and when they did, they would come back from another drunken night and start from scratch. Perfect…

**To Be Continued…**

**Hey! Thanks for reading supporting and giving me your thoughts! All of you who said Gaara would be her lab partner get…**

**Drum Roll A Cookie!! YAY!**

**You guys know what to do… click the blue button and tell me what you thought!**

**Next Chapter:**** Meet the council…**


	8. The Council

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I was unsure of how to end the chapter since the next chapter will be… oops! Almost let it slip ; P**

**Recommended song:**** Face Down – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-The Council-**

**-8-**

The night's sky darkened considerably and left over sheets of paper blew in the wind, rustling of the ground it scrapped along. Discarded, used tin cans also blew along the now empty streets, leaving behind a louder, hollow sound as the uneven edges knocked against all they came in contact with. Every now and then, a speeding car would pass along the dimly lit roads, accompanied with the harsh beats which leaked through the thin metal coats of the vehicle.

From around the corner, five men stumbled and fell one after the other, trying to beat the confusing paths which threatened their directional senses. They laughed and yelled obscene thoughts, many involving unresolved promises to the nearby workers of the night; who were dressed in scant clothing and returning their lustful thoughts.

The carried on stumbling down the path, attempting to sing and dance in beat. They turned the corner only to run into more creatures of the night, who were giggling, while balancing a small white stick in their mouth.

"Genntlemenn…" one tried to purr, coming out as more of a slur. "Lookin' for some company?"

"Yeah! Buy one, get one half price!" Another laughed, wobbling into her friend who was trying to balance on her three inch heels.

"Oh? Then, how much for all three?" Kentaro, a rather rebellious member of the council, who likes to scheme evil deeds, yelled in reply. The other three men shook their head in disgust at the trash he was chatting up. Especially since they owned high ranking brothels. Why bother with the streets?

"Settle down Kentaro…" Osamu said dragging the clearly, drunken middle aged man away from the girls who were now trying to pout and loo cute.

"Didn't you guys see the size of her-!"

"Kentaro, they are probably old enough to be your mother…" Kensho added for good measure, as he, rather sensibly, walked down the street on his own.

"MILF!" He yelled back down the street to the now pissed off prostitutes. After all, no woman wanted to be referred to as old.

"Kentaro!" Joe laughed, silencing the man.

"I'd like to smack that thing!" He continued to slur positioning his hands in front, whilst making vulgar imitations of the prostitutes butt.

Osamu grunted in response, not really agreeing with them; he was too busy concentrating on his footing making sure nothing on his feet would later stain his new carpets. "I'd bet you would wanna smack it too!"

"No, Kentaro I would not like to 'smack it'" Osamu said as he fought against Kentaro for control of his footing.

"Yeah, I bet you're already smackin' somethin'!" He laughed loudly, being joined by the smaller, smart man Joe and receiving a slight chuckle from Katashi, a tall, muscular man who was _not _to be messed with. Kensho had too much dignity to do much more than smile.

"What are-_watch where you're going!_- you talkin' about?" Osamu said gruffly whilst struggling with the mid-height man whose eyes kept rolling back into his head.

"Oh come _on!" _He answered over exaggerated, just as they turned to walk down Osamu's street. They continued to walk, or stumble, past the white picket fences, which looked silver under the moon's soft rays of light. "That pink haired _bitch _ain't being treated like a princess is she?!"

"…princess?"

"What you been doin' to 'er?"

"Hopefully…" Kensho interrupted with a warning glance at both Osamu and Kentaro. "You have kept her virginity in tact…"

"What!? Why?" Osamu argued, forgetting about the drunk on his arm. He fell to the floor in a laughing mess while Joe struggled to get him back on his feet. "I gave her the clothes on her back! I gave her food and shelter! It is in my rights!"

"She was adopted for _one _reason!" Kensho said back firmly, not breaking his eye contact. "_Not _for your own personal use! Do what you will to her, just make sure she remains a virgin!"

"Don't worry Osa-laddie!" Kentaro hollered, his face still implanted into the firm concrete path. "… there are other methods…!"

"Stupid dumb fucking drunk!" He cursed picking the man back up. Katashi and Kensho walked in front now while the others dawdled behind with the drunkard.

"Hey Osamu…" Joe said with a wicked grin as he tried to gain his trust. Joe was the newbie of the council, and so, he took it upon himself to always be a helping hand, be it through work or advice. The later was in which it was his time to shine. "A woman has another hole you can penetrate ya know…" His sickly grin started to spread not on top his own face, but onto Osamu's as he understood what his work colleagues were trying to tell him.

They made it to the front door where he attempted to balance Kentaro on his side while he fiddled with his keys, hoping to unlock the door. Once he was successful, he stumbled into the house and rested his drunken friend against the wall, where he attempted to sleep whilst standing up.

"Coffee?" Kensho asked, wanting directions to his caffeine machine.

"It's in the kitchen on the far bench" He said pointing towards a door further than the stairs.

"P-I-N-K-Y!" Kentaro laughed in sing song.

**oOo**

She felt repulsed. It was the same routine every time. They would come in, use her as a punch bag, and then leave her bloody and bruised on the floor. That very same chant made her was to punch the man in his face and then personally remove his right to have children. Pinky; his personal dubbed nickname for her.

She had tried, oh how she tried, to avoid these nights. She even succeeded once, saying she had to revise at a nightly study group, but it only worked that once. She even tried to have a shower with the door locked while they came in, only, she never expected them to wait for her and hurry her up with threats. She had no way of escaping, since she wasn't allowed to have friends to stay at.

The pounding of feet up the stairs sent shivers up her spine and she mentally toughened herself up, ready for some physical abuse to her skin. It seemed like an eternity until they finally came to her door and burst through in a stumble and sneered her way.

She stood there in her long pyjama pants and a thick sweater, her own personal way of avoiding anything more than a beating. First, in came Osamu who stood near her wardrobe, waiting for the other's inspection. Kentaro managed to stumble over to her left side while Joe encircled her right.

"Hey P-I-N-K-Y!" Kentaro chuckled breathing into her face. She scrunched up her nose from the smell of alcohol leaking from his throat. "Lets take a look shall we?"

He lifted up her thick jumper and began to inspect her stomach. Little bruises remained from where Osamu had punished her for having Tenten and Naruto over. He moved to her back and grunted angrily. He moved to her front and grabbed her face, turning it from side to side.

"Do you do _anything _to her?" Kentaro slurred.

Osamu didn't get a chance to answer, and Sakura barely got to blink, before he turned around and punched her with much force in her stomach. She felt the air knock out of her and she fell forwards onto her knees, struggling to breath. Endless coughing emerged from her tiny throat and short gasps were too big a chore to take.

"Kentaro? You really took it out of her this time…" Joe said smirking down at the girl who struggled to breath, clutching her sides.

"Yeah, no shit…" Osamu laughed looking down pitifully at his 'daughter'.

"She can handle more, can't you _sweetheart?_" He said in a sickly sweet voice causing the others to laugh.

Sakura whimpered in response as she regained her breath but was attempting to fill her lungs.

"Don't take all the fun!" Joe joined in, grabbing her ponytail and forcing the elastic band, which held her hair up, out of her silky smooth hair.

He grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her upwards from the roots, making her squirm and whimper under his hold. He brought his knee up into the same spot making her lose her strength and fall again. He clenched his fist tighter, forcing her to put strength into her legs to stand up. His fist collided with her left cheek and he let go of her hair, letting her fall with an ungraceful thud on the floor.

Joe snickered evilly and Kentaro leered over her fallen form. Osamu shook his head and watched the scene play out. The scene was sickening, even to him, as her body was thrown around and bruised. He was used to it by now, but they had never taken this much out of her.

Sakura, too, had compared this scene to the countless times before. They were really taking it out on her body this time. The first time, a kind gentle member of the council was sickened by the scene and walked away, out of the house. She was grateful he didn't do anything to her and had, even he slightest amount of decency.

Luck must have been on her side tonight, however, since the one member she hated the most hadn't turned up. He seemed pretty useless, until he noticed Sakura and began to… toy with her. First, it had been meaningless flirting, to which was always halted thanks to Osamu or another council member who had had enough. It steadily moved on and whenever he was in the same room, alone as her, he would make a move, only to be interrupted by another council member who would most likely punch him and send him away.

"Get up bitch!" Joe snarled leaning over her form.

She shakily put her arms out in front of her and pushed with what little strength she had. She made it into a sitting position before her legs were dragged backwards, so she was further in the centre of the room. This caused her arms to give way and her face to slam into the hard, wooden floors once more.

"May I?" Joe asked with a smirk as he faced Osamu. He didn't know if he should agree at first, but it wasn't anything he deserved to have and he didn't class this as important. Sakura managed to lean up again and look behind her to see what they were talking about. She watched as Joe crouched down behind her and tugged at her baggy pants until they were by her ankles. He removed them and threw them on the bed, not once breaking they eye contact he held with the now terrified Sakura.

Feeling lower and even more pathetic in that moment, Sakura attempted to crawl away from the monster behind her only to have her thighs caught in a vice grip, and forced backwards into an aroused groin. Panic began to rise within her as he slowly opened up his zip and rubbed against her, making her cringe and claw at the floorboards with her nails.

One by one, the edges of her nails began to snap, and dig into the flesh that surrounded the rest of the hardened solid. Blood seeped off her fingertips from the loose pieces of firm residue and long, deep scratches were left in the floorboards.

The same vile laughter rang through her room making tears seep out of her eyes. She had remained strong up until this point, where they would push her for all they could get.

Joe pulled down the material which covered his upper legs and hooked his hands around Sakura's thighs, pulling her forcefully onto his manhood. The pain wasn't where she imagined as she felt the long, thick flesh enter the space between the cheeks of her butt.

A piercing scream echoed the house, pouring from Sakura's mouth as it felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside. Her fingers gripped at anything the floor had to offer and her back arched backwards painfully.

"Idiot! The neighbours will complain!" Osamu yelled as he power walked in Sakura's direction and swung his foot around into her face, sending her sprawling across the floor.

Darkness flooded Sakura's vision as she was forced to the side unconscious. She fell into a tangled heap and Joe lost his contact with her. Her hair was flung over her delicate features which were now bruised and swollen. She lay lifeless as Osamu marched over to Joe.

"Don't pull that shit again! It's too risky…"

"What the fuck happened!" A louder, more demanding voice boomed from the opened doorway.

They all turned to see Katashi standing with his arms crossed, looking down angrily at the pinkette who was out cold, and then up to the three men.

"No-_hic_-thin'!" Kentaro grinned scratching his head. Osamu and Joe, who had now pulled his pants back up but had failed to tie them, were looking at each other wearily.

"Bull shit! The whole fucking neighbour hood heard that!" He boomed walking into the room. "Kensho wants to speak about this…" He added using his thumb to show them the direction of the door.

They all walked out of the door leaving Katashi to look down at the teenage girl who lay broken across the floor. He tutted and then kicked her over so she was facing the ceiling, where he noticed just _how _far they had went with the damage. Her cheek was badly swollen with a long gash across the inflamed skin, from the connection with Osamu's boot. He kicked her back over not caring if he hurt the girl more and stomped out of the room letting the door bang harshly. The wall seemed to wobble under the force and then remained silent.

**oOo**

"_I warned you! Didn't I tell you?!" The hysterical girl cried as she crouched beside her friend, whose eyes had not left a concentrated spot on the floor. _

_The night had come in fast and the older girls surrounding them had fallen asleep in their thin, grey blankets. The taller of the two girls, with dark brown, tatty hair moved her hand over her friends. They were crouched down beside an empty bed, as quiet snores and murmurs escaped from the lips of their sleeping room mates._

"_A-Are you okay?" She asked in between sobs, crying for her friend's sake. _

_The pinkette was still staring at the spot on the floor. She didn't want to explain what had happened to her friend. She didn't want to upset the girl even more; the girl who sat crying for her, because her dried out eyes couldn't produce any of their own. _

_Strange bumps and cuts laced the cherry-headed girl's arms and legs. Her friend didn't even want to know how bad she looked under her old fashioned night gown. Only, the cuts and bruises weren't the only sign of foul play._

"_Sakura… your… your beautiful hair!" The girl continued to pour her heart out in quiet, breathy sobs whilst her friend never looked up once. She unconsciously lifted a hand to run her fingers through the short, clumpy, uneven lengths of her hair. Her eyes hooded in sorrow before she tilted her head so what little amounts of hair she did have covered hr bright green orbs. _

"_I-It's fine! Don't worry about me!" Her voice crackled with fake happiness. _

_The true scar which would haunt her for eternity was hidden beneath her night clothes. But it wasn't her place to complain. Every girl under that roof had the same proof of belonging. _

**oOo**

A sharp intake of breath was heard as the young girl opened her eyes fully. Excruciating pain washed over her body, making such a simple task as breathing become a difficult process. Her vision was blurred and she wondered how her head could feel so light, yet so heavy at the same time.

She pushed up on her arms and crawled over to her bedside table, where in the draw sat some comforting pain relief tablets. She made it her hobby to carefully stock up on medicine and fist aid necessities.

After slipping the small white pill between her lips, she swallowed hard and further stood up so she was resting on her knees. After a few more shaky breaths, she managed to put her weight into her feet and push up in a slight wobble. She fought off the massive headache which intruded into her skull and moved slowly towards the bathroom. She switched on the light and wasn't surprised by how she looked.

A huge gash adorned her cheek with a large swelling beneath it. It was the only damage done to her face, to which she was thankful, but even for it being the only one, it was quite a sight. Only someone without brain cells would miss the huge cute, which had ran down her cheek. She hunted in her small cabinet and emerged with a large basket full of bottles, fabric strips and rolls of bandage tape.

She sighed and set to work cleaning and covering up her wounds. When she lifted her top, she was surprised to find that the bruising didn't seem as bad as it fell; not that it wasn't bad in the first place. She rubbed them with a soothing cream which smelt like lavender and wrapped a bandage around her torso, to hide the hideous marks.

When she was satisfied, she sympathetically rubbed her butt, furrowing her eyebrows. They had _never, ever _went that far. She trembled at the memory and forced it to the back of her head, not wanting to dwell on it any longer.

She walked back into her bedroom and carefully sat, with a wince, on the soft covers. She tucked herself safely under the protection of her sheets before falling into a dreamy state. Before falling into a deep sleep, continuous words echoed through her head:

"_Alright… well next time you get injured… come to me… I'll help you out…"_

'_Sorry Tem… I don't want to involve my friends in this… I've already made that mistake once… and the consequences were too great…'_

**oOo**

Across the street, another house stood still with silence, the sand from the pretty displays gently rolled over stones and in decorative swirls. A light shone different colours through the gap in the curtain, illuminating the room with strange atmosphere.

Inside this house, a blonde girl was sitting with her legs crossed, balancing on the seat of one of the dark red sofas. She was almost off the end and in between her legs sat a bucket of popcorn, which her hand unconsciously dipped in, retrieving fists full of the yellow balls so she could stuff them in her mouth. Some spilled over her mouth and fell back into the bucket, to which she picked up again, repeating the process.

Beside her sat an angry looking guy with painted cheeks. He was much more concerned with the fact the fiery blonde was contaminating the rest of the popcorn stock, to even care about the film. He looked up at his older sister and then down to the bucket, as small balls fell back into plastic tub. His face showed clear disgust, when all in the same time, confusion. The blonde hadn't blinked for a while, not wanting to miss any action.

Why couldn't he have a _normal_ sister? _Normal _sister would be watching chick flicks, crying over the soppy plot twists and endings, while eating a bowl of ice-cream or a chocolate bar. Their toes would be freshly manicured and have soft sponges in between the gaps, to separate each little pinky from the next. They would be wearing tiny little pyjama shorts with a vest and have their faces caked with unknown green substances which smelt like a foot.

But no, he had Temari. In a way he was thankful she didn't watch many chick flicks and wouldn't be seen dead walking around in tiny shorts and vests, with fluffy lambs sewed into the material next to the words 'ewe are cute'. An image of a green Temari who smelt like peppermint foot lotion popped up into his mind making him wish she would do something like that, but he dismissed the image seconds later. Right now, he was appalled with the popcorn situation.

"Temari?" He said with clenched teeth.

"Uh?" She grunted, not blinking, adjusting (or even listening) to acknowledge her brother's existence.

"You're drooling in the popcorn!" He seethed narrowing his eyes towards her.

In another sofa, not too far away, a red head rolled his dark kohl-lined eyes and looked away from the inevitable scene about to play out. He adjusted his weight on his numbing arm, which supported his head on the arm of the sofa, before focusing his attention on the TV once more.

The screen suddenly flashed a bright red colour, which caught the room's attention. The ginger-haired woman was being dragged backwards by her foot as she clawed the ground screaming and wailing. The shadowy figure which held onto her leg continued to drag her behind him with a darkening chuckle.

The girl grabbed on to the doorframe with all her might, halting the assaulter, who dropped her legs with a heavy thump. From no where, he pulled out a razor sharp axe and leered over the shaking girl who cried beneath him. He lifted his hand up and began to chop at the girls head, all the while, screams echoed the house and blood spewed from her headless corpse.

As the axe had dropped, Temari and Kankuro had violently jumped and gawped at the scene. Gaara, as per usual, remained expressionless. Shrieks of laughter echoed their own house earning Kankuro and Gaara's attention.

Temari had now sat back in her comfy seat and began to howl at the TV whilst pointing to it. "HAHA! Did you- did you- HAHA –see that?! Still-still screaming! HAHA! No head! That's-that's… impossible! HAHA"

Kankuro's expression was priceless and almost uncertain; a mixture of shock, horror and wonder crossed his face. _How _could she _laugh _at _that_?!

A sole eyebrow was raise and his lips contorted upwards in disbelief. His eyes were scrunched up and he was leaning in the opposite direction of his sister. It was too unnatural.

Gaara raise his unnoticeable eyebrow slightly, not breaking his blank gaze at his psyched sister.

"W-What did you…" She continued to laugh between breaths, "…say Kanky?"

"You're drooling your popcorn in the bucket!" He hissed, getting back on subject.

She turned around with murder written in her eyes, "It is as you say, _my _bucket!"

"Save some for us!" He said reaching out to grab the bucket.

"No way! You mean you! You fat greedy pig!"

The fighting squabble continued making Gaara sigh and stand up to walk up the stairs, now uninterested in the film. He flung his door open and closed it with a hand of sand, after he collapsed on his bed. The film had been quite entertaining, but not nearly as entertaining as others. Therefore, it did not have his full attention.

He sighed again and thought about school the next day. He would be travelling form lesson to lesson with Naruto again; that hyperactive blonde sure took a lot out of him. All he would talk about was what he had done with his friends or the newest flavour of ramen, the first, surprisingly, being more annoying.

Gaara never had anyone but his siblings, and even then, he had only been reunited with them a few years earlier, thanks to his fucked up father. Friends? No. He had never had these _friends _and hearing someone talk non stop about how great they are did not help.

Jealous? Maybe.

Annoyed? Definitely.

Longing? … Possibly. No wait… of course not!

But every time he thought of such needy words of desperation, his thoughts wondered onto the pink-haired beauty. Her eyes were so wide and perfect; it made him want to search them to find out who she was. They drew his attention from large distances apart, captivating him with ease. Her hair was so mysterious, he wanted to run his fingers through it and smell the lingering scent that was Sakura Haruno. Her skin, looked good enough to eat, setting his demon side's senses to sharpen and focus on every inch of her.

'_**You want her…'**_

'_What? No, I don't…'_

'_**You cannot deny me… nor the change in you senses…'**_

'_Stop it… you don't deserve her… don't drag me into __**your **__wants…'_

'_**Deserve? Haha, this game is not about deserving or earning. It's about taking! You take what you want before another steals it first… that's the rules. If you don't want another man to touch her, take her for yourself…'**_

'_Shut up! I can't! I won't!'_

Gaara looked up to realise he had been clutching his head tighter than he normally did. He released his feral grip with a sigh and leaned up to survey the room. Once he was satisfied that everything was in order, he lay back down and began to meditate deeply.

**oOo**

The next morning proved to be a challenge for Sakura. The pain in hr muscles had tensed and ached over the night until it felt like she was paralysed the following morning. Sleep was out of the question seen as though every time she fell into a deep slumber, her pain haunted her and more dreams came of her shady past.

She winced and struggled to lean up, trying to break her uncomfortable posture. Once her bandages were checked and her cut cheek was cleaned up, she grabbed a strange bottle of tanned liquid and began to paste it evenly on her skin, making sure to smooth out any bumps. Once she was satisfied, and her skin tone ran evenly into her fairer skinned neck.

She stood back from the mirror until she could calculate the distance from which she couldn't tell something was wrong. She took two steps back and she looked perfectly normal, with no signs of bruising or cuts. She sighed; today would be hard, and people would most certainly wonder why she was avoiding them. Also, it was probable that her bruising would deepen throughout the day and may become more obvious.

After she hunted through her drawers, she came across her uniform. Once dressed she grabbed her boots and shoved them roughly on her feet before heading out of the door, grabbing her bags in the process.

On the way to school, she noticed beer cans and sticky yellow patches which stained the usually perfect, grey pathways and grimaced. Not only did they abuse her, they abused the surroundings with their lack of manners and brains.

"Hey! You were quick!" Tenten chimed skipping into the centre of the path so she fell into sync with her friend. Small victory was won on Sakura's part for moving over in time so Tenten chose her none bruised side. She wouldn't suspect a thing.

As they walked Sakura felt the creeping pain flowing all over her body and cursed herself; she had forgotten to take pain killers. She groaned and rubbed her head, wondering if she could sneak into the nurse's office and steal some, or simply ask for some.

"What's wrong? Do you have a headache?" Tenten questioned leaning into her friend for closer inspection. When Sakura opened her eyes to see her in close proximity she squeaked in shock and flinched backwards.

"Erm…" _What did she say? Headache? _"Oh! Yeah! It's really bad! Do you… have any pain relief tablets?" She queried. Close call; good job she had rubbed her head in annoyance and changed the story to fit her.

"Sorry… I don't have anything… hmm, maybe Kiba will have some?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Akamaru gets bad stomach pains since he chews on everything… he always keeps spares…"

Sakura almost fell to the floor; at least she was cheered up from the humour side of things. "Erm… I don't want to take dog tablet Tenten!" She laughed and winced from the pain in her ribs. This did not go unnoticed.

"You… sure you're okay?" Tenten said now with a little more worry evident on her soft features.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" She pulled off a fake smile and began to put her usual spring into her step, trying to fool her worried friend. "Come on! We'll be late if you dawdle like that!" She laughed.

**oOo**

Sakura was now walking along her corridor, wanting to find the nurse's office since none of her friends had any tablets for her. She sighed at her luck, or rather her stupidity, before she rounded a corner and collided with someone. She would have automatically assumed it was Gaara because of their past collisions, only she felt the figure move backwards from the collision and squeak.

"Watch where the hell-! Sakura?" Temari asked losing all anger in her.

Sakura's cover seemed to have been blown in that instant. From the collision, she had stepped back in pain and felt the air leave her lungs, making her cough and gasp for air. She looked up to try and smile, so Temari didn't worry but it only made matters worse. Temari's eyes widened and she moved closer, swiping the hair Sakura had styled into her grazed face so she could see the damage.

"Sakura?" She grabbed the pinkette's wrist and began to drag her through what felt like a maze of corridors. They finally arrived at an office with a lighted sign; the words 'nurse' in green across the clean white background.

Temari inspected the room before she opened the door fully and dragged Sakura in, placing her on the bed and looking her in the eye sternly.

"What happened?"

"I was just coughing!" Sakura whined, now with her reclaimed breath.

"The cut?" Temari questioned crossing her arms angrily.

"Oh! Well, I tripped over the stool this morning and I banged my face into the bench…" She said with a smile, as she lightly raised a soft fist to tap her head, mocking herself. Temari narrowed her eyes, unsure if she should believe the girl's excuse.

"I told you to see me if you got hurt again…" She said with a little more disappointment than anger.

"Tem… I'm a klutz! I'm used to injuring myself…" She smiled tilting her head to the side.

"No excuses! When you're injured… see me!" The blonde girl turned her head to the side not wanting to see Sakura plead with her eyes or further disagree with her.

"Thanks Tem!"

"Tem again…" she sighed losing all tension.

Sakura laughed before continuing. "Since we're here… I could use some sort of pain relief!" She said standing up and searching the drawers around them. Temari aided her, knowing where to look for the supplies and held out a little packet for Sakura to take. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the girl who smirked. She had clearly done this before.

**To Be Continued…**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Hey! The last chapter has had the most reviews submitted thus far! Woop! Go you guys! I'm glad that more people, who haven't reviewed before, have begun to! So keep them up! I always reply to you guys! Unless you're anonymous… then I can't… obviously…**

**Anonymous Reviews Accepted Too! No Excuses!**

**Next Chapter:**** A month later after Sakura's move… what has the gang been up to? Has anything changed? **


	9. One Month Later Part I

**Hey guys… thanks for all the reviews! I even had people who didn't normally review comment! Thanks to you guys!**

**Another important point: One of the bad guy's names was Katashi. Please don't get that confused with Kakashi. **

**Remember: KaTashi. NOT KaKashi.**

**Recommended Song:**** - Ricky Martin – She Bangs (HAHA great song lol)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-A Month Later-**

**-Part I-**

**-9-**

The morning was like no other in the time she had spent in the fire country Konoha. Bright rays of sunshine shone down a bearable heat, which warmed to her thin, but curvaceous body. The wind swept past blowing her hair gently, cooling down her skin. Birds flew all around, hoping along the grassy banks she passed and flying from building to building, inspecting the surroundings and occasionally watching her pass by.

An outlook on her old life made her smile at her fortune. She went from having one friend, who was tired of having Sakura around, to having a whole bunch of friends who were lively and always happy to be near her. Her heart seemed to warm at thoughts of her friends greeting her, or inviting her to have fun. It may seem like nothing, since her memories weren't of special events. Eating at Ichiraku, while Naruto argued for more Ramen. Shopping with Temari, who persuaded her to buy, yet more clothes. Watching Tenten's training and practicing to hit all of the targets. Movies and trips to the woods, where they had built a camp, thanks to Naruto's idea, and been soaked by the rain.

Yes, all little things, which made her smile so much. Not only had she been hanging around with her usual bunch of friends, she had even attempted to talk to people from the other group classes. At first, she had been unsuccessful, but she knew persistence was the key to getting noticed.

It started when she got lost one day… and stumbled upon the art room…

_**Flashback**_

_It was Naruto's fault. But then again, everything that went wrong usually was. One moment he was showing her 'something cool' and the next, he ran off down the maze, which were the school's corridors. _

"_Naruto!" She shouted, running down the corridor's to find the hyperactive blonde. Her patience was wearing so thin that she was resorting to talking to herself, mimicking her friend's voice. "This way dattebayo!" she mocked, now stomping her feet against the floor beneath her. "Believe it! I'll make him __**believe it **__alright!'_

_Every time she came to a door, she would slow down and hunt through the class. When she came to one door, which was brightly decorated in red, bold letters, she found herself drawn to the eye catching design. She pushed against the stiff door and peeked into the class room to see several unrecognisable students, deep in concentration on the colourful masterpieces they drew._

_She gasped at the work before them and slid past the door, hoping not to be recognised. She partially scoffed at the thought since her pink hair would normally attract all sorts of attention, but they were too focused to notice her. _

_She walked along the classroom until she found a familiar face. She smiled at seeing him so in thought and quietly walked over to spy on his work. When she was behind him, she took a moment to admire his tall build and soft, yet rough looking hair. She blushed at remembering what it felt like before moving forward and leaning over his shoulder to see his work. _

_She tried not to let out a gasp when she seen a drawn version of a horror scene. A man lying in pools of blood with several pins and gashes over his body. The scene was set in a dark alley, and the moonlight over looked his shape in delight. She sighed and looked down curiously to the smirking red head that looked up at her. Yes, he was still trying to prove he was not to be trusted._

"_It's great!" She chirped making him raise the muscle above his eye, since no eyebrow lay there. He didn't believe her. "I'm not saying the scene is pleasant… but it is drawn perfectly…" She smiled at him making him turn towards the picture once more. _

_It had only been a week since she had known the broody red head, and she only had the chance to talk in their science lesson, where he was her lab partner. People assumed they only got on through force, so they had been shocked when she smiled at him if she passed through a corridor._

_She sighed at the people surrounding them. They hadn't noticed the pink blob entering the classroom, but as soon as she talks to the 'bas ass' they are all eyes. She decided to ignore them, but it was proving hard._

"_I bet you haven't drawn a pleasant scene before huh?" She mocked raising her eyebrow at the red head. He blankly stared down at the painting and seemed to notice the class's attention, so he looked back up at her with a small, smug grin. Sakura had to squint to see it, but it was still there. He seemed to sense her tension from being stared at. "Don't go all silent on me!" She hissed through her teeth. Gaara didn't seem to like the order to he glared at her before looking back down at the painting. _

_She gave up and surveyed the room angrily. As soon as she made eye contact with the spectators, they would turn and pretend they had been talking the whole time. The only two who had actually been talking, drew Sakura's attention. _

_She decided to ignore the silence from Gaara and began to walk towards the work bench where the two sat bickering over something she couldn't quite hear. When she approached closer, she took a chance and sat down across from them, curious as to what they were talking about._

"…_stupid enough to believe that?!" the blonde argued._

"_It is the truth…" The red head calmly stated, unblinking, "you're art is insignificant… I could barely class it as art, in fact…" _

_Sakura rested her arms on the table and put her head in her hands. She looked down at the small clay birds and then over to the black, wooden puppet which had unusual holes and strange cracks which could open. _

_She felt the room once again go silent and looked up to see the blonde girl and the unmoving red head looking at her as if she were unworthy, yet mad. "Oh, hey!" She greeted with a smile. _

_Gaara had been annoyed by her sudden disappearance and when he found her watching the two curiously, he almost smiled; almost. Now he watched out of interest. _

"_Who are you, un?" Deidara asked reaching for a piece of clay and putting it in his hand. Sakura was amazed when a smaller bird emerged from his grip. He didn't even move his hand!_

"_Sakura" She answered plainly. "That's amazing!" She gawped at the little bird he had made and looked up to see him smugly grinning at Sasori. _

_Gaara let a small sigh escape his lips. She was too honest. Too openly honest. It could also be classed as innocence, which made him feel sick. He was the complete opposite of that. _

"_She knows true art when she sees it!" He proudly stated teasing the red head ho sighed and shook his head. _

"_What are the holes for?" Sakura asked looking now at the puppet. Her face looked like that of a child's who had just discovered a new toy. _

_Sasori looked up and seen her eager eyes watching the puppet. "I can't reveal the secrets…" He stated calmly. She pouted so he decided to show her how it worked. "They release 3mm needles which are coated with a thin layer of poison, which, at its worst, could paralyse a person." _

_Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Of course, this school was full of people with specialities in different areas, so she shouldn't have been shocked by this. But, only part of her shock was of worry, or fear. She was much more excited to learn more._

"_Wow! What about these…?" She pointed to the little compartments of the miniature puppet and Sasori smiled at her enthusiasm. _

"_They contain poisonous fumes which could disorientate or knock a person unconscious." He decided to move on since she would ask anyway. He raised his hands to his chest and moved his fingers, causing the puppets to move. Sakura's eyes widened and she clapped her hands giddily. He made the puppet reach for the two identical blades on its back, drawing them out. _

_Once the blades were in the puppets hands, he decided on a safer option to gain her appreciation, and not creep her out. He made the puppet start juggling the knives earning her laughter. _

_Gaara's face softened at the sight of the clueless girl. He had seen what Sasori's puppets could do and was a little startled he didn't make her flinch or momentarily stun her. After all, Sasori was also a Sabaku descendant. Not that they talked much._

_The people around them had drawn their attention to the little puppet show Sasori was performing to the intruding girl and began to secretly watch, occasionally murmuring their thoughts under their breath._

_The class was a mixture of different art forms. Some were statues made of clay or chipped stone, some were simply paintings or 3D pictures made from recycled metals. Chairs and canvases were scattered randomly across the room, and the benches where she currently sat, were near the edge of the room, where a lot of strange clay shapes had been made. _

"_Che, why don't you be a child's entertainer, un?" Deidara mocked flicking her hair out of her eyes._

_Sakura stopped watching the puppet since Sasori's attention had been drawn to Deidara. She reached forward to touch the small clay duck, but the blonde stopped her hand immediately. Sakura pouted at the older girl. "No fair" She whined. _

_The older girl snickered and grabbed a different coloured ball of clay, tightening it in her fist. Sakura watched amazed until she spoke. "If you touch that clay, BOOM! un" She laughed. _

"_T-They blow up!" Sakura's amazement came back making the two elder students forget their fight, wanting to entertain the pinkette more._

"_Yeah! Here you go, un!" She held out her long fingered hand where in the centre an identical duck lay. Sakura took the duck with a grin and began to inspect the art work. _

"_He's so cute!" She chimed. _

"_Keep him, un!" Deidara stood up, swiftly followed by Sasori, they walked around the table where Deidara patted her head, "You should come by more often Sakura!" _

"_We would enjoy your company…" Sasori said, placing a tiny puppet key ring in her other hand. She looked down to her hand and back up at the two with a smile and a nod._

"_Thanks!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura smiled at the memory. She had placed the duck and key ring on her bedside table. Ever since then, she had tried her hardest to visit the rowdy couple and calm them through praising tactics.

Deidara and Sasori weren't the only ones who she made a friendship with. She had also managed to talk more to Nina, the quiet girl in her medical classes. She opened up a bit more when Sakura was partnered with her, but seemed reluctant at first. Sakura even made the usually silent girl giggle, which was a great accomplishment.

Nina was by no means moody, or permanently anti-social. In fact, Sakura often watched her new, silent friend with interest. Whenever a conversation would arise, she would watch hopefully, as if she expected confirmation before she talked. She was a shy girl, but Sakura felt like there was more to her. More than meets the eyes, and she wanted Nina to lay back and have fun.

Heck, she even stuck with her policy not to judge by a rumour or by appearance and attempted conversation wit Sasuke. Sakura couldn't deny he was handsome. His demeanour, look and IQ proved he was a unique guy. Any girl would be head over heels for him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey!" Sakura greeted with a smile, in which her teeth shouldn't have been tightly clenched. _

"_Ah… I see I finally get the attention from the famous new student…" he complimented making her unsure. _

"_Famous?"_

"_The fearless one… I hear you talked with Sasori and Deidara… good choice, better than those you have been calling friends. _

"_Excuse me!" She snapped angrily. She had given him a chance and he blew it with his arrogance and harsh choice of words. _

"_Calm down… I'm sure they are great friends…" he sighed, hoping she wouldn't walk away angrily. _

"_You're right… they are great friends!" She said in defence. Something about this guy made her unsure of things._

"_So, I take it you want a date…" He said smugly. That was exactly why she was unsure._

_Being a popular, handsome guy made him a babe magnet. He had been used to the attention from the girls all his life, most probably, and must have thought Sakura had that kind of interest in him. _

"_No, I just want to find out what each rumoured student is like…" She answered making his eyes narrow slightly, and unnoticeably. _

_Maybe, he was too used to attention from girls. He would take his male pride and his looks and practically ram them up a girl's nose demanding she see him and worship him. Sakura would not be that girl._

"_Well… I should probably go now! Erm… nice to properly meet you…" She said turning around. Sasuke stood with crossed arms. She was probably the only girl not to throw herself at him._

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura sighed at the memory, turning the corner and continuing to walk down the recently swept streets. Part of her felt sorry for Sasuke; maybe he didn't know how to act with a girl when she wasn't throwing her self in his face, with hope to be noticed.

That wasn't the only bad thing about the conversation with the human ice-cube. His fan girls didn't seem too happy about the whole ordeal.

_**Flashback**_

"_Stay away from him!"_

"_You're unworthy!"_

"_Unnatural is a better description!"_

_Sakura sighed. The fan girls seemed to have surrounded her while she was on her way to class. How predictable. _

"_I am not interested in Sasuke Uchiha… so you can relax…" Sakura sighed, raising her hands in defeat. In truth, she didn't know what else to do. _

"_She's gonna be so mad with you!" Another girl added with a sickly, girlish laugh._

"_Who" Sakura asked._

_On cue, a blonde walked through the small group in front of Sakura, who stared blankly. _

"_Ino, right?" Sakura asked out of memory. Tenten's information on the students was pretty helpful now that she thought about it._

"_You must be Sakura…" Ino smiled at her, making the other girls laugh or smirk._

"_Yeah"_

"_Well… I am sure you have been warned already… but on behalf of the group I must ask that you keep your distance from Sasuke-kun…" She said grinning at the girl._

"_It's not like anything was going on anyway…" Sakura mumbled leaning against the wall of the corridor. The girls around Ino thought she was too relaxed in this situation, and wanted to see her in fear._

"_Teach her a lesson Ino!" One girl screamed. _

_Ino followed the crowd to see a blonde girl who copied her look off Ino herself. She looked back at Sakura who watched her curiously. She knew the girl wouldn't do anything like that to her, or at least not on these terms. _

"_What's going on here…" Another female voice interrupted from behind the crowds of people. Some of the crowd walked away quickly, shooting nervous glances behind them at the female intruder. Other stayed glued to the spot, out of fear._

_Sakura didn't need to recognise the girl or her voice. The fan girl's reaction was enough to tell her who was pushing through the frozen girls, to stand next to Sakura. _

"_Hey Tem!" Sakura greeted cheerily, making the crowds build up a new sense of hate for the girl. "Yo Kankuro!" She added seeing a taller boy with a black hood emerge. _

"_Hey Sakura… what's their problem?" Temari asked with a smirk in Ino's direction. _

"_Oh, just fan girls…" Sakura said smiling. She pushed off the wall and began to walk over to Temari and her brother when a seemingly brave, or stupid, fan girl stood in her way._

"_W-We warned you!" Remember that!" She said shakily. A few hushed whispers, instructed the girl on what to do. She raised her hand to strike Sakura's cheek but a layer of sand broke the contact. Sakura looked down to the shaking girl, whose hand was now captured by the cocoon of sand. _

_The surrounding girls screamed and began to run down the corridors sobbing or wailing. Ino took one last look at Sakura before turning and leaving the scene. Temari and Kankuro were still looking at the scene, a little worried. They knew what their brother had done before and what he was capable of. They didn't want Sakura to see this side of him._

_Sakura turned around to see Gaara leaning against the wall she had been standing at, looking overall, pretty carefree. "Gaara…" She turned around to se the cocoon spreading up the now hysterical girl's arm and she turned around to face the red head, whose eyes were now angrily staring at the thin framed girl his sand was engulfing. "Gaara" Sakura said again turning around. _

_The red head broke his trance and looked at Sakura who was watching him intently. The sand around the girls arm dropped to the floor making Sakura smile. The girl ran away to join the other girls who fled through the corridors screaming. _

"_Whoa… you guys really scared them…" Sakura said in disbelief as she watched the girls disappear around different corners._

"_They deserved it!" Temari cursed raising her fist. _

"_Tem…" Sakura sighed. "…it was fine, really"_

"_How can you say that?! You coulda been mowed down by rabid fan girls!" Temari announced._

"_Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!" Sakura laughed. "After all, they were Sasuke's fan girls! Obviously something already wrong with them!" _

_When he first heard she had talked with the number one playboy the school had to offer, of course he had been more than pissed. Her simple sentence seemed to calm him and reassure him that she wasn't attracted to the Uchiha._

"_Yeah!" Kankuro snorted laughing at her joke, making the two girls laugh at him in return._

"_Gaara?" Sakura called, catching the red-head's attention. "Thanks!" She said still laughing at Kankuro's snorts. _

"_Hn"_

"_Hey! Gaara does care after all!" Sakura said when she moved closer to him, so his siblings wouldn't hear. "Doesn't that throw another rumour out the window?" She whispered with her own smug grin._

_Gaara scowled and leaned up from the wall, startling Sakura in the process. He let out a sharp mocking breath, which embarrassed her, and began to walk down the corridor. _

"_Hey!" She argued following him down the corridor. Exchanges of long sentences could be heard followed by sharp replies._

_Temari sighed and Kankuro looked at the two in disbelief. "Can you believe she stopped Gaara?" He said seriously._

_Temari smiled at the two before turning and walking the opposite way followed by her brother who was grinning to himself. Who wouldn't be happy for their brother?_

_**End Flashback**_

Ino; every time Sakura seen the long haired blonde, her adrenaline would pump and she would get excited for a challenge. She could tell the blonde would be a great friend, to which they would probably share a love-hate friendship, constantly in competition with the other.

Sasuke's existence seemed to threaten them ever becoming friendlier. Fan girls and spectators would constantly assume the worst between the Uchiha and Haruno. If she didn't have her pride and good will to stand by her beliefs, she would have ignored him from the start. It did seem to be part of the reason there were social groupings in the first place.

In fact, there were several people who seemed to highlight the separation between the groups. Also known as the leaders or the people who have the most to say in the group.

First, she had the popular group, everyone adored. Sasuke was an obvious member of the group, who would stand by their decisions against other people. Ino and Saki, too, seemed to be moderately in control of the more quiet members of the group. After all, they were head of their own fan clubs, which made Sakura feel sick towards them. Who sections people off because of looks?

Well, she could think of a few people, like her 'father' and most of the group she was complaining about. Even the students who didn't belong to a grouping would pass their judgement on her as she passed.

Another person would be Naruto. Although, it wouldn't seem like it, he still had the most say in her group, and would often have the most ideas of where to hang out during and after school. Sh couldn't be biased and say her own friends weren't judgemental either, seen as though her first break had been spent learning about the other students, with Tenten and Naruto's commentary on how they behave.

There were also, more less known people who seemed to start these never ending rumours, but would think their identity wasn't known. The first being a guy named Oto-kun. He was one of the guys who had been brooding in the surroundings when she was searching for Gaara. He had been casually leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth, watching the whole exchange between Gaara and herself. Only two days later did the whole school know of Sakura as either fearless, brain dead, or meddling.

It had also gained Sakura unwanted attention from the guys who thought she had Gaara's approval. Since she wasn't dead or seriously injured, the popular bad boy that was her red-haired friend must have took a liking or appreciated her in some way. Therefore, the guys deemed her worthy through her newly gained status and looks.

It also didn't help that whenever Sasuke would pass her, he would greet her or smile at her. Sometimes he would even stop her to talk or openly check her out. So, the other half of the male population would also take an interest. Sakura just didn't understand guys.

There was however, one guy who seemed to hate Sakura, only she thought it was quite comical as to why he hated her.

_**Flashback**_

_She pushed off the wall where she had been cornered against by the famous Uchiha and sighed. He came out of nowhere and decided it was the perfect moment to ask her on a date. Honestly? Did he expect her to fall into his arms asking if she was dreaming? No, she did the opposite; by turning him down flat. _

_She was just about to start walking again when a small, but well built guy stopped her by pushing her against the wall. She was thankful her bruised body had healed only two days ago, that night 3 weeks ago would haunt her forever. _

"_What do you think you're doing bitch?!" The guy asked in an annoyingly high pitched voice making Sakura space out. At first she thought she was gonna be raped by his sudden actions, but it was more likely she was going to be bitch slapped. _

"_W-What?" She stuttered unsure of what was happening._

"_You heard me you little whore! Sasuke-kun is mine bitch… and for that matter, stay away from Gaa-Gaa too! They don't want anything to do with a freak of nature!" He huffed strutting away from Sakura who almost fainted at hearing him call the 'dangerous' Gaara Gaa-Gaa. _

_Once she was sure he was gone, she skipped happily along the corridor feeling laughter bubbling inside, threatening to escape at such a baby name for her anti-social friend. _

_**End Flashback**_

Just thinking about the memory made Sakura start laughing to herself again. She had meant to tell Gaara about the encounter, but she was unsure if she had his full trust, or if he would even let her get away with it. Plus, she didn't want the guy to die at an early age.

"What are you laughing at?" Her brunette friend asked curiously. Sakura opened her eyes to see a new Tenten in front of her.

Today she wore a red Chinese top under her waist coat and strange chop sticks in her neatly tied buns. Sakura mentally sighed at seeing the sharpened needle edges to the chop sticks; they were Tenten's signature move if someone got too close.

"Just, memories…" She sang as she fell into sync with Tenten's steps.

"Oh god…" Tenten gasped, "You're already turning old…"

"HEY!" Sakura yelled running after her unusually energetic friend. "GET BACK HERE!"

Tenten's laughter echoed down the streets until a speeding bike passed them loudly, making them jump, scream and laugh some more. It was a beautiful black bike and when it passed, a flash of red caught her eye, but she couldn't make out the design which caused it. But right now, she wasn't concerned with the bike, Tenten was leaning against the fence, clutching her chest to slow down her frightened heart pace.

"That.was.too.fast!" She gasped, laughing to herself.

"Tenten…" Sakura asked, worry now set on her usually happy face. "…What's wrong?"

"Eh?" _'How did she find out so fast? Am I that readable?'_

"You're acting…strange…" Sakura added.

"Ah… I guess I can't hide anything from you huh?" She asked with a laugh.

"Everyone would have noticed…" Sakura laughed earning a stern glare from her spunky friend.

"…I…I'm being adopted…" she answered with a sheepish grin, which showed her uncertainty.

**To Be Continued…**

**I have a good 50 people who have this story on alert, and around 40 who have favoured this story! **

**PLEASE! MESSAGE TO THOSE PEOPLE! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Anonymous Reviews Accepted!**

**Next Chapter:**** So Tenten's being adopted? What else has been happening this past month? **


	10. One Month Later Part II

**I'm sorry! It took forever to update and it irritated me not being able to… Thanks a lot for the reviews guys! I love them sooo much! **

**Recommended Song:**** Nocturne – Secret Garden**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-A Month Later-**

**-Part II-**

**-10-**

"Tenten… that's great!" Sakura yelled attacking her friend in a giant hug.

"S-Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like… being adopted?" Tenten asked shyly.

All Sakura's glee seemed to vanish. What if one of the council had adopted her? What if she was adopted into an abusive family, like she was? What if they-?

"Sakura?"

"Oh, sorry… well, I suppose its different for everyone… do you know anything about them?" Sakura asked, beginning to panic. What if she moved away to be with them?

"Oh, it's a woman… she's called Anko… she lives in Konoha with her boyfriend. The carer's told me she was quite… erm… excitable?"

Sakura calmed immediately. They lived here, but that didn't mean they wouldn't move. At least she was adopted by the woman, who was excited about having a daughter. Most likely, Tenten has been adopted by someone trustworthy, and someone who would love her greatly. A Mother…

Sakura felt envy burning in her stomach at Tenten's luck, but she wasn't one to keep these feelings for long. Tenten deserved a Mother, she deserved someone. Relief and happiness began to take place of the green eyed monster and she hugged her friend once more.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sakura whined in her friends shoulder.

"Sakura…?" Tenten asked shocked. She dismissed her with a simple pat on the back before adding, "Don't get all sloppy on me now… I want you and Naru-tard to help me pack and move in… will you?"

Sakura nodded with a bright smile.

"Okay, it's this weekend… Saturday… I'll ask Hinata too… the others are too lazy and there's no way I'm asking Lee… he'll scare Anko away!" Tenten laughed, continuing to walk along the path.

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. The sun shone down on her radiant smile, and she happily added her usual skip to her step. She had the best friends she could wish ever wish for by her side, to create memories she would never forget and cherish forever.

Chuckling to herself, memories already made over the past month began to flood her mind. The first which immediately came to mind, was her most recent shopping trip with Tem.

_**Flashback**_

"_It would so go with the jeans!"_

"_But… it's so…" Sakura's face twisted and scrunched up tight and the red top being dangled in front of her. It was a halter neck top, which was __**very **__low cut. It only managed to make it past her breasts before it stopped, looking more like a boob tube bikini top. She sighed as she examined the loose, thick straps which were supposed to wrap around her stomach. All in all, Temari kept picking shorter, more revealing tops out for her. She briefly wondered why, but it was only a passing thought when she was face to face with the argumentative neighbour. _

"_So what?" She snapped angrily. "You have quite a figure on you and you __**never **__show it off!" _

"_But… Tem… I-!"_

"_No buts! How am I supposed to know if you have his attention when you don't show any skin?!" She yelled still holding up the skimpy top on its hanger._

"_Him? Who?"_

"_Wha-?" Temari covered her mouth with wide open eyes. She couldn't believe she let that slip so carelessly. There was definitely something wrong with her recently. Maybe it was the stress of following Gaara to find out if he took an interest in the pinkette. "Oh… did I say he? I meant anyone's… like, anyone's attention! Yeah…"_

_Temari mentally thanked whichever god blessed, or rather cursed Sakura with her gullible nature. Her answer seemed to earn her a shrug before letting her wonder deep in thought._

'_I can't wear that!' She thought mentally._

'_**Why not? It's hot!' Inner Sakura almost yelled. **_

'_But… It'll show my bruises… when I get them…'_

'_**Jeez, what a pessimist. What happened to your cheery attitude towards everything? If you get bruised up, don't wear the top!'**_

'_What if __**he**__ sees it?! It'll be a lot worse than what happened last time!' She argued mentally as Temari's voice began to fade into the background, discussing what was hot about that top in particular._

_**Inner Sakura shivered. The last time was not something joyous to bring up and surprised them both in the moment. 'Just get the top or she wont let us leave…' she said defiantly before residing deep within Sakura's mind in a calm state. **_

"_Fine! I'll get it… but I'll wear it when I want to…" Sakura said finally, taking the top off the now grinning Temari. _

'_Now Gaara will shit his pants when he sees her in that hot number!' She thought as she followed Sakura happily out of their favourite store. _

_**End Flashback**_

Wonder soon spread across Sakura's face. At reminiscing over the event, what did Temari mean? Who's attention was she supposed to have? She couldn't mean Gaara, could she?

Sakura soon shook her head of any thoughts. Sure, she admitted Gaara was devilishly handsome and had a charming, bad-boy streak about him but there was no way he liked her; the outspoken, pink-haired new girl. She was far beneath the standards expected for such a popular guy to like. Besides, he didn't show any sort of attraction to any female in the school and barely acknowledged her when she was near.

Besides, she didn't want to think about this. Not only was Gaara too handsome to like such a strange, unusual girl but he despised fan girls. If she kept on wondering these thoughts, she would get addicted to him and would be no better than the preppy, stalkers.

They turned another corner and began to walk along another main road which led directly to their strangely structured school. As they turned the corner, Sakura noticed small groups of people slowly making there way along the pathways. Some chatted to each other more loudly than others, intimidating the small groups surrounding them into silence. The occasional loner walked along the stoned paths with little black or white wires spilling from their ears and their hands in their pockets or tightened securely around their bags.

She started to smile slowly, one of those hardly identifiable smiles, which could almost reveal her inner happiness. Over the past month, she had talked more and more to Gaara. He greatly interested her, since his anti-social 'fear me' mode often showed to those around him. Why did he put up such a defensive wall which trapped outsiders beyond his limits? She didn't know. She wanted to, so badly, but if she ever asked or subtly questioned his usual demeanour, he would completely ignore her for one of his silent trances.

For the times she had spoken to him, she had found out little pieces of information people may find useless, but it cheered her up to know these small things. She couldn't know his past or reasoning behind things he did unless he opened up, but she found out so much more through the small things he did. He would most likely consider himself closed off to anything which revealed information about him, but Sakura managed to read him, even a little bit.

For example; she noticed ways in which his attitude changes towards different people. Take Naruto, for example. He could be walking along the corridor in an angry strop about another student or teacher, and when the hyperactive blonde showed up, his mood would take a 180º turn. To the untrained eye, nothing changed or slightly brightened up, but she knew differently. His angry frown would remain, but Naruto was right to read people through their eyes; his would gradually soften in his presence, even if he was making the happy-go-lucky student seem like an irritation. His clenched fists, too, would soften and he would pay keen attention to each and every word that flew from Naruto's overly large mouth. This clearly meant he had some sort of respect or appreciation for the blonde; it was as if he were something to look up to, despite the broody red-head being the taller one.

Another thing she found strange about her neighbour was his piece in the poetry recital. He didn't bother to create a poem to read out, which was ignored by the teachers, as if he had some sort of control through fear over themselves as well as the students at the academy. Not to mention, he didn't feel the need to create his own piece yet appreciated the rest, or at least some, of the class's pieces. Mainly, he didn't find his fan-girl's pieces of any interest. He almost pummelled one in particular.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh what his red hair would feel like to touch,_

_Oh what his behind would feel like to clutch"_

'_**HAHAHA! He **__**won't**__** like that!' Inner Sakura laughed.**_

_Truly, she should have been annoyed for him, or at least a little jealous. After all, he was quite handsome and she didn't deny he was attractive all over. But the poem was too funny to hate. He clearly didn't think so._

_Sakura turned around slyly to see a priceless expression. It was one of utter horror as the adoring fan girl stood at the front of the class with a Gaara merchandised T-shirt and a small flag with 'I love Gaara' on it. She suppressed a laugh but could feel it threatening to escape. The rest of the class were either already snickering, or had a look of shock and fear for the girl. She was dead…_

_His expression was quickly replaced, before any bystanders noticed, with his usual scowl, only a little less friendly. Honestly; how old were these girls. This school was supposed to train students to become fighters or battle operatives and all they could think of was writing strange poetry._

"_First we walked together hand in hand  
Then soon indulged in carnal delight  
He was quickly inside my clothes  
I tore his shorts with eager hands  
He pulled my knickers off over my feet  
Then we were both naked in the sands  
He squeezed and sucked at my breasts"_

_**Inner Sakura's laughter echoed throughout Sakura's head and she desperately fought the urge to laugh out loud. **_Sakura couldn't believe the teacher allowed this erotic poem to continue but the look on his face said it all. He was just as shocked, in fact, too shocked to talk and stop the nonsense.

_  
"As he rummage through my thicket  
I chewed and tongued at his ear  
As my fingers played along his wicket  
He peeked between my private curtains  
Drawing them then began to sup  
My body writhed and moaned  
As he drank-"_

"_Please! Stop Ms Tanukisi!" he finally cried out but was too late. A loud scream pierced everyone's ears turning their laughter into fearful eyes and their worried stares to become harder, and more focused. _

_Sakura watched amazed as a fine, brown substance took hold of the paper the girl held and shredded it into small sizes no bigger than a spec of dust. Sakura turned to see Gaara's scowl had become murderous and his hands were crossed in front of him, each finger linked between it's opposite on the other hand. Sakura was awestruck and knew that the sand was being controlled by the now deathly bad-boy. She looked back to the sand to see it had slowly encircled the girl's mouth and was squeezing her tightly._

_If Sakura had seen this before she had gotten to know Gaara partially, she wouldn't have dared to go near him and would have preferred to have the creepy Uchiha as her lab partner, but she knew better. The girl had it coming thanks to his bad natured, well-known behaviour. _

_Sakura's head turned on Gaara, attracting his attention thanks to her quick movements. She refused to back down from the glare he was now directing at her. Sure, it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her body begin to tremble lightly, but she had to stop him. The teacher, Iruka, was stuck at the bottom of the classroom, unsure of what to do, looking between the hysterical girl and the threatening red-head. _

_Sakura continued to stare at Gaara who was now breaking into an angrier glare. She didn't want to defy him or stand between what he means to do, but this wasn't acceptable in her eyes and she now became the only one who could do something._

_Beside her Naruto began to make his way over to the red head, warning him against harming the short-haired blonde who was gripping the sand in a feeble attempt to pull it from her screeching mouth; but the stare continued._

_Knowing she wasn't getting anywhere, Sakura stood quickly, not removing her stare from the now curiously shocked red-head. She made her way to the front, keeping her gaze focused on the back of the classroom and turned to stand beside the girl whose eyes were looking to Sakura for help. Tears were pouring down her face, merging with the sand making it harder for Gaara to control. His sand's grip had already weakened thanks to Sakura's distraction but he was too angry to fully release the grip. _

_Sakura proceeded to stare at the red-head and readied her piece of paper, preparing to read her own poem, to distract his attention fully. She stopped when she noticed Naruto lean closer to Gaara and whisper something in his ear, which made his eyes widen slightly and the sand to drop quickly and make its way back into the gourd he carried. She sighed as the rest of the class became silent, but unintentionally shifted away from Gaara. _

"_G-Gaara… head to Tsunade's office… immediately…" Iruka said loudly, with a little fear in his eyes. Gaara sent him a warning glance before standing up abruptly and stomping out of the room, with a worried Naruto on his heels. _

_The girl, however, collapsed to the floor in tears. Her friends made their way to the girl, glaring at Sakura before kneeling beside her and patting her back sympathetically. They took her out the room, supposedly to the nurse's office, but before they were out of sight, the girl looked towards Sakura and nodded her thanks for weakening his hold._

_**End Flashback**_

A breathy sigh flowed from her pouting lips. She almost had a heart attack finding out Gaara can control sand and for such a frightening way. It hadn't affected her being near him or even talking to him, like his smug grin had expected, but she still worried about his methods. Maybe that was why she felt the need to be beside him; she could partially convince, distract him and maybe even talk him out of these 'methods'.

Before her, now stood the tall, opened gates of Konoha's academy. Those pearly, white gates which welcomed all of the students with their secretive lessons. She grinned at the now familiar opening gates and made her way towards the tall, green tree she often met her friends at.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan!" Naruto yelled in song as he jumped his way over to the now sighing girls. "Ten-ten-ten-ten-ten-ten!" He added quickly making a vein split in the weapons mistress's forehead.

"It's Tenten! Just plain Tenten… don't add anything else Naru-tard!" She yelled batting the blonde over the head. A pout replaced his carefree grin as he turned to the nearest person for comfort. Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" He whined and pouted earning a slim eyebrow to be raised in his direction. "Comfort me!" He announced before jumping over to her and picking her up with a firm grip she couldn't remove. She was hoisted highly, making her hips come in line with his shoulder.

"NARUTO!" She squealed in mid-laugh. "Put.me.down!" She threatened bonking him on the head a couple of times for good measure.

Naruto laughed crazily and began to run around in random patterns with Sakura over his shoulder, who kept being forcefully bobbed up and down. He laughed crazily at her feeble attempts to remove his grip and then opened his eyes to find his broody-red-haired friend looking angrily at him. He grinned slyly at him, knowing exactly why he was irked.

"Hey Gaara!" He said with an evil-intentioned chuckle. He raised a brow as response to the blonde who carried the angry pinkette. "What's wrong? You don't look happy…" He teased making his eyes narrow.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked trying to turn around to see the red head. When she turned to look, Naruto would quickly turn her so she couldn't see, earning a frustrated cry from the pissed off pinky.

"Put her down, Naruto" He stated bluntly with a smirk.

"Huh?" A slow smile emerged on his face, "Why should I?"

"She won't appreciate you showing her underwear to the whole school" He said walking past the two. Sakura's face turned a soft red colour watching him pass before she screamed at Naruto.

"PUT ME DOWN **IMMEDIATELY!**" She screamed being released in shock from the blonde. She pulled her skirt down to notice it was already in place safely. "GAARA, YOU LIAR!" She screamed after the red-head with a raised fist.

Naruto burst out laughing only to receive a harsher, more forceful blow to the skull. She had some friends. The other current friends were still in shock from her carefree, or rather careless, yell towards the frightening Gaara of the Sand.

Yes, it seemed they weren't quite used to her friendship, which could sometimes be considered as a rivalry, with the red-head. Sometimes, if she shouted or acted too careless, he would put her in place with a famous glare he rarely directed in her line of sight. It had never become any worse.

Naruto walked over to Hinata, whom he had previously dubbed 'the caring one' for some sympathy since the other girls thought he deserved his harsh punishment. At seeing him sluggishly, yet slyly, make his way over to the black haired Hyuga, Hinata felt her heart dance and her face flush a dangerous red colour. She was used to it enough not to faint however. He pouted his lip out and hunched his shoulders as if to emphasise the need of some tender love and care.

Hinata complied raising one hand to rub his blonde, spiky locks, while the other hand stayed wearily by her smiling lips, curled in a small, unsure but delicate fist. The others watched on silently, with either a small smile, soft eyes or, in Lee's case, with tears in his eyes raising a thumb to complete his good guy pose.

"The springtime of youth is upon us! Come, let us embrace!" Rock Lee added after watching Naruto and Hinata's shy example of… youth?

He dashed over to Sakura, who has been smiling an encouraging, proud smile in her two friend's direction, stood glued to the spot in shock mixed with horror and fear, finished off with a sickening feeling in her stomach. When he made it close enough, he jumped into the air hoping to land her in an embrace but she side stepped him in the last second, making him land with a dull thud, face-first into the crisp, green grass.

A few of the surrounding students laughed or shot a puzzled look in their direction before turning back to the conversations they were engaged in. Lee lay twitching on the floor as Sakura screamed pointless threats at him, giving him a sharp nudge, which could almost be considered a kick, in his ribs.

The bell pierced the school halls and grounds in a sharp, echoing ring. Sakura stopped her attack on Lee and froze up. Was she hearing things or did that particular ring remind her of something she would rather forget and move on from.

Only a week before had Sakura begin to take note of her father's exculpation in his disciplinary 'tactics'. It had become a lot worse since his work colleague forced himself upon her, and she could only sum it down to a pep talk they must have had. His methods were much more frightening and brutal than they had ever been before. He managed to make her start crying again; something she had grown out of for when he raised his fist upon her.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura jumped from her spot on her bed at hearing the front door slam shut in a violent motion. She stood up slowly, letting her tip-toes balance her weight upon the usually creaky floorboards, and made her way over to her door which had a small gap big enough to see the third floor passage way. She watched as Yoko stormed up the stairs into her 'office' and shut that door in the same fashion. She was pissed about something, and Sakura's curiosity got the best of her._

_The door she stood behind obviously didn't agree with her violent attack and had bounced open in protest allowing the pinkette a suitable amount of vision into the room. She looked past the vile posters of organisations and trademarked names, which usually snapped indecent shots of women to sell their product, until she noticed the sulking blonde dial up a number on her phone before slamming it into the varnished wooden desk muttering curses out loudly for the neighbours to hear. _

_The phone rang making the blonde's previously furrowed eyebrows lift and a small grin become placed on her over-made features. It was a loud, piercing bell ring which sounded her incoming call, which remotely sounded like her school bell. _

"_Hello sugar…" She purred down the phone._

_After a brief moments silence on her part, she began to cackle loudly. _

"_I understand… how many zeros? The bitch isn't worth that amount…" She cackled again and then stopped. "I see… well, I've marked down your bid… have a nice night…" She practically sang before hanging up the phone._

_Sakura stood up swiftly and turned around, eyes widening considerably. She had heard an impatient foot tap a few times behind her and then came face to face with cruelty at its harshest form. Osamu._

"_What do you think you are doing?" He growled. She could tell that his eyes had been ablaze for a while now, meaning she hadn't bettered his mood from eavesdropping. _

"_I…I… uh….was just…" She was cut off when he crossed the distance between them and grabbed her hair wickedly, showing one of his trademark smiles which made her skin crawl. _

_Words weren't needed to know she was going to be punished, but the look in his eyes had changed, confusing her. She scrunched her eyes up tightly, waiting for the expected beating; but it never came. Carefully, she allowed one eye to open and inspect what may have happened, but all she seen was his amused, deadly face before she was dragged along the corridor by her hair. _

_He opened the door at the end of the passage and threw her in forcefully, making her hit the wall before falling to the ground. He took a moment to laugh at her misfortune before shutting the door. She heard two clicks before she dared to look up and move. _

_Wait a minute… two clicks? She leaned up on her elbows and picked herself up from the floor before making her way over to the door and trying the handle. It was as she expected, locked. Only to make matters worse, the light switch was on the other side of the door and no sooner had the thought passed through her mind, the source of illumination was turned off, leaving her trapped in the tiny amount of space she had, free to be consumed by the shadowed confines of the closet. _

_She slid down the wall at the opposite end of the closet, making it after one and a half steps. She scrunched herself into a ball to fit and let sleep consume her and let her mind wonder onto possible solutions out of this life. Of course, she always had reason to live, which in the end stopped all thoughts and let a smile grace her lips._

_**End Flashback **_

"SA-KU-RA!" Kiba examined, waving his hand in front of her hazed eyes in different motions, as if to find the correct motion to unlock her day dream.

"Wuhm?" Oh god… she just 'wuhm'd' out of a spaced out moment.

"Haha! She just 'wuhm'd'!" Naruto pointed out. It seemed they thought so too.

"What did you say?" She asked coming bac to reality and forgetting the harsh, cold night she had spent in confinement. She had had to take the next day off school since they forgot to let her out all too handily. It wasn't the first time she had been off school. She often took the odd day off because of injury or side-effects from her guardian's punishments.

"The bell went… you coming?" Tenten interrupted shoving Kiba's face away from her proximity. She nodded enthusiastically before walking into the building with a worried looking Tenten, who was shooting side-ways glances at her.

"I'm fine Tenten!" She said a little too happily.

The bun-wearing girl sighed unimpressed, "Liar…"

"Wha-! Am not!" It seemed she had somehow developed a stubborn streak since coming to this school. But it was a lot more natural than one of her reassuring smiles.

"Sure" A sarcastic yet affective comment in Tenten's eyes which had her pink friend blowing steam from her ears. "Well, this is my stop" she announced before abruptly turning into the gym to change for her weapons expertise subject. Sakura allowed another smile to play on her lips.

She continued down the corridor until she noticed the quiet girl from her medicine class; Nina. It was sometimes hard to believe Nina was two years older than Sakura. In fact, sometimes it was hard to believe anyone's age around Sakura.

First, there was Tenten. She was 16, the same age as Sakura. She seemed to have her superior moments which made Sakura think of her as older, but thanks to Naruto's provocations, she had a childish annoyed humour about her. Then their was Hinata who was also 16. This seemed a little more believable, since everyone in the group looked out for the quiet, shy girl; knowing she was an easy target for anyone looking for one. Choji and Rock Lee were also 16, one being believable, since his chubby appearance gave him a childlike face, whereas the other was a little too old fashioned in his sayings and his look to be considered 16. Believe it or not, Naruto was also 16, but that would change soon as they plan to have a night out for his birthday. His childish behaviour seemed to fit with his age, but he still looked older if his grin wasn't in place, making his age seem a little strange to match his appearance.

Then there was Kiba and Shikamaru. It was quite believable for them both to be 17 as they both looked the oldest out of the group and Shikamaru didn't have a childish streak in him, or so it seemed. Sometimes Sakura would think Kiba looked younger when he played with Akamaru, who he usually smuggled onto school grounds. He would have a carefree, child-like smile on his face when his companion would play with him or bark, which made Sakura smile.

"Hey Nina…" She said softly, but loud enough for the girl to jump delicately and turn to acknowledge her presence.

"H-Hello Sakura-san" She said softly but with a smile that made her full green eyes twinkle with an unusual fondness.

"Ah! I'm soooooo psyched for a medicine lesson!" Sakura announced raising her fist and letting her other hand rest on the muscle of her arm. Nina chuckled quietly at Sakura and turned into the classroom.

In truth, Sakura hadn't only said it to show Nina what it was like to be outspoken and open with how you fell, but she was being honest. It had only been the previous day Tsunade had informed her that she had overtaken all the girls in the class in her ability. She still needed to remember a few poison antidotes before she could believe she was intellectually the best in the class, but her technique was flawless.

She knew this was partially from the extra classes her sensei offered, teaching her how she could focus the chakra enough to split a boulder in two. In fact, she had been quite startled when she first witnessed her sensei's demonstration. She quickly overcame her amazement with a sturdy, excited grin. She knew she could be just as able to do something so wonderful.

The night previous, her lesson had gone brilliantly. She perfected her precision and broke a crater in the earth of the school's training grounds. She could be the perfect warrior with her medical skills applied but she didn't know how to fight yet. Something her sensei had brought up. After a few more lessons of practicing her maddening power, her sensei would come up with a way to teach her how to fight. For now, she had to wait for the opportunity.

It felt good to know that all those extra lessons and hard nights of work had paid off in a month. It felt good to be the best in the class in terms of technique. This 'technique' had also helped her with injuries at home. Whenever she was pushed around so much she would be bruised or cut, her medical expertise would come in useful, but only for the spots he couldn't see or didn't expect any damage to be seen. It also meant she didn't risk her friends or the neighbours seeing and becoming suspicious. But when Osamu had meant to hurt her enough to mark her, she would leave the bruising as it was, so he wouldn't become curious as to how she was able to cure herself within a few minutes. It also meant her true lessons at school were covered from his nosy questions and that she wouldn't have to move because he wasn't happy with these lessons. So all in all she thought that leaving a few bruises for him to be happy with was, in the long term, not a bad thing.

It always bewildered her as to how optimistic she could be, even in the most brutal situations…

**To Be Continued…**

**Hey! Thanks again for all those lovely reviews! Keep them coming! I always reply, if I can that is… I can't reply to anonymous reviewers.**

**But, Anonymous Reviews Accepted! So you have no excuse! **

**Next Chapter:**** Sakura confuses, befriends, tricks and invites another victim of the social groupings… Neji**


	11. Sakura Meddles

**I insist you read my author notes before reading this chapter.**

**I DON'T accept flames, so I'm sorry, but I didn't appreciate your comment 'Latoya'. Firstly, the chapter overlooked and depicted the past month as did chapter 9. It saves me having to section my story into 'several days later's and also showed her father's torture gradually building. Also Yoko's phone conversation was of importance as well as the character's behaviour, so I could add in their usual attitude to make them more in character. I don't have pointless **_**filler **_**chapters and if you don't like my way of doing things, don't read it. It's as simple as that.**

**Oh, and to 'Guenièvre': their bond will be gradually made throughout the course of the story, because I didn't want them to be like 'omg love at first sight even though I don't know you'. I wanted this to be more realistic… lol, thanks for the review! **

**I feel I should make sure readers know that this story isn't just showing the development between our two main characters, but the side stories and developments between the other couples mentioned in the first chapter.**

**ALSO! The recommended song is useful for each chapter since it matches with the chapter's subject… I recommend you listen to it while reading or if you can't do both, listen to it first then read the chapter… or after… whichever really .**

**Recommended Song:**** Kelly Clarkson – Beautiful Disaster **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-Sakura Meddles-**

**-11-**

A long sigh left the pert rosy lips and her eyelids slowly lifted revealing her emerald, shining eyes. Her hands hooked behind her back as she walked along the corridor with a little spring in her step.

The neatly aligned windows she past let the sun shine brightly on her face, but her eyes did not squint. Instead, she enjoyed its warm rays and carried on walking down the recently polished floors. The clean white walls she passed made her frown at the overly tidy area until she came upon different walls of student work, mainly art.

She recognised a few pieces in particular, like paintings of a sole figure in the centre of an open field with huge, blue, chakra-evoked wings sprouting from his back. Across the field stood another taller, more bulky figure in comparison to the small thin male with the wings.

She paused to view the picture further. She had seen the girl who drew it, but she only watched her colour the spectacular wings, the lines and figures were already there. She took a further step closer to the picture and faintly recognised the swirled face of the boy, who wore a green jacket and white scarf. She shook her head not understanding anything more than the fact the picture was a still shot of a certain fight.

Her attention was once again on the plain, neatly boxed corridors. A man began to walk up in a slumped, slow pace. She walked closer in the same speedy fashion and noticed his soft looking grey hair and plump face. Small aged lines showed underneath his eyes and across his cheeks. He was cursing under his breath and looking down to the unusual mess on the floor.

Sakura looked down to find different cleaning products and slip signs in a heaped mess next to his trolley. She sighed and mentally had images of killing the guys who done this. They clearly had no life whatsoever and no reason to do this. It wasn't clever, it was just a hindrance.

"Hey…" She greeted walking over to the smaller, overall wearing man.

He looked up and regarded her before fixing a scrutinising stare upon her. Nervous laughter was fighting to escape Sakura's biting lip.

"Can I help you with those?" She asked changing the man's look from a curious one to a surprised yet sceptical look. "Really…"

She bent down and began to pick up several spray bottles before placing them in a certain order on his trolley. She noticed him struggle to bend down and mimic her movements so instead she looked up and stopped him.

"It's alright! I'll do it!"

"Nonsense… I just have a small crick in my knee… nothing else…" He said with a toothy grin which made Sakura smile.

"Crick?"

"Ah, I took a small tumble a couple of days ago…" He said rubbing his head sheepishly in embarrassment.

"Let me take a look at it… I'm a medic…" She smiled at him and stood him up to walk in the nearby classroom. Once they were in, she sat him down in a chair and kneeled in front of him. After grinning at him, she lifted his leg to place on her bent knees and rolled his overall's leg up to view a swollen, red leg. She hissed at his predicament before looking up sternly at him. "You should have gone to a doctor! Or Tsunade!" she aid angrily before pressing around his knee, looking for any unusual lumps.

"I can't bother Tsu-!" He hissed as a certain spot on his leg was pressed and an apologetic look spread on Sakura's concentrating face. "Tsunade"

"What? She wouldn't mind!"

"You must be Sakura…" He smiled down at the surprise on Sakura's face before she smiled up at him as an answer.

"How did you know?"

"Tsunade talks a lot about you… She'd adopt you in a heartbeat if it were possible…" Sakura's face saddened. Naruto had said the same thing when Tsunade went to his house for dinner with his father. Her heart started to beat erratically; she would kill for a mother like Tsunade instead of that vermin Osamu.

"That would be lovely…" She said quietly, before she emerged her hand in a blue light which had tints of green hidden in the swirled chakra. The man's face switched from wonder to amazement when the light died down. It no longed hurt him and when Sakura stood up away from him, he noticed the improvement in look and when he bent and straightened the joint.

"Thank you very much…" He said honestly as he stood up without needing help and without pausing in struggle. "No one else would bother to do this… so you must be the new girl…" He chuckled moving out of the classroom and eyeing the mess on the floor.

Sakura followed him with a smile and began to pick up the wet floor signs, piling the neatly in the space beneath the top tray of the cart. Out the corner of her eye she noticed him picking up the other bottles and placing them in order before grabbing the dust clothes and folding them neatly in the small draw beneath the top tray. She smiled once they were done and looked to the old man.

"Well… I have to go-" she looked down to his name badge and smiled back up at him, "Louis, see ya!" She turned around after a short wave and began to walk down the corridor once more; directions in mind.

'_Left… right… right… straight forward… second door on the left… straight forward… last door on the right…'_

Her lips tightened in concentration as she finally came to the head office marked '_Tsunade Sannin'_. She grasped the handle and pushed down to release the tall wooden door. She stepped in the office and almost screamed at the sudden presence of another. Instead, she chose to inhale a sharp intake of breath to highlight her surprise.

"W-What are you doing here?" She gasped, frozen into the same spot. Pale silver eyes focused on her in a blank, but serious stare.

"I am to attend a meeting with Tsunade-Sama" He answered plainly turning his head from her direction and closing his eyes.

He was cockily leaning on Tsunade's varnished desk with one foot firm against the side of the desk, while the other supported his weight. His arms were crossed and his head focused on the direction of the window. His school uniform had been neatly pressed but his shirt was undone at the top and hung from his shoulder a little.

"Well… she's in a lesson at the moment…" Sakura answered, walking over to the opposite end of the room and reading the labels of the plants near the opened window. Her hair blew from her face as she came into contact with the gentle draft.

"I am well aware" In truth he didn't need to answer, but he was curious as to how this girl worked, seen as though she had apparently ruffled the feathers of most of the guys in school including the famous Sasuke and the infamous Gaara.

She sighed again, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and moved on to the next plant to read its description from the tag. Tsunade had sent her on a little mission to her office to pick up a specimen of plant which could be used for certain poisons. They had to know he exact compounds of poisons, after all, to know how to cure them and poisons weren't Sakura's speciality. She was good, no doubt about it, but in comparison to the other subjects they looked over poisons were taking her longer to learn.

"Why are you here early then? Surely she wouldn't have booked a meeting with you if she was in lesson…"

Smart girl.

After receiving no answer she furrowed her brows angrily. He obviously thought he was above everyone else. Her frown soon turned into a grin as a thought came to mind almost immediately. She knew some things about this Hyuga prodigy and was willing to use them against him. It was for the good of the school… and her friend _Tenten…_

_Sakura noticed Tenten look over to him sadly. Sakura followed and noticed him smirking at Naruto's comment, still looking away from the small group. Sakura hated the fact that they didn't talk because of such a simple and pathetic reason. She didn't believe people should be separated by their social groups and wanted nothing more than prove how stereotypical their beliefs were. She then realised Tenten's predicament; it was clear after all that she had a thing for Neji._

"You're quite unresponsive huh" She asked with a stern voice, earning her Neji's attention. "Or is it because of who you hang with?"

"What does that mean?" Truly, she had caught his curiosity and he couldn't help but have slight anger in his voice for her judgements.

"Oh you know exactly what it means… you're with Sasuke's little gang aren't you?" A slow smirk rose to his face as he predicted her for being jealous, just like any other girl would be. That was until she continued, "You can't talk to anyone outside your little group because… well, that would be _ridiculous!_" She made sure to emphasise all of her sarcastic remarks so he got the message.

He didn't answer her and settled for an intense stare so she continued with the inevitable explanation as to why he did these things. He could sense she had some sort of answer within her for this courage to show.

"Well… just from looking at you it felt like you chose your own way, but I guess I was wrong huh?" His eyebrows furrowed. "After all, you're just another pawn to the social groupings…"

"What are you getting at?"

"Simple, you can't decide things for yourself. You aren't free and refuse to choose your own destiny…"

His anger subsided for amusement. She was pointing out exactly how he felt but instead of being angry, he was content with that knowing it was the way things went. "Oh? None of us are free to choose our own destiny… fate will inevitably take its course…"

Sakura laughed turning around with the chosen plant pot in her arms. His anger began to rise again. He didn't like being laughed at and especially when it was his explanations which were being questioned.

"Oh please!" Sakura knew the Hyuga was strong and in the bloodline limit class. He was also a year older than her and she was risking a good beating if she went too far. This was risky. "That is what a teenager in love would say! Fate? Destiny? A truly strong person creates their own destiny… chooses to do things for themselves… follows their own path… I didn't expect the strong Neji Hyuga to be so weak…" She mocked walking towards the door.

She knew he was pissed from the anger radiating from him. His aura was a deadly one but within the wrath he felt, there were signs of hope. Realisation spread across his face no matter show hard he tried to hide it. Maybe, that anger wasn't directed at her, but him; or rather Sasuke and the other people who believed in separating and controlling people through groupings. It had to be done if he was to be broken from these groups and be able to talk to Tenten. She would risk anything for her friends.

"Hey…" She said a little softer making him narrow his eyes at her in wait. "…Ya know, Tenten is being adopted and she needs help moving this Saturday… Hinata said she would help with me… could you please tell Hinata to get there at 10 and for her to bring help…"

With that said she closed the door behind her and let a smile grace her lips. She walked down the corridor and back to lesson leaving a startled Neji to sit by himself, countless thoughts shooting through his mind.

**oOo**

"It's official! I am a genius!" She bragged walking beside her tall, silent friend who shook his head at her. "You should have been there! I thought he was gonna kill me, sure, but it was sooo worth it!"

Her little spring in her step evolved into being a skip which amused her anti-social friend. Her smiled made a strange warmth radiate through his body and he couldn't help but want to laugh at her statements. He ran a hand through his spiky red hair and continued to walk blankly towards the cafeteria with the pinkette, who had decided to eat with her sand sibling friends.

She was quite the rebellious type. Something about her was different from all the rest. No, not just the girls, but the guys. Everyone in fact, people didn't just defy their instincts and Gaara knew that the students and teachers at Konoha had built into their instincts the defensive mode they took around him. They knew when to keep their nose out of things just like Iruka-sensei had when he was teaching the perverted girl a lesson. But Sakura knew just as well as them that he wasn't to be crossed.

Maybe part of him did treasure this attitude she had. After all, he wouldn't be this happy if she wasn't here talking about nothin with him. Well at him, since he didn't walk much in the first place. She even knew this about him and didn't take offence at his anti-social skills, but instead questioned them and annoyed him into talking to him.

After only five minutes of talking to him that fateful day, he didn't feel like he got to spend enough time with her. He even called out for an explanation as to why she was leaving. She made him act strangely and he wasn't accustomed to this new behaviour he displayed.

Even his usual mid-night walks, which often led to the torture of some punk who thought he could steal or taunt him, were abruptly stopped. He couldn't concentrate much anymore, and he often felt quite agitated or restless but at the same time calm and relaxed with his life at the moment.

He also had taken a sickly fascination to cookies after eating her own. Yes they had been his favourite, but he would only be content with them once a month perhaps. He usually went out once a week to buy several packets of different brands and flavours. None of them stood as highly as he favoured the pinkette's own cookies, which annoyed him to no end. She really screwed up his life and it was confusing and testing him as to how to get back into a normal routine.

"It was quite reckless of you" He stated monotonously.

"Huh? Oh… hey! Are you worried about me?" She teased with a little smile. She noticed that her tone of voice and the words that came out of her mouth would imply she was flirting and her face heated at the smirk from the red head.

"No… Temari would kill me if you died…" He said making her scowl.

"Jeez, thanks!" She crossed her arms emphasising her anger. "But ya know…" Se continued making the red-head's eyes focus on her from the side. "It doesn't mean he will get the hint to help on Saturday… hmm… maybe I could make him _want _to come… that means I will have to make him think about Tenten and want to spend time with her… but how?"

The ruby-haired 17 year old focused on not rolling his eyes at her. She really was getting in over her head.

"Gaara!" She said suddenly grabbing his arm. He looked down at the contact, which would still make him surprised at her bravery. "Look! Lucky!" She said pointing to Tenten who walked down the corridor happily.

Sakura looked up at Gaara and grinned making him raise an eyebrow at her. She blushed before looking back to Tenten; she still wasn't used to his focused jade eyes staring intently at her. When Tenten looked over to see her grinning suspiciously with the fearful Gaara, who leaned on the wall behind her. She had to smile at her friend's attitude which let her be able to talk to the dangerous Gaara.

"Whats up?" Tenten asked stopping briefly in front of the cunning pink-haired girl.

"Oh, nothing!" Sakura grinned. Her acting skills sure suck.

"Erm… okay?" Tenten had been informed that she was eating with the Sabaku's today so she wondered why they weren't heading for the cafeteria.

Sakura stopped grinning to follow the little sign made of sand Gaara provided for her. It was pointing down the 'T' shaped corridor, from the opposite direction Tenten emerged from. She noticed the cold Hyuga approaching fast and she grabbed Tenten's arm and dragged her down the other corridor they had came from. She turned around and gave Gaara a smile before focusing on Tenten once more.

When her head turned, Gaara's cheeks lit in a very faint red colour, which attracted Tenten's attention. Before she could show him she had seen it, she was snapped out of her thoughts by Sakura who pushed her backwards. She squealed as she fell backwards and closed her eyes waiting to feel the contact of the floor.

Sakura turned around and looked desperately at Gaara as a sign to run. Instead, he grabbed her arm gently and they drifted away behind the curtain of sand leaving the corridor empty.

When Tenten didn't feel the floor, but instead a firm but softer ground beneath her, she opened her eyes to find the corridor Sakura once stood in empty and a pair of silver eyes looking down at her. She was going to kill that sly pink girl she called a friend.

"N-Ne- Hyuga-san?" She said frozen in his lap, her cheeks turning pink.

Instead of an expected scowl from the stone-cold Hyuga, she got a mocking smirk. He was sitting up on his hands from the floor with the small-figured Tenten in his lap looking quite flustered. "Tenten?"

She blushed at the familiarity and pushed her hands on the floor to lift her body from his. What she didn't expect, was Neji's hand to grab her wrist earning her attention.

"Shouldn't you apologise first?" He asked in a lower toned voice which made goose bumps appear on her arms. She prayed he couldn't feel them.

"W-Why should I? You got in my way!" She said stubbornly, snatching her wrist from his grasp and standing up. She turned around to walk down the corridor she came from but stopped in mid walk when she felt a presence beside her.

She looked up into the calculating, amused eyes of the Hyuga. Confusion hit her full force in the face. Since when did Neji Hyuga follow her down the corridor and even talk or acknowledge her presence? Why was he following her? Why did his eyes show amusement? Why was she feeling so flustered around him? Why couldn't she find the words to question his actions? Why was she staring into those mysterious orbs? When did this turn about her?

She shook her head and fixed him with an annoyed glare. "Can I help you?"

"No"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing"

She felt a small vein beginning to show in her forehead.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not"

"Then why did you stop?"

"You did"

"That means you were following me!" She shouted curling her hands into fists.

"No, I was accompanying you" He said smartly with a slight upturn of his lips.

The bastard was smirking at her!

"Why?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I wanted to…"

"Well I don't want you to!" She started to walk again and grew even more annoyed at seeing him walking beside her with a carefree expression which held amusement.

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because isn't an answer. Why don't you want me to accompany you?"

That was probably the longest sentence she heard from him. "I don't like you!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

She froze and felt her cheeks in panic to see if they were heated, which earned a dark chuckle from the insufferable Hyuga beside her. She briefly wondered how he ended up the one asking questions.

"I'm not!"

"Oh… you must have a fever then?"

She used this opportunity to agree with him for once. "Yeah! I'm not feeling too well…"

The Hyuga grabbed her arm and spun her around so he could place his cool open palm against her forehead. She felt her cheeks beginning to grow hotter at the contact which only made his damn smile lift even more in his success.

_The _Neji Hyuga was standing extremely close to her

"Oh yeah…. You are hot" He stated, letting his hot breath run over her face making her shiver, before carrying on walking down the corridor.

She wondered what he had meant by that which tuned her cheeks a deeper red colour before she ignored such thoughts. Of course it was her temperature! That hand explained it!

"Are you coming?" He asked growing a little annoyed by her stalling.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Go lick Sasuke's ass!" She shouted after him with her arms crossed rebelliously.

He turned around to stare at the stubborn brunette before he sighed and answered, "Why would I lick that egotistical moron's ass?"

Tenten's mouth opened in shock and her eyes widened. The corridors were still empty because of the dinner break, meaning the school's students were most likely outside in the sun or in the cafeteria. The hallways were suddenly so quiet and Tenten realised just how alone they were.

"I thought he was your friend? Is this how you treat our friends?"

"He is not my friend… nor does he control me…"

"Then, why aren't you talking with Shino or… or Sasori or someone right now?"

"What? I cannot be here talking with you?"

"You never talked to me before! Why is now any different?" She shouted angrily. All of her emotions for the Hyuga were beginning to run throughout her body like adrenaline. She wanted answers and was shocked by his sudden attitude change. It didn't make sense.

The Hyuga remained silent pondering this question. Why was he talking so openly with her now? Why had he suddenly become so interested in the weapons mistress? He knew that if that conniving pink haired girl hadn't came along, he wouldn't have been able to talk to the beauteous brunette in front of him, like he had longed to.

"Better late than never…" He answered before walking down the corridor.

She let her heat calm down before the thoughts and feelings took over.

_Better late than never?_

_Better late than never?!_

Did that mean he wanted to talk to her eventually? Did that mean it was for the best that they spoke to one another than not at all? Of course it did! It couldn't mean anything else!

A small blush appeared on her cheeks. She didn't know what had been happening lately but the school was gradually changing, mainly; it's inhabitants. It didn't take a genius to work out the change in attitudes… she just didn't understand why. Maybe they were all just growing up?

**oOo**

"They haven't come back yet…" She said to Gaara as she tilted off her chair to reach over, so he knew she was directing the question towards him.

"Hn…"

Sakura sighed and looked back down to raise a spoonful of fruity yogurt to her pouting lips.

The rest of the cafeteria was quite loud and little food fights started in different tables where someone would find it funny to flick a little soup at their friend or let a neatly wrapped sweet bounce making a satisfying connecting sound with their other friend's heads.

She looked around the room at the work she had cut out for her. The popular table always sat in a certain order, which meant that Sasuke was in the centre, making him the overall focus of any onlookers. Saki and Ino sat beside him and Shino and Neji would usually sit opposite him, only Neji was missing thanks to Sakura's genius plans. They were all eating in silence, except Saki and Ino who would start up conversation, or mainly rumours, about other students for their own mirth.

She looked to the tables surrounding Sasuke's and, as predicted, they were all tables full of fan loving girls who would whisper and giggle about Sasuke, and the other hunks at his table.

A few tables away was her usual table, filled with the energetic blonde, who was the one flicking soup at Shikamaru trying to wake the lazy ass who sat opposite the fox-like guy. Hinata sat at the end looking uncomfortable. Guilt panged through Sakura as she realised she had taken Tenten away from the purple/black haired Hyuga, meaning she was the only girl at the table. All guilt washed away however as she noticed Naruto kick the other chairs backwards and grab Hinata's, pulling her to his right side, where she usually sat next to Tenten. She grinned as the Hyuga heiress blushed and looked down to her food she had grabbed before he pulled her unwillingly to his side. Kiba sat next to Naruto, on these circular tables, followed by Choji and then Shikamaru and Rock Lee, who had been sitting next to shy Hinata.

She noticed a white ball under the table and smiled softly at the sleeping Akamaru, who curled near Kiba's feet. Nearby dinner ladies eyed the white bal suspiciously pointing their ladles' at the unruly table of noisy eaters.

Compared to Sasuke's table, Naruto's table looked a whole lot more fun and she was surprised everyone clung to the boring, broody Uchiha. Even if she hadn't talked with Naruto that day, she was sure she would have favoured his table over the other.

A small distance away, Sakura noticed smaller tables which were often neglected or abandoned. She noticed a blacked haired guy sitting with a bowl of noodles to his chin, while chopsticks worked the ramen into his mouth. He wore a grey shirt under his usual uniform and his face was unusually pale, with short black bangs covering the sides and sticking up in different positions.

She made a mental note to ask about this boy before she noticed Tenten open the door shyly and make her way over to the table with a faint blush on her cheeks. She smiled at her success before watching her friend question the bun wearing girl about her absence. She simply smiled them out of questions and made the table eat in an orderly fashion, meaning Naruto should stop grabbing the almost fainted Hyuga's shoulders for hugs and for him to sit down properly and eat nicely.

Sakura looked over to the red-head who had followed her line of sight before smiling. He looked over to her and then back down to the sketchpad in front of him. She frowned at him before turning back to her desert. He always looked away when she smiled at him. She hoped he didn't find her annoying.

**To Be Continued…**

**Anonymous Reviews Accepted! But, like I said: no flames. **

**Constructive criticism – yes. **

**Flames - no **

**Also, ****don't be childish**** and think you are smart by leaving a snide review which makes me feel like ****not**** even ****bothering**** to ****update again**** if I'm going to get horrible comments.**

**But thanks to the majority of you who always leave nice criticism and helpful comments as well as compliments. You really do make updating worth it .**

**Oh! I forgot to mention: I am offering my beta services to any writers who need a hand out there... click my profile and take a look at my beta page to see. So if you need help, just ask. I'd be glad to help!**

**Next Chapter:**** Tenten moves in with some unexpected help. The Hyuga Prodigy's attitude confuses a lot of people and Sakura is confronted…**


	12. Where I Belong

**Hi readers! I'm glad I had no abuse from the last chapter!**

**Okay, so I had a lot of anonymous reviewers ask questions or ask if I could add bits in… so here are your answers… since ya know, you're anonymous… lol**

**Guenièvre: **You wanted Sakura to kick Ino, Sasuke or Saki? Well, I already have a story plan of events which I am following, and I am pleased to tell you she fights two of the above mentioned. I will not tell you which two or how and when they fight, but rest easy knowing action does start happening and quite soon now the boring introductory chapters are past.

**MissHappyPoo: **New kid? LOL, he is new in a sense. As in, new to the story but he is a Naruto character still. He doesn't play a huge part, but he still has a little side informative story to him.

**Manda: **Very good point, things are seeming quite slow, but as I said above in Guenièvre's comment: action does start happening soon now that the boring introductory chapters are out of the way. You see, the chapters so far have led up to the events happening soon. They were necessary to build up to the real action and explain the whole story to you guys. Also, sorry again but it isn't just a Sakura x Gaara story and it has only been allowed to hint so far because the side stories needed explaining as well as their feelings. But don't worry. Like I said, more action soon… ^.^

**Kiairi: **Not really a question or anything, but thanks for the compliment and the review!

**Anonymous =D: **lol, your review made me laugh. I'm sorry I don't update very quickly, but my average is around once a week and for the amount I write in comparison to other authors who hardly write anything, I think I do pretty good, as well as balancing job and college and the work with each. Don't worry, holidays are soon meaning I may have more time to write more story ^.^

**Recommended Song: Aly and Aj - Speak for myself**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-Where I Belong-**

**-12-**

"Achoo!" The girl sneezed and frowned. She always wondered why people always complained about this sort of thing when it seemed like so much fun and held a promise immediately after you're finished. Then again, she had never had to do it before so she did start to see how it could lead you to becoming annoyed.

She sighed and dropped the heavily stacked boxes, which were made of anything from stern, thick oak to shiny engraved metal. They were some of her best boxes for her masterpieces and she treasured them as much as the item's they hold. Making her way over to the small window which overlooked the grounds, she let her feet hit the ground heavily to highlight their protests for being over used. She had been at it for 3 hours straight, often standing in the same position making her ankles and calf muscles ache with pain when she tried to move.

"Honestly… where are they?" She sighed leaning her body against the walls, which were a ruby red colour. Strangely shaped patterns ran across the walls but not from deliberate decoration; the lighter shaded square patches were once covered by idols and brand makes worthy enough to be upon her walls. "Achoo!" She sneezed again and felt her two buns, which had been done messily through rushing and excitement. She didn't have to worry about her image when she was packing her belongings away to move to a new home. What she did have to worry about, was cleaning. After all, 'she dirtied the room, she'll clean the room' the old man's voice rang through her head making her frown once more.

From around the fenced blockade of the orphanage, small figures emerged making her frown be replaced with a grin. Finally, they had come to help her. When she said lack of time, she had been partly lying. She had all the time in the world; or at least until three o' clock, to be ready to move into her new mother's home but she couldn't sleep and also had goodbyes to say. So she decided to get up early.

As the figures drew closer, her anxiety only grew with each passing second. Why were they taking so long? She carefully narrowed her chocolate eyes and could see the faint colour of pink shaking. Only her shakes were more controlled and didn't suggest she was frightened or cold. She was laughing. The pinkette was laughing, while she was up in her room slaving away getting attacked by- "Achoo!"…dust.

She turned around and decided to carry on packing so time would hurry and they too would hurry to her aid. _'Hinata and Sakura better hurry up!'_

Maybe it was lack of sleep or uneasiness which caused her to miss that tiny little detail, but she was a student of Konoha academy. She should have worked something like this out the moment she had seen them! But then again, it didn't take a Konoha soon-to-be operative to figure out her mistake. Jeez, it didn't even take a math degree or even a lesson to realise such an obvious fact.

Who was the third person?

She straightened her back quickly and marched with a strange new power over to the window again. She rubbed her eyes, thinking the dust may have affected her vision and looked out to see…

Damn! They were inside already. She shrugged it off and made her second trip back over to her desk where her weapon's cases awaited. Maybe it was just Naruto. But a sinking, queasy feeling kept clenching at her stomach wall making her fear the worst. No, she wouldn't feel this way if it were Naruto. It was someone else.

She didn't know why it was getting her so worked up just because another person came to help, but part of her was worried as to this person's identity. Meaning she definitely knew them, and maybe feared or resented them. Who could it be?

_Rock Lee… _She shuddered imagining him trying to move her prised cases whilst walking on his hands and gripping them with his feet thanks to the power of his 'youthfulness'. She prayed and somehow knew it wasn't him.

_Sasuke… _Yeah right! No one she knew, and liked, would hang around with the chauvinistic prick. That obviously ruled him out, but it was hard trying to think of people she feared or resented.

_Temari… _Yeah, as much as she denies it, she is a little scared of the blonde still. She had seen her fan wielding abilities during weapon's expertise and knew she wasn't to be messed with. She wanted to talk and find out what Sakura knew that anybody else didn't, but she wasn't interesting enough for the Sabaku not to kill before she got a word out. Sakura just seemed to be either crazy, lucky or skilled.

_Wait a minute… it is quite possible… but no! He wouldn't! He couldn't…. how would he have known? Sakura! Damn it! Wait! Cool down Tenten… you're getting worked up about it and jumping to the worst possible scenario when it probably isn't anyone to worry about. It's just moving nerves._

Tenten nodded and almost shrieked when the door suddenly slammed open without warning. She jumped back and raised an arm in shock only to scowl at the pinkette who was now laughing at her.

"Calm down Tenten! It's only us!" She giggled making her way into the room.

"H-Hi Tenten"

"Why didn't you knock?" She asked angrily clenching her fists at the pink bimbo.

"Aww! I wanted to make an entrance!" Sakura whined causing Tenten's suspicions to run high.

Why was Sakura acting like this? She was acting childish and playful, almost similar to the way she would flirt, only this was far from flirting, besides obvious reasons since Sakura is heterosexual. The brunette could sense her mocking I-know-something-you-don't know**/** you're-gonna-be-surprised-by-something-you-don't-know tone. She had done something.

All her questions were answered when she looked back towards the doorway into the silver eyes of a Hyuga, only it wasn't Hinata.

"Hyuga?!" She almost screamed making his lips turn upwards slightly. Sakura was grinning like the cat from Alice in Wonderland by this point, exchanging looks from Tenten, Neji and Hinata.

"Tenten" She stated as if it were a greeting.

"What are _you _doing here?" She asked through her teeth with narrowed eyes.

"Oh come on… Is this how you treat your friends?" He mocked fighting against the grin that threatened to reveal any hidden traces of a heart within him.

"Friends-?!"

He cut her off before she could continue. "Better late than never…" He said successfully silencing the brunette who looked stunned.

A light bulb seemed to have lit in her memories and she recalled what had happened. Better late than never… meaning he wanted to be friends… a faint blush framed her cheek bones in an elegant manner making him close his eyes giving off a cocky impression. He did not want to be caught staring at her or being accused for having a 'thing' for her. But the small agitated clicking noise he was making with his teeth had to be stopped before they sensed his nervousness from seeing her blush. Neji Hyuga did not get nervous from a girl.

"Fine…" She said softly turning back to Sakura who had a little worry etched into her now doubting features. After sending her a reassuring smile, Sakura lit up once more and grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her over to the wardrobe she had neglected to empty yet.

"We'll start with the clothes!" Sakura announced grabbing the handles of the wardrobe and flinging them open like she found treasure. Tenten sighed before looking back to Neji realising he was waiting for some sort of hint as to what he should do. Tenten grinned making him tense up and shoot a questioning look at her. After all, she had control over the Hyuga's actions throughout the move. Someone controlling Neji Hyuga… well that was an opportunity she didn't want to pass.

"Right… you can help with my cases…" She pointed towards the far wall which was stacked to the ceiling with different sized, coloured and textures boxes. She grinned at him next but was unsatisfied to see him shrug like he was bored and walk over to the boxes. She hoped to see some sign of discomfort or anger from him, but then again, this was the emotion-les Hyuga. He was almost as bad as Gaara.

She unconsciously looked over to Sakura at thinking of the red-head and grinned. She would have to get her back for this 'favour' and she had seen the signs between the infamous red-head and the cheery cherry blossom. They had been in the corridor, alone together when she pushed her…

Tenten gasped slightly. She didn't know how she had missed the most obvious thing when Sakura pushed her into the Hyuga. They set it up and Gaara, of all people, even helped her by transporting her with his sand. It was the only explanation. They also must have made sure Neji was coming her way when they pushed and also hoped this would happen. After all, Sakura had made it her mission to destroy the social groupings, but why use her against Neji?

Her mind wondered until she came to the conclusion that Sakura must have thought she liked Neji. It was obvious she found him attractive, after all you would have to be blind not to notice, but that didn't mean she liked him! Her gaze occasionally wondered over to him but it was nothing more than curiosity and appreciation for his looks. Sometimes, she would sigh when she looked at him but that was only because she realised that there was so much more he could be if he didn't get in with the wrong crowd. She realised his potential that was all.

But, if that was all, why did she suddenly snap out of her trance to realise she was staring at him, and had been for a long time; not only that, but he was looking right back, curious as to why she was looking intently. It took her a few more moments to feel the heat radiating off her face. She looked away quickly and found something she could do to pass time.

An hour later, Tenten stood up from packing another five boxes and sealing them with tape. She turned around to find out what Hinata and Sakura had been giggling about to find them holding different outfits against them and shaking their butt or twirling around. Hinata looked sweet doing so, but she didn't expect something so… girly, from Sakura.

They pulled out a red, Chinese-style dress which would lie mid-thigh and the giggling stopped. It was a low cut dress with a black dragon design around the left leg's area and black spaghetti straps. By the looks on their shocked faces, they weren't expecting that.

"Tenten-chan?" Shy Hinata spoke up when Sakura was lost for words. "W-Why don't you wear it?"

"B-Because!" _'Genius answer Tenten,'_ she mentally scolded herself.

"Then… why did you buy it?"

"I-… I didn't…" She sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose in irritation. "That nosy old man bought it for my birthday!" She snarled in mock hatred. They all knew, of course, that the orphanage's owner meant it as a nice gesture and she knew this.

"You should wear it!" Sakura finally added. She looked over to see a curious Hyuga had been listening in on their conversation and staring at the mini-dress. When Sakura raised an eyebrow in his direction, he shrugged her off and looked back to the last pile of stacked boxes.

"When would I wear something like that?" she practically snorted crossing her arms and pouting.

"…"

"…"

"Well…" Hinata said finally lowering the hand which had been brought to her lower lip in concentration. "It is Naruto-kun's birthday next week… we were all going to go out…"

"Huh… where?" Tenten asked now interested in their words.

"He said it was his last birthday before it was legal for him to drink at a club, so he wanted to be daring and break a few rules by going out early…" The heiress said pushing her fingers together unsurely.

Sakura also hadn't heard this news meaning that the day at the table when the unfortunate girl was grabbed by Naruto was the day he had decided. Tenten had also been missing whilst he was explaining things, so it made sense.

"What a Naru-tard! Like we would get served!"

"Wearing that, Tenten? I think you could…" Sakura said with a grin. She had never been out clubbing before and had barely been out at all in the past, until she came here. She found a new kind of excitement building up within her. "It sounds fun!"

"Y-Yeah…" Hinata added with her own soft smile.

"Who else is invited?" Tenten asked sceptically, as if they were out to get her.

"Um, We are… and Kiba-kun… and Lee-kun… and Choji-kun… and Shikamaru-san…"

"Basically the gang…" Tenten said dismissively; not that she didn't like the gang, but the same things would happen while they were away. She wanted more people to talk to, but since the start of the academy; the groups had been decided, and their was no way people would attempt to mingle.

She looked over at Sakura and smiled while the girl was asking Hinata for approval over something she couldn't hear. Sakura managed to befriend other people from other groups. She didn't know if her friend knew or not, but what she was doing was gradually changing the whole school.

It started with Temari and then Kankuro from her introductions, meaning she was already accepted by their group, but not just because of the two Sabaku's, but mainly, because of the third; Gaara. Then from Gaara, his Fan-girls began to bring a new feel to the word loathe, which meant that the girls who hated these snobby, egotistical girls would congratulate her on pissing them off.

It moved on from the dangerous, sand siblings to their cousin, Sasori, and his girlfriend Deidara. After sitting with them during an after school art lesson, she came to know and respect them as much as they did her. This meant that unsure conflicts began between Sasuke and his brother, Itachi. Of course, Itachi and his brother aren't on good terms with each other, so that sided the elder Uchiha with two of his best friends, making more turmoil stir within their little gang.

There was also the shy Nina, whom Sakura was warming up to. The girl barely spoke more than the needed amount of words and was always concerned or worried for something, and afraid to say what she felt. But from Sakura's replays of their conversations, Nina seemed to be opening up more and more each day.

Now, the attention was focused on the cold-hearted Hyuga. It didn't seem like this at first, but Tenten knew that Sakura's wisdom must have done something to Neji to make him like this. She had always observed him from afar and knew how he behaved to anyone unfamiliar. Even to the people he was familiar with, he was still sometimes a cold bastard. But now, he seemed different… changed, but not completely.

Not only had the people in direct contact with Sakura been changed, but the rest of the students were following her fine example and befriending outcasts, or the more lonely pupils who were often left out. They had also been joining forces with other groups and realising what they had in common. To put it bluntly; they were growing up. She wished she could have more courage and wisdom to do the same, but she was an observer. She notice the changes happening, and stayed by the side lines, unsure of how to do so herself.

Maybe, just maybe she could be of some use too. She no longer wished to spectate these events, but take part in them. It seemed that in the corner, sorting out her weapon's boxes, the opportunity was given to her thanks to Sakura who practically delivered him to her.

"Hey Tenten…" Sakura whispered snapping the brunette out of her daze. "… Naruto told Hinata that we can invite other people… but only people we think worthy…" She grinned not needing any other words to get the point across to the other girl. "Choose wisely!" She said sweetly, moving over to the last of the clothes to pack them in the suitcase.

Tenten gulped and looked over to Neji who was sealing her box off with tape. He grabbed a marker pen and scribbled the contents of the box on a side before standing up and looking over to watch her approach.

"Hey…" She said almost shyly, but realised she had power over him.

"Hn"

"Ya know… since you're here helping us, it is only fair to receive orders from me…"

He raised an eyebrow as response making her agitated.

"I order you to answer properly!" She said through gritted teeth. He simply smirked at her.

"Yes ma'am"

She smirked in return raising a finger, "Also, you have to come to a party next week… its Naruto's birthday…"

"I'm only under your _control _today…" He said refusing to drop the smirk.

"Yes, but since the order was given today… you have to follow it through…" She grinned at him this time making his smirk drop a bit.

He was still unsure of what he was doing. Abandoning the other group would be the consequences of his actions, but then again, there wasn't much to drop except Shino and the older guys he got along with. Nothing much happened in the other group anyway in comparison to theirs. He would often look over to snatch a view at the brunette in front of him and watched their activities with curious eyes. There was always entertainment and jokes being spread through their conversation making them all smile and laugh with glee; whereas their group looked so uninteresting. So, when he was given this chance, what else could he do but agree? He was sure that Shino would be accepted into their group should he want to follow, which he most likely would, and the older guys were already well known to Haruno.

"Yes ma'am" He repeated making her grin turn softer and happier. He was sure she had just wanted to torment him whilst there or embarrass him, but now… she seemed glad he was going to join in.

"Great… because I was told only to invite people who were worthy…" She smiled at him again making a faint blush appear on his cheeks. His head annoyingly turned to face the window as her smile turned into a giggle. He loved her giggle… wait! No he didn't, yeah… oh no…

Tenten's nose scrunched up and another little sneeze escaped, making her loose, messy buns fall from her head and cascade down her back and front. Neji's eyes widened slightly from the sight, since neither he nor anyone had ever seen her hair down from its usual style. When she looked back up her eyebrows furrowed in confusion from his startled face then she realised what had happened.

"Don't look!" She squealed, her hands reaching out for his eyes in defence. He caught her hands in defence just as they were near his face, so she closed her eyes tightly and looked down, hair falling over her face. The old child-like theory of 'if-you-can't-see-them-they-can't-see-you' seemed to be effective in Tenten's eyes, as she couldn't see the intruding stare he as giving her from such a close distance. Close. Distance. Heat rushed to her cheeks staining them a tone of red. She could feel his breath upon her face and it was only further confusing her.

From the side of the room, Sakura and Hinata had been watching with a shocked expression. Not only from the fact they too hadn't seen her hair down, but from the fact that the moment occurring in front of them was not to be wasted and they hadn't seen the elder Hyuga so interested before. They sneakily rose and walked out the door and then down the corridor giggling.

Tenten found the silence awkward so she opened her eyes slowly, peering from the small gap of vision she had created. She noticed he was still watching her curiously so she opened her eyes further to see him smirk at her. Anger began to replace her shyness.

"What's so funny?!" She snarled at him with furrowed brows as her eyes looked away yet her head remained in place.

"You" He said huskily, making her stomach turn and flip. She ignored this and settled for violence and anger as the solution out of this little incident.

"Yeah?! Well I don't-!"

Warm lips cut her off making her anger leave her and her eyes to widen. He dropped one of her wrists so he could pull her closer by pushing her lower back to him and so she could stop him if she thought he went too far. He hoped that wouldn't happen so his other hand began to loosen his grip on her other wrist and trail down her arm to reach her cheek where he brushed the hair away and back over her ear with his fingers.

Her mind started to fog the longer his kiss stayed in place and she found her eyes hooding and her sense gladly giving in to him. She eventually closed her eyes and rested her hands on his chest to gain balance from her raised tip toes. He ran his tongue over her lip causing an involuntarily shiver to course through her veins as she opened her mouth in reply. As he deepened the kiss, his hand ran through her long chocolate hair as the other created small, relaxing circles on her back.

Suddenly, the door burst open making the two pull apart and look over towards the intruder. There stood a tall woman with jeans and a purple wife beater with sandals to match. She grinned at the two as one hand kept the door open and the other rested on her hip. Her dark purple/ black hair was pulled back into an elastic band.

"Heh? Is this your boyfriend Ten-chan? Don't keep me in the dark now! I'm your new mother after all!" She announced proudly as she caught them. "Name's Anko kid… and yours?"

"Neji Hyuga" He answer normally with the blush disappearing from his face. Tenten wasn't as successful since her red cheeks wouldn't stop burning. Not only had she been caught, but Neji was accused as being her boyfriend. Actually, he had just kissed her… and she kissed back… her heart started to race and her hand found its self feeling for the erratic beat around her chest. Neji didn't seem bothered at all compared to her, in fact, he may even seem annoyed for being interrupted.

"Well Hyuga, if you're the one she chose we should get to know each other better huh?"

He smirked in reply while she looked shyly at Anko. She didn't want to mess up her adoption so she kept quiet, until Neji started being walked away by Anko who was quizzing him about his life. She chased them out the door and shouted down the corridor at them.

"You don't even know me yet!" She yelled making Anko laugh and grin at her while Neji watched her closely with softer eyes. They continued to walk leaving Tenten to sigh and walk back in the room.

"Tell me bucko…" _'Bucko?' _Neji thought in amusement. "…what are you to her?"

"Friend"

"Yeah right! I'm onto you kid…"

"Why would I lie?"

"I just found you two making out! Of course you're going to lie!"

"We are friends" he countered crossing his arms.

"Hah! A likely story!"

"Hn"

"Hn? Oh, I see… the anti-social, bad boy act huh?" _'Act?'_

He sighed in response making her eyebrow twitch.

"I'm fine with it, you and Ten-chan I mean… I've only just become her mother but I am still her mother either way… I need to know these things…"

"Fine"

"So are you?" She leaned in raising an eyebrow.

"Am I what?"

"HER BOYFRIEND?!"

"Hn"

"I take that as a yes…" She sighed. He smirked at her questions and mentally deemed the woman trustworthy enough to look after Tenten. He was also quite fond of her view on his and Tenten's relationship. It sounded right, and it wasn't as if he lied… he just didn't tell the truth.

**oOo**

"Hey we need to talk to you!" A high pitched, feminine voice called out in anger as her heels stomped against the path that led to the picnic benches at which their target sat.

The students were as loud as ever, this Monday morning, and each sitting at their respectful table studying, talking, laughing and fooling around as they would. He was early sat at the table but didn't sit alone as he would have expected. Beside him sat Shino, who had decided to keep his friend company. He never spoke much and originally, it was Neji's idea to sit with the more popular crowd, knowing it would be an easier way of life. Shino followed him wordlessly and also gained a seat at the table.

"Why is it we heard you helped the bun-freak on Saturday?!" Saki snarled while Ino stood next to the irritating girl. Honestly? Ino wanted to know the truth since it seemed unlikely… Saki wanted to unleash her anger not only from hearing the news but from not receiving a tuna salad from the canteen because they were sold out.

"Because I did… it has nothing to do with you" He answered simply earning a raised eyebrow from Shino, who was first to hear the gossip. Steam started to rise from Saki's ears while Ino stood with a little smile on her face; some gossip which was actually true and what they didn't spread? That stuff was hard to come by.

"It has everything to do with us! Don't think you can sit with us and talk to… to…" She pointed her finger over accusingly at the table where Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee and Hinata sat. It seemed Sakura and Tenten were missing which only made Saki's foul temper worsen. "To them!"

"I feel I must correct you" He stated smugly, enjoying every moment of their argument, "I did not talk to _them… _only Tenten, Sakura and of course my cousin…"

"_Sakura?"_ Saki spat angrily. Ever since the pinkette didn't heed her warning and stay away from Gaara, her dislike in the newbie only grew stronger. Not only that, but she managed to get past a part of Gaara's unbreakable wall, which Saki wanted to accomplish. "Oh I see… this is all that _bitch's _fault… isn't it?!"

Neji did not like where this as going. Sakura managed to break him from his pathetic ideas and thoughts, as well as introducing him to Tenten in an… unexpected way. He should have known better to get her even worse and possibly take it out on Sakura, whom she had a never ending hatred for. But it was true, it was all Sakura's fault either way; but it didn't mean he wanted to drag her into this mess. He owed her one after all…

"The fault is mine alone, so don't be a coward looking to take your anger out on others… when the real 'criminal' is right in front of you…" He said with narrowed eyes which made the brunette's skin crawl, but she didn't back down.

"Well Hyuga…" She said with a smug expression as she straightened up and put her hands on her hips. Shino raised an eyebrow, apparently unimpressed but interested in what she was about to say. Of course, he stayed quite though. "… the rules can't be changed, as you should know! Now choose; us…" She thumbed in the direction of the other table after raising it to her own chest. "…or them"

Hyuga's eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise, but then his expression turned into a smirk. Of course she looked so proud and accomplished; since she thought he would immediately choose their own crowd. But she was mistaken; he was sick of their own group. It was full of fakes, cowards and egotists who believed themselves above everyone else. The other fun packed, hard working table looked so much more inviting.

"Why the expression?" He decided to toy with her before completely stomping over her.

Her smile grew wider. "Oh, I think you know… you're nothing without us…"

"You, nor anyone in the group and in particular the Uchiha…" Ino's attention was suddenly gained with the narrowing of her eyes. "…can control my destiny… I choose my own path… and my path you ask? Is not with you…"

Shino's head turned slightly towards his cold friend. He had waited so long to hear Neji say those words and give up on the group. The moment he had sent he group, he had disliked everything about them. It angered him to sit so close to these fake assholes but his friend needed him there and he would stay with him.

He rose from the table and smirked at the two girls before walking after his friend and patting his back. "About time…" He said keeping up with the Hyuga's strides.

"Hn"

They continued to walk until they seen two familiar faces looking bewildered and shocked. The looked up at him allowing silence to flood between them, before Neji smirked and the brunette smiled in return.

"You have to meet some people…" Tenten said grabbing his hand and leading him over to the group who had been sitting at the picnic bench. They were currently inside one of the corridors fooling around and yelling at each other, while other student's who passed would look down and avoid being ragged into their fooling around.

Sakura followed behind with the quiet Shino, who decided to speak up. "Shino"

"Sakura"

"Hn"

"This is great you know"

"Hn, it was you wasn't it?" His head inclined to her direction to show he was interested in her answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She grinned playfully and looked back towards the group.

"Hyuga?!"

"N-Neji-nii-san?!"

"Huh… I'm confused…" A bark followed.

"Troublesome…"

"The power of youth drew you to us Neji-san!"

"You guys are so… irritating!" Tenten whined beside the awestruck Hyuga.

Sakura grinned finally making it over to the group with…

"Shino too?!"

"Yep… definitely confused…"

"…"

"H-Hello Shino-san"

"Hn"

"This is soooo awesome! Sasuke is gonna be pissed! HAHA!"

"Na-ru-to…!"

Te began to walk down the corridor quizzing Shino, since he doesn't speak much and they don't hear much about him, while Neji and Tenten were left to follow behind.

"Are you ready for this?" Tenten giggled letting her hand drop to the side, palm faced upwards.

"Hn… this is where I belong" He said taking the hint and slipping his hand in hers to follow their friends.

**oOo**

Break came around quickly, and Sakura found herself talking with the kind old man who was the janitor. He had been in a spot of bother again, being unable to reach the top of the notice board to take down any unwanted and old notices, since he was a short man.

"Ah, Thank you again…" He grinned his toothy grin while crumpling the paper up to throw in his little bin on the trolley.

"No problem… how is your knee?"

"Much better! I feel like I can do a marathon…" Sakura giggled in response making the old man sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a daughter once…" He said walking around the other end of the trolley. At seeing Sakura follow curiously, he continued. "She would have been around your age… beautiful girl, much like yourself…" Sakura blushed at receiving a compliment. She still wasn't used to them. "She had beautiful white hair and was quite a caring girl…" He sighed once more. "I don't know what ever happened to her…"

"What? Why not?"

"We were travellers… never stayed in one country too long, preferring the open road's company… we were attacked by a very dangerous man, who struck me down. I thought I was a goner and in a sense… I am still…"

"What do you mean?"

"He either killed her or took her. Where? I don't know… but my life seems empty and wasted… I have been searching for her ever since… that's why I am here. Tsunade's plan for the school could be my only hope for finding her."

"Plans… for the school?"

"Why else do you think she is training you in different fighting and combating arts? Her plans will surely help people just like me… and get rid of people… just like that attacker…"

Sakura felt her heart sink at his story and looked down at her feet. She had no right to cry for him, when he needed the comforting. She did the only thing she could think of. "I hope… I am part of her plan's to find your daughter!" She said firmly making the old man's eyes widen.

"Stupid old man…" A smirk, evil voice interrupted. "After two years? She is already gone…" Sakura, surprised at the sudden interruption, quickly looked around the corridor, looking for the source of the voice.

"How do you-?" the janitor replied, eyes wide in surprise.

"Shut up… I heard you telling Tsunade… whining like a little girl…" Sakura glared towards the direction the voice came from, only to meet with the eyes of the Uchiha as he stepped away from the shadows.

"What do you want?" She said angrily.

"Nothing much… I just came to… question you…" He said moving in on the girl who was steadily backing away into the wall.

"W-What?"

"I've been told you had some part in taking Hyuga away… I don't like my friends to be meddled with…" He was almost on top of her now as she weakly looked up at him like the feeble girl she felt she was.

"Friends? I'm surprised they let you call them that… who would want to be your friend? He made his own choice…"

He laughed darkly in her ear letting his warm breath heat her face making her blush at just how close he was. "Sharp tongue you have there… I'd love to taste it…"

Sakura's eyes widened at him leaning in so she did the only thing she could to stop him. He hand connected with his cheek, turning his head to the side where the red mark started to develop. He slowly returned to look her in the eye, full of annoyance.

"Unfriendly aren't you? You will have me begging to date you…" He said clenching his teeth.

"I would rather not _Sasuke" _His eyes widened slightly at her bravery to call him with no respect.

"Oh I see…" His emotions started to move on from anger to amusement. "You would rather date… someone else hm?" A smirk appeared on his lips making Sakura shiver. "I wonder _who _it could be…" He chuckled.

"Shut up!" She knew where this was going. She didn't like _him. _Of course not… she wasn't _allowed _to like anyone… _he_ would be put in danger… she didn't want to hurt _him. _She cared about _him. _She… cared? So… she _did _like him...

"Oh? It seems I have struck a nerve… and I haven't even said his name yet…"

"You're wrong!"

"Then you won't care if I find Sabaku and tell him…"

"Stop it!" She said angrily through her teeth, daring to threat the Uchiha.

"I'll warn you… you are complete opposites… you are way too innocent for such a darkened monster like _him… _you're like two sides of a coin…" He chuckled at seeing her look sadly away.

"But…" His laughter stopped and evolved into curiosity. "…the sides of a coin can't exist without one another… otherwise, they don't make a full coin…" She looked up to see anger in his eyes. He pushed away from the wall in anger and stormed down the corridor making the group of people, who were walking closely, jump out the way nervously.

'_What… what have I just done?'_

**To Be Continued…**

**Anonymous Reviews Accepted! **

**I am very happy that a lot of anonymous reviewers decided to… ya know, review! Haha! Thank you people a lot! **

**Next Chapter:**** Next time… it's Sakura's time to do the confronting… but what is she confronting Sasuke about? Also, what is up with Ino and Kiba's past?**


	13. Emotions Amok

**Hi again! Sorry for the delay… but here it is… **

**Recommended Song:**** Lighthouse – Hanging By A Moment**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-Emotions Amok-**

**-13-**

Something didn't feel right…

From the pits of his stomach, something… didn't feel right.

He had been sitting under the usual green tree with his drawing at hand and countless scribbles leaking off the tip of his pencil. The tree's large bark and the accompanying leaves made a huge bulky shadow over the ground, leaving his stranded in the midst of the strange patterns. All had been fine that day and no harassing fan girls were lurking around the corner, intruding his privacy.

So…: if everything seemed right, why did he feel, that deep down… something was going wrong. He lifted his head and gazed around the flocks of people mindlessly; but as each head count continued, he found himself growing anxious and desperate. Something was wrong alright… where is she?

She was usually always with Naruto and the stuttering girl during this time of day. He would have dismissed it as an errand having to be run, but then why else would his stomach have something else to say?

'_**Something doesn't feel right…' Shukaku interrupted his train of thoughts making him a little more on the edge.**_

He stood up earning several strange, yet nosy glances from the other 'bad boy's' as Sakura had carefully dubbed them, yet with one of his famous looks, they turned their attention elsewhere.

He started off with a slow walk as he approached the area under the tree where the wobbly picnic table most favoured by fun-loving gang resided. After he noted the lack of pink he turned his attention on Naruto, who was explaining something to the red-faced girl with black hair.

"Naruto" He interrupted coolly gaining the blonde's attention and a startled 'huh?' He noticed Hinata looking nervously to the ground not wanting to offend him and Tenten, the Hyuga and Shino looking around slyly yet cautiously from their spot against the tree. Kiba stopped playing with the white ball of fluff who also, amazingly, knew to keep his distance. Even the lazy Nara cocked one eye open to speculate what he was about to say. "Haruno, where is she?"

All of their faces had a look of shock but kept a barrier around their mischief. Some raised an eyebrow at him; it was strange after all. He didn't usually come out from the blue and ask for her. She usually found him when he wanted her… like some sort of 6th sense.

"Sakura-chan? She's… erm… Hinata-chan?"

"S-S-She's… erm…. G-Gaara-san… I- I'm sorry… I-I-!"

Gaara didn't give her a chance to finish. It seemed his gaze caught her under the headlights and the girl was having trouble breathing in his proximity, never mind answering a question, or even attempting to use her skills to find her. He turned to the next best possible person to ask.

"Hyuga"

Neji nodded in understanding. They gained a sort of mutual respect for one another during the mixed classes within the school. They rarely spoke, but acknowledged one others abilities. He was one of the few people Gaara would tolerate looking his way and one of the few he would greet, if a nod qualifies as a greeting, if they passed by.

"Byakugan" He said deeply allowing several veins to appear, running from his eyes outwardly. After a few seconds, he blinked and looked back at Gaara. "Corridor leading to the labs"

Gaara nodded his appreciation and left them to whisper to one another about his intentions. He caught on to Tenten chuckling something about young love and dismissed it annoyingly.

Love? Hah! Let the world know that Gaara Sabaku has _never _known love.

He smirked with pride as he rounded a corner and stopped himself immediately when he heard a familiar voice. An all too familiar voice he wished he could rip from their throat and feed to hyenas… just so he could have the last laugh.

He pressed himself against a wall and raised his foot against its surface, crossing his arms with curiosity. "Friends? I'm surprised they let you call them that… who would want to be your friend? He made his own choice…"

A laugh echoed the hallways in a dark, invading manner "Sharp tongue you have there… I'd love to taste it…"

His eyes widened then he shook his head at the man's tactics. He truly was a sick person, the Uchiha. He felt sorry for which ever girl he was trying to entice.

A smirk soon found its way to his face as a loud connection was made to what he assumed was Sasuke's face. This girl was certainly brave… not to mention, she had sense not to go for Sasuke. He frowned wondering if it was because she was his own fan-girls and continued to listen.

"Unfriendly aren't you? You will have me begging to date you…"

He fought back an uncharacteristic snort but his amusement wasn't long lived for the next voice made him want to crush Sasuke's head against the wall and then rip out one of his clavicle bones and shove it up his-

"I would rather not _Sasuke" _

He congratulated her bravery and it made sense that only she would be brave enough to stand up to the Uchiha seemingly fearless. It made perfect sense now he looked around and took full note of his surroundings. He was near the corridor Neji had mentioned, so of course it was her.

He seemed to remember Sasuke's words eventually and went to move out into the open until his Sharingan wielding rival said his next words. He truly wanted to help her and make sure she was safe. But he found himself stalling in curiosity.

"Oh I see…" His tone clarified his utter amusement. "You would rather date… someone else hm? I wonder _who _it could be…" He chuckled.

She already has someone in mind to date? Who? Were they worthy of the pinkette? No way! No one was worthy of Sakura, himself included. He had no right to listen in, but his stomach started to irritate him once more and the anxiousness took over. He felt his world starting to spin and the angry demon within him threatening to escape. He almost didn't want to hear what was next.

"Shut up!" Sakura's voice rang highly and had a nervous shake to it. He activated his sand eye and took note of their position, which didn't seem to help his anger issues. Sasuke had Sakura pinned to the wall, cowering slightly under his extra inches in height. He didn't need to touch her to have her pinned; his threatening aura alone had her cornered like a mouse.

"Oh? It seems I have struck a nerve… and I haven't even said his name yet…"

A name… the Uchiha knew who it was… how could_ he _know, but not himself? Did he miss something?

The small old man that was the caretaker passed the opening of the corridor hurriedly with his cart in tow. Every time an uneven piece of flooring crossed his path, the bottles and signs all shook noisily, making his footsteps hurry to avoid the wrath of the Uchiha should he feel… peeved.

"You're wrong!"

His hopes lifted slightly hearing her protests. Maybe he was just winding her up and she didn't really like anyone…

"Then you won't care if I find Sabaku and tell him…"

He felt himself take a sharp, but quiet intake of breath. Did he just hear correctly?

Sabaku…

Sabaku?

There was obviously only his family named Sabaku…

Obviously, it wasn't Temari…

That left three…

Kankuro

Sasori

And himself…

Kankuro… no way would she dig his perverted, outspoken brother…

Sasori? It was quite possible… she talked frequently to him and was even drawn to their table in art; though he thought it was because of their arguing. But wasn't Sasori dating the blonde? Deidara? It was still possible… he did give her a little puppet key ring too, which Sakura often showed people happily.

Himself? Gaara Sabaku? Sakura Haruno…. Gaara Sabaku? She wouldn't… there was nothing he had to offer. This was the very reason he hated fan-girls… they wouldn't constantly swoon and declare their love when they had nothing to swoon over. They didn't know him. Hell, they didn't even know what love was, that he knew.

But this was Sakura he was talking about. She was far more sensible and nothing alike the countless masses of brainless fan-girls. She was far more different and seemed to have a reason to everything. Maybe, if there was that chance the Sabaku he mentioned was himself… he wouldn't mind at all… maybe, he even would enjoy her company that extra bit more.

"Stop it!" She continued angrily through her teeth, daring to threat the Uchiha.

"I'll warn you… you are complete opposites… you are way too innocent for such a darkened monster like _him… _you're like two sides of a coin…" Another of his famous chuckles rang through the corridor; he looked down the opposite end of the T shaped corridor and found a group of students carelessly strolling along slowly.

"But…" His laughter stopped and Gaara's attention was once more on Sakura. "…the sides of a coin can't exist without one another… otherwise; they don't make a full coin…" An angry stomp was heard and the Uchiha stormed down the corridor making the group of people, who were walking closely, jump out the way nervously.

Gaara watched in delight but he quickly turned back towards the entrance of the school, not wanting to alert her or possibly make her nervous and awkward around him, should he be the Sabaku Sasuke mentioned.

There was still a fifty percent chance he was, but why, he did not know. He had been awestruck the past month as she continued to amaze him through gestures, smiles and conversations.

'_**Of course it is you whom she desires…'**_

'_Shut it!' _

It couldn't be him… could it?

**oOo**

Translucent drops of cold, moistness fell onto smooth, yet rough skin. The hunched over form sat still, unbothered by the opened heavens raining down. No movement was made when the cool water droplets connected with the heat of human flesh. In fact, this figure sat so unstirred, it was a wonder he even knew the rain was accompanying him.

Elbows on knees, and strong hands gripped in soaked clumps of hair, the figure's eyes began to stir revealing jade orbs full of an unknown emotions. Confusion.

Probably not the worst of all emotions, but its presence was still unwelcomed by the broody teen, unfamiliar with such humanistic, bodily responses. Within the depths of confusion lay other tangled up emotions, occasionally thrashing their way to the surface, as if drowning.

Guilt was among these emotions. He simply stood there and allowed the Uchiha to pin and verbally frighten and aggravate her. He should have intervened but his damn curiosity got the best of him, which in return showed the worst of him. Some _friend, _as she dubbed him, he turned out to be.

Though he was easily distracted from the guilt with his fear, and pain also derived from this fear. Fear for being involved. Fear for his current status to her. Fear of… _love. _His hand unconsciously traced the lines of his wound, to which many thought was a tattoo. Oh, he had experienced _love _before… or so he thought.

But there was also the fear of being rejected. Facts hadn't been cleared yet and it was still uncertain that he was the Sabaku of which she spoke. The fear of being wrong.

But then again, doubt also resided in the mixture. Doubt in the fact that _he_ was who the person the human ice-cube rudely accused. Doubt, in case that was the case, in Sakura's abilities to chose the right person. She still didn't know what he could do. She still didn't know what he had done… how could she _feel _for a monster?

It sickened him once these emotions were revealed from the usually empty vessel. Gaara Sabaku was not one to _feel, _and for such feelings to hold fear, he wanted to pulverise the person who evoked this uncharacteristic behaviour.

But that lead to something he couldn't identify. He wanted to cave his own head in at even believing he wanted to do such a thing to his sweet neighbour. His heart armed and clamped in his chest at the thought of those sparkling emeralds and warm smiles. He would _not _be the man to take those away from her and he would _not _let any other soul think about doing the same.

Maybe the reason he had been sitting in this desolate area on the lone bench, surrounded by tall trees, was because of the time it took for him to attempt to understand his feelings. It was one vicious cycle, from which ended at his vows to protect her and began once more at the anger at himself for not stopping the intruding Uchiha.

The pointed branches within the vicinity cried to reach him from their crooked place on the uneven bark of the tall tree. It seemed as if they were accusing him as the majority were indented towards the sturdy bench, which made him wonder how many others had unvented their emotions in this very same spot.

These thoughts and feelings could crumble even the most strongest of men, and for the red-head to evolve from the unfeeling, irritable teen into having an army of emotions stacked up against him, the effects were almost immediate… and worse: unstable.

Within the deep recesses of his mind, the Tanuki-demon was unnervingly silent. Instead, a harsh or mocking chuckle would sound sending him into a further state of anger. An anger which he wanted rid of.

Abruptly, he stood up releasing fragments of water from the spikes of his hair and long leather jacket. The large black boots which clung to his feet led him into a rough district, full of drugs, prostitutes and murder. _Perfect…_

It didn't take long for a victim to cross his path. _**"…and so willingly" Shukaku added in anticipation.**_

His bored expression, and tense jade eyes gave the man a once over as he wobbled towards him. The bruises in his arm indicated some sort of drug and the whiskey he clung to spoke for itself. There was also the fresh smell of sex lingering on his body, if you smelt past the strong alcoholic stench of his breath.

Male,

Late 30's,

Overweight,

The look in his eyes? Hostile… yet, undoubtedly, not a problem for the red-head.

"Th- Fuck're _you _lookin' a-…? Ffuckin' punk…" A trail of spit found its way to the cold, damp pavement from the man's disgusting mouth. "Wanna ff-uckin' go? Aaight!" He challenged making Gaara's expressionless façade fade into a feral smirk which promised pain onto the outspoken _gentleman._

The man cracked his half full whisky bottle against the nearby wall and looked back to Gaara, expecting fear or, at least, a reaction of sorts. But the cocky male stood arrogantly, with his arms folded and the small irreplaceable smirk which provoked the man.

Unsteadily, he charged for the taller male but was met with a strange wall which wasn't there a few minutes ago. The sand which congregated around the man's overly chubby wrist clenched sending the man to the floor in a harsh scream of agony. The red head had wanted to neglect using his sand, but didn't want to risk touching the man. He hadn't caught a disease thus far, and didn't want to start now.

The sand formed a fist and pounded into the man's stomach making him throw up in the spot which should have been Gaara's standing place, only he moved to the side, his face contorted. The man was pathetic. After one hit he was choking for air coughing up a mixture of lumps and blood.

A small inaudible sigh passed his lips. And he continued walking the path to his neighbour hood…

_Her _neighbourhood…

**oOo**

"Hey Naru-tard, you got something…" Tenten said across the table from said blonde. She traced circles around her own mouth as indication and wasn't surprised when he tilted his head curiously. She slapped a flat palm against her head at his confusion and then the whole table began to laugh loudly at their friend's antics.

Hinata blushed faintly at his side and then plucked up the courage she had been steadily gaining over the weeks with the over-confident pinkette. A shaky hand rose to Naruto's mouth and he turned to identify what was happening, eyes widened considerably at the shy girl's actions. She wiped his mouth of any excess ramen, offered a shy, nervous smile and then turned around, discarding the used up tissue.

As dumb as Naruto is, he didn't let this open display of affection remain unidentified and now recognised her blush as something more. He offered her a sincere smile after realising her embarrassment and the table's silence.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" He said looking into her silver pools. She looked up shocked and then returned the smile before looking away.

"Damn it!" Tenten swore under her breath earning the other's attention. "Where is Sakura at a time like this?!" She said a little louder making both the Hyuga and Uzumaki turn with a faint blush.

The doors to the cafeteria opened and said girl emerged mindlessly walking over to their table. Only before she got there, she had a collision. She bumped into a certain male who had just stood from his table tray in tow.

He dropped his tray on the table he sat up from making Sakura squeal in shock. She looked up and recognised the boy as the loner who sat away from the rest of the students. He heart gave a small pang from the shock in his usually stoic face.  
It seemed he didn't know what to say or do since she hadn't moved away yet.

"I'm so sorry! I should have looked where I was going!" She said in a hurry leaning around him and helping to pick up the items he dropped. He looked over in confusion before replying.

"It isn't a problem"

A frown was set upon her face and she decided to further break the rules of the school's society. "I'm Sakura" She said with a bright smile, holding her hand out.

He looked at the hand in confusion before shaking it a little and withdrawing from it as if he were burned. "Sai" He responded looking back to his tray.

"Ah Sai, why don't you come over and join us in the future?" She asked with an expression which would prove a task for anyone to disobey.

"What?"

"Starting tomorrow… join us! There is lots of room still. It'll be fun!" She explained motioning to the table of onlookers who didn't seem to argue. In fact, even Naruto caught on to the warm welcome and rose to join her.

"Yeah Sai! Eat with us in future!" He said with a big grin as Sai stared in wonder.

"Sure" He nodded before turning to leave them without further word.

They walked back to the table and the onslaught of questions inevitably rose from their pink-haired friend. Only the table were now used to her and didn't give her much of a chance to continue.

"Who-?"

"Sai… he is a social outcast. Usually refuses to make any contact with any other student. In fact, I haven't heard him say so much before…" Kiba volunteered cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

"Well… let _us _talk to him" She said with a grin. "He too is victim to the social groupings…"

The group nodded or gave a small agreeable reply to which Sakura smiled.

"Let's invite him to the party to…" After another nod from the table Sakura looked directly at Kiba who smiled as way of letting her know she had his attention. "Will you tell me more on the way to class?" Sakura asked after hearing the familiar ringing of a bell.

"Sure!" A wolfish grin appeared on the Inuzuka's face as he jumped up to join Sakura. She turned and bent down allowing Akamaru to jump into her arms with a polite bark and she continued next to Kiba who was used to his pet's friendliness with the new girl.

**oOo**

"Sai… the most known thing about him, the reason he distances himself from the rest of the population, and the reason they distance themselves from him is because of Uchiha…" Kiba spat walking beside the intrigued girl.

They turned a corner coming face to face with a longer hallway. Kiba's arms rose to his flock of unmaintained, spiky hair and he continued to walk with a content expression on his face.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned turning her head to him.

He nodded and continued. "Before you ask… try to guess Sai's last name…"

"…Uchiha?" She wondered how they looked so alike. It should have been obvious.

"Bingo, only Sai's family disowned him…"

"Why?" Sakura felt her heart clench at the harsh words.

"The Sharingan: all Uchihas have the ability to use the Sharingan. It turns their eyes a blood red colour with black markings surrounding where his pupil's should be…"

Sakura cringed at the thought. This certainly had been the most informative, inconceivable trip of her life.

"It allows them to see fast-paced movements… to read them… to memorize them… to copy them… and worst of all… certain individuals, such as his brother Itachi, can use powerful genjutsus, to create illusions…"

Sakura felt her eyes widen and a small amount of fear spread through her body, making her shake. She guessed he was strong through the air of arrogance he carried about him, but this was damn serious…

"When Sai first came to this school, he had an accident, causing him to be absent from school for months. When he came back, his brothers ignored him and left him to fend for himself. No one knew what was happening until Saki began to mock him in front of an audience of eavesdroppers about the accident… he was left partially blind, and the genetic traits for the Sharingan were seriously damaged… damaged, beyond repair"

Sakura gasped and all fear of Sasuke went out of the window replaced by utter loathing. Sai was abandoned after an accident which threatened his line of vision, and instead of comforting him and remaining strong for him they neglected him! Her eyebrows furrowed openly showing her anger and she started down the corridor leaving a confused Kiba behind.

Her trail lead straight to the cocky Uchiha who was closing his locker as Ino talked animatedly to him.

"Uchiha" She growled as if the name was pure venom.

He turned to face her with a blank yet curious expression. Her fists rose out to grab a handful of fabric from his shirt and she roughly pushed him against the lockers looking fearlessly into his eyes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked in a deep, unmoving voice. Sakura felt like ripping each of his teeth out so he could no longer smirk.

"How could you abandon your family?! _Family?! _Does that mean anything to you?"

"If you are talking about the pitiful excuse for a human, that is my brother, then no… he means nothing to me…"

Sakura brought back her wrist and then threw it perfectly against his smirking cheek. His head turned and the familiar scowl appeared as he grabbed her wrist. She didn't make a move to recognise the pressure he was applying to her thin arm as she glared back into his eyes.

"You disgust me" She added managing to inflame him even further. He was about to answer when a strong, dominant voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Release her Uchiha"

They both turned to look at the intruder and recognised the loose, messy red spikes and the black eyes, which stared intently at Sasuke.

"Sabaku" He half greeted, half sneered. He looked back to Sakura with a smirk and felt her confidence thin away as she looked at Gaara and then to Sasuke with worried emerald orbs. "It's a good job you're here actually… you see-!"

Sakura felt her heart heighten when he was about to speak those dreaded words only she wouldn't let him ruin her life so easily. She turned back to look at hi feeling time go by slowly and the fist she managed to clenched pounded into Sasuke's nose, making him stumble backwards in surprise and bleed over the hands which moved to cover the nose.

From behind Gaara, Temari and Kankuro stood in shock but they soon broke out with grins at the spectacle. Sasuke clearly didn't expect that and was still recovering from the shock.

Gaara himself stood smirking, proud of him pink friend but in the moment of the events, to say he was shocked was an understatement. She had clearly broken his nose.

Sakura herself had a look of loathing in her eyes. She stunned herself momentarily but reminded herself that he deserved it and then remembered the small amount of chakra which escaped in her punch. No wonder she heard a satisfying crack. Her lessons with Tsunade were paying off, but she already knew that before she marked Sasuke.

He looked up about to strike when Kakashi emerged from the corner, nose embedded within the confines of his favourite book. He didn't seem to need to look up as he uttered the words, "Uchiha, Tsunade-san's office… immediately" he paused in the corridor and waited until the sharingan-user walked over and began to follow him.

Sakura looked back to the Sabaku siblings with a firm look in her eyes and they all grinned at her, save for Gaara who chose to smirk instead.

"Nice…" Kankuro said after a brief silence.

"Although that punch _had _to hurt, I'd say you damaged his pride too…" Temari added.

Sakura smiled sheepishly and turned in time to greet a baffled, yet excited Kiba. "Whoa! Who took out Uchiha's pretty face" He commented. He immediately looked to Gaara thinking he was the most obvious choice when Kankuro patted Sakura's shoulder like a brother and Temari hung from her shoulders, giving hints as to whom. "S-Sakura?!"

"Haruno!" a forgotten voice interrupted angrily. They all turned to take in the sight of a very irritable Ino. "What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled angrily advancing on the pinkette.

"Oh come on Ino! He deserved it!"

"For what? Pray tell!" She said with her hands firm on her hips.

Kankuro and Temari walked to either side of Sakura's shoulders making Ino look up and think twice. She removed her hands from her hips and sighed in defeat before turning to walk away, only she didn't get far.

Sakura tried to form some string of words to warn her of the wet floor signs but her feet were already tangled in the plastic folding sign. She began to lean as if to fall but was caught by the strong arms of Kiba.

She opened her clenched eyes and looked up into intense brown ones, which looked down partially saddened. She gasped and let him straighten and place her upright before she pulled away and took off down the hall with shaky thanks.

Sakura didn't fail to notice the manner of which Kiba caught her, as if they had been passionately dancing and swooped her backwards into a dip. Nor the blush which arose from the blonde's delicate face. Or the intense emotion swirling within the eyes of her friend.

"What was that about?" She asked finally.

He turned and gave an unsure muffled response hoping she would back off, only this was Sakura. She crossed her arms waiting for a story and rose a delicate, mocking eyebrow to which he sighed and gave in.

"I guess… you're allowed to know" He gave up earning a content smile fro Sakura. "Ino and I… well, our fathers are friends, and we hung out since childhood, ya know. Until the social settings." He scratched his head uncomfortably and continued. "We were like best friends… but…" He tore off sadly and began to walk down the corridor signalling the end of his explanation.

Sakura sighed sadly for him and decided to help out in any way she could. In fact, Ino was pretty good competition and would make a killer friend. Why not… invite her out to the party?" Sakura grinned slyly and turned to the Sabaku siblings.

"Thanks guys…" She said with a small wave. They waved back, or nodded, before turning into their own doorways and heading for their lesson.

'_Ino and Kiba huh?' _She thought slyly.

'_**Time for a little… meddling…' **_Inner Sakura cheered making Sakura agree with her.

**To Be Continued…**

**Anonymous Reviews Accepted! **

**Sorry for the delay… **

**Next Chapter:**** Sakura tries to persuade Ino into the truth and Tsunade surprises Sakura with new lessons.**


	14. Ready? Fight!

**I'm going to write a Neji x Sakura fic after this one is complete. It will be called Emphiteal. Look at my ending notes for more information.**

**Recommended Song:**** Jesse McCartney – Beautiful Soul**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-Ready? Fight!-**

**-14-**

_Run…_

_Run…!_

"_Sakura run!" The little brunette whispered harshly as the familiar beat of footsteps echoed along the walls of the corridor beyond their door. _

"_No! What if… she might… what about-!"_

"_I'll be fine Sakura… I gotta look out for you remember?" The girl smiled warmly making her cheeks round highlighting the small freckles on her face. Sakura bit her bottom lip and let out a choked gasp. She stood up after a forced nod and made her way to the window. Opening it quickly, she jumped out onto the metal fire escape which rattled and shook beneath her. _

_Her shaking, knobbly knees led her down the clanking metal steps with a sharp ping. A loud throaty scream echoed above her making her advances pause and her head shoot up, concern written over her small, moon lit features. Her pink hair blew past her face, tickling her nose and she forgot how to move when she noticed the familiar gaze from the elder woman running the spit of hell in which she currently lived._

**oOo**

Her eyes opened slowly, and the shaky breaths followed. Her body's weight kept her immobile against her freshly scented mattress and the pillow beneath her had taken form to her head puckering around her facial features.

The door swung open violently crashing against the wall beside it and effectively wakening the sleeping beauty. She rose into a sitting position in one quick motion and her eyes grew wider at the familiar figure approaching her.

"I thought you said you could keep track of yourself… so when I receive a phone call from one Tsunade Sannin asking of your whereabouts, I naturally grow _angry_…" He hissed as he continued approaching her. When he arrived beside her he grabbed for her hair and dragged her out the bed. She squealed and clutched her hair from which she could feel several loose strands snapping from her scalp.

"I-I understand…" She managed to squeak out. "I'll get ready straight away!"

"Oh, I know you will…" He finally said throwing her into the bathroom and closing the door on her. She couldn't _believe _she had slept in…

**oOo**

She ran along the corridors of her school with grace, but up close anyone could sense her tenseness. She rushed and breathed heavily until a familiar cocky voice rang through her making her stop her mad rush and take a breather to size up the enemy.

Or, one Ino Yamanaka.

"Late are we?" She laughed with one hand on her thin waist while the other hovered above her mouth. "The _perfect _Miss Haruno late for school? So Forehead-Girl, who were you banging in the mean time?"

Sakura blushed furiously looking over to the blonde who seemed to be truanting along with the Uchiha and some other unknown girl who kept her head down in fear. She momentarily forgot the fact she called her an enemy and behaved irrationally around the popular, leggy blonde.

"I was not! I just slept in!" She said pouting with a faint blush. Ino only seemed to find more amusement and began to laugh again, forgetting the Uchiha behind her, who looked with narrowed, yet curious eyes.

Sakura took this time to notice that Tsunade seemed to have healed his broken nose, making it seem like he had never been hit. She frowned further for she wanted the whole school to know she stood up to him and that they could do the same, but she should have guessed her Shishou would heal his wound. It was school policy after all…

"Defensive Sakura… makes me think you're trying to hide something…" Ino chirped sending an accusing look towards the pinkette.

"I…" she trailed off looking to the floor in sadness. A small trail of fear was laced into her expression. "Yeah… I guess I am being a bit defensive huh?"

Yeah, hiding something… but not what anyone would expect…

Ino looked confused but dismissed it when the onyx eyed, handsome Uchiha passed her with a bored expression. He sent a threatening glance over to Sakura who merely looked away with shut eyes in defiance.

His eyes ravished her body sending a chill up her spine as he continued to pass her. When she opened her eyes once more, Ino was watching after the Uchiha with a look of longing in her eyes before she fixed her stern expression upon Sakura.

"You-!"

"Why?" Sakura asked interrupting, and silencing the Yamanaka who merely looked back, all previous thoughts erased with even more confusion. The hallways were bare, and because of the lack of students, their voices were effectively heightened with a hollow sound. The sun seemed to be passing across the windows which shone shadowed patterns across their face from the partings which separated the windows.

"Why-…?"

"Why do you follow him?"

"I-!"

"Do you really love him?"

"… of course!"

"Then what about Kiba?"

"K-Kiba?!" Ino almost choked and felt her inner confidence gradually thin down with the blunt questions.

"You were childhood friends were you not?" Sakura deducted with a single finger rose in an informative matter. "What does the Uchiha have that Kiba doesn't? He certainly respects you more! Which leads me to asking why you put up with his shit? He isn't the nicest of people…"

"I can choose who I want to hang around with Sakura!" Ino protested crossing her arms defensively.

"Then choose the right people! You are too good to hang around with such bland, stereotypical assholes with no consideration for any other human!" Sakura took a deep breath after her long sentence making Ino giggle at her description and effectively match it up with the majority of the group, including Sasuke. "We're having a party tomorrow night… it's Naru-tard's 17th… you are more than welcome to come and hang around with a carefully chosen bunch of people who are from a wide range of the groups here… only the nice people of course…"

"You're inviting _me?" _

Sakura blinked unsure if she had just heard the queen of popularity immodestly putting herself down. Ino _always _brought herself up with a never ending line of confidence so it was unfamiliar with Pinky to hear her slate her own being.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked dumbly thinking she was missing a main point.

Ino sighed and looked away in disgust. "I haven't been the nicest of people myself Sakura…" She admitted making Sakura's eyes widen. "Forgiveness doesn't come easily to those who continuously kept up a streak of bad habits…"

"What did you do?"

"I constantly put others down. Crumpled the small amount of confidence others carried. Threatened people who wanted what I wanted. I Destroyed friendships to be noticed and respected… tell me Sakura, what is there to respect of that?" Her tone gradually turned sour and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and revulsion.

"The fact you admitted it and dislike what you've done?" Sakura focused utterly on Ino who turned stunned and intrigued as to how it could be of any benefit to her, in admitting these problems. Sakura ran a little, pale hand through soft pink locks and looked to the side wall where neatly aligned lockers rested. "Look, you clearly don't like what you've done, so why not change it? Become a better person!"

"-and give bread to the poor whilst attending church on a Sunday? Please Sakura… its harder than you think…"

"I'm not asking you to turn into a saint. Do it for yourself… start with the little things… apologise… give help or tips to those you once mocked… bring friends back together… Come to terms with the fact that everyone is different yet do share similar tastes… and yes Ino… you're obviously not the only one smitten with Sasuke…"

Ino laughed once more before turning away in thought. What if Sakura were right and these things could make a difference. After all, Sakura made a difference every day. Hah! What would the school think if Blonde, Miss-Popularity became a caring, all-round girl who socialized and helped everyone? Hell, what would Saki think? Well, that bitch had it coming. Compared with Saki; Ino was already a saint.

She turned around against o face Sakura with a rare grin; which was very out of character for the usually, seducing Ino. "You got yourself a deal Haruno… and I'll see you tomorrow… tell me the details later… gotta go!" She yelled passing Sakura in a slight jog.

Sakura paused taking in the information and then sighed with a warm smile. She mentally took down a list of people added to the group. It seemed like destroying the social settings was easier than she anticipated.

Temari: _Check_

Kankuro: _Check_

Gaara: _Check_

Nina: _Check._

Sasori: _Check_

Deidara: _Check_

Neji: _Check._

Shino: _Check._

Sai: _Check._

And now Ino… _Check._

'_**Who would've thought we would change so much?' **__Inner Sakura chimed, making Sakura's confidence soar. __**'Make way for Sakura Haruno!'**_

**oOo**

"…I'm quite sure on my own decision… yes… It shall remain as I have ordered. Thank you, good day…" The busty blonde slammed the phone back upon he receiver and sighed loudly. That damn council always question her orders.

She placed her finger down on the speaker button and leaned over the desk to talk into the small box. "Shizune… where is-!"

The door opened harshly and a wheezing Sakura stood in the opening, looking quite flustered yet with a small amount of happiness. "Shishou!" She said

"Never mind Shizune" She said into the speaker before retreating to lean back in her chair and look up to Sakura. She was about to give her an earful when the younger beat her to it, starting up a detailed description of another story. How could she shout at the girl when she looks so happy?

After telling her all about Ino Sakura grinned and sat down opposite her. "So you brought out the best in another?" Tsunade asked giving Sakura a warm smile.

Sakura nodded and let out a long sigh letting out the built up breath that had been held in with excitement.

"…and that is why you are late to my office?" Tsunade asked setting a smug grin on her face to watch horror spread on Haruno's face.

"I… uh… well…"

"Relax Sakura; you're a straight A student who's attendance is at its peak. I would have allowed you the day off, but your father didn't seem to like the idea and hung up immediately…" Tsunade replied looking over Sakura's expression curiously wondering what emotion Sakura was desperately hiding. She decided on a change of subject to retrieve the perky student she loved. "I wanted to inform you: your after school classes, which focus on superhuman strength, are taking their toll. You no longer can learn anything more from me in that aspect. Before you get cocky, no, you are not a master and it will take you at least one more year to build on your strength to the highest possible level. That entirely rests on your own shoulders, meaning you should take it upon yourself to train whenever you can."

"Thank you Shishou"

"Don't thank me yet… Yes, there is nothing me you can learn from _me, _but you have no experience of martial arts, meaning your strength is useless unless the enemy offer you a free shot…" Tsunade joked making Sakura pout but then wonder what she was getting at. "I've enrolled you on classes in martial arts after school and on a Wednesday. I will spectate these classes since you are my student…" She coughed making Sakura smile. She always was there every step of the way, even if she didn't need to be. "…they start immediately in replace of our own lessons."

"But, what about Medicine classes?"

"Shizune is more than capable to take their class. She, too, is an adequate Medic. I will continue to give you pointers, during these lessons, as to how to use this strength effectively with different combinations, but your senseis will be Gai Maito and Kakashi Hatake: dismissed."

Sakura stood and after a short, polite bow, she turned an exited the office, but not before turning and sending a cheeky wave in Tsunade's direction. The elder woman chuckled. If it had been anyone else, she would have put a detention on their ass for such familiarities.

As soon as Sakura took one step away from the office, she heard the ringing of the school bell making her run to make it to second lesson. As she was weaving in and out of the hoards of different students, some greeted her making her give a rushed wave or a muffled response but they didn't take offense. It was Sakura after all…

She found the familiar spikes of red hair in front of her and she ran to catch up to him. He of course sensed this, but didn't take note of the student, thinking they would run past him if they were intelligent, or at least graced with common sense. He ignored the rushing pupil and continued to walk until he felt a small, shove which made him stumble to the side and look towards the student with an intent to kill. When he noticed the familiar, bright emerald eyes and the soft pink hair his gaze lessened and he, instead, settled for a confused look. Did she just push him? Why?

"Haruno?" He partly greeted, partly accused.

She ignored the students around them who froze after feeling the death aura. They promptly turned and avoided them both but some just continued as if nothing happened. They knew Gaara wouldn't hurt _her _or anyone when she was around. All in all, they felt safer when the pinkette was accompanying the red-head.

"Hey! I slept in…" She said sheepishly. "You didn't miss me for too long did you?"

He had to find humour in her sentence because of the irony. Every five minutes he had sent a worried glance to the door and then inspected, or glared as others viewed it, the clock. It wasn't like her to be late.

"Why would I do that?"

Sakura pouted up to him before turning her expression into a smirk of her own. "Who else is crazy enough to approach you in your little circle?" Sakura pointed towards the small space which surrounded him. The students seemed to part like a wave when he approached leaving him walking in a small circular space.

He looked towards her own smug expression before sighing and sending a small 'hn' in her direction. She mimicked his sigh and continued to follow the corridors. But when she decided the silence between them was too much, as usual, she perked up.

"I have to take martial arts lessons after school and on a Wednesday…" She said mindlessly.

Gaara looked to her a little shocked at first and then curious. Have to? This meant she had been up to something or needed them for something. Of course, amidst the confusion, there was a small amount of happiness. This meant she would have yet another day of classes with him. "Why?"

"To perfect something…" He didn't like grovelling and instead settled for an intense stare, hoping she would continue. "…nu-uh! I'm not telling you!" She said in defiance as she walked into their English class and past Iruka-Sensei. She knew that look through the experience she gained with the broody guy.

**oOo**

An intake of steady breaths were what she needed. Momentarily frozen outside the dojo doors, she listened carefully to the series of pants and grunts which occurred behind the door. The scent of fresh, male sweat drifted from the door clogged her senses making her want to gag. Sure, sometimes a male's sweat could prove quite erotic to her senses. But when mingled with that of around ten others… it becomes quite gross.

She plucked up the courage in remembering Gaara told her the previous day that he was in the same classes all day. If something were to happen, she was sure he would be by her side either way.

Shaking, pale hands met with the door and swung them open to be greeted by around twenty males and five females. At the sudden disruption all eyes turned and focused on the shy female with radiant pink hair and focused emerald eyes. Of course, the whole school knew Sakura or had at least heard of her reputation for being an all-round nice girl. Also meaning they knew what she looked like.

She noticed several pairings slow down in their attack and gradually turn to face her where others with weights would drop them and slowly approach, hands on hips, huffing slightly.

Thankfully she noticed the red head in the corner, fastening bandages around his fists securely, wearing long shorts which resembled that of a basketball star's, and a plain black t-shirt. _'Wow…' _Sakura searched her mind to realise Inner Sakura had long since fainted.

She shook her head of the onslaught of lustful thoughts and made her way over to the corner Gaara resided. She weaved through the sweaty males and the curious females, all of whom seemed to glare at her knowing where she was headed. Only she didn't make it there in time. Four familiar guys crossed her path, making her gasp and then grin.

"Hey Sakura!" Kiba almost shouted in glee.

"Hn" Followed Shino, who seemed to bond well with the guys, despite his silent demeanour.

"Hey… Sakura!" Choji said in between mouthfuls of his favourite crunchy meal.

"Hello Sakura-san! My beautiful blossom of youth! Such beauty should not be seen in the confines of this-!"

"Hey! Lee… Choji, Kiba, Shino…" She interrupted not wanting to give him a head start.

Sakura let a small, unnoticeable frown appear on her lips as she looked back to the area Gaara has been. It was now empty and her plans to speak to him were thwarted by her over-excited friends. She sighed then let a smile play on her lips as she looked back to her friends for guidance.

"So-…"

"Lee! My perfect student! Report!" A familiar voice, which sent a chill up Sakura's spine, boomed over the top of the others. She turned and, sure enough, there stood Gai Maito in all his glory.

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"_What do you think they get out of this?" Kiba slyly asked Sakura making her giggle._

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"_Erm… Choji?" Sakura diverted looking towards her plump friend._

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

_He looked between the two before shrugging. "Beats me"_

_Kiba and Sakura sighed until the show began to die down._

"Gai-Sensei! The beauteous Sakura-san has arrived!"

"Thank you my faithful student!" Gai proudly complimented with a pat on Lee's neatly aligned hair. He walked towards Sakura who was inwardly cringing. "Sakura! Come let us begin! I shall appoint Lee to you… teach her well Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei! Thank you!" Lee cried making Sakura worry for another round.

"Lee!"

"Gai-!"

"What am I supposed to change into?" Sakura almost shouted earning the attention of the dim-witted pair.

"Change into the kit you use when training with Tsunade-san!" Gai shouted. Truthfully? Sakura knew what to change into, but didn't want another round from the two.

"Yes sir!" She said enthusiastically earning the good guy pose from Lee and Gai.

After changing, Sakura looked around to find the gang congregating around a bench, while the others seemed to continue sparring. She walked over earning startled looks from her four friends. They looked her up and down unsurely.

"Sakura? Shouldn't you wear something more… suitable?" Kiba asked staring intently at her legs.

Sakura looked down to the black, tight shorts she wore confused. They were practical and wouldn't get in the way… why were they complaining?

"Yeah… err…" She next looked at the embarrassed Choji who was staring at her torso sceptically.

She looked down once more to the half cut sweater she wore. The sleeves made in halfway to her elbow and were slightly baggy. Whereas the torso was tight to her chest, not allowing any movement and stopped short of her stomach, leaving it open to prying eyes. She also didn't see the problem: hip hop dancers wore them all the time and they didn't make anything harder.

In fact the only thing they weren't complaining about was the blue, open toed ninja shoes. Picky bastards…

She had tied her hair back, allowing only a few loose strands to frame her face, and removed all the jewellery which showed her character.

"I don't see the problem… they are very practical…" She finally said noticing how the others went silent.

"I think what they are trying to insinuate, is that you are a distraction" Shino finally added, struggling not to look from behind the glasses.

"Eh?" Came her intelligent response.

"To put it bluntly, the male of the group will be distracted from so much uncovered flesh…" He said making her blush and look around to notice that indeed, most of the male had noticed her clothes… or lack of.

Her embarrassment turned into a stern smug look. "Well, that is your problem. Not mine. You should stay focused on the task at hand. Think of it as a different kind of training." She said winking, astonishing the males who overheard and the ones in question.

The end of the day came pretty quickly, and Sakura found herself observing other fights in progress, taking in their moves and combos with her photographic memory. Tsunade had came in for an hour, gave her some useful tips and some sly ones involving her strength technique which she had yet to make public. She was told specifically, not to destroy the dojo.

Lee had been over excessively complimenting her and every now any then tried to kiss her hand asking for a date. She had barely seen Gaara for she was constantly focused on the moves and learning the basics to look for him. She had successfully taken in some basic moves and even tried putting them into a combo with the help from the Taijutsu master Lee, making her feel more confident to be viewed by public, or at the least; the rest of the class.

The noisy Naruto had entered five minutes after her change, complimented her and walked off to find 'the moody bastard' as he described Gaara. She chuckled at his antics but was, again, disappointed with his disappearance; leaving her with bushy brows.

As another fight ended, Sakura found herself watching Tsunade re-entering and having a word with Gai and, a very late, Kakashi who had merged the class with his own Bloodline class. But seeing as though it was after school now, only a select few of each class remained and on a whole, she knew most of the people there including one Sasuke Uchiha. She sighed loudly until Tsunade walked over.

"Sakura!" She bellowed making the pinkette open her sleepy eyes, which had been drooping, and stand up in a comic salute. "Get your ass in gear! You're up next…"

"W-What?! I'm not good enough to go up against-!"

Tsunade began to laugh until she shook Sakura off and continued, "I was joking… I'd give it a couple more weeks until you go up against someone all out…"

"Only two weeks?" She asked feeling as though Tsunade was over estimating her.

"Oh Lee will make sure you are at a decent level by then… he can work wonders… that combined with your strength…" Tsunade winked at Sakura making her grin. "…you could be unstoppable…" She finished.

Sakura nodded happily, getting prepared to go home since her instructor, Lee, had to go home tonight. That was until Tsunade, once again stopped her.

"You up for some one on one?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Sakura, obviously assuming she meant Tsunade, agreed whole-heartedly.

"Good… SABAKU!" She yelled making Sakura clutch her ears and furrow. Why him of all people? He walked over to Tsunade with a fresh layer of sweat built up on him from a work-out session with the Kyuubi container.

"Yes" He asked sarcastically, but Tsunade seemed to ignore his rudeness.

"Fight Haruno" She said walking away.

He looked down to a sheepish Sakura who seemed a little pink in the face. She was clutching her hands unsure looking up at him with a scared, yet hopeful look. It seemed like bliss to get to spar with him, but he didn't have a reputation for nothing. Oh well, it could have been worse… she could have ended up with Sasuke.

She stood up, still feeling inferior to his extra height above her, and smelt a delicious smell from the man before her, making her blush. Oh, he knew how to build up a sweat.

"Don't be scared" He said nonchalantly making her raise a thin, delicate eyebrow. He had to fight to keep his eyes on the direction of a free sparring mat away from the other fighters, who would normally be watching like beforehand but Sakura was only a beginner.

"I-I'm not scared…" She said unconvincingly.

He scoffed at her and turned on the mat to face her with a small smirk. "Sure. Ready?"

She sighed before replying. "Just… go easy on me…"

"Hn"

They hadn't been meaning to attract a crowd like the other fights which had occurred, but seeing Gaara in action against someone was rare, seeing as thought others usually disagreed to a spar with him due to his brutal behaviour. Some began to gather around him expecting a brutal blood bath and one pulverized girl, while another half of the room wondered if he would go easy on her because she was a girl, or because it was Sakura. The one he seemed most infatuated with.

One particular pair of eyes speculated on the pair with a little jealousy, and a small hint of anger; black, deep orbs gradually evolving into a deep red hue.

"Ready? Fight!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Anonymous Reviews Accepted! **

**This chapter was quick huh?**

**Guess what!? I'm planning on writing a Neji x Sakura story after this one. It's gonna be called ****Emphiteal****. **

**All will be explained in the story summary I will post in the next chapter as a teaser.**

**So, if you like ****NEJI X SAKURA****; read my story ****Emphiteal****, after this story's completion.**

**Next Chapter:**** Who will win this little one-on-one? Will she invite him too?**


	15. Naruto's 17th

**Okay, so I had one review expressing interest in the Neji x Sakura fic I will be writing, so check out the ending notes for the summary. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Recommended Song:**** Sum 41 – We're all to blame**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-Naruto's 17th-**

**-15-**

'_Okay… think Sakura… this is Gaara you're up against… and it seems we have a crowd… great…' _The nervous pinkette thought clenching her fists and spreading her legs shoulder width apart, ready for an attack. _'Tsunade-Shishou already taught me how to use my strength in jumping, which means I know how to flips, rotate and use the air to my advantage. That should be handy when dodging him… Maybe I should pump some strength into my arms when I block… it won't hurt then and I could gain the upper hand…' _

"Ready? Fight!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically from the side lines. A pair of thick, red eyes now focused on the fighting pair with envy. Why should she go up against the monster and not him?

Sakura jumped from her spot and ran towards the smirking red head, fist at the ready. She had been fighting Lee all day and was used to his speed, even if he had toned it down drastically. She cleared her mind of any impending thoughts which invaded her mind, most of which consisted of the sweaty male in front of her. Gaara effortlessly caught her fist and spun her around in an arm lock, pressing his chest against her back to whisper in her ear.

"Nice try" His hot breath tingled her ear causing an involuntary shiver to run across her body. This of course was noticed by Gaara and only provoked him to mess around with her further. What other chances did he have to do this?

She shifted her weight onto her left leg and swung the right up straight so her foot connected with his cheek. Stunned, he scuttled back from the impact and turned his head to face her once more, his smirk becoming more predatory. She could get lost in those intense jade eyes, but her pride kept her in the game.

At the moment of impact the crowds watching, including the students who didn't care to watch the battle, gasped and focused entirely on their fight. No one… and I mean _no one _had landed a blow to Gaara except Naruto, and the Uchiha… who did suffer a bad defeat afterwards.

She ran towards him once more and began to throw her fists out rhythmically, to which he dodged without any contact needed. Becoming frustrated, she threw out her leg to connect with his side, but he caught the offending limb and pulled her closer keeping a tight grip on her thigh, making her blush. He didn't seem to notice, or care, that there were three teachers watching them _closely_.

He let a smug grin take hold of his face as he grasped her opposite arm and tugged it behind her back, leaving her balanced on one leg, with a helpless arm hanging loosely. She growled in anger which only seemed to deepen his amusement as he turned her around, and switched her leg to the other side of his body like a dance of sorts. He pushed her forwards making her stumble but turn gracefully once she gained control once more.

She turned around and sent him a firm stare which showed she wasn't impressed with his tactics. She had momentarily blanked at feeling her thigh being cradled into his hip in a provocative position. The moment her arm was placed over her head in an arm lock, her back arched forward to lessen the pain and collide with a firm abdomen and partially his chest. To say she was embarrassed was an under statement.

From the sidelines, Naruto was raising a suggestive eyebrow at the pair, amused with Gaara's sly, yet obvious defensive moves. He was impressed that the usually stoic Sabaku was openly showing his attraction to the female to those who knew him best; being said female and himself. However, others were becoming suspicious…

"I don't understand…" One very dumb dojo trainer said to another student who refused to blink at the fight in fear of missing something important. Sakura charged once more at Gaara who performed the same dance, always dodging or blocking and never attacking. "…He is using a lot of unnecessary movement… he could have won by now!"

Naruto scoffed and tuned into another gossiping pair. "He hasn't even attacked her yet!" Some whiney girls complained under the influence of the green eyes devil. "He should just pulverise the stupid wannabe"

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to watch the fight. He would give Gaara an earful when he had the chance. Not that he already provided as much to the usually irritant teen.

Sakura's moves were so fluent and graceful, making her moves seem like a beautiful dance. Naruto grinned widely at an obvious way Gaara could get close to her like beforehand and it seemed as thought Gaara also noticed this chance and took it.

She stretched her leg out, attempting a frontal assault but Gaara caught her foot once more and began to pull her closer slowly and tantalisingly, tracing his strong grip up her bare, creamy legs which shivered under his touch. With one final tug he reached the beginnings of her thigh before he swept his other leg under the remaining leg, making her fall with a thump.

She looked up at him startled with the faintest pink trace on her wondrous expression. Did he even know what he was doing to her? Did he realise he was touching her up in the middle of a fight and in front of a viewing audience? He finally released her foot and she openly pouted at him as she stood up.

She charged once more with a fake punch which he reached to grab, but she changed her course and sent her opposite leg out into his sides, making hi flinch at the contact and smirk at her one last time before he ended the fight.

He pulled her into him once more only he continued until he felt for her lower back with his opposite hand, tightening the hold even further. Her eyes widened at their position and her body stopped functioning once more leaving her in a daze. He gripped her waist harder and lifted her into the air catching the free leg with his elbow to lift her completely.

Shocked gasps were heard and the faces around them held frustration, annoyance, jealousy and amusement; primly from Naruto, Tsunade and Kakashi who would occasionally shake his head in disbelief of the boldness Gaara took.

Said red-head dropped to his knees, lowering Sakura onto the mat before he pinned her in place, via her wrists and legs. Even thought she was securely trapped between the mat and one smoking hot red-head, her body wouldn't have allowed her the proper functions to move or protest.

"Out!" Tsunade finally shouted feeling like her student needed a break from her 'work-out'.

Gaara hesitated before finally pulling away and back onto his knees, refusing to stand away from Sakura, who slowly mimicked him and pulled herself up to glare at him. She didn't realise that he was still kneeling between her spread thighs quite casually as she began to talk.

"Cheat" She seethed with her usual pout.

"I must disagree… I didn't abuse any rules…"

"You know what you did!" She snapped sitting further up.

"I don't understand what you are implying" He replied standing up taking her with her, knowing he wouldn't get more gentlemanly. He turned around and walked off the change leaving Sakura dumbfounded and confused.

He had to realise the moves he just pulled. He didn't even hit her once! Did one thought pass through his head of how suggestible they looked?

Feeling slightly deflated, she sauntered off to find Naruto who wiggled his eyebrows implying he shared the same wave length as Sakura.

"I saw you two!" He said with a grin.

"Apparently he didn't" She mumbled walking past him into the changing rooms. Naruto frowned and decided to change with Gaara and bring up the matter.

**oOo**

The steam oozed off his taut skin, rising in the air like smoky flames and then vanishing. A rough towel rubbed the damp skin with unnecessary force all the while thinking of the events that occurred.

His boldness was unmistakable. He was sure someone other than Naruto had spotted his actions with interest. The only thing damaged in the long run was his reputation. Although he had considered where his pride stood, he wasn't sure if it too was damaged or heightened from his courage.

Gaara Sabaku did not go so low as to openly feel up a member of the opposite sex.

He thought for a minute about that last sentence.

Of _any _sex! Not that he would even consider _touching _another male. He shivered slightly, but the blank façade was immediately protecting any emotions running amok.

A door sounded from the opposite end of the locker room and he was sure he knew the very person intruding on his shower time.

"Gaa-ra!" He hated how right he was sometimes.

It also seemed like the close contact session fried his mind as immature thoughts invaded his mind.

'_Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away'_

He snapped out of his pathetic state and emerged fully clothed, hair still damp and the spokes clinging to one another. "What is it Naruto?"

"Hey! I just came… to talk, yeah!" He said punching a fist into the air for good measure.

"Cut the act, what have you got to say?"

Naruto took the hint rather quickly. "I saw you touching up Sakura-chan!"

He sighed before gathering his things in the bag he usually neglected. "We were initiated in combat. What you deem as 'touching up' was inescapable…"

"Bull shit! You didn't need to pull half of the moves you did out there! Plus, you didn't even land one hit on her! Combat my butt!" He grinned feeling like he had accomplished something. Oh he had alright. He succeeded in pissing off one already confused Sabaku member.

"Naruto…" Gaara warned.

In a matter of seconds, Naruto's tone changed and his serious demeanour took place. A rare event but whatever was said in these times was usually meant to be understood and respected. Gaara found himself listening to the blonde, curious as to what made him act like this.

"Gaara… I know you aren't the best, social wise, but… Sakura likes you. Don't do anything you don't mean to. Don't…" He paused thinking of the correct words. "…don't lead her into believing in something only to let her down."

"What do you mean?"

His goofy nature partially returned trying to lighten the mood. He didn't want to tell Gaara his thoughts on the subject because Sakura was also his friend. He didn't want to hurt either, but he couldn't deny the sparks that he noticed.

"I mean… if I'm right… Sakura-chan really likes you. If you keep pulling acts like that one… she'll become really confused about your intentions… right?" Naruto could sense a bunch of questions threatening to fall from Gaara's enquiring face so he decided on a hasty exit. "Anyway, I gotta go give Sakura something, see ya!"

With that said, he ran out the door before the steam red-head could even blink.

Damn that Naruto! Trust him to say something that implies 'I know something you don't know but I ain't gonna tell you!' Now he would remain irritable and curious.

**oOo**

She found herself walking out of the school, well past closing time, enjoying the sun rays which accompanied the cool breeze. Until the peaceful serenity she was relaxing in was interrupted.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled whilst jogging up to her from the building. He lived directly opposite the school, in the middle of the estate in a rather large, cottage-like house with ivy growing up the strange stone.

Once he caught up he gave her a sheepish grin. "What is it?" She asked a little annoyed by his unexpected call.

"Tsunade-baa-chan wanted me to give you these…" He said handing her a little black box with a pink ribbon which matched her hair. She eyed the gift curiously and looked up at Naruto as if it were a joke. "I dunno what it is!" He said with defensive hands.

She opened the box to reveal brand new, freshly scented leather gloves with white circles on the back. She was curious as to what the circles meant but she knew her blonde friend wouldn't know, so she decided on asking Tsunade on Friday, seen as though they had the following day off thanks to teacher meetings.

"Thanks Naruto…" She smiled making the blonde shrug as if it were nothing. He became worried when she began to lean in extremely close and landed a peck on his cheek. Nothing more than a friendly gesture. "Happy Birthday you silly blonde!" She announced flashing him another grin.

He smiled in return and waved her off, running home to change for the party they had planned. She turned around and looked at the gloves whilst walking. Se hadn't noticed before, but a small note was wedged in the corner of the box. It had been hidden by the pink tissue paper that the gloves rested prettily on.

_Sakura,_

_I told a friend of mine about your unique chakra control, especially when put to destruction using that method. He recommended these to help protect your hands from the impact, and help control the chakra further and more efficiently. I had a pair myself when I was a little older than you…_

_Put them to good use…_

_Tsunade_

_P.S: I had them custom made. I don't think you know, but the white circle was the Haruno clan's family emblem; their crest. I expect to see them when I allow you an all out fight against one of Gai and Kakashi's student during your after school lessons. That won't be for another two weeks though. Keep practicing._

She grinned and packed the box away into her bag. When she looked up, she caught a bright colour by her side and noticed someone had been walking beside her. It was none other than Gaara.

She blushed madly at noticing he was walking very close, which made her think on their fight and the seemingly 'innocent' moves he pulled. Did he actually know how she felt about the way he touched her? Never mind him. _She _didn't even know how she felt.

She was excited and felt herself turn into mush when he held her in some of the positions. But the nagging voice in the back of her mind told her it was Gaara and he wouldn't have meant anything by these moves. This made her lose a little hope, but she could still dream about what it would feel like to be held in the same sense once more. Astonishingly, she found no remorse, disgust, anger or hate about the situation. Dare she say, she _liked _it.

"Err… hey" She greeted unknowing what to do.

'_Is this what Naruto was talking about?' _Gaara thought sensing how tense and unsure she was. _'Maybe I scared her. Of course I did. I'm a monster after all. I only succeeded in making things awkward…'_

"Hn… we live near one another. I thought I would accompany you"

"Oh… thank you" She said in a shy voice which made his heart race. It seemed like she was happy for his company, but because of his moves, she was acting like a little girl with a crush. Or at least he could make believe. "You know… Naruto wanted me to invite you out tonight. We're going to a club your sister recommended. She's coming too… it would mean a lot to him if you came…"

"…"

"It would be good if you did come… I-I would like you to…" She looked to her feet as if there were something interesting about them. She had never acted this way towards him, or anyone for that matter. She successfully told herself that yes, she was attracted to him. But it ended there. Naturally, she knew she had a crush on him, and was very interested in him. But it sickened her to act like a fan girl and made her wonder if he viewed her the same if she told him. Hell, she couldn't hide her feelings for him much longer. They were slowly leaking from her and she feared he would notice and distance himself.

"I… I'll think about it…" He said hesitantly. Part of him wanted to go badly, but he knew the range of other people who would also be coming. They probably wouldn't appreciate his company.

Sakura took this opportunity to act as she normally would and put an end to the uncertainty between them. "Eh? That's not good enough! Don't make me get Tem's help and force you to come!"

"You and Temari? What could you do?"

She felt the insult and her anger got the best of her. "I'm stronger than you think!" She wished she could prove herself but Tsunade forbid her to use the strength-enhancement technique until two weeks from now..

He allowed a small smirk to play on his lips while he stared at her in disbelief. "I'll consider it"

"No way! You're coming like it or not! I'll call for you around seven…" She answered stubbornly.

"Haruno…" He protested looking at her.

"Hey! It'll be fun! No arguing…" She grinned up at him rendering him speechless. It seemed he couldn't say no now.

**oOo**

Keeping intact the uncontrollable laugher, threatening to fly from her glossed lips, Sakura proceeded to climb down the large tree not too far from her window. Sure, she could have used the chakra control, but she didn't want to risk damage to her outfit. Besides that fact, this was hilarious for her to do.

After finally reaching the ground, she checked the nearby, kitchen window to see it was empty, and began to run up to the fence which she climbed over, not wanting to make any noise that would alert the bitch and its master.

She ran along the street until she came to Tem's house and stopped to catch her breath and check to see if she was followed or noticed. Thankfully she noticed nothing and turned in order to knock only to find the door was opened and someone stood in front of her.

"Tem!" She yelled hugging her friend.

"S-Sakura? Jeez… I only seen you today… but yeah I supposed I missed you too…" She joked hugging the girl back before releasing her.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Sakura, but I'm getting a lift already…" She said a little strangely avoiding eye contact with the girl.

"Oh I know that already… tell Shika I said hi!" She teased making Temari blush.

Through the time Sakura had been to Konoha, she often talked about Tem in front of the lazy ass, who as already intrigued by the loud blonde Sabaku. Sakura had also caught her staring, for long periods of time, at the Nara and she decided on progressing their relationship and hinting Shikamaru to take her tonight. She was too good…

"Ho-How did you… never mind. I don't wanna know" She gave in rubbing hr head.

Sakura took this time to notice the outfit Temari wore was kick ass. She wore a black dress, which was low cut, and a small leather jacket with various chains. She had on her usual large boots and her hair in four elastics bands. She looked great.

"Nice outfit…" Sakura grinned noticing how a lot of flesh was showing. "I'm sure he'll approve… greatly" Sakura laughed and narrowly dodged Temari's anger attack. "Hey!"

"So if you didn't come for me… who did you come for?" Temari asked partially confused.

"You're moody brother… GAARA!" She yelled into the house.

Temari allowed a small smile. If it had been anyone other than Sakura, she would be skinned, burned and ripped apart within a heart beat. "Well… not that I want to miss the look on his face for being summoned… but my dates here"

Sakura turned to see Shikamaru waiting inside a posh, blue car with his troubled expression in place. She had heard his dad was also intelligent but mainly worked on computers for the Konoha government. He was also in close connection withTsunade but regarding what, Sakura didn't know.

"See ya!" Sakura waved happily towards the vehicle. She winked at Temari who glared in response, holding no true hostility against Sakura.

She giggled and turned to shout for the red-head once more to find he was casually leaning against the door frame staring at her.

"Hey! If you're standing there say something! Ready?"

She took this time to eye Gaara up in his baggy black combat pants and boots. He had a red tank top making her think he would be a hot dancer of sorts. It showed a fair amount of arm muscle which made her hold back a blush, not to mention the muscles in his abdomen it highlighted. The thin belt he wore hung loosely around the pants and his hair was in its usual spikes. She became embarrassed at how they were both in a red and black dress scheme. They looked like dates.

"Hn. I'll come on one condition" He announced refusing to move unless she agreed.

"Name your terms" She grinned challengingly.

"We ride in transport of my choice…" He smirked in response.

"Eh? That's it? Of course…" Apparently she didn't know he had some sort of vehicle and her expression told all.

She walked down the path and sat on the wall while he grabbed his leather jacket, and two round things. _Round? What the hell?_

She decided to let him get whatever 'transport' he wanted and got her phone out to call Ino and tell her she didn't need a ride.

"Hey Ino-pig!" She greeted with the new nickname.

"_Forehead girl? Don't tell me you're cancelling…"_

"No way! I'm coming, I just don't need a ride anymore…"

"_Eh? How you getting there?"_

"Beats me. I'll see you there"

"_Sure thing, we'll wait outside for you. You better be dressed hot, otherwise I'll be hassled all night…" She joked making Sakura scoff._

"Sure thing pig… see you there"

She hung up the phone and turned to hurry the red head up to find him sitting on the front of a slick, black bike with a red kanji on the side for speed. She opened her mouth in shock. It was the same bike which scared Tenten and herself.

"You were the maniac that day!" She yelled making him release a low chuckle and hold out his other hand which had a helmet in it.

She looked hesitant as she approached and took the helmet. She hadn't been on a bike before and noticed the speed he rode.

"Y-You won't go too fast?" She asked with soft, scared eyes.

He took pity on her and shook his head. He wouldn't risk endangering her, but he would still drive as fast as she would let him. It seemed she trusted him enough as she pulled on the helmet and fastened it beneath her neck. She was already wearing her leather jacket which covered her outfit, which no one had seen yet.

She looked to him as he motioned to the back of the bike and she held onto his broad shoulders as she sat on the bike. Placing her feet correctly, she looked around unsure of how to stay on when he looked back and grabbed her arm, hooking it around his waist. She blushed, but thanks to the helmet, it was a secret. She tightly held onto him and dug her head into his back.

He revved up the engine and pulled away quickly, making her let out a little scream which didn't go unnoticed.

After making it to the main road, she opened her eyes to see countless lit up clubs and lights zooming past her. She held on tighter making his stomach flip and churn. They sped past other slower vehicles. She felt her heart race and the fear gradually slip away making her grin through the helmet. It was the ride of her life.

Through watching the cars, she noticed Temari and Shikamaru driving along. That wasn't what interested her however, as she noticed Temari's hand on his leg as he drove along with a nervous blush. She laughed and watched more lights and colours pass by until he suddenly jerked the bike to go faster. He was testing her patience.

She let out a scream and held on tighter to the red-head who was smirking through his helmet. She also felt his stomach contracting and relaxing. He was laughing at her.

He eventually came to a stop and cut the engine outside the club Temari had instructed him of. He removed his helmet to find Sakura had already jumped off the bike and was pointing at him with a shaky hand.

"Y-You! You did that on purpose!" She yelled taking her helmet off and point at him again. He simply smirked and got off the bike, taking the key with him. "I said not to speed!"

"I don't take orders…" He said stubbornly. Honestly? He hadn't gone half as fast as he would have normally. He had followed her orders regardless of him denying it. She pouted and he looked away with a bored expression, yet he secretly fought the longing to watch her and hold her. She looked so cute right now… and he _never _admitted if something was cute.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked from behind her. The whole group had arrived before them, with the exception of Shikamaru who was currently stepping out of his car with Temari. "What an entrance!" He yelled and then turned on the driver. "Hey Gaara!"

He nodded in acknowledgment and Sakura noticed a few people looking at him with unsure looks. Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata were already used to Gaara and found nothing wrong with him being invited. They had talked occasionally but Naruto or Sakura were usually there too. Neji, Shino, Sai, Sasori and Deidara weren't affected with his presence simply because they respected him or were emotionless. It was mainly Ino, Kiba and Choji who were unsure. But Sakura made it her mission to erase that by the end of the night.

"Hey Gaara… No scaring them!" She chuckled playfully nudging his arm with a laugh. "Really… everyone here was chosen because they were better than the school system. You might even get on with them!"

He looked at them and the nodded at her understanding. They had to be worthy if they were chosen by Naruto and Sakura. "Let's go" He said attracting everyone's attention as they nodded or grinned and turned.

"Yeah! Let's P-A-R-T-Y!" Naruto added for good measure, getting the group riled up.

**To Be Continued…**

**Anonymous Reviews Accepted! **

**Check it out guys, ****Melludee ****on deviantart made an amazing picture for the fic. **

** melludee (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Two-of-the-Same-125861224**

**Next Chapter:**** What will happen at the party? Do people get drunk regardless of the fact that most are underage? Why not? You only live once…**


	16. A Night To Remember

**Hey, sorry for the delay! Also, thanks to my anonymous reviewers:**

Anonymous

Silver-Cat25

Guenièvre

Darkangel

Gaaraluvver

Dark'sNightAngel

Anonymous D

Kiairi

Manda

MissHappyPoo

**Thanks to the three people who added me in their C2's… I'm honoured. **

**Also, I know Deidara is a guy. But in my fiction, he's a girl. Purely, because I am not experienced in writing yaoi, but I like the Deidara Sasori pairing. **

**Remember guys, my fiction, my rules. Things happen at my pace for a reason… **

**To those who feel like flaming? I'm not a weak target, your flames won't stop me writing it the way I like it. So don't even waste your time. .**

**Recommended Song: - Songs are important in this chapter, listen while reading-**

**Sakura and the two guys dancing: Sean Paul – Give it up to me**

**Sakura and Gaara dancing: Sean Paul – Cry baby cry**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-A Night to Remember-**

**-16-**

"Just like she asked, guys!" Tenten whispered with a sly smile.

"B-But… what if he skins us?" Kiba said searching over his shoulders as if a hand would grab him at any moment.

Tenten rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist. Pale Hyuga eyes narrowed at the contact, but kept tamed. He simply watched from beside the brunette, who had let small curls hang from her buns.

The group of four, including Choji, who was attacking a packet of pork scratchings he salvaged from the bar, headed for the seated area. The back of the circular booths were padded with red velvet and several people were already sitting in the seats, talking to one another with crazy grins.

"Gaara!" Tenten chirped as she approached. Said red-head opened one eye from his seat on the end of the joint seat which encircled the large table. "Come to the bar with us! You need a drink to sit with us!" She winked and laughed at his baffled expression.

"Sabaku" Greeted Neji who had made his way to her side, arms crossed.

"Hyuga" Gaara replied with a short nod. Tenten crinkled her nose at the dull method of acknowledgment and shook her head.

"Come on guys! It's a party, loosen up!" She ordered, hands resting on the top of the cropped jeans she wore, with torn cuts in dangerous places on her thigh. She wore a low cut, halter neck top with red and black Chinese dragons entwined together around her body.

"_You might even get on with them!"_

Gaara blinked and remembered her words. Why not? As she said, he may find they are better company than he had thought. Besides that fact, Sakura was talking animatedly to Hinata who nodded and managed to bravely reply in long sentences.

He stood up and unfolded his arms as a sign that he would follow them. Tenten grinned like a maniac and spun around to walk to the bar. Neji followed behind next to Gaara. Both had blank expressions and walked with their hands in their pockets.

"Wah! They are so _hot!_" A little blonde loudly stated, in a skimpy dress, which would rise to the edge of her butt with every step she took. Tenten looked over to her eyeing the two guys up and felt anger rise in her.

'_As if I'd let her try anything on Neji!' _She thought defiantly, then remembered. _'As if they would let her try anything in the first place' _Now she felt kinda lame. _'Come on Tenten! Just as Temari asked! The plan! That's what counts!'_

_**Flashback**_

_The large group entered the building, some looking around in awe, while others inspected with a keen eye. Naruto took Hinata's hand, making the poor girl turn several shades of red, and dragged her off to an area close to the dance floor, but with blocked views of other tables. _

_The group followed, some in dance, wiggling hips and heads, while others simply walked… like robots. Sakura was one in mid-dance when she noticed Temari dragging a tired looking male behind her. _

"_Tem!" She yelled attracting the blonde's attention. "How are you guys?" A sly grin rose to embarrass the blonde._

"_F-Fine Sakura!" the blonde blushed sensing she knew something. A memory flashed in her mind of when she placed a hand on Shikamaru's leg just as a bike flew past. Damn it, she knew._

"_You know…" Sakura began once more. "Shikamaru's kinda like your toy boy! He is younger after all!" Sakura giggled sending a calculating look to Shikamaru, who wasn't listening much. She turned to see fire burning in Temari's eyes and felt her cue to leave. "Ah! C-ya!" She giggled running off to follow Naruto. _

"_Damn her!" Temari hissed looking around to figure out method of payment. She noticed Tenten nudging Neji as they walked with a giggle playing on her lips. "Tenten!" She yelled making her way over to the girl, who looked quite frightened, yet curious._

_She hadn't talked much to the bun, weapon's mistress, but she knew she was trustworthy and pretty kick ass at times. "Temari-san?"_

"_Gya! Less of the san, we need to get even with Sakura!" She ordered with a grin._

_Tenten remembered how Sakura had pushed her into Neji when they met. Although it was the reason they began talking and dating each other, she was plenty embarrassed about the incident. "I agree!"_

"_Here's what we do…" Temari started, leaning into the girl who listened curiously._

_**End Flashback**_

Thus, operation _Get-Sakura-Hammered _began. Getting the pinkette drunk would make her become quite a fool and they hoped that her bodyguard, the one Tenten cleverly removed from her side, would be told some sort of feelings from the pinkette. It was obvious to those around her. Yet she seemed a little defiant about these feelings and kept them under control.

"What you having Gaara?" She asked the red-head only to find a group of four girls following the two boys, who were following Tenten. She raised an eyebrow to the girls who took her for a fool, obviously assuming that four against one would win.

They scoffed at her and began to laugh threateningly, effectively riling the brunette up. She reached for her belt, where she had hid some kunai for just such an emergency, but felt two hands on her wrists. She looked up to see Neji holding her thin arms with a small smirk. He pulled her hands away from the weapons she almost had reached for and spun her around to face the bar, where a man in sleek black clothes was waiting for their order. She huffed and pouted up at him, being rewarded with a small kiss in the corner of her lips.

The newly arrived Kiba and Choji both looked at each other and grinned at the two, taking their place on each of Gaara's sides. "Hey Gaara!" They yelled over the top of the thumping music.

**oOo**

"I think he w-went with Neji-nii-san to get a d-drink Sakura-chan" Hinata told the pinkette who was kneeling on the cushioned seat to look over the top of the crowd for the red-head. She felt anxious, and with the amount of skimpy outfits and gorgeous girls, she couldn't blame herself. She blamed his previous actions for making her tightly closed seal peel open to release a bunch of unknown feelings.

"Oh… okay. He'll be fine then…" She admitted sitting back down. Still, uneasiness wasn't so quick to disappear.

A fizzy, green drink was pushed in front of her, making her jump and look up to the smirking girl with a long blonde ponytail. "Here forehead!"

"Pig? What is it?"

"Just a little something this bar is famous for…" She grinned, sipping on her own. The pink-haired girl, who hadn't removed her leather coat yet, looked up with suspicion in her eyes. "Come on forehead! Can't handle it?" She taunted, making Sakura snatch the drink and take a sip.

Ino's smile lifted ever so slightly, as she held her own drink, which wasn't half as strong as Sakura's. This little plan would be fun! Sakura coughed and looked up to Ino, licking her lips. "I-It's good!" She said forcing back a shiver from the strength of the drink.

Ino laughed and paused when she looked out over the crowd. Studying her eyes, Sakura found a hidden feeling being kept back. She followed her line of vision, being blocked by the crowds of people grinding against one another to the beat of the music.

Neon lights shone in different corners of the room, leaving the large area mostly black with the odd colour running around the walls in a pattern. Stranger colours began to glow from within the reach of the girls who danced with their drinks, making the odd cocktails shine different colours from around the floor. The music resonated within her body, making it feel as if her heart beat had doubled within her chest.

A small area dispersed giving Sakura a small view of the bar area, where Neji held Tenten, whispering in her ear. She faintly recognised Kiba and Choji talking loudly to the red-head in the middle. So Ino was looking at Kiba? Well, it was time for Sakura to get those two on speaking terms once more. Also using that reason as an excuse to make the four girls, who were hanging around the boys, leave them alone.

Jumping up from her seat, Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist and, ignoring her questions, led her towards the boys. Once they arrived, she forced her way past the last three people and came face to face with a blonde girl, who was trying to warn Sakura through looks.

"Back off… first come first served around here" She taunted in a girlish voice. The other three girls looked over their shoulders to send Sakura and Ino the same look but the two girls ignored it.

"Then follow your own rules and take a hike. They came with us" Sakura said pushing the girl away and standing in front of the guys, who had turned at the sound of Sakura's voice. "Hey guys. What you doin'?" She asked knowing exactly why they were there.

"The usual!" Kiba replied with a toothy grin, which died down after noticing Ino behind Sakura.

"You won't mind if we join you then, huh?" Sakura asked with a smile which told Kiba she was planning something. But he didn't seem to care. He hadn't talked to the blonde in a while, and needed to hear her voice again.

"Not at all!" He said a little desperately, not breaking the eye contact with Ino.

Gaara knew all to well Sakura's motive. He didn't make any move to go along with whatever she was planning but stood by her with the decisions she made. Just like he had done with Neji and Tenten.

"Hey Gaara! Wanna dance?" Sakura asked sending him a mischievous look.

Every decision… except that one.

"I don't dance, Haruno" He replied taking a drink of the smooth brown larger.

"Come on! You're dressed the part!" She protested grabbing his shirt in a nip to prove her point.

"Neither are you" He countered motioning to the leather coat which was still secure around her body.

Pouting up at his smirking face, she let her hand grab he zip and pull it down the length of her upper body, separating the black leather material. She pulled it apart and dragged the coat from her arms, then tossed it to the bartender who was handily next to them, also staring in awe.

"Look after it for me!" She said over the music before looking back to Gaara. "Now I am" She grinned at her accomplishment. She had effectively caught his attention in a way which made her feel above all the other women in the room. Gaara Sabaku did _not _look at girls like that.

A tiny red dress adorned her body, falling delicately over her round, deriere with spaghetti straps and low cut material. It had a black, frill surrounding the V shaped cut making her chest the main attraction. At first glance, Gaara noticed her breasts to be quite large. No, not overly large that would question if they were real or not, but a decent size to get attention. The frill only enhanced this fact. Small black heels matched the frill and also showed a decent amount of leg.

The guys watched Sakura with raised eyebrows; the girls from behind them didn't look very friendly at the moment, yet they couldn't make any move to keep an eye on the four who didn't have pleasant thoughts right now. Then again, the guys surrounding the group, including the three within the group, didn't have innocent thoughts right now.

'_**I could think of some uses for legs like those…' Shukaku growled in Gaara's head. **_

The interruption snapped Gaara back to reality. After scolding his demon, he decided on addressing her. "I don't dance" He answered. He hadn't ever danced in the way the current dance floor was moving. Heck, he hadn't danced _ever _before. Confidence hadn't been an issue before, but seeing his desire standing in front of him looking like a minx, wanting to dance seriously took him of guard.

"Fine" Sakura stated, feeling let down. "Then, I'll find another partner…" she turned and headed for the dance floor, where the girls were breathing a sigh in relief. Some men happened to have heard the conversation and offered their services, wanting nothing more than to dance with the cotton-candy haired beauty.

"Gaara…" Choji said, making the red-head turn on him. "…should have said yes"

Honestly? He wasn't an idiot, but he would seriously like to see the fat ass do a better job of keeping a rational mind in front of her when she looked like that. "Hn" He simply replied, leaning back against the bar to watch for any wrong moves.

Sakura felt disgusted by the amount of men who came over, pleading her to dance. She had said yes to two guys who came over first, and were thankfully, decent enough and didn't smell like they had just been outside for a quickie.

They began slowly, swinging their hips to the music and getting into the song. Ino kept coming over with strange drinks like the last, which she would drink with no protest, and begin to feel the music even further. Around half an hour later, she realised that she didn't have to drink the four strange mixtures so fast. Or at all.

Her head started to pound along with the music and her eyes closed in concentration with the steps. The two men had been keeping at a safe distance from Sakura, with the occasional move where they would brush against her, but back away once more. She was thankful they didn't rush her into any strange movements and seemed to just want to dance with her, but the moment she closed her eyes, feeling herself fall into the beat, they took it as an invitation to get closer. _Very _close.

One of the guys had his hand resting on her waist, pulling her back into his chest, which wasn't too bad in Sakura's opinion. The other hand was holding her left wrist around his neck while the other guy worked his magic from the front. He too, had a hand on her opposite hip, while holding her free hand against his chest. She felt herself blush when the man behind her deepened his movements and began to grind like the rest of the dancers.

This was too uncomfortable. She didn't even know the men to feel remotely pleased about what was happening. She hadn't even been out to a club before, but felt as if she had fitted in with the music perfectly. Now, she was wishing she knew how to get out of this predicament.

On cue, a firm hand grabbed the man behind her and pulled him from the girl. Another hand hooked over her shoulder and pushed the man in front of her backwards. Once the men had stopped stumbling backwards they looked to glare at the guy who now held the pinkette. He sent one sharp look to both men making them walk backwards, and turn to walk away, clearly annoyed.

Sakura's nerves were now on a high. The unknown man was holding her instead of the two, one hand in front of her hip, pulling her back into a firmer chest, while the other hand rested across her stomach, also pulling her against the man. She felt herself breathing harder and couldn't loosen the grip to turn and identify the man.

A chin rested in her neck and hot lips whispered in her ear, making her both nervous and excited. "Relax… you invited me" He chuckled in her ear making her smile slightly.

"What if the invite had run out?" She asked, hooking her hand in the one resting on her stomach.

"Doesn't seem like it did" He replied, separating his fingers to hold onto her own.

She giggled and hooked her other hand upwards, around his neck where she held him against her.

Over by the table, the group watched with open mouths and shocked eyes. "Guys… do you see what I see?" Naruto asked in wonder, while Hinata blushed at the pair of dancers.

"Holy crap! I can't look!" Temari yelled, not breaking her eye contact.

"So don't" Shikamaru said by her side rolling his eyes. Not that he wasn't shocked by the pair.

"Holy cow! Go Gaara!" Naruto yelled with a fist in the air.

"No! That's my kid brother!" Temari said. She looked away eventually with a grin. "Not that I'm no happy, but I don't wanna watch that!" She said finally with a chuckle.

Neji and Tenten watched from their own dance spot, which was closer to the bar. She had successfully dragged him away from his drink and got him to dance with her. He was nervous at first but eventually warmed to her, stroking her bare skin making her blush. The moment Gaara had stormed past them; they paused to watch what had the red-head pissed off. It all made sense once he threw the guys from Sakura and took control.

Kiba and Choji were wolf whistling and yelling obscene things from the bar while Ino cheered for the two as if they could hear.

She felt his hips roll against hers, and his hands led her along for the ride putting him in control. She rested her head on his chest and enjoyed the feeling of being so close to the disconnected guy. A blush rose to her cheeks when his hands began to wonder and explore her skin. The hand which has rested on her hip travelled downwards across her thigh, while the other dragged across her stomach.

Unconsciously, she felt her hand tracing his own as it travelled over her red dress while the other rubbed his neck encouragingly. Several dancers around the two began to slow and watch the two newbie's being openly intimate.

Sakura felt her breath shorten to match the speed of his own, so they ended up panting with each other. Gaara, on the other hand, was having a hard time controlling himself. He had been taking notes from the dancers closer to the bar and the moment the two guys had gone too far, he intervened. He suddenly decided that maybe dancing with her wasn't so bad at all. He enjoyed the feel of her pressed up against him.

A hand began to wonder up her body, leaving her own stationary against her stomach. Nails traced up her body, becoming dangerously close to her cleavage yet his finger tips never touched the skin his nails traced. Eventually, his hand slowly turned her head to the side, giving him enough room to rest his nose against the skin of her neck, where he breathed in her alluring scent. His hand still held her neck possessively keeping it still against his body. Although she couldn't see him, he had a perfect view of the reactions her face made, so he decided to experiment with her.

He rubbed his nose against the skin slowly and watched her breath hitch while her eyes hooded. Her body was becoming limp against his and he went all out, tracing his tongue across her neck before nipping the skin with his teeth. Her eyes rolled backwards making them close tightly and her heart beat faster. Her face was flushed sweetly and her hand was now grabbing a fist full of red hair.

The hand on her neck could feel her pulse beating harder with every passing second and he could felt he demon within him chuckling lowly, sending waves of pleasure through his body. His lower abdomen began to burn a pool of heat which made it lower down in his body. This game was becoming dangerous.

At last, the song ended and some couples split apart while others continued to dance to the next tune. Gaara thought it wise to stop now before his attraction became painfully obvious. He grabbed her wrist and spun her to follow him off the dance floor. He didn't fail to notice the wide eyed spectators from the table Naruto sat at or the wolf whistles which were now within listening distance.

'_Damn it!'_

Deciding that the bar would have far less questions, he led her over to lean against the sleek wooden surface. And noticed her blush hadn't faded since they danced. A smirk became apparent on his lips from the feat. Some men who had been openly watching looked away when they made eye contact. That was right; they knew she wouldn't be dancing with them any time soon.

"G-Gaara?" Kiba asked cautiously as the red head took a seat beside the pinkette who was unusually quiet.

Ino waddled over and shoved another drink under Sakura's nose, which Gaara eyed in curiously. She giggled when Sakura snatched it and sipped the drink until the glass was almost empty. Her eyes began to feel heavier with each mouthful and the drink was snatched from her before she would finish the mixture. "Gaara!" She whined trying to retrieve the cocktail. He sniffed it and immediately felt nauseous. How strong were these drinks? He was surprised she wasn't already on her back.

He looked over to where Ino had walked of to and noticed her talking with his grinning sister. They planned something. Standing up, he looked over to see Sakura placing a hand on her own head while the other kept her balanced thanks to the bar.

"Kiba" Gaara said making the brunette look over with wide questioning eyes. "Watch her" He said moving away from the area towards his sister and her date. "Temari" He said when he arrived. Shikamaru's eyes opened to watch Gaara and he smirked.

"Busted Temari" He said with glee while the blonde sent him a shrill glare.

"What have you been giving Sakura?"

"Jeez, loosen up! It's a party! Besides, she was having fun" She winked at him and didn't fail to notice the tiny blush in his features as he continued.

Gaara felt his anger flare at his sister's idiocy. "She could have been raped in plain view by those guys" He said with annoyance as he looked over to check Sakura was still by the bar. The crowd had thickened and his pink friend wasn't in sight from his current position.

"Oh come on Gaara! You saved the day remember?" She laughed making the red head give her an annoyed look. It stopped when Temari's eyes widened and looked over to the bar.

"Gaara, she's gone!" She said forcing her brother to turn around. His eyes narrowed dangerously, looking for her chakra signal. The crowds were too thick and there were signs of her everywhere.

He pushed the people away from him and found himself at the bar, where Kiba was standing up from the bar with anger present on his face. "Those bastards!" He cursed aloud.

"Where is she?" He asked stopping in front of Kiba who pointed towards the exit. "I'm taking her home when I get her. Tell the others."

His figure disappeared from view and Kiba went to inform the guys of Gaara's decision.

When the cold night's air hit Sakura, she felt her mind take a deeper plunge and barely recognised the two guys on either side of her, holding her arms to pull her along the cold streets. She stumbled forward and fell to her knees when their strong hold was suddenly removed and lifted her head in time to see Gaara's sand holding their necks elevating them into the air until they went limp and unconsciously fell to the floor.

Pissed off red-head walked over to Sakura and pulled her to her feet gently. "Are you hurt?" He asked her.

She shook her head making her dizzy spells come at her in full force. Her mind barely recognised him lifting her bridal style and turning around to walk back over to where he left his bike.

"Haha… you just saved me again!" She said giggling as her head fell against his chest, making him stiffen before relaxing.

"Hn"

"Hn!" She mimicked giggling. He looked down at her with an empty glare before looking up again. "You… have _really _soft hair!" She complimented with a smile, her hand raised to pet him like a dog.

"You're drunk"

She giggled again, making him roll his eyes. "What do you think…"

He looked down waiting for the rest of the sentence. "About?"

"Oh!" Apparently she forgot she was in the middle of asking him something. "Saki!" She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"What?" He could barely understand her muffled half yells.

"What d-do you think about… her?" She said a little louder and with more control.

"You're irritating me Haruno" He announced not wanting to even think about the annoying fan girl.

"D-Don't you… thi-ink she's pwetty?" She asked gradually losing her speaking abilities.

"No"

"N-not eve-n…-?"

"No Haruno"

"Sakura"

He sighed and looked down to see her look away with a pout while she crossed her arms crossly. Well, no one else was around and she wouldn't remember in the morning. "No Sakura"

She smiled up at him and snuggled her way into his arms again, making his heart race. He looked around the car park finding which corner his bike was parked in. Once he recognised the black bike with the red kanji, he walked towards the vehicle, wondering how this was going to work.

"Will… you always save me?" She asked more seriously as her eyes closed into his chest, taking in his deep scent.

"What?" He slowed down looking at the girl as if she were crazy. _'What is she talking about?'_

"From anyone?" She continued holding him a little tighter.

"You won't be put in that position again" He answered thinking she was just mumbling silly drunken phrases from thoughts on the encounter she had just had. It wasn't as if he were lying though. He would save her from anyone.

She looked up at him and smiled; a true, saddened smile which seemed to make his chest tighten at the unknown secrets it held. He slowed down reaching his bike but didn't break the eye contact. He placed her on the ground and held onto her while her legs weakly began to stand themselves. "Promise?" She asked making him look back in her emerald orbs.

He nodded holding her shoulders so she didn't wobble. "Promise" He repeated.

In the next second, her lips were on his in a strong hold, or at least as strong as her drunken state allowed. His eye widened at the unfamiliar contact before they hooded and closed, pulling her tighter against him. Hands tangled in his hair as his own traced her back, while her lips loosened to push her tongue between his lips to explore his mouth. They both knew what was happening yet the reasoning and after thoughts were pushed away, not welcomed in their tight, meaningful embrace.

Pink and red strands were blown in the wind into the other's face, tickling the skin which wasn't pressed against the others. In the end, his tongue gave in to her own and began to loop around hers and explore her own mouth.

No one around them mattered at the moment and that feeling would surely stay that way throughout the rest of the night…

**To Be Continued…**

**-whistles- cliff-hanger! Gotta love them… yet hate 'em at the same time! .**

**Anonymous Reviews Accepted! **

**If you haven't already voted, check out my poll immediately! **

**Animal Inside: 8 votes**

**Emphiteal: 5 votes**

**Next Chapter:**** What will happen the rest of the night and in the morning? Will Sakura remember this night?**


	17. Almost Caught!

**Hey, sorry it took so long, I had a week holiday, so I am a week behind, but to make up for it, I have written two chapters. I will upload the second after I receive the usual amount for this one. So review fast and I will upload even faster next time, since chapter 18 is also done.**

**Recommended Song:**** Boys Like Girls – 5 Minutes To Midnight**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-Almost Caught!-**

**-17-**

Though the calm night's wind and the silent spectators didn't want it to end, the kiss broke. Onlookers gradually faded away with small sighs or unsatisfied murmurs while the wind died down, feeling like nothing more than a gentle touch.

Her forest green orbs looked up into his own jade ones and held their gaze long enough to identify a plethora of emotions swirling within the confusion he held. Her eyebrows deepened only slightly showing her need to know what he was feeling, but intoxication took hold once more.

Looking up to his extra inches in height seemed to affect her balance. His hold had loosened to face the emotions or at least to keep them in control, leaving her to her own devices. Since larger hands were still motionless behind her, her slow tumble backwards was stopped immediately and had snapped him out of his trance.

A loud giggle escaped her lips from her small fall, apparently finding humour in being weightless for a moment. Once caught, Gaara rolled his eyes at her childishness and looked down to his bike. There was only one way he could make sure she didn't fall off.

Grabbing her legs, after bending down, he lifted her up to place the creamy limbs around his waist. She squealed and clung to his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"G-Gaara?" She questioned looking down to the fall and then up again, to meet face-to-face with the smirking teen.

Wordlessly, he stepped over his bike and sat down, with one leg on the floor for balance. She seemed to understand once his hands lowered to her jacket's zip and pulled it upwards to protect her from the harsh winds which were to come. Although, riding on a bike backwards wasn't going to be something 'fun' in her books. Her trembles were already beginning.

Grabbing a helmet from their secure fastening behind him, he shoved it over his head and closed the visor. It would only get in his way if she wore a helmet too, so he pulled her against him making her head fit perfectly over his shoulder.

A roar escaped from the engine making her clutch him tighter, to which he wasn't opposed. Speeding off, Sakura could only remember the wind against her back, which pushed her even closer into Gaara, making her blush. He didn't go as fast as their previous ride, rewarding him with her silent gratitude.

Once back, he slowly edged his bike back into his garage and cut off the ignition. A chuckle escaped his lips when her hold didn't loosen and he stood up bringing her with him.

"Ha- Sakura?"

"Hm?" She answered tiredly lifting her head from his shoulder.

"I'm taking you home"

Her hold, which had relaxed against him after he called her name, tensed again as she stiffly nodded. He took note of this and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Once he rounded the street, he looked up to the tall house and shook Sakura lightly. "Front door or window?" He questioned realising she could get wrong for coming home inebriated with a strange guy.

"Window" She answered with a muffled sound thanks to his shoulder. His arm slipped under her ass as he lifted her into a stronger hold. Her eyes widened at the closeness and she felt her face burning.

With the use of his sand they were lifted to her window where he found it locked. After expressing his annoyance, smaller grains of his element began to slip through the cracks and the lock, moulding into the correct shape which opened the window with a click.

Stepping through the window, he took in the sight of her room and the strange polka-dotted pattern. After looking around at her sweet décor and possessions, something didn't feel right. He already hated her room, for whatever reasons, he didn't know.

Just as he was about to walk towards her bed, something stopped him. Something dull… and red. Residing beside her bed, on her hard wooden floor was a small splash of red. It was too centred to possibly be paint and the dull fade suggested something he feared was right. Blood.

His eyes slowly turned to look at the smaller body in his hands. He could feel her deep breaths against his chest and how she would shift or fidget every once in a while. Overall, she seemed calm and relaxed in his arms. The arms of a demon.

His feet managed to lead him over to her bed. The body in his arms didn't make any moves to suggest she knew they had arrived and his arms began to tighten their hold and refuse to let go.

"Sakura?" He asked gently hoping she wouldn't answer so he wouldn't have to let go.

"Mhmm?" Damn it!

"We're here"

Her head lifted and turned to investigate the room. After recognising the familiar dots lining her walls she nodded and loosened her hold, much to their dismay. Gently, he dropped to his knees and placed her so she sat on her bed.

Apparently, alcohol was still in her system. "Wow! Gaara kneeling before somebody?" She giggled making him narrow his eyes.

His mind took him back to the time she pushed him playfully with the same giggle she was using now and he just couldn't resist nudging her into falling backwards on her sheets.

"Hey!" She whispered remembering there were other occupants in the house. "Did you just push me?" She asked sitting back up with much difficulty.

He smirked at her before lifting to his feet and turning around, only he didn't expect a soft hand to reach out for his own. She only managed to grab two fingers, but her hold was strong enough to make him turn curiously.

"Stay with me…" She asked quietly looking up at him with such huge, rounded eyes he felt himself melt ever so slightly. Her feet were already working on kicking off the stilettos and folding beneath her so she could scurry backwards and bring him with her.

"Why?" He lamely asked out of embarrassment.

Apparently, she had no real reason behind it. "B-Because!" She defended not wanting to loosen her hold on his fingers. He sighed and began to kick at his own boots so they released their hold on his feet. His other hand trailed its way to his jacket's zip so he could remove the heavy material.

She did the same with her own jacket and momentarily let go of his hand to lay the jacket on the floor, mimicking his own actions. Her feet hooked the covers of her bed and she slipped beneath the material. Gaara sighed when she tugged his hand once more into her bed, and only then understood what was happening. She was lying in Sakura's bed.

Alarms seemed to go off in his head but were ignored, along with Shukaku's intrusive commentary. It was too late now, her hold on his hand didn't falter and her eyes were already drooping.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Will you still be here in the morning?" Her eyes looked up at him, hooded from her exhaustion and her found he couldn't look away.

"Hn"

"Hn?" Her orbs began to close once more, only leaving room for her final question. What the heck did 'hn' mean?

"Yeah"

She smiled and welcomed the darkness.

**oOo**

Breathing in a deep, alluring scent, emerald eyes opened to find another lying beside her. She moaned something unresponsive and blinked her eyes rapidly, to try and focus on the shape beside her. A dull, thumping pain pounded in her head and her stomach felt like she had drunk acid; heavy and churning.

Now clear, her eyes looked at the figure beside her and she felt herself gasp and rise slowly from the bed, in order not to wake the sleeping red-head. What happened last night? Did she…? Did she really…?

"Oh my god" she whispered to herself looking down at Gaara, who remained still. Even worse, the sure sound of footsteps were echoing from outside her door. Somebody was climbing the stairs to pay her a little visit and from the sound of the hooker heels, she knew who.

She looked down at the sleeping teenager beside her and decided there and then, she really didn't want to be found like this, especially not by _them. _

She climbed over him and settled herself in between his legs. She leaned back on her elbows, which were placed on either side of his body, and sorted out the covers to look as if she were alone.

Suddenly, the door sprung open and there stood a smirking Yoko, who looked as if she knew something. "What have we he-?" She paused looking around the room and then to a sleepy Sakura who was scratching her head tiredly.

"Wah?" she mumbled looking around the room. She was pleased the covers were over her chest, hiding the red dress she still wore. They were under the impression she was here all night.

"I was sure there was…"

"Slut?" Sakura interrupted with an unhealthy tone. "Why are you in my room?"

"…" Yoko settled for a glare which was nothing in comparison to Sakura's at that moment. Not only had Sakura learned super-strength and healing from Tsunade, but intimidating people came second nature to Sakura now.

"Get out!" She said in a low, promising tone which made Yoko turn and strut away, slamming the door shut.

Sakura tensed at the door's harsh sound before letting out the breath she never knew she was holding in. Out of habit from a stressful moment, Sakura let herself fall backwards only to stiffen when she realised who's chest she fell on. Remembering the door slams and tone of voice, there was no way in hell he could still be asleep.

She felt herself being risen from the bed in an upright position, yet the chest was still firmly on her back. Looking up, she found a very confused Gaara looking down with a raised eyebrow.

"M-Morning sunshine!" She greeted with a sheepish smile, hoping to avoid the subject of what just happened.

He had been meditating all night but with her little moans and murmurs in her sleep, it was difficult when taming the wild beast in his head, who was threatening to break loose and take her.

"Haruno? What are you-?" He started but stopped when he heard footsteps slowly approaching them.

"Shit!" She cursed looking towards the door. "Gaara-?" She turned to tell him to hide or leave only to find she was sitting on the bed alone. He was already standing up. She looked down to find his boots beside the bed; no wonder Yoko knew there was someone here still. Grabbing said boots, he walked towards the window and let himself dissolve into a flurry of sand, but not before sending her a victory smirk.

She threw on a thin jumper from the side of her bed and stepped up to reach for her own boots, to place them where Gaara's had been. She grabbed the half-pants from the back of her chair and tucked her dress into the baggy grey combat pants. She jumped back into the bed just in time.

The door slammed open once more to reveal Osamu and Yoko, both looking around angrily. "Where is he?" He spat at Sakura making her shiver at his tone. She knew he could force himself on her if she defied him and also reveal the red dress under her baggy clothes.

"He?" She answered confused, "Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me you little whore!" He yelled stomping into the room and looking around. He searched in her wardrobe and the bathroom to find nobody there. He looked over to the window and stuck his head out to find the grounds empty and nothing in sight. Next, he moved over to the bed making Sakura looked to her knees, as if he were going to attack her. His face grew into a smirk, mistaking her expression for something else. He assumed he was under the bed.

He crouched o his knees and lifted her loose cover up to inspect the underneath of the bed. Nothing.

Standing up, he looked towards Yoko with a hostile glare. "Where is _he _Yoko?" He asked.

"I know someone is here! His boots are by the bed!" She gasped hoping to stay on his good side.

His predatory glare, looked down to inspect the boots there. If they were men's, they really had tiny feet. "Those are mine" Sakura said finally, making Osamu stalk over to Yoko and punch her in the face.

Sakura felt guilty from his assault on Yoko, but knew deep down she had it coming for telling him in the first place and for being awful to her over the years. He grabbed the blonde by the arm, and dragged her from the room forcefully.

Collapsing into her sheets, Sakura's head began to pound once more. Last night… why couldn't she remember anything? Damn Ino and Temari… and those gorgeous, fruity drinks.

**oOo**

The next day, Sakura found herself walking to school by herself. Tenten had moved now, so she couldn't walk with the brunette anymore. She missed their walks and how they would ramble on about rubbish. A content sigh escaped her lips. Yesterday, on her day off thanks to teacher meetings, she hadn't had much time to elaborate on the party, thanks to all the work she needed to catch up on. Now was the perfect time, being alone. She could only imagine, after all, what would be said at school if she didn't think things through first.

'_Okay, the last thing I remember clearly was those girls hanging around the guys. I remember how annoyed I was and how Ino interrupted with a drink. Hmm… I remember dancing with two guys… but it didn't last long. I can't remember that part very well. I thin somebody interrupted… then I was taken to the bar and left with Kiba. Ino joined us… damn; I wonder what happened to those two! She looked shy about something. Then those guys grabbed me and Kiba jumped up to kick there ass! I think he got one good in the jaw!' _She thought, pleased she couldn't remember anything which embarrassed her.

'_**Cha! That punch looked like it hurt!' Inner Sakura chimed, thinking about Kiba's right hook. **_

'_I agree… then what happened?'_

'_**Well, Kiba got punched back and Ino screamed and start fussing over him'**_

'_Really? I… I don't remember that part'_

'_**Nope, because we were dragged off by those guys… they too us outside'**_

'_What?! Did they… oh my god!'_

'_**Don't go getting upset, they didn't get a chance. Some hunk came over and sorted them out!' She said with glee making Sakura try and recall the night.**_

'_Hunk?'_

'_**Gaara…' **_

'_Gaara?! Of course… he was who I danced with! Now I remember… he was good…' _She found herself blushing deeply at their close contact dance before she continued to reminisce. _'Yeah… then I kissed him and he took me home on his bike'_

A brief silence was taken before she realised what she had just said. Inner Sakura was grinning like a mere cat before Sakura could blow up. _'I DID WHAT?!" _

'_**Calm down! He… is a good kisser!' Inner congratulated with a grin.**_

'_Oh no! He slept beside me all night too!' _Sakura felt her world crumbling and wished the ground would swallow her up so she could escape her harsh life and the embarrassment along with it.

"I have to apologise… where would he be on a morning?" She whispered to herself before speeding up into a run, when the school gate came in sight.

Avoiding the usual meeting spot she shared with her friends, she snuck her way over to the secluded area, of which random trees were dotted all over, creating strange bubble shadows on the floor thanks to the tree's leaves.

Turning around, she headed for the gym next, remembering how she encountered him on her first day here. Luck was on her side when she heard someone fall to the floor from inside. Peeking her head around the door, she recognised the wave of red hair as Gaara's and realised how fortunate she was for finding him straight away.

Fortunate? Was she really? Now she had to explain she was sorry for something she remembered. This would cause further embarrassment.

Apparently, it was too late either way. "Haruno?" He asked aloud, sensing her presence.

"G-Gaara?" She replied stepping into the gym and walking along the wall, on which she leaned.

He turned his head to the side to take in her shape, and the embarrassment lying in her eyes. So she remembered? A smirk took place on his lips and he stood up to make his way over to her.

Watching him advance towards her, she suddenly felt panicked to get her apology out of the way. "G-Gaara… err, I came to… well" Why wasn't he stopping. That damn smirk just kept growing. "…I came to say I'm sorry… for, acting like a fool and… well, you know." She began to fidget with her hands and when she looked up, he was right in front of her.

Taking her wrists he pinned them above her head before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "No, I'm afraid I don't know" his deep voice breathed into the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Y-You… ah, you're a l-lousy liar!" She admitted turning away with enflamed cheeks.

"Am I"

"Sorry I was rude…"

"When were you rude?"

"When... when I…" She gulped and continued, wanting the embarrassment over with. "… I kissed you"

He leaned back and looked at her directly, smirk still in place. It was then he remembered the Uchiha's words. The Sabaku he mentioned? It was so obviously him; it was the only way her actions made sense.

In a flash, he leaned in and too possession of her lips with his own. She gasped against his mouth before closing her eyes and allowing him to kiss her. Quickly becoming frustrated with such a simple act, he strived to deepen the meaning and so bit her bottom lip, and awarding him with a gasp. He fit his tongue perfectly past her lips and began to trace the lines of her mouth, which he remembered from the night of the party.

As much as he wanted to continue this for as long as possible, he broke the kiss with her need for air and rested his forehead against hers. Their eyes were heavily hooded and neither said anything for a moment.

"Now we're even" He said quieter than usual making her look up into his amused eyes.

"No we're not, I said sorry afterwards…" She said with her last ounce of defiance.

"That's because I'm not sorry" The smug upturning of his lips triggered her into being a little bit more difficult.

"Fine, then I'm not either!" She lamely replied with a pout.

"Fine, now we are even" He finished pulling away from her to walk out the gym doors.

Deciding to keep it going, she ran up to him and stopped him by his hand. Reaching up, she planted a quite peck on his lips before running to the door and looking back with a playful smile, "Correction; now I'm winning" She stated before running down the corridor with a small, delightful laugh.

'_**Oh that's how she wants to play… then I'll make sure we will win' Shukaku decided to give his opinion. **_

'_I don't need you to seal my victory…'He smugly replied before walking calmly out the door. _

**oOo**

Two weeks later, Sakura found herself attending the usual martial arts class. Only this time, she wasn't nervous about walking through the door. Pushing the heavy, swinging doors open, she strolled into the dojo, greeting the people she passed with a smile and a wave.

She hadn't had the chance to pair up with anyone like her first time, with the exception of Rock Lee, her mentor, as dubbed by Gai. She had become quite powerfully strong combining both her combat and strength in some extra sessions with Tsunade, but the class hadn't witnessed this strength yet. The excitement of having this power up her sleeve and using it one day had her on the edge. She was craving the attention and stares she would get from demonstrating her power, but Tsunade put it on hold… until today.

Grinning, she set down her bag, already dressed in her sparring gear and felt Naruto pound her back as any good friend would. "Hey Sakura!" He casually greeted receiving a blow to the head. "Ow, Sakura that hurts!" He whined clutching his nose.

"You don't smack a girl on the back in greeting Naruto! Honestly, I thought Hinata had told you this already" She opened one of her smugly closed eyes to see him blush and change the subject quickly; too quickly.

"Who you planning on fighting today? Tsunade-baa-chan said you could have another one-on-one today! I hope it isn't me" He muttered, finishing of his change of subject with a rub of his nose.

"Who knows, she said she would choose or let Kakashi. But she would definitely be here" At the mention of her Sensei, she looked around trying to find the blonde who promised she would be here when she kicked butt, but couldn't see her anywhere. Feeling defeated she sighed and looked away.

"You know, you would think she was your mother… all your huffing and sighing because she isn't here yet" Naruto joked making Sakura frown. What would she give to have a mother like Tsunade?

On cue, the door opened to reveal the busty blonde, which made Sakura's eyes widen and a grin set in place. She did come! "Hah! She did come! See! Just like she promised!" She told Naruto who smiled for Sakura, understanding what it meant to her.

Turning around to look at her Shishou once more, she froze when she had long since moved on and instead, she looked a broody red-head in the eye. She hadn't been avoiding him these past two weeks, but cutting their meetings short so it was more difficult for him to get one up on her. She smiled sweetly at him before he tuned away annoyed. Naruto noticed this and decided to tell her what was going on through his mind.

"You know… you've got him really frustrated lately" He blankly stated not knowing how perverted it sounded. Sakura turned bright red and glared at the impudent blonde.

"What? Naruto, keep your voice down!"

"Oops… sorry." He apologised with a cheesy grin, making Sakura snort. "He's just, on the edge more than usual" He continued.

"How?" Now she was interested. So she had a hold over him? Great! Hiding the smile threatening to take over, she tuned into what the blonde was saying.

"He snaps easier now… and he seems to always be deep in thought… like he's planning something. But, besides the snapping, he seems a whole lot happier than usual."

Sakura found herself smiling and nodded as a signal she understood Naruto's words. Things had been calmer around here since the party. Not only had Osamu been away numerous days, meaning she had a more pleasant, abuse-free time at home, Yoko didn't dare give her any lip when he wasn't there to protect her. She looked towards her Shishou who nodded and waved her to follow her.

Kakashi decided to tell the class the news. "Alright guys… and girls" He noted the few scowling females which Sakura was annoyed at. After hearing that she had joined the after-school classes with ease, some more annoying candidates for martial arts joined too; primly to eye the boys up and keep an eye on Sakura's relationship with them. "We're taking today's lesson outside." Most of the class moaned while some of them cheered for being allowed outside in the scorching sun.

Sakura grinned knowing why they were being moved outside. Her adrenaline was pumping now. Tsunade seemed to notice this and grinned along with Sakura, also feeling excited to see her student match up against another.

"Now then, Sakura-chan!" He joked playfully pointing to the centre of the marked, dusty training area. "…and lets see" He skimmed the crowd of students trying to fair her up against someone similar for the time being, so he could fairly match her in the future.

Sakura found her heart and head screaming for him to pick Gaara but it all died down into annoyance when the name fell from the silver-haired teacher's lips.

"Saki"

She actually groaned in annoyance for being placed against someone so… pathetic. She wanted someone stronger than Saki, who only joined to eye up Gaara and watch her like a hawk.

Tsunade also looked disappointed; her student against the little madam who tries to give her attitude? She needed someone worth while, and she had hoped she would be placed with Gaara once more since it provided her with entertainment as well as material she could tease her student with.

After a deep breath and placing a bored expression on her face, Sakura marched out into the field clearly annoyed. It was almost humorous finding some of the closer martial artists wondering why the ground shook.

"Okay guy, use everything you know, including your expertise in other subjects, to fight. Sakura VS Saki…" Kakashi lazily announced, watching some of the students sit and begin to talk, not finding the fight of any interest. "…Begin!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Remember, I will update after the usual amount of reviews have been given to this chapter. **

**I am SO excited about the next chapter. It's going to be awesome! Or should I say, it is awesome! The plot is beginning to thicken ladies and gentlemen. **

**Also, check out my introductory story into the works of Neji x Sakura... if you like the pairing of course. Click on my profile, then on the oneshot, story Encounter.**

**Next Chapter: How will Sakura and Saki's fight go? What will Sakura do against Saki's rumoured counter attack? **


	18. Home Life

**The promised eighteenth chapter. Enjoy!**** and Thank you to those of you who have just reviewed for the first time! This chapter will amaze you, for sure!**

**Recommended Song:**** Trapt - Headstrong**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-Home Life-**

**-18-**

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't rough you up too bad" Came the inevitable provocation from Saki, who stood across from Sakura, hands already resting on her waist in victory. Smug bitch.

"Oh? I can't say I'm not going to rough you up though" She countered pissing off the brunette.

Gaara had just sat down nearby and shook his head at their taunts. Saki could still say that even though she only joined to spy like a pitiful rat. Casually, he looked over to Sakura and then to Tsunade. They had the same smirk, as if they knew something.

Carefully, Sakura's hand disappeared into her back pouch to retrieve something. Saki spotted this and immediately tried to pull something on her, even though the match hadn't begun yet. "Sensei! She's cheating already! Look!" She pointed to Sakura who gave her a clearly unimpressed stare as she pulled her leather gloves over her small hands.

Kakashi looked to Saki with an 'interrupt-again-and-I'll-personally-execute-you' expression. Gaara looked keenly at the gloves and remembered when she had received them two weeks ago. She was so happy about it; tomboy. He blamed his sister.

"Okay guy, use everything you know, including your expertise in other subjects, to fight. Sakura VS Saki…" Kakashi lazily announced, watching some of the students sit and begin to talk, not finding the fight of any interest. "…Begin!"

Sakura stayed still, allowing Saki to make the first move, who happily obliged. She charged at Sakura and punched the air where her face should have been, only Sakura ducked and took out her legs from beneath her. Standing up again, Sakura looked down at Saki, her face never failed to suggest the boredom it expressed.

"Should we even continue?" She taunted looking down to the angry girl. Ino, who had also joined the class after getting closer to Kiba, sat down next to her boyfriend and watched the fight. Who should she be cheering on? Saki, her supposed friend of five years, or Sakura, her friend of two weeks, who already made a better impression? Ah fuck it!

"Go Sakura!" She cheered earning a 'calm-down-woman' from Kiba.

Saki kicked her legs out trying to remove Sakura's feet from beneath her. Not expecting this, she didn't have enough time to jump out of the way, so instead, she chose a funnier tactic which would leave everyone confused. Concentrating her chakra, she strengthened her legs making Saki squeal in pain and rub her shin. Sakura snorted and took two steps back, cancelling out her strengthened leg. Tsunade simply smiled and hid her own laugh.

From the sidelines, the spectators, who partially became interested, didn't know what had happened. Why would she be in pain from her own kick and why didn't Sakura move or even flinch. Gaara was mostly confused. Sure, he had seen Sakura improving from afar, but hadn't witnessed this in her training.

Neji, who had taken a seat beside Naruto, was closer to Gaara, so when he started up his Byakugan suspiciously, Gaara looked over to witness a shocked expression.

"She's using Chakra… but I don't know how until she makes a move" He noticed before the focused chakra built in the pinkette's leg disappeared. He decided on keeping his trait activated to spot anything abnormal.

Stumbling to her feet Saki looked over to Sakura with a distasteful look. She let out a war cry as she advanced for Sakura once more, arms flailing around her in no particular organisation. Sakura dodged and blocked her messy attack then quickly got sick of her endless tirade and decided to settle it with her strength.

Pushing her backwards, Saki quickly regained her footing, prepared to attack once more, but Sakura gathered her chakra in her fist ready for her attack.

Neji's eyes narrowed as he inspected the chakra carefully, just before she hit the floor. After realising the threat of the chakra, which should have been obvious since she trained under Tsunade. Remembering the devastation the chakra could unleash, he had time to warn those close by with one word.

"Move!" He ordered standing and jumping backwards. Gaara and Naruto didn't need a further warning and jumped backwards in time to miss a devastating blow to the earth beneath them.

The onlookers who had been seated on level with the three, didn't move in time and only managed to jump upwards or fall into a crevasse made by her strength.

"I've figured out what her chakra is used for…" Stated Neji with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"NO SHIT!" Kiba yelled emerging from one of the holes, pushing Ino up to the level ground above them.

Neji smirked as Naruto laughed out loud at Kiba's misfortune. Gaara was still watching Sakura amazed. She had obviously failed to mention this little ability. At seeing her amazing strength, he had the urge to dominate and feel her beneath him.

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled angrily after jumping away from the destruction. The whole class stopped to listen to the angry Tsunade ordering the pinkette around. "…You're leaning into the punch too much. Straighten up a bit"

The whole class fell on the spot, some falling back into the hole they managed to escape from. Naruto continued to laugh along with the smirking Sakura.

Saki crawled out of a particularly large hole with difficulty before standing up and looking at Sakura in terror. She clearly couldn't win with close distance. She wasn't in mind arts for nothing. A loud, distinctive laugh escaped Sakura, while she watched the brunette struggle to climb over the mountain of dirty surrounding her.

Closing her hands together and of course after climbing out of the ditch, Saki began a pattern formation. She looked up at Sakura, words forming on her smug lips, "Mind Substitution!" She yelled making both Sakura and Saki fall backwards and hit the floor.

The gathered students of the martial arts class all watched curiously. Things had become interesting, and they had only heard rumours of Saki's technique.

"Oh no!" Ino said sitting up onto her knees, watching the fight anxiously.

Gaara looked over to Sakura. What had just happened? Suddenly they just fell to the floor and none were making a move.

Sakura's body began to twitch and then slowly, a hand was raised to her head as she sat up and then raised herself to her feet. Then, she did what nobody expected; she let out a loud, girlish laugh of victory. "Silly Sakura! Didn't dodge that one did you?!" She squealed over to Saki who was slowly sitting up, eyes wide with shock.

She looked down at her hands, not believing they were real, before looking over to Ino who nodded gravely. Then, her expression turned hard as she stood up, "Cute trick Saki… only now what?" She asked looking over to the smirk emerald eyes.

Gaara looked back and forth between the two before shutting his eyes tightly. If this was permanent, he would not be likely to go after Sakura… either of them… if that made sense.

"I don't know…" Saki answered playfully, looking over Sakura's body. She suddenly grabbed her boobs and a look of anger crossed her face as she looked over to her own body.

"Hey! Don't grab my breasts!" Sakura shouted angrily in Saki's body.

Gaara moved his hand over his eyes; this was wrong on so many levels. The class began to laugh at the show including Ino who tried to resist laughing at her friend when it was that bitch doing this.

Kakashi had long since fainted and Gai was staring wide-eyed at the girls.

"How about I dish out some dirt on you" Saki grinned crossing Sakura's hands and closing her eyes.

Brown eyes widened in horror. She was going to look into her past; find out her secrets. Tell the world… "No! Stop it!" Sakura yelled from within Saki's body. The whole class looked to her as if she were over reacting.

Gaara looked over to Sakura and felt himself growing angry and anxious. What didn't she want everybody to know? Not only that, their kiss would be revealed to the whole class, but it didn't seem like that was what Sakura was worried about.

"Now you're worried? Well you should be!" Saki shouted back.

"Do it… and your pretty little face becomes unrecognisable!" Sakura shouted taking out a kunai and holding it to her face. The whole class felt like this fight was becoming more and more serious with each new threat made. Saki gasped and unfolded her hands.

The red-head in the front row looked over to Naruto and Neji who were exchanging worried glances, unsure of what was happening. He then looked over to Ino who was wide-eyed at the show, which had taken a turn for the worst.

"Then yours will too!" Saki answered back holding up a kunai to Sakura's cheek.

The brown eyes Sakura currently possessed narrowed. "I'm not playing Saki!" She yelled holding the Kunai closer to her cheek and dashing a thick, red mark across to her ear.

Gaara's eyes widened. "Haruno!" He warned looking at Saki's body. She didn't even flinch at the pain which made him wonder if she couldn't feel the body's pain, being of a separate mind.

"Me neither!" Saki answered in horror, seeing her face becoming marred. She dug her own kunai into the flesh and tears flowed from her emerald eyes in pain. The whole class looked to Sakura to see she hadn't even winced at the pain; she had felt worse after all.

"Switch us back now and I'll heal your cut" She shouted hoping she would fall for the trap.

"Tsunade will heal me!" Saki answered making Tsunade raise an eyebrow.

"I will?" She asked making Saki worry. She began to contemplate Sakura's proposal.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I keep my promises Saki!"

"I don't believe you…" She seethed dropping the kunai to the floor and crossing her hands once more. "…let's see what you're hiding" She said with narrowed, green eyes before shutting them.

"NO!" Sakura yelled making a run for Saki only to find her whole body had been frozen. It felt as if she were in two places at once. Part of her was with Saki in her own mind, while the other was frozen across from her body, in Saki's still.

"Let's see what you've been up to lately!" Saki said aloud taking Sakura back to recent memory.

_In the school gym, one figure had another pushed against the wall as he fought her mouth for dominance. In a flash, he leaned in and too possession of her lips with his own. Sakura gasped against his mouth before closing her eyes and allowing him to kiss her. She gasped and allowed his tongue entrance with a soft moan. _

Saki opened her eyes in a glare and looked over to Gaara who was watching Sakura wobble. It was her mind she was messing with. He looked over to her and glared.

"Oh I see… you're a couple now?" Saki asked Sakura who couldn't understand what she was saying. She finally straightened up and looked over to Saki who had stopped messing with her head. Gaara blushed and looked to Sakura, who hadn't heard a word of it. "You don't seem to be bothered I just looked into your little kiss, what is it you don't want me to see?" She asked full of venom, bent on revenge.

"Saki, stop now! It's none of your business!"

"I'll make it my business!" She screamed interlinking her fingers once more and closing her eyes. Sakura moaned in pain and clutched the head of Saki, where she was currently residing still.

"_Sana!" Young Sakura asked aloud after waking up. She moved out the bed and walked over to the adjacent bed to find it empty. "Sana? Where are you?" She whispered looking around the room. _

_Carefully, she moved to the window after hearing strange metallic sound outside. Once she was there she narrowed her eyes to see through the darkness of the night. In the far corner of the large garden, where the orphanage's children weren't allowed to play, Sakura briefly made out two tall figures digging something. _

_Then, one of the figures turned around and picked up what looked like a rag-doll of sorts. From the distance, the figure was tiny and darkened, but after further inspection, she recognised the messy brown hair of this so called 'doll' they threw into the shallow hole. The soil began to be placed over the figures head and Sakura found herself ducking and curling into a ball. _

"_Sana!" She wailed into her knees, as tears escaped her eyes. "Why did you! Sana! Sana! Sana!" She chanted continuously. _

Opening her eyes calmer this time, Sakura, who still remained in Saki's body, looked over to said brunette in her own body. Her eyes were wide and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"S-Sana?" Saki asked Sakura earning a glare.

"Shut up!" She screamed at Saki who flinched and rubbed her cheeks.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Saki pressed her hands together to further explore Sakura's life. Sakura clenched her eyes shut being forcefully shown another painful memory of her past.

Gaara looked over to Saki who cried in his friend's body. Who was Sana? Why was Saki crying at a memory? What was the memory? Most of the class and all of the teachers looked on curiously, wishing they could see what Saki was witnessing. Naruto looked over Sakura in worry. He knew she was orphaned and couldn't have had any good memories from it, unlike him. Her attitude towards orphanages was cold and ruthless.

Gaara transported behind Sakura's body , right next to Tsunade who looked on with her mouth agape. "End this now!" He ordered snapping Tsunade out of her trance.

"I can't! They can't hear me right now!" She barked not liking the tone of Gaara's voice.

Running out of options, he turned in time to see Sakura's body fall to the floor, eyes still closed. Her legs and arms would spasm occasionally and a moan would pass her lips. Looking over at Saki's body, Sakura was now looking at Saki, having forced herself from the terrifying memory of Osamu's first attack.

She remembered that one the most. Although it wasn't the worst he had done, it was the most frightening. After beating her, he forced himself inside her mouth where she almost choked. After that day, she became a pitiful, broken mess, but she didn't like to relive that particular memory and with all her might, she broke from the image leaving Saki to fend for herself.

Her spasms hadn't stopped and Sakura looked over to Tsunade. "Shishou, call this match already!" She said desperately. Looking over to Ino, who was looking on in fright at the fallen body of her friend, she ordered, "Ino! Get her out of me!"

Ino nodded and ran over to Saki, ready to pull their minds back into the right body. As she approaching, emerald eyes opened wide and Saki let out a loud, ear piercing scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Everyone looked to Saki in horror. She clenched her hands to Sakura's pink hair and continued to scream, before releasing them to kick off an assailant who wasn't there.

"No! Let go of me!" She continued to scream, pushing her arms out. Ino, Tsunade, Gai and two of Saki's friends ran over trying to calm the shaken girl.

Sakura stood watching Saki scream just like she had that time. Gaara ran over to her along with Naruto, Neji and Kiba. "You alright?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine Naruto" She said taking note of his strange behaviour. "Wait by me… I'll be back to my usual self soon"

The guys nodded and walked over to Sakura's body in time to find Ino performing a series of hand signs which made Sakura's body lift from the floor and then remain still.

The group looked over their shoulder when they heard the screams continue from Saki's true body and Gai, along with her friends, ran over to calm her down.

Sakura lifted her body from the hard ground and coughed violently. "Sakura-chan? You okay?!" Naruto asked once more patting her back.

Gaara grabbed her hand and lifted her up, refusing to let go of her hand while Kakashi, who had just arrived over to the group, and Tsunade, stood not knowing what to do. Sakura stopped her coughing and rubbed her cheeks, removing the tears Saki had cried.

"I'm fine guys… it's Saki who isn't right now" She laughed dryly. "Damn, why'd she have to scream so much?" She lightly joked feeling her throat becoming dry.

"Yes, why did she?" Tsunade asked looking sternly at Sakura who tensed and held Gaara's hand a little tighter.

Neji, sensing the tense air and understanding how annoying and personal it is to have someone pry, interrupted the silence, "I think it's safe to say you won" He commented with a smirk.

Sakura returned the victory smile with a thumb's up and dusted her clothes off. She felt her cheek stinging and winced at the tears which had leaked into the cut. Gaara spotted this and let a small amount of emotion tell her he was worried.

Refusing to blush under the circumstances, she lifted her hand to the cut and enveloped it in a light green chakra, which had all, except Tsunade amazed. Once the cut was no more, she rubbed the skin to show nothing more than a thin line of blood which had dried to her cheeks.

Gaara took this chance to run his thumb along the line, to make sure there was nothing there and relaxed when her cheek was as good as new. Sakura blushed and grabbed his lifted hand with her own, bringing it down by their sides.

"Tsunade… I still didn't get a chance to fight properly" She pleaded with her Shishou, who pulled her a stern look.

"I don't care, everybody go home. Today's lesson is over" She announced before whispering in Sakura's ear "I will know what happened back there Sakura" Then she left to attend to Saki.

Sakura looked to the still screaming Saki with annoyance. She had to live some painful moments in Sakura's life in the space of ten minutes. She felt pity for her, but it wasn't her own life she was crying about and had no right. Tsunade, who was trying to calm Saki down with difficulty, even jumped when Sakura shouted at the brunette. "Get over it Saki! I warned you and even bargained with you; but like the selfish cow you are, you ignored that warning. Now, you need to live with it" She bit before turning away angrily and storming off to grab his bag.

Her friends looked to each other in shock and then to Saki, who had shut up at Sakura's yell, before heading off after Sakura.

They found her shoving a towel into her bag roughly and zipping it up to throw over her shoulder. "What?" She asked feeling bothered by the incident.

"What… what happened?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Nothing"

"Sakura… if you ever need to ta-." Naruto began only to get cut of by his pink-haired friend.

"Naruto…" She interjected looking over to her friend with a smile. "Thanks Naru" She walked off through the door leaving the four guys and Ino.

"Now what?" She asked aloud, hoping for some advice from one of the silent boys.

"We wait" Neji said earning a glare.

"Wait while something is happening to her?" Ino asked sourly.

"What do you propose we do?" He asked mockingly. "Force her into submission. Pry into her mind like Saki did?"

Ino became quiet and looked to the floor angrily. She hated feeling this useless when her friend needed help.

"There's nothing we can do" Naruto added, "Like Neji said, we just gotta wait until she's ready to tell us" Naruto, feeling the most pain of all of them for not being able to help a friend, walked off through the doors dejectedly.

Gaara, who was most likely to be in pain from her hidden secrets, was actually quite calm. As much as he wanted her to tell him, he knew he would find out eventually. Now, as patient as that sounded of Gaara, it was actually quite the opposite.

He would give her until Monday, seen as thought it was Friday now. If not, he would force his way into her life and make her tell him. Not through force; he would investigate without her consent then confront her about it if he had to. Not to satisfy his own curiosity, but to keep her from caving in. This way, she wouldn't feel alone with her secret.

**oOo**

Frustration had never hit Sakura as hard as it had when she walked home. She had warned her nosy classmate against prying into her life, and now she would most likely be scarred.

Making her way down the curved path, she entered the house quietly and began to make her way towards the stairs.

"…won't be enough. You must raise your bet by at least one thousand before I can mark your offer down." The unmistakable voice of Yoko ordered from the kitchen.

Sakura found her feet leading her closer to the kitchen doorway. The sickly sweet tone the blonde was using told Sakura she was scheming and using her high pitched voice against somebody's delicate ear drums.

"I do apologise Zaku, but you understand why I have to use these terms. After all, she's sought after by other bidders too"

Sakura's forest green eyes narrowed. Who was Saki talking to? Heck, who was she talking about? Bidders; they were auctioning somebody? Perhaps a newbie at one of their more popular brothels? Sick bastards.

Ignoring the conversation, feeling most disgusted, she turned around and continued up the stairs. "I'll right your bid down right now. Thank you!"

With a quick roll of her eyes, Sakura continued up to the first floor.

**oOo**

'_Great… now, not only will Osamu hate her, he'll have no use for her. His love for the filth will vanish once her virginity is taken; we'll also get some cash from the sale. I should have thought of this a long time ago…'_

'_Once she's out of the picture, Osamu will have eyes only for me. Not another soul will want used baggage like her, once the winner is done with her… and I'll make sure to choose the roughest, biggest asshole of the lot.'_

'_Osamu leaves tonight for his on-week business trip. I'll plan it for this weekend. It's the prefect time'_

'_Sakura won't know what hit her'_

**oOo**

A loud crash resonated the walls of the house, waking up the medic-in-training, who had fallen asleep on her wooden desk. With a jump, she rubbed her eyes and began to tune into her surroundings, trying to find out what had happened. She had immediately crashed on her desk from exhaustion after her battle with Saki. In searching her memories three times with an unknown jutsu and after using her strength and medical jutsu's, her chakra levels were dangerously low making her curse the brunette who had used her own chakra against her.

The crash continued, followed by the sound of smashing glass. Groggily, she stood up and headed for her bed until she heard heavy footsteps against the stairs of the second floor… and fast approaching.

Looking over to the door, it was thrown open to reveal a pissed off Osamu. "Yoko tells me you had friends over… again!" He growled approaching her.

"What? No I didn't!" She defended turning to face him head on. Yoko always did this when he was pissed about something. Blamed Sakura for something or lied about an event taking place.

"That's.Not.What.I.Heard!" He yelled as he grabbed her arm, pulling her close enough for him to backhand across the face.

She held her breath after hitting the floor, determined not to show pain or weakness to this man. Apparently, he didn't like this and would pro-long her torture.

He kicked her in the stomach sending her off the floor and rolling across the floor. Damn he hit hard. The pain in her stomach was especially hurting her. She suspected she had a cracked rib and worked immediately to heal the setback. After two seconds of healing, she fell to the floor once more, exhausted. She had completed used up her chakra and was in no way capable of healing the oncoming bruises.

"Why Sakura…" He began with a taunting voice. "…you look tense. How about a massage?"

Before she could look up, he sent his foot down on her back four times, blind rage controlling him now. He hooked his foot under her stomach and turned her over to see her eyes scrunched up in pain, while she tried to regain her breath from being winded.

Slowly, she felt her eyes begging to shut out the world. "Wake up!" He demanded clenching and then unclenched his fists.

His hand reached down and grabbed her arms to lift her up. Once she was stood, she fell back against her bed post thanks to her shaking knees. He grabbed his hair and threw her head down into the lifted knees, making her head pound and fall to the floor.

Once her eyes were closed and a small breath was released from her lips, he sneered down at her before looking to his own hands. "Too soft? Getting weaker? Change of position? Bring it on!" He cursed before storming out of the room, still livid.

**To Be Continued…**

**What did you think?! This has been one of my favourite chapters so far!**

**Next Chapter: How will Sakura get by with no chakra to heal herself? Maybe she should take up Temari's offer? They could keep a secret… right? "G-Gaara?!"**


	19. A Helping Hand

**Yeah so it's been a week. I have no reason not to have updated, but I haven't been in the mood to write stories or chapters for current stories. If I'm not in the mood I do a sloppy job.**

**Holy shit! I got 46 reviews for the last chapter! God I love you guys! Make me feel so wanted like that... you -sniff-... you jerks... god I love you!**

**Important question: Who added me to their C2's? I would like to know in a simple review, that way, I can properly thank you at the end of my story on the 'Special Thanks' page I will create.**

**Recommended Song:**** Three Doors Down – Here Without You**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-A Helping Hand-**

**-19-**

"_Sakura… we… we might not get out of here you know?" A frail voice sounded from the bedside of the young, traumatised girl. _

"_It was my fault…" It had been the girl's mantra since the body was thrown into the pathetically tiny hole. They took her life and didn't even bother to make an effort with the 'grave' she now resided in. Her life... her only friend's life._

"_Sakura…" The young girl with short, snapped hair stroked the pinkette's arm soothingly. The ends of the strands stuck up and was thinning in many areas on top of her almost bald head. The remains of constant abuse to the once smooth blonde hair she had possessed. "…you should sleep some more" She said defeated as she stood and walked over to her own bed, which lay closer to the door. There was nothing more she could do for her roommate. _

_**I'm sick of sleeping… **_

Lime eyes opened frantically, looking from left to right in their desperate attempt to catch her bearings. Her breath felt trapped in her throat… the feeling of being suffocated.

With all the force in her body, she willed her muscles to relax and gasped loudly as the oxygen began to flow once more. Coughing followed as she breathed in, desperate for more air in her system.

After calming herself, she looked around the room and attempted to lift her head and move her arm. She was stiff… nothing responded to her signals. She felt like lead.

Luckily, the alarm clock seemed to be dangerously near the edge of her desk, and it's luminous red numbers taunted and mocked her unfocused eyes. Three… AM?

Small, wet droplets of water ran from her eyes and she looked back down to her broken body. It amazed her how the optimism left over still worked out she had been left much worse off a few times before.

For the few hours of unconsciousness that had overcome her, a small amount of chakra was left over in her system. Just enough to make her stiff joints and limbs respond and heal enough to prevent deformities and serious problems. Sending the cool, green chakra to her back and ribs, her torso seemed to tighten as a sign of her medical miracle taking place.

Through the process, she though on how she hadn't been able to move like this before. If she hadn't been put in medicine at school, would she make it till daybreak?

Part of her seemed to imagine her cold, lifeless body being left over. Her room becoming silent as Osamu entertained guests or screwed the bimbo on the floor below.

Feeling the tingling sensation die down in her back, she started out light, bending and straightening her fingers and toes; then moving onto her feet, hands, arms and legs. Carefully, she lifted her arms to brace herself and pushed on the limbs to raise her back from the wooden ground, which couldn't have helped her condition. She bent her knees to push out but found herself falling back to her butt as a stifled moan was issued.

The pain was hitting her hard, and had to be treated soon; but with no chakra, she would have to do this the old fashioned way. Changing her plan, she began to crawl backwards to her bedside, where a small metallic red box lay. Grabbing the chilly metal container, she placed it on the floor and flicker the little lock to reveal its contents.

A small giggle escaped her lips as she closed the box again. Looking around nervously, she began to panic and hyperventilate. As if not believing her eyes, she opened the box once more to look at the medical supplies. All that was left of her usually bursting stock was a few sponges and the tatted remains of a bandage which had been cut tattered. She must have been in a rush that day. The little bottle of cleaning alcohol was dried up and leaking a foul, leftover stench which made her stomach churn. What the hell was she supposed to do? She certainly couldn't walk into the shop a few streets down. She would certainly collapse, and not only that; there was the obvious fact on how it was three in the morning. Everybody was in bed at this time. Her neighbours would certainly shut the door in her face and she needed help _immediately. _

"_Alright… well next time you get injured… come to me… I'll help you out…"_

No! She shook her head to rid herself of her friend's soothing words. She couldn't wake them up at this time in the morning. Besides that, last time a friend helped her in a similar situation… the consequences were dear.

Stinging eyes began to water and for the first time, a stinging pain clutched just above her left eye. The encounter with the bastard's knee wouldn't look pretty. She had no choice. She was out of everything. Looking around the room one last time, as if to find something useful to her what she has missed, she sighed with a small tremble. If she was stealthy about it, not a soul would find out.

Using her bed frame, she gripped the hard wood with a deadly grasp which cracked and splintered the smooth surface. She stood with difficulty, and hunched over to try and find a comfortable position to walk in. Realising her posture alone didn't look healthy, she continued to her front door, sending a sideward glance to the window. It would have been a perfect route, but it was too high to jump in her state.

She grabbed her fluffy pair of slippers, which resembled Eskimo's boots and slipped them on slowly, deciding to go easy on her back. They were perfect for sneaking out of a house filled with wooden floorboards.

The stairs were a little more difficult than the walk. She would find herself struggling for a hold on the wall occasionally because of tipping too far forwards with her back.

The journey from her room to the front door took her ten minutes of steady, careful steps. '_Old people sure do have it hard…_' She thought on a lighter note, to try and stay positive in this situation.

Gently pushing down on the handle of her front door, she pulled the door open slowly, sending nervous looks up the stairs. After opening it partially, she skimmed around the crack she made for herself and stepped out onto the winding path of her house.

Whilst walking across the street and checking roads for cars, which was stupid, she tried to hold back all of her doubtful thoughts on how they might not be in or how they could ignore the door. Tenderly, she stepped on the path to the house and froze to the spot.

What if Gaara was in? What would he say? It wasn't like they were together; but their interest in one another was clearly visible. Maybe, if he seen her like this, he would back off not wanting to deal with her emotional crisis right now.

The cold night's wind seemed to grow impatient with Sakura's stalling and sent a pain-ridden chill around her body, making her back scream in pain. Taking the hint, she continued down the path with small, yet quick steps before leaning on their door for a breather.

Raising a trembling hand, she almost pressed the small white bell before she thought better of it. She had heard that bell before and the noise it emitted would send you into accident and emergency in the middle of the night. Instead, she changed her course and took a quick knock at the door. Sighing in annoyance with herself, she mentally scolded the feeble knock which couldn't have stirred a fly on the other side, and looked up to the window on the second floor.

She prayed it was Temari's room before she took a loose stone from the wall separating the neighbour's house, and looked up.

'_Please be Temari's room! Please!'_

Ignoring the pain for a moment, she threw up the stone and could have grinned when she heard a sound loud enough to wake the inhabitant of the room, yet not the whole house.

Waiting a second, she impatiently reached for another, repeating the process. Her back once again cried out and she found herself tumbling against the door, releasing a dull thud which she froze at. It probably sounded like somebody breaking in. Yet, who would break into the Sabaku's house was beyond her.

Allowing herself to chuckle at the humour of it, she failed to realise the curtain's draw back from the window to inspect the person below or the small light from beyond the small window of the front door. The sound of rustling and metal locks opening made her eyes snap open from her moment of relaxing and she pushed from the door before she fell through it.

Mentally chanting Temari's name again, the door opened and her eyes looked a little panicked, but relaxed. Okay, so it wasn't Temari. But it wasn't _him _either.

"Sakura?!" He asked stunned taking a step forward and looking at her face quizzically. "Why are you here?!" He asked, not realising her slouched form or the reddened patch from where Osamu's hand had connected with her face. It was a dark night after all.

"Kankuro… get Tem" She said painfully, trying to remain calm and neutral. She didn't want to panic him or wake the whole house up.

"Eh, why?"

"Tell her it's urgent… please!" She begged looking up at his confused expression.

"Err… sure, come in Sakura" He said keeping the door open for her, before walking quietly up the stairs.

Stumbling past the door, she leaned against the wall uncomfortably and shut the door soundlessly. Soft footsteps echoed from the stairs and she looked up to find a yawning Temari with serious bed hair.

She let out a long yawn before addressing Sakura, who was still cloaked in darkness. "What the hell are you doing at this time of the morning?" She yawned lowly, "Shouldn't you be asleep"

"Tem… I… I need your help" She admitted while staring at the floor, ashamed of her weakness.

"At this time? What's wrong?" Temari replied a little more gently, sensing something was up.

"Well… you said that I could come to you…" She said making Temari confused.

"Eh?"

"I could come to you… next time…" She trailed off quieter and hugged the coat she grabbed closer to her body. She didn't want to have to tell her out loud.

After a second of thought, Temari's eyes widened every so slightly before looking Sakura up and down. "Where?" She asked in full understanding.

Sakura's voice suddenly felt dry and croaked. She willed herself to stay strong in front of the Sabaku's, but the tears were stinging her eyes again. As if she had got a load off her chest without actually saying anything. She had a feeling they knew how she became bruised. "…M-My back" She whimpered looking to the floor. "…my face" She turned her head away so they couldn't see the scar yet. "…and my ribs" She finished looking over to the shocked Temari and the confused Kankuro.

"Kitchen now!" Temari ordered to Sakura, who slumped into the kitchen slowly. "Kankuro, get the first aid box" She said before following Sakura into their family kitchen.

"Eh? She's injured?"

"Just do it"

Walking into the kitchen in anger, Temari looked to Sakura who stood awkwardly next to the breakfast bar. Sighing in frustration, she walked over to the lamp near the door and switched it on, so she could fully investigate the damage.

As she turned, her eyes returned to their widened state and she gasped at Sakura's face. A large, bloody lump, with a scar running straight through it, adorned her forehead, just above her left eye. It crossed over onto her eyebrow, making Temari assume she could have damaged her eye had it been any lower.

A red bruise was showing up on her cheek but it wasn't as serious as the former mark. Temari gulped, walking over to the pinkette, no longer in anger, but in sympathy. It wasn't Sakura who she should be angry at for being injured.

"Take off the coat" She almost dreaded what was coming next. Sakura paused before shrugging the material from her shoulders. Nothing looked bad from Temari's eyes, but scars didn't lie on top of clothes. "Take off the top"

She walked over to Sakura, to help rid her of the light pink pyjama top she wore, which matched her pale green, baggy bottoms. She still wore the furry, beige boots on her feet.

After ridding her of the material, she placed it on the countertop and looked to Sakura's thin, little stomach. A large bruise was beginning to turn black, just where her ribs ended. "I fixed the crack already… but I'm out of chakra" Sakura said disappointedly.

Temari frowned and moved onto her back where she felt a lump in her throat. Her back… was by far the worst injury she had. Large, blackened bruises were showing up in several locations, some had red circles around them and had already swollen a little. "S-Sakura" Temari gasped holding a hand to her mouth.

"Hey, I brought the- holy shit!" Temari's brother's voice called from the kitchen entryway. He stared at the large, black bruises adorning the petite girl's back in horror. The only thing covering her upper body was a black bra. Blushing heavily, Sakura grabbed the shirt she had worn and messily covered her chest with the material.

"Kankuro!" Temari said sternly.

Handing over the supplies, he turned and sat down on a stool, facing it away from Sakura to give her some decency. "I'm cleaning that eye of yours first" Temari stated grabbing the cleaning alcohol and a cotton pad.

Kankuro turned around in disbelief to see why her eye needed cleaning first, and turned sadly when he saw the marks.

The tension in the room was high as Temari nervously bit her lip, as if wanting to say something and stopping. Sakura noticed this but looked to the floor hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Sakura" Kankuro asked from his seat. She turned her head and eyes to watch his back as Temari looked between the two, while patting her eye. Sakura hissed at the pain but continued to watch Kankuro. "…we're tired of the lies"

Closing her eyes and looking to the floor she ignored his hinting request. "Sakura" Temari asked nervously.

Getting annoyed, Kankuro turned to look at the smaller pink-haired girl. "Damn it Sakura, tell us the truth!"

She shook her head and bit her lip, eyes still closed to the world and the questions.

"Fine, if you won't way anything, maybe I should wake Gaa-!"

"No!" She yelled jumping up from the stool and looking fiercely at Kankuro who stopped with a look of interest. "Don't…"

"Tell us"

"I can't!" She whimpered. Temari turned her head and placed a soft bandage over her head and stuck it with medical tape.

"You can't? Or you won't?"

"I… I can't" She was sounding squeakier as her voice broke from the strength she had forced upon it. Temari moved to her bruises and gently bathed them in a cool liquid before gently rubbing cream into them. Sakura felt better after the cream, which began to turn hot on her skin, was rubbed in.

"It's your dad isn't it? Your guardian" She turned away and looked to the floor. Temari decided to pipe in becoming tired of having to guess.

"We know already Sakura! We know first hand why those scars and bruises are there! It is him so why won't you just admit it!"

"It isn't! I-I fell and-!" She accepted the pain relief from Temari and swallowed the little pill.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Temari fought back getting louder. The two seemed to forget about the other inhabitant of the house and Kankuro shot nervous looks up the stairs as if seeing something.

"I can't say! Do you want me to running around screaming it? I won't be so weak!" She yelled, edging backwards with her chest still covered.

Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened in shock and fear after they visibly tensed; which Sakura almost mistook as a reaction to her outburst. She was about to begin her apologies with a sincere look, but found herself pausing. Their eyes weren't looking at her. They stared at what was behind her… or rather, who.

"Haruno?" A deep voice asked from behind the smaller pinkette. Her eyes matched Kankuro and Temari's when she recognised the voice. "What happened?" He asked darker, letting his hand trail the bruises along her indented back.

"G-Gaara?" She questioned moving forward and turning around. Big mistake.

He advance toward her and turned her head to look at the large bandage covering her wound. He also examined the red mark on her cheek, fire burning in his eyes. Only, he wasn't aware of the topic Kankuro and Temari had been bringing up. He hadn't seen any other bruises from her. She wanted it to stay like that, knowing it would be more believable if it only happened once.

"I… I gotta go" She said quickly, throwing the shirt over her head and grabbing her coat. "Thanks Tem."

Hastily, she ran from the house after hearing the door click behind her. Regretfully, she didn't make it far before she was forcefully turned and lifted like a child from her underarms. She gripped the arms which held her for safety, should the being decide to drop her from her elevated position.

"You didn't answer my question" A dark, demanding tone asked her as she stared into black-rimmed, jade eyes. Her heart quickened, a million thoughts rushing to her head to try and make the situation seem less… threatening.

"Gaara!" She gasped the moment he finished his own question, struggling against his hold. "Put me down"

Hesitance streaked behind his usual blank eyes before he set her down slowly, but neglected to release her.

"It was just an accident… I took a tumble down the path and banged my head against the fence. Then I landed on some of the rocks that were decorating the drive…" She said in a rush, mentally congratulating herself. He had seen some strange rocks out front of her house before. It was entirely believable.

"Is that so?" He asked sceptically before running the tips of his fingers over her bruised cheek. He searched her eyes for any traces of lies and she knew it.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on the circumstances, she was a good liar… too good. After his tension slowly faded and his eyes softened from the cold, hard look he used when trying to figure her out, she too relaxed and found herself wondering. The smallest part of her decided to relish in an imaginary fairytale, involving being rescued from the handsome male by her wicked guardian and all his wrong doings. What would actually happen, in the real world, should he find out?

Honestly, she didn't know what she was to him. The looks he sent her had changed since the party. They were deep and no longer held back from revealing the longing cast in the deep green currents. It made her somewhat happy when she relished in this fact. Her heart would flutter gently until the crushing reality of her hidden life would sneak back up and rear its ugly head. She couldn't be with him… not while Osamu still lived.

She paused… _still lived?_

Pressing his lips tightly against her own, he divulged in her taste with a quick, meaningful kiss only to find her heart wasn't in the returning gesture. He pulled away to examine her once more. She seemed confused, yet enlightened by another thought flashing in mind.

"What's wrong?" He asked bluntly as her eyes refocused and took in the current situation.

"N-Nothing?" She lamely replied, "…I…uh…well" His eyes flashed his amusement along with the upturning of his lips. "I was just thinking…"

"Of?" He chimed pulling her closer to rest his forehead against her own and interlinking his hands on the small of her back.

"N-None of your business!" She stammered batting him in the chest playfully as his hands drew circles on her back in a soothing manner; conveniently over the memorised bruising patterns.

"Fine" He said ending his taunts and pulling in once more for another confrontation with her lips. This time, she responded fully lazily resting her arms over his shoulders and her hands in his hair. She inhaled sharply before pushing him away with a pout. He smirked in return releasing her. "Too late, I lead now with three"

"You-!" She stopped mid-way and cursed the red-head when he disappeared in a flurry of sand. "…jerk" she continued half-heartedly with a sigh and a smile.

**oOo**

"What happened?" Gaara asked as he appeared in the kitchen without warning.

Temari jumped from her hunched over position by the sink, where she washed her hands of any blood of alcohol. She sighed and settled for the truth. "She… didn't say"

Gaara looked to the floor. It wouldn't make sense for her not to tell Temari but maybe the opportunity didn't present itself. Then again her shouts of screaming her reasoning in the streets were what disturbed him from his deep meditation. The moment her familiar voice rang from the hallway, he transported himself behind the disturbance.

Still, something seemed off, even if her story made sense. A disgusting feeling was ever present in his stomach, as if the answer was right in front of him. First hand, he should know… but thoughts of her ever-lasting cheerfulness would always keep his mind preoccupied from any truths. She was a constant distraction from any reasonable thoughts. But, that distraction was beginning to diminish as he began to concern for her well-being and the secrets she kept well hidden.

"_Will… you always save me?"_

Shaking his thoughts, he sombrely followed Temari as she ascended the stairs to sleep more, while she muttered about sleep and incoherent ramblings which only made sense to herself.

**oOo**

"Ugh…"

It was her constant moan for the past ten minutes. Nothing made sense so she could only mumble as the effects of some unknown alignment washed over her limp form.

Her vision blurred as she forced herself to remember what had happened. Deciding on closing her eyes, she focused on the facts.

"_I have no choice so just eat it… I'm in charge of your meals… ungrateful bitch" Yoko cursed after shoving a plate of colourful food, including dumplings, across the table; her favourite. _

"F-Fuck-ing… cow!" Sakura managed to splutter as she lifted her head, which felt extremely heavy. Looking around, she didn't recognise the room, yet knew she was still in the house. When Yoko dragged her obviously drugged body from the dining room, where she had been writing her essay on medicines and new-found cures and research, she recognised the stairs hitting against her back as her arms were tugged upwards, only she didn't make it far beyond the last step which made contact with her healing back.

The previous day had been uneventful and the chakra Sakura had managed to gather was sent to her injuries. Mainly, her face and throbbing head. She had hidden every wince and discomfort from Gaara and left their house feeling much better than she had when she stumbled in.

Now, it was the last day of her weekend and she briefly wondered why Yoko had drugged her food in the first place and locked her in the small room. She couldn't make it past her blurred vision to identify what she was lying on, but she knew it was soft .

The door opened once more and the large echoing thump in her head managed to fade in time to catch the words being spoken to her.

"…I wouldn't have to do this if you dressed nice in the first place" the sultry blonde complained unfastening the buttons to the loose jeans that hung on the pink-haired girl. "…but I don't want my customers to be disappointed in your clothing. They may not pay me the full price" She giggled pulling the clothes from Sakura.

After tugging the tight-fitting green shirt from her hair, she flung the garment next to the jeans and tugged her ankle socks from her too. Sakura bit back the comment she couldn't form into words and continued to focus on what was happening.

"…but don't worry" Yoko continued after babbling about nonsense. "you'll be fully aware of things when he arrives."

'_He?'_

Sakura faintly heard Inner Sakura's angry murmurs. Even her inner was taking the drugs full force and it sounded no more than a drunk's slurs.

Yoko paused in front of Sakura looking down at her work. It wasn't anything superb, but it gave off the seductive impression which Yoko thought any man would have difficulty refusing.

As her vision cleared, she looked down to the abomination she was dressed in. The sexy-feel Yoko was going for as clearly not what Sakura would agree to. Instead, clung to her body was a thin, satin night gown which barely made it to the middle of the thigh. The lace and trim made her want to hurl. It looked disgusting and she knew she probably looked easy. Which made her stomach lurch; what exactly did Yoko plan for her?

Now wasn't the time to be playing Miss Naïve. Summing together the facts, she didn't manage to piece them together before Yoko struggled in heaving her off the soft, sturdy…thing… beneath her. Once she held Sakura upright, she felt something cold and hard clamp around her wrist. Snapping her hazed eyes open, she felt the other hover above her head and suffer the same fate.

Her head still felt heavy and her neck didn't hold the strength to lift it. The feel felt metal and rattled against her weight when she flopped down after being released from the panting, weakling in front of her.

The door closed with a click, as if the chains encircling her wrists could give out and she would manage to leave. _'Heh… been shopping in naughty places, have you Osamu?' _She thought to herself.

Yoko's mysterious call and the large number she wrote down. She was selling something and Sakura didn't need to guess twice to figure out what. Why else would she be dressed so revealingly, suspended by the ceiling and drugged until _'he'_ came along… tonight.

She could really use some of that chakra she used to clean up her wounds. It was possible for her to concentrate and gain enough to subdue whoever this 'he' was by the time he made his appearance. But, relaxing enough to gain the extra help wasn't an option as her shoulders pulled against the sturdy chains.

After all the torture she endured, she remained strong and revealed tears only when the pain was the most unbearable. She even managed to smile and carry on with her care-free life.

As her eye sight began to clear and adjust to the situation befalling her, she furrowed her eyebrows and attempted to stand on her own two feet, lifting the weight off her back and shoulders. Her knees began to tremble as she looked around the room.

Maybe this time, she wouldn't be able to smile after what would happen in these four walls.

**To Be Continued…**

**Yeah I know you probably have unfriendly thoughts towards me. It's been a while since I updated… well, in reality, it's been like a week and a bit, which can be considered not long at all.**

**But, at least I'm not taking months to update. So don't whine and let me manage the story in my time. It's hard when I have SO MANY ideas running around in my mind. **

**It… becomes hard to focus.**

**Anyway, you know what to do with that neighbourhood-friendly-button below.**

**Also, I have a question, in different countries, is the button below different colours? Because I've read a few stories which say 'press the purple button' but I always thought it was blue. There's a bit of curious information for ya. **

**Next Chapter:**** Yoko's plan are foiled, but not by our favourite red-head. She gets her 'reward' for such a hard days work. **


	20. Untold Secrets

**Hey, this update was a little sooner. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Recommended Song:**** Final Fantasy X – Tidus and Yuna Theme**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-Untold Secrets-**

**-20-**

The muscles in her shoulder ached. She tried to tense them and roll them for her circulation, but the blood had left her arms fifteen minutes ago, leaving them tingling and numb.

She could just barely stand on her own two feet as her arms bent at the elbow to adjust to her new height. However, the only thing worrying her at the moment was Yoko's words.

"_You'll be fully aware of things when he arrives."_

In other words, the drug will have wore off by that moment in time. Already, she could feel the intruding chemicals dying down and her vision returning. She had time to figure out what the hell was happening.

Yoko's strange call and the 'bet' made was now clearly centred around herself. She had sold her… or more specifically, her virginity. She overcome the shock of that little fact five minutes ago. The bitch would pay.

A girl's virginity was supposed to be lost through love, when the time is right. But Sakura couldn't help but think it would be a small price to pay if it meant escaping.

Osamu wouldn't want her anymore… she would be tarnished. Broken goods. Perhaps he would simply discard her at the nearest orphanage, which would be the home Naruto and Tenten came from. That sounded like a luxury right now.

But along with Osamu discarding her came the serious blow to her personality. Episodes like this affect everything about a person, and not only that, but her whole relationship outlook on the future could be in peril. Not only would Osamu not want her; nobody would.

She laughed dryly finding no humour behind the small act. This sucked.

Her vision cleared and she examined the room in disgust. She wouldn't be surprised if the designs for this room were taken directly from a porn movie. Walls were bright red with strange devices hanging on hooks or rested against black shelves… devices that made her shiver. She did _not _want to know how they worked out.

The floor beneath her was wooden still, thank god. If she felt furry carpet beneath her she would have puked and stained the abomination. Actually, that sounded quite nice right about now. Never had she welcomed the ability to lose her dinner with so much warmth. Perhaps the small happiness from ruining the room partially would distract her from what would happen.

Her mind wondered to which rat bag Yoko would have picked and her final selling price. She scoffed and began to imagine some bulky male with his brain residing in his penis. Perhaps he would suffer brain damage if she sent her leg sharply upright.

Yet, the humorous thoughts died and sorrow replaced any optimistic outlook she had once carried. One simple, innocent thought of _him _made the situation be less favourable and death more welcoming. Yet she wouldn't harness such thoughts. Still, it would have been nice… if she lost her virginity to _him. _

Gaara.

One thought of him made her regret eating the poisoned food. She didn't need chakra to out-power Yoko and if the food hadn't been a setback, she could have ran while she still had the chance. If only she had figured things out sooner.

Yoko was delusional. It was too clear what was going on in her head, yet the sense she found out of her little plot completely escaped Sakura.

She now understood why Yoko stayed with the monster. It wasn't out of love… it was fear. Yet, not the sort of fear associated with losing ones life. This was much more desperate; the fear of not being loved. The fear of being abandoned into a world that didn't need used goods. After all, no one wants another man's left over's with a life of abuse. So Yoko chose the safest option: To stick with the man for fear of being left alone.

How could Sakura cope after the act? Beg the man who bought her to take her away. Follow him like one lost puppy would? Sakura had too much pride for such a thing. Besides that, she didn't want to stay with such a man… all she wanted was love, as cheesy as it sounds.

And as crazy as it sounds, she found herself thinking of the broody red-head once more when that four lettered word came to mind. No, she didn't love him. Of course not. She didn't even know what she was to him. The little tricks and games they played left her longing for him.

The word came to mind, not out of love for him, but for the fact that if she was ever to love another, it would be him. The feelings were already growing and taking over like a drug. She wondered how long it would have taken for her to completely fall for him. Heck, it could have only taken a day. She wouldn't be surprised.

A clicking sound brought her back to her senses as her head snapped up in defiance and worry. She couldn't give up so easily, and despite her discomforting position, she managed to gain the tiniest shred of chakra into her system. She was ready.

Yoko emerged and leaned casually against the door, as if she were waiting the 'customer's' approval. In he came, just like Sakura had imagined.

He was a tall, bulky man wearing all the right clothing to intimidate men and make women fall. Only Sakura wasn't falling. She would make sure he was the one who fell.

He walked slowly, trying to vanquish the determined gleam in her eye, yet she stood firm, somewhat angering him. Okay, maybe not the best of starts.

"Leave" He ordered the grinning Yoko, who sent a wink in the captive girl's direction, before leaving the room. The staring connection they kept hadn't been shattered or disturbed by Yoko.

"So, how much did I sell for?" Sakura asked feeling some of her Shishou's temper and antics coming into play. She had spent too much time with the blonde woman.

The man's lips upturned as he approached and traced his fingers down the skin of her arm. "15, 000"

Sakura couldn't help but raise her eyebrows. That… was impressive. "What a waste"

"Oh, how so?" He taunted as her eyes closed as if relaxed in such proximity. His fingers found their way tracing down her figure, dipping and stretching over her curves. The dress didn't help, rising upwards in her position thanks to her elevated arms. She cursed the straps with a hiss.

"Well, I don't plan on submitting to you. Believe me when I say I will leave you _seriously _crippled. What a waste of money, you could have bought three sluts permanently…"

The man chuckled deeply, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "I don't plan on seeking your permission. You're mine for as long as I choose tonight."

"Sure you wanna lean so close?" She taunted right back sending her leg up into the man's stomach with the slightest of chakra powered into the move.

The man stumbled backwards clutching his stomach. Apparently he had quite the toned stomach, because he stood back up after a sympathetic rub and glared at Sakura. "You don't want to do things the hard way" He warned walking back with more purpose.

"I do, believe me" She said before sending a sidekick out into the man's stomach, using up half of the small amount of gathered chakra. The man was sent backwards, barging into the door leaving a giant crack which would no doubt appear on both sides of the door.

The man stood up with an incredulous look as he examined Sakura. In no way could she provide such power to a blow. It was inhuman.

Stomping forward the man moved out of the way of Sakura's other leg and, instead, grabbed it. Startling the pink-haired girl, he lifted her by the leg and hooked it around his waste after delivering a blow to her face for her fight. Grabbing her other thigh, digging his stubbed nails into her skin with much force, he lifted it around his waste and sent her a sinister look.

"You will obey me, little bitch" He ordered through clenched teeth before roughly kissing her neck as she balanced and squirmed against his waist, where she clung. She struggled against him, gripping her chains with her twisted hands to provide a feeling of resistance in herself. His hands were tightly closed around her legs and her hands bound. She had no way of resisting… unless.

As predicted, the man came up and forced his mouth upon hers, parting her lips with his own in a bruising manner which stung. He forced his tongue through her mouth and she took her chances, biting down hard on the intruding body part. She gripped tighter when the man winced in pain and screamed into her mouth as he tried to pull back his tongue. Eventually, the slimy intruder withdrew from her lips, and she then tasted the strong, coppery taste on her mouth. She spat out the disgusting taste, leaving it to run down her chin and nightgown.

She looked up in time to watch his swollen, loose tongue move back into his mouth, trickling blood down his own chin and clothes. She smirked in some form of victory. "Fucking bitch!" he yelled striking her face hard in the same spot as the last strike. She yelped when he struck her but looked back up, as he half expected tears. She had faced worse pain from the owner of the house.

He growled at her before dipping down to her neck, and sinking his own teeth into the soft skin there, making her scream in pain as he continued to break hr skin leaving a bloody wound to run down her shoulder. Her arm began to feel more numb and when he drew away, mixing the blood on his chin with her own, a smug grin took place on his lips. Her face looked troubled and sore with the new addition.

She looked down to see the wound, which looked more like a dog had savaged her shoulder.

She struggled against him, focusing her chakra in her leg, once more for her final blow, before she was helpless. She managed to squirm her leg out of his grasp and lift the limb into contact with his male pride, sending him backwards on the floor in pain, as she fell and the chains above her yanked at he muscles in her arm from the fall. She panted for oxygen as her shoulder began to burn.

Her friend on the floor continued to roll and moan while clutching the appendage between his legs. He was down… for now.

She gasped in surprised when he managed to stumble upwards with a wince, glaring at her with a newfound hatred. _'he's pissed' _she thought as Inner Sakura screamed to hurt him more, despite the fact she had no chakra left for usage.

The man continued forwards, a look of menace reflecting in the onyx eyes, which made her cringe. He stopped immediately, eyes wide and dimmed after the sound of a loud shot made her jump. Ever so slowly, he fell to the ground in front of Sakura with a dull thud, leaving her staring at the new figure behind the man, who was smaller in frame and build, yet still threatening.

"Hello _Sakura, _what have we here?" He sneered as he tucked the gun in his pants. Sakura panicked and looked down at the hole in her rape-ee's back. Looking back up, she should have felt thankful to him, even though he took everything from her, yet the look in his eyes wasn't in the slightest bit kind.

"O-Osamu?" She questioned weakly, feeling all the pain in her body begin to burn once more after the intense moment of silence and shock.

"Entertaining guests are we?" He asked voice taking a turn for the worst. She felt her heart speed up in fear. Why couldn't he see the obvious?

She looked past him out the opened doorway to see an unconscious Yoko on the floor, head bloody and face marred with a deep cut.

"Don't concern yourself with _her_…" He spoke up after following her eye's line of focus. "That little whore will get her punishment"

Sakura's breathing became hyperventilated as she watched him approach her. She didn't understand what would happen and could fathom the outcome.

He stepped forward and sent his fist into her stomach where she curled and lost her breath in a weak yelp. "I come back from a problematic trip to find you could have lost what I need you for?"

Sakura looked up through pain filled eyes. His taunts and words could sting more than a punch; she hoped he wouldn't use them against her. Only now did it strike her; how come he was back so early? Wasn't he on a week long trip? He shouldn't have been here; Yoko planned things out quite cunningly.

"You will stay here and think over what you've done."

"W-What I've done?" She spluttered feeling incredibly weak. "I did nothing!"

He back handed her cheek sending her head spinning as usual. "_Did nothing!" _He hissed loudly letting anger take control. "Whether it was Yoko or not, some form of trust must have come from you to be put in this situation!" He screamed in her face making her wince and close her eyes in terror.

He was right and the words stung like usual. She trusted Yoko when she placed that plate in front of her. Of course it was fishy for her to make Sakura food, and even claim it was Osamu's orders. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and he knew it. It's how it had always been.

She felt his hand clutching her cheeks and opened her eyes to see him plunge his mouth on her own before pulling away in disgust and spitting. "You taste like him!" He screamed. Sakura held back her inner's yells of _**'No shit! Can't you see the fucking blood?!'. **_

Grabbing the dead man in front of the still hanging young woman, Osamu drug his body from the room and closed the door in a feral slam.

Her head hung and she lost all feeling in her body as she slumped in the chains. Sleep… she was so tired of it, but welcomed the incoming darkness gratefully, taking her to a world sweeter than reality.

**oOo**

No energy came from the night's rest she received. It was unsettling and thought her eyes were closed in peace; she couldn't relax or gather enough chakra to heal. Any chakra she did poses worked on the pain of her tattered body, thanks to her earlier visitor's parting gift.

Yoko had arrived that morning, face bruised and battered. She looked heartbroken, yet she wouldn't receive any sympathy from Sakura, who had spat at her calling her a monster. She simply laughed… a dry, empty laugh. She was broken good now. Broken beyond repair. Her dim eyes said it all.

Sakura stared down at the cuts and lacerations over her arms and through her dress, which stained the frayed openings red. Supposedly cutting her up was her revenge; a pitiful one. Her once strong, vibrant green chakra was faded and weak. Easing her wounds from any pain, as she hung lifelessly. How long would she be in here? A week, right?

Yoko's visit was sneaky. Before Osamu left only an hour earlier, he had locked the door, telling his little 'pet' Yoko, who should have been the one hanging limply for her stunt, that he will send the key through post and it would arrive through the week. Clever, she supposed. He was starving her until the key was posted and she could feed her, as per his instructions. After more threats and talk outside the door, he left.

Monday.

She should be in school by now. Her mind began to drift and think of her friends. Were they worried about her? Were they asking how she was? She highly doubted Yoko would have called the school to warn them of her absence.

Maybe they would visit, or force past her to see Sakura. The part of her which warned against involving them suddenly sprung to life, but not defensively. She was a child when her friend was killed because of her behaviour. Not only that, but her school was secretive about its lessons. They were being trained for a reason, yet the reason escaped her. She had never asked before.

Her friends, they were so strong. How hadn't she noticed her predicament? They were strong and always there to help her? She scolded herself for thinking such thoughts. They sounded so selfish. She could never abuse her friendships like that.

But should they ask. Should they demand she tell them the truth and promise to protect her… she wouldn't be able to say no. She was tired of keeping it all in. Tired of this lifestyle. Osamu's world was filled with thugs like last night's… yet she dealt with him with the tiniest of chakra, and knew he would be no match against her should her arms not be unfairly tied and her chakra depleted.

Maybe, she should open up and trust her friends more.

She smiled before letting tears roll down her face. Would she see them again? What would happen this week… next week, when Osamu returned?

She found herself tiring of the topic and began to think of what happened of Yoko. Would she survive? This morning… she already looked dead…

"_It's all your fault" _

_Sakura looked up to Yoko's vacant expression and bruised face. A small gash was hidden in her hairline and looked dry and bloody. The image disturbed Sakura._

"_My fault?" She challenged growing sick of being blamed. "My life was stolen… my freedom imprisoned… my body bruised… your tricks twisted my life, as did his… yet you still blame me?"_

"_It's your fault"_

"_Look at you" Sakura spat full of pity. "You're pathetic. You can't even control your own life, stand up for yourself, so you submit to him. It's sick. Disturbing. Does playing the puppy entertain you, or are you absent of a brain, which could be telling you to run"_

_Yoko leashed out and slashed Sakura's arm. "I hate you! It's your fault he doesn't look at me anymore!"_

"_My fault… again. Perhaps you should gauge his eyes out, then he'll never look at anything again" Sakura laughed wanting to anger the woman to the edge. It worked, she slashed her stomach, ripping the vile pink dress. _

"_I love him and all he sees is you!" She cried._

"_So take it out on him… I didn't ask for his attention! You're so selfish! You see nothing but you and your own misery! Your so wound up in your own self pity!" Sakura yelled at her receiving more cuts. _

"_Shut up bitch!"_

"_Get out if you can't handle the truth, whore!" Sakura snapped back. Looking down at the cuts she had received she scoffed. _

"_He only wants you for the league" Yoko sneered wanting her own revenge in the form of words._

"_League… care to enlighten me?"_

"_It's simple… the main way to control a man is through his sexual desires, they can be wound around ones finger so easily"_

"_Yeah, we've all see the fine example you've shown… Osamu is so obviously hooked around your finger" She received more cuts as she laughed back at Yoko._

"_He won't be here to save you forever. You will be taken by a man of power… as a peace offering for Osamu's brothels to become legal. He'll gain control throughout the city through sex. It's quite amusing really" Yoko chuckled._

"_Hilarious" Sakura remarked dryly._

"_Don't worry Sakura" Yoko began, trailing her knife along the pinkette's jaw line. "You're not alone in this… there are a total of eight member's of Osamu's league. Eight with so called 'exotic beauty'… I personally think you're just a freak" She spat making Sakura smile sweetly to spite the woman who turned and stormed out._

**oOo**

The blonde sat irritably, his leg jumping up and down in nerves. Something didn't feel right. He didn't know how he knew, just a feeling. It made him feel sick and his heartbeat nervously.

"N-Naruto-kun?" A shy voice from his side asked gently, he turned quickly making her jump.

"Sorry Hinata-chan" He cooed reaching for her hand to squeeze it gently. "But, don't you think it's odd?"

She nodded sadly. She wouldn't have been so worried and unsure if Tsunade had told them a little more, but it looked as thought the busty woman didn't know anything more than themselves. "Un, G-Gaara-san seems… a little tense t-too" She replied looking over to the red-head who was glaring holes in the back of the head of his classmate in front.

Naruto looked back attracting Gaara's attention and nodded in understanding. Where was she? She was causing quite a fuss in school, among quite a lot of groups. Sai joined them for lunch in the cafeteria every day in hopes of speaking or hearing news of her. He was quite worried about his new friend. The martial art's group began to whisper questions of her well being, not wanting to upset Gaara with their loud words.

Sasori and Deidara began demanding answers from different groups in school, including their own. Their searches weren't very informative as it was mainly led by Deidara who seemed to resort to questions last, as Sasori followed her wordlessly.

"P-Perhaps she's ill…" Hinata spoke up again, twiddling with her fingers as she glanced at Naruto.

"She would have answered my calls!" Naruto pouted crossing his arms and looking out of the window. Their Sensei, Kakashi, didn't seem to mind their loud discussion. He too, in fact, was quite concerned about Sakura. She made sure to come to school no matter what.

Her absences over the past few months had been phoned in by her father. Apparently he had snapped rudely at the receptionist and wasn't a very kind man. Kakashi had his suspicions too. The incident with Saki raised quite a few questions among the teachers. They still hadn't managed to get her to speak of it all.

"This sucks…" Tenten muttered into her hand, where she was slouched over. She picked her phone out of her bag and dialled Sakura's number once again. They had tried since Monday when she didn't turn up. She usually called Tenten or Naruto when she wouldn't come in. She sighed and hung the phone up once again.

"What happened last night?" Kiba asked Naruto who exchanged his playful pout with an angry look.

"Some blonde answered" He replied drawing Gaara's gaze to him. "Told me she didn't know where she was"

"Did she somewhat resemble a prostitute?" Gaara asked startling the surrounding crowd. He was participating in idle chatter?

Naruto snorted and held his hand to his chin in thought. "Yeah she did… but her face was badly bruised… she looked like she had been in a brawl" He snorted with a chuckle.

"Bruised?" Gaara questioned again in thought. He had overheard Sakura say she was a prostitute… maybe one of her client's roughed her up. But a nagging feeling in his stomach was telling him to look into things. He hadn't been able to meditate since Sunday night. It was Wednesday.

"Yeah, and I overheard Saki spreading rumours about her…" Tenten muttered with venom.

"What rumours?" Gaara pressed.

"She was telling her friends how Sakura was a prostitute in training or something… bitch"

Gaara narrowed his eyes and rose from his chair making Kakashi look up from his book. The class looked back to see the red-head heading towards the door.

"Gaara… please wait until the bel-… ah just go" Kakashi muttered looking back to his orange book, making the class stare strangely at him.

Gaara made it to his destination and threw open the door. "No interruptions please!" The teacher snapped before looking in confusion at Gaara.

"You, here" He said pointing to Saki who dropped the pen from her mouth in shock. She felt herself blush and rise as her friends gave her thumbs up.

"I beg your pardon, students are not authorised to-!"

Gaara looked at her in anger and looked back to Saki who walked down the classroom in front of him. "Don't jump to the wrong conclusions" He said coldly before walking out the classroom with a nervous Saki. "What is it I hear of your spreading rumours?" He asked turning around to stare at her in an intimidating fashion.

"G-Gaara-sama… what ru-"

"Don't play coy!"

"What about them?" She asked a little stronger, crossing her arms.

"Is there a shred of truth behind them?" He knew he shouldn't believe it. But something was troubling him.

"You believe me? Of course it's true! My cousin works for her father! She told me months ago!" She said a little happier while Gaara all but glared at her.

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, my cousin Yoko…" She smirked before continuing.

"You don't deserve to talk of her. Don't dare speak another word of it."

Saki's eyes grew before they begun to slowly close. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to spread rumours…" She begun hearing a scoff from Gaara. "…I only told my girlfriends."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He had a feeling what had changed the brunette. He still felt sick around his number one fan girl, however.

Her eyes dimmed and she looked around the corridor, avoiding his eyes. "N-No reason"

"What did you see?"

"See… It isn't my place to say" She said, guilt overwhelming her senses as she looked to the floor. Gaara growled angrily feeling his patience slip and she looked up a little more courageously. "You should ask her. Go over there, make sure you get to see her…"

Gaara nodded feeling a little more respect for the girl. At least she knew what to do in the right situation. He heard her shuffle back to the door and barely caught her words before she slipped back into the classroom.

"I… saw torture"

He turned in shock to see she had left and he changed his course. He wanted to know what his siblings were talking about when she was visiting. He made it to another corridor overlooking a small section of the courtyard in the centre of the building. Looking out the windows he spotted his sister sitting on a bench, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey" She called as he approached. Her eyes told him she knew why he was there.

"You know what I'm going to ask" He said standing cross armed.

Temari sighed and threw the white stick to the floor. She looked to the skies after a deep breath and began. "He beats her; her father. I just know it"

"She told you?" He asked feeling his anger rising.

"No, I just know what beatings look like… the excuses she uses… we've experienced them first hand Gaara…"

His eyes focused on the floor. She was right of course, like always. Suddenly, her words sunk in deeply. Beatings… she had been missing for how long? Three days. That was only from school, what if it began at the weekend? How long had she been alone, or worse. What if she…

His eyes slowly began to seep into golden hues and Temari stood quickly looking worried. "Gaara stop it! Calm down!"

He smirked before disappearing into a whirl or sand, which drifted off into the wind with purpose. Temari gasped and looked to the skies as if the sand would still be there.

"Shit!"

**To Be Continued…**

**-Author dies of suspense- I know I know… I'm mean, but I'll get over it .**

**So, it was Osamu who saved her, eh? Betcha didn't think that would happen… **

**Next Chapter:**** Finding out the truth leaves Gaara angry and in search of Sakura. He will find her… make no mistake about that. And he wants revenge…**


	21. To Rely

**Hey, I am SO sorry it took weeks! It annoyed me to no end with having to get this chapter right. Not only that, but bloody college started up again with absolutely NO mercy. Bloody work loads! Grr! Anyway, I feel happier I got this out of the way, though I can't promise you quick updates, I can promise you I WILL NOT give this story up and it is actually coming closer to the finish line, yet not quite close enough yet. Gah, I'm confusing myself and probably you. So, away with my small talk! Onward!**

**Recommended Song: Burn Season - Perfect**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-To Rely-**

**-21-**

Tiny grains dissipated into nothing, after whipping around pale skin revealing a red headed figure. A figure with dark-rimmed eyelids, which held irate jade eyes for the soul purpose of warding off unwanted distractions with a single glare.

Or for their current purpose; of staring at the tall home of one Haruno Sakura, wishing it alight.

He sniffed the air carefully as he approached the house, smelling nothing out of order only worrying his insides more. It was quiet; too quiet.

Erasing any destructive thoughts or plans, should the information he received be false, he knocked at the door, steadily, but firm enough to put his point across. He wasn't in the mood for games and where Naruto may have smiled politely when the door opened; Gaara wasn't going to be hospitable.

With a swift motion, the door opened revealing an unexpected blonde, whose face was battered blue and had a depressing edge to it. She looked startled and began to search the floor by his feet for any business bag or box of sales he was knocking to sell. After realising there were none, she looked up and examined his face, visibly paling when she recognised the sand user as the male she tried to seduce into her bed.

"Can… Can I… h-help you?" She asked civilly hoping he wasn't wanting to vent his anger on her.

"Where is she?" He scowled pushing the door open wide and snapping her hand from the back in the process.

"W-Who?" She stuttered not knowing whether he had a connection with Sakura.

"Don't play dumb, whore" He spat coming to a halt in front of the wooden stairs, where he sniffed hurriedly. His eyes flinched when he smelt the distinctive coppery, stale smell and he began to race up the stairs, fully aware of the woman following him in shock.

He stopped at the top and sniffed once more, his inner demon directing his senses towards the door in front of him. He marched towards it and pushed it to find it wouldn't budge, despise the large crack in the delicate wood work.

**oOo**

She barely heard the door from the front of the house slam against the wall behind it; nor the threatening footsteps which climbed the stairs, full of fury. When the door slammed in connection with a fist, or hand, however, she jumped in fright and gathered the strength to lift her head and look through dysfunctional eyes.

'_He's back…' _she thought wearily, wondering if she'd survive much longer without food or medical care. The pain wasn't there, thanks to the amount of chakra she had supplied, but in its place laid a constant exhaustion. _'…he sounds angry. Wonder what I did now…" _She clenched her eyelids shut, not wanting to see that gleam in his eyes or the oncoming abuse, be it physical or mental.

**oOo**

Not bothering to look to the blonde for permission, he send a flurry of sand towards the door, understanding perfectly that he could pick the lock more gently with the melded shape of his technique.

Once the door was thrown from its hinges, he stepped in, immediately wishing the emotions he felt weren't showing so obviously. It was more than he expected.

She was suspended, in worse shape than the woman who got off easier who was cowering behind him. Blood poured down her head and bruises lined her legs, arms and cheek. Those vibrant green pools of depth were clenched shut in preparation for the expected something he didn't want to know. Her shaking fingers were gripping the chains from her wrists bracing herself. The sight sickened him to the point of his pupil's gradually changing in colour and the fangs, from his inner demon, growing longer, seeking out a source for the frustration and anger he wanted rid of.

After a lengthy pause and an unbearable silence, Sakura opened her eyes hesitantly and looked towards the door to have her heart painfully clench in fright. She didn't want _him_ to see her looking so pitifully, in such a provocative manner, dressed so scarcely that all her wounds were showing. She could have laughed had her eyes not taken on a look of defeat. He was her one dream, her only hope; the person she could escape to, who made her life feel as a normal teenagers should. He knew the secret she lived in; the secret, which would sicken him into leaving her alone once more. She didn't think she could keep it up. Her benevolent façade could only last so long. It was rapidly crumbling and now, she wasn't sure she had reason to continue this dreary life.

Her body fell forwards, after she noted the shock and horror in his eyes, emotions he would never have normally shown, and her arms dropped by her side weakly. The blood rushing back to the strained limbs made her fingers tingle painfully. When she looked up, she seen his eyes were changed in colour, but it didn't scare her. His teeth were longer in length giving him a more devilish appearance, yet she still wasn't scared. She had never been happier to have him helping her out. It could mean there was some hope she could hold onto for the red-head.

He picked her up with strong hands and cradled her as if she were fragile goods, close to his chest, letting her head tuck gently under his chin. He turned around and left the room, ignoring the gaping woman who was frozen into a halt. He kept her close, taking her from that room. From that house. From that life.

"Pass on a message. I'll make sure his death is a slow, painful one" Was his parting words to Yoko, who nodded quickly.

**oOo**

A loud, unladylike sniff vibrated from Temari's direction. The other two didn't acknowledge her teary disposition, on standing by the wall holding towels, while the other sat by the bed, a hand gripping the smaller, paler which was lying on his bed.

"Did they…?" The question hung in the air, Kankuro not feeling fit enough to finish it. It was the only explanation as to why she was wearing such disgusting clothes.

"Shit!" Gaara cursed holding a hand to his face in despair. If only he had noticed sooner.

He didn't know why Kankuro's question affected him so much. He should be happy he rescued her and that she still clung to life quite stubbornly. But somehow, he didn't feel happy. He _couldn't _feel happy from the state he found the pink-haired girl in. It sickened him. It annoyed him. He wanted someone to experience each cut she received as well as his own. He wanted answers.

Kankuro's unfinished question played in his mind like a disease. It made him shake with anger. "Why didn't I say something?!" Temari wailed, rinsing the cloth she had dipped in warm water so she could wash Sakura's body until she was clean enough until she awoke to bath.

"How long have you known?" Gaara asked, his eyes never left her face, which looked so peaceful in contrast to her bruised body. She had eventually given up consciousness after they left the house and the cold wind hit her.

"I didn't know anything beyond a few scrapes. The first day we met I noticed bruises while she changed a fitting room."

"That long?" Gaara asked incredulously, allowing his eyes to leave the sleeping girls face to take in the emotional wreck that was his sister. She nodded simply.

He couldn't place the blame on Temari, or anyone for that fact. It was the bastard who did this to her who was at fault.

"I don't think she would want you watching…" Temari said looking to her brothers who didn't understand until she reached for the vile pink dress the girl wore. They both stood in a hurry, not noticing Gaara look longingly before he left after Temari's order.

"Sakura…" She whispered removing the material so she could burn it later. Her ribs were beginning to show through her usually toned stomach and her hip bones stuck out too much. The skin was paler than usual minus the red and black bruising. "I won't let you go back there… I can't" She promised to her unconscious audience, simply to harden her resolve. "I'll be like your sister, an over-protective one at that. So beware girl" She chuckled to lighten her mood, washing the girl so she could cloth her in some of her own nightwear.

**oOo**

Viridian eyes opened. Slowly, yet the progress was welcomed. An arm was thrown over her eyes to shield them from the blinding sun she expected, but when the sharp sting of light never hit her eyelids, she removed the hand to look around the darkness. The next, more obvious fact, was that her arms were no longer chained, as her emotionless eyes stared down at the marks on her wrist. Proof that it wasn't a dream.

That feeling rose within her. The feeling where she knew someone was watching her; silently, in the shadows. Her eyes seemed slow on the uptake as the pitch black view was her only field of vision. Blinking seemed to work some as the silhouette of a figure appeared in the far corner of the room, sitting down patiently as if waiting for something.

Her memories were a blur; she remembered chains, the bullet, the monster, the whore and then… blur. Only when the feel of covers over her body registered, as well as the apparent male physique, did she react, quickly throwing the covers from her body and sprinting to the door. Instead, she yelped as her legs stumbled to hold her weight and her malnutrition caught up with her. Her head light and her body frail, she stumbled into a large, wooden object which let out a dull cry as she held on for support and the figure seemingly moved until it was in front of her.

"Stay back! I'm warning you, I won't hold back!" She screamed frantically, pointing at the figure before turning her hand into a fist and holding it close.

He took in the sight of her with a painful tug at his chest; knees weakly shaking and a thin bony body screaming out for nurture. Not to mention the bandaging and bruises, which lined her skin. The panic streaking in the usual carefree eyes was also sign of abuse; emotional abuse. It's a wonder she lasted so long; however long that may be.

"Haruno"

It was all it took for her face to tighten, fighting off any tears that wanted to leak from her eyes. He came for her. Now her eyes looked closer, she recognised the messy spikes which stood up at great angles. It truly was him.

Moving quickly, he stood over her, holding her close, simply because he wanted to and she needed it. It didn't take any more reasoning on his part and he didn't want to look into it further. It felt good.

Suddenly, she tensed and pushed him away, greatly confusing him as she took a step back placing herself firmly against the wardrobe behind her, looking away from his own jade eyes. "I-I'm dirty… don't… don't"

"Don't what?" His voice sounded a little hurt rejected.

"Don't look at me… I'm… dirty. He made me like this. I don't want you to die too"

He scoffed catching her attention and her eyes stared up at him as if self-conscious. "Dirty? The only thing dirty is that scum you live with and the disgusting clothing you were exposed in. Besides, I'm kind of stubborn, you see. I don't die easily"

She smiled, unwillingly; she didn't know what she wanted anymore. How to act; what to say; who to trust. She was an emotional wreck.

On one hand, she wanted to go alone. Keep everyone safe and take no chances. Escape and get through this herself, until they forget about Haruno Sakura and her existence. Until everyone forgot and she could live freely.

However, there was another, much more appealing hand with many risks. To, for once in her life, ask for the help she so desperately needed. To put down her impenetrable wall and shout and scream her story and cry into the chest of the heartthrob in front of her. To simply admit how she felt and why she felt it. To _Rely._

To rely.

Was she ready for such a big step? She knew she would, eventually, have to rely on another in such terms. But was now the time? Were they strong enough? Would they fight for her; with her? Of course they would; she knew them too well.

In her mind, the exact picture played in mind of the battlefield which may come their way. Naruto would be upfront yelling insanities, being held back by a cursing Tenten and a hesitant, blushing Hinata. Neji would be by Tenten's side watching over them all and remaining focused. Kiba would be growling possible scenarios to Akamaru who would yip in reply. Shikamaru would be in the back with Choji by his side, loyally. His mouth moving slowly and minutely. To the untrained eye, not moving at all, yet to those with the hearing of a beast, murmuring attack plans to the group.

Hey, if she looked around some more, she may even see others. Ino by her side in the centre, encouragingly promising her of trips they would take once it was all over and a thing of the past. Sai behind her, silently supporting any actions they made. Temari and Kankuro up front, flexing knuckles and grinning sardonically; if any enemies still stood against them after their creepy smiles, they must have balls of steel.

Sasori and Deidara would be preparing their little bomb enhanced puppets they worked on, hidden from the rest of the group as a surprise attack. Lee would be beside Naruto, being held back by Tenten's foot as fire blazed in his eyes. But… where would…

Of course. If she looked around in her mind's eye hard enough, Gaara wouldn't be there. He would already be attacking; most likely the reason Naruto was shouting into nothingness, wanting part of the action. He wouldn't waste any time, letting his own fury take him over and lead him into the battle for her freedom. Why did she ever doubt him?

"Gaara" She asked quietly.

"Hn?"

"Should I be ready… to rely on everybody?"

He paused, expecting something like this, yet still wondering about the sporadic question. "You'll know when you're ready"

"When will that be" She rhetorically replied with a longing breath.

"Soon… Very soon"

**oOo**

They didn't know how long they had simply lay there. It was comforting, nevertheless. On one side of the bed, a fully awake crimson haired male, watching cautiously across to the other pillow, with his arm tucked under his had as leverage and his other down the centre of the bed, should he feel like touching her soft skin.

Over the other side, a candy pink girl with drooping emerald's watching his hand, mentally ordering it to move to her and connect with her. She didn't feel ready at all. But right now, she was content with simply lying beside him. Did he know?

Did he know she was wishing for him? She didn't think she could tell him. She felt no better than a fan girl; a toned down one at that, but still a fan girl.

"What's gonna happen?"

"First, I think I'll let him choke on his own blood. Then quickly move on to ripping his bones from his flesh. Maybe I'll even…"

"Gaara" She interrupted keeping her giggles to a minimum.

He sighed and rolled over onto his back, interlinking his hands behind his flock of red spikes. She cursed her head for following the hand and even twitching forward wanting to stop the limb from moving away.

"It depends"

"On what?"

"On you"

"Hmm… how?" She tiredly replied.

"What do you want to happen?"

"Well, the choking on the blood part sounded good, yet I think that would be letting him off easily" She chuckled playfully, deciding on dropping the serious talk. He had other plans, as his restlessness took over. He was desperate in finding out some answers.

"If you rely on us, we would need to tell Tsunade"

"What!? But-!" She leaned up seriously, looking down at the red head.

"She is worried about you. She still never received her answers from the fight and I witnessed her screaming about the lumps of sugar in her coffee. She has become irritable"

Sakura rested back down on the soft pillow and carried on watching Gaara. "Who else?"

"Perhaps your friends, so they know who they're fighting"

"They…have to fight?"

"There'll be no stopping them. They came twice to your home only to encounter the prostitute you live with."

"T-They did?" She smiled, feeling fresh tears sting her eyes in a pleasant manner. He turned his head to see them fall and rolled over, pulling her against him letting the shirt he wore soak up the salty tears.

"Hn. Then you'll stay with us where you will be required to watch all sorts of gore while putting up with my sister's emotional changes and Kankuro's disgusting habits."

"Let's not forget your anger sessions" She added with a chuckle and a sniff.

"I won't have a reason to be angry"

She smiled sweetly into his chest and let herself absorb his heat as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Did that mean he would be happy with her there? She had a feeling she would be too and could almost hear the inevitable arguments between the siblings while she sat smiling at her own happiness.

**oOo**

The sun still never shone through the thick, black curtains as she woke. Her body clock told her it was time to get up and go to school, but her body was still sore and weak. She smiled to herself as she felt the familiar and welcomed chakra within her from her good rest in the arms of such a handsome, caring male. Not all her chakra was there. Enough to cover up anything problematic, yet her training still didn't allow her to cover up the bad wounds quite yet. She was so close it was stressing. She had no hobbies and rare chances to escape the house to her friends, so she would study under extra books from her Sensei.

Her hands cupped the wounds gently and glowed a soothing green as the tension from the sore was released and the skin became flawless once more. Th bed shifted behind her and she turned to see Gaara watching her quite awake and… impressed? Okay, now she felt important.

She smiled at him but dropped the gesture to watch his hand reach up and remove the bandage on top of her head, where the deep gash from the gun had connected with her hairline. He traced his fingers around the wound, never hurting her once then he froze when her hand traced over his and touched the wound, sending tiny tendrils of a blue haze into the wound, which began to fade into nothing. He watched amazed and pressed against the area, making sure it didn't hurt or feel abnormal.

"See? I'm fine" She said turning to stand. His hand grabbed onto her arm, preventing her from leaving as the question which had been haunting his every moment spilled from his mouth.

"Haruno, he… he didn't… did he?"

A pretty blush lined her cheeks and her eyes widened in embarrassment. "No, no! He… didn't get the chance"

Gaara relaxed and let go of the breath he had held in, only more subtle so his calm façade didn't falter. She smiled knowingly before rising and stretching her arms stiffly. They were the main source of her pain right now, which had greatly diminished after her healing session. Yet, days of hanging by the joints hadn't done her back, or arms, any good.

"How do you manage to get up in the morning with these curtains? I'd have slept all day if I hadn't such a stubborn body clock."

"I don't sleep" Was his reply when she turned and found him topless, hunting through his drawers for a vest. She blushed and turned quickly, pretending not to have seen, yet still aware of the arrogant smirk plastered over his perfect lips.

She gulped. Now wasn't a good time. "Um… I need my uniform"

He turned on her "Why?"

"To… go to school?" She replied lamely.

"I know that, but why do you want to go back so quickly?"

"Because… I need to start relying"

His face softened from the tense, doubtful emotion he held and instead he nodded approvingly. If she really was ready, so be it.

**oOo**

"I feel sick" She moaned, rubbing her stomach pitifully and glancing behind her, not forgetting her situation.

"You were underfed for days on end, she felt it was necessary to… fatten you up. Still, I feel sorry you were fattened up on Temari's cooking."

"You two should give her more credit. She told me she couldn't cook, yet I thought it was great. You're making her doubt herself."

Gaara shrugged, well aware of how Temari's cooking tasted. "It is most unattractive to see a girl made of simply skin and bone" He replied as she pouted and looked away ashamed. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"Hm?"

They walked around a corner to find small groups of students talking loudly amongst themselves, dotted around the mown grass lying out front of the academy. As the student's periphery vision locked onto the head of pink hair entering the school grounds, they immediately looked over to Sakura, some smiling, some curious. In fact, most of the bustling conversations faded to an end and other took the hint to turn and watch her when their partners of friends lost interest to look away instead.

"Erm… Wh-what did you say again?" She asked trying not to pay attention.

"Why didn't you fight back?" He repeated, looking over the crowds, expectant of an attack of sorts.

"Oh, well…" Unaware of the answer she gave she mumbled out her response, only half-heartedly as a main portion of her attention looked between student to student wondering why they were looking. She didn't miss any of the bruises and they were over seeing her with Gaara by now. "Guess it was a thing… you know?" She looked over past Gaara to another group, "Like, I never had the chance to before… so I'm sorta not used to being able to… err, fight back. So I never really, thought about it… I suppose."

Gaara spared her a confused glance before dimming down her response to how she never had power over the man before and wasn't sure how to react. He spotted Naruto's group across by the tree, yet to have turned along with the students around them. He stopped her before they carried on.

"You want to tell them now? Because they will need answers immediately"

"I'll be fine."

They continued onwards and Naruto's senses picked up as he turned to Gaara fully serious. "Did you do it?!" He blurted before he seen Sakura's wide, doe eyes looking at him expecting to understand what he said. "You found her! Sakura-chan!" He yelled jumping on the girl in a death hug.

"N-Naruto!" She spluttered unexpectedly before returning the hug, which was joined by Tenten and a shy Hinata who simply leaned in and told her how great it was to be back.

"But where were you? What happened?" Naruto asked stepping back. After she nodded or greeted those around her, she look back towards her cerulean eyed friend and her face saddened.

"I want to tell you. But I can't here, so everyone should come with me to Tsunade's office. She needs to know too…"

They nodded dumbly, not yet knowing the depth of what had happened, though the more serious members of the group, such as Neji and Shikamaru, had their suspicions. Gaara followed her all the way, extremely close and protective of Sakura, yet she only seemed happy about his care.

Breathing deeply and calmly, she mentally prepared her words and thought up answers to any questions that could be asked. This was going to be one of the hardest things she had done in her life. To reveal all her secrets and tell them all the truth. To trust them with the truth…

And, to rely on their aid. Truly a big step, which she was sure to feel lighter from. The weight would no longer be as big of a burden to bear. They were here with her. She could do this.

**To Be Continued…**

**God… I'm so tired. I still have college work to do… but I HAD to do this. I felt so bad for keeping you guys waiting so long… it annoyed me to no end.**

**Also, sorry it isn't very long. It's only ten pages, and I usually finish it to the very end of the tenth page, or add another one or two. This reaches around three quarters of the way through the tenth page and it doesn't seem like the chapter is very descriptive. But I'm drained and… god I don't know anymore.**

**Next Chapter:**** So, had Sakura truly resorted to relying on her friends? What plan does Tsunade have to better understand Sakura's past? It involves some serious mind arts and a strange device, thanks to the strategists, in order to replay the memories she holds. **


	22. A Plan Of Understanding

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry it took so long. Things caught up with me and everything has been constantly on my back. **

**Thanks for your encouraging reviews. They helped me write the chapter, even if I don't think the chapter is as good. I think I'm losing my touch the longer I write this. **

**I know the next chapter is going to be exciting though. But I can't promise to update quicker as I have a lot of assignments in before Christmas. Too many.**

**Also, I got a review saying something along the lines of "If you don't update soon, I'm going to seriously lose interest in your story" and another saying something like "You should write the whole story first before publishing otherwise you keep ups waiting when you don't upload" **

**If I did the second, I'd lose interest and have a half written stor and you would never have read it. Also, this is a hobby and I write whenever I can for you readers. I'm doing my best here. Also, I know my aim is to keep you interested and get lots of nice reviews, but I can only do so much. **

**Recommended Song:**** Pokemon Movie (Don't ask, I just like the song) – To Know The Unknown**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-A Plan of Understanding-**

**-23–**

You know that feeling in the pit of your stomach, which warns you of danger or makes you feel weightless? As if you were falling? That was what Sakura felt the moment he had suggested the idea.

"You want me to… to what?" She gulped softly and followed the lines on the floor's tiles or the scattered school achievement pictures on the display to her left. Student's around them nodded in recognition or attempted at conversation before cold eyes turned their way, not bothering to vocalise the threat they held.

"She needs to know; besides, she has contacts with some important figures in Konoha."

"I can't!" She choked out in a whisper, whilst wringing her fingers out of nervousness.

"Sakura, Naruto has informed you of her views on your relationship. She cares for you greatly and would want to know this"

"Gaara… I… I just…"

"It is your choice, in the end. But you have around thirteen seconds to figure out your answer" He added quickly, as her eyes looked up and focused some of their confusion on him. "Nine seconds. She's fast approaching"

Okay, so she was on her way to tell her anyway, when Gaara suddenly stopped her and told her everything Tsunade would want to know, including detailed descriptions of all those involved. It didn't help her friends were following also wanting an explanation. This seemed to make the pressure ten times worse, and she wanted to bottle out.

"Four seconds" She glared up at him.

Sakura's spine stiffened and she whirled in time to find a not-too-pleased Tsunade approaching fast, her chest jutted out demanding answers and her face set in displeasure.

"Where have you been, young lady? I called the house but a stupid woman kept answering! I even tried your personal phone, thanks to Naruto's help, but you still didn't answer! _You _have a lot of explaining to do!" Sakura stood gaping like a fish with wide, unsure eyes. Tsunade had now placed both hands on her hips and leaned into Sakura to intimidate the girl into answering her. The silence spoke volumes to Tsunade and she turned on Gaara, feeling as though there was still some anger that needed to be taken care of. "And you Sabaku, you will explain to me why you left school so suddenly yesterday _without _authorised leave!"

Gaara's eyebrow rose at the woman as she turned and marched towards her office. A silent glance was exchanged between the two students before they followed, taking the hint. _'Here goes nothing…'_

**oOo**

An almost silent ticking gently swayed the room, yet intensified the tension floating through the air. "I would like to know from the start"

'_Okay, to the point…' _Sakura visibly gulped. "Well… where, do I start?" Sakura mumbled in doubt. She subconsciously looked to the door where Tsunade had told the rest to wait. Sakura was partially thankful, yet she had promised them she would tell them with Tsunade. Of course, Naruto wasn't to pleased.

Gaara looked across to her seat with nonchalant eyes. He highly doubted she would tell the academy's leader, not through choice, but embarrassment and shame. Her thoughts rang clearer to him than anybody else. She had been so set this morning in telling the woman, but her confidence shrunk… he could feel it.

Sakura froze. Not only did she not want remember the events and speak so openly about them, she didn't know how. How was she supposed to tell this woman she had lived a life of attempted rape and physical abuse?

'_His secretary tried to sell my virginity, he made beating me his favourite hobby, and raping me his mission in life: Yeah I know… crazy huh?' _No, she wasn't supposed to sound happy about such a thing. But she didn't want to worry them.

'_Well, here's the thing… I've been abused since he adopted me, and even before then, only he attempted to rape me…' _No! She couldn't sound so sad about it. She didn't want them to worry or fuss over her. She didn't want to appear weak in front of them and Gaara. She'd probably end up crying like a weakling after all.

There was simply no way to tell them…

"I… I don't think… I can… say. I want to… but… I can't-I came to… I-just-!"

"Sakura… please tell me what happened." Tsunade pressed, folding her hands on her desk.

"I… I can't!" Sakura's voice cracked and fresh tears began to bubble in her eyes, which she desperately tried to blink away. This was harder than it had first appeared to be. What would Tsunade think about her? Would she involve people? Look down on her for doubting her own strength?

"Tsunade" Gaara interrupted, with his usual lack of respect. Tsunade sighed and looked to the third presence in the room. "Perhaps there is a more…" His eye twitched for the use of his vocabulary, "…gentle… way to tell you."

"If you have a suggestion, Mr Sabaku, then be my guest."

"It depends on how Sakura feels about having her friends know… I know you wanted to tell them and told them you would… but you seem to be doubting now…" He looked over at Sakura's face to see it deepen in thought before her eyes softened.

"I have no right to insist I am their friend if they don't know…"

"Then, I'll have the Nara think up another method." Gaara said, watching Sakura's lips tighten. Tsunade's forehead wrinkled at the apparent authority Gaara expressed.

Sakura's back relaxed ever so slightly and she looked up at Gaara, who had stood to fetch her friend, Shikamaru.

**oOo**

She sat on a stone bench in the middle of the gardens the academy possessed. She was told they were to help the garden club in growing organic vegetables. It was colourful.

Naruto had left her moments before, after awkward silences, back-breaking hugs and screamed-out promises. A grateful smile set across her face and her stomach fluttered with happiness.

"_Sakura-chan! I promise to protect you! He won't touch you again! If he does I'll rip his arms off!" _

"_N-Naruto!" _

Sure, she had been slightly worried when she seen his blood red eyes. She had heard rumours of him, as well as Gaara, being a demon… but she took it as a figure of speech and dismissed it when she realised just how kind and protective the two could be… in their own funny way.

She was happy Gaara told her friends in her place. She didn't have the strength or courage to tell them, and as much as it should have been herself telling the news… she simply couldn't. She remained in Tsunade's office while Gaara told them the news. Tsunade was still oblivious yet she had her suspicions. _'Poor Gaara…' _She sighed imagining how difficult it must have been for him to tell her own story. He barely just began talking to her friends.

"If you sigh once more I'll have to evoke a different sound from you, for a change." Her spine straightened and a deep hue spread over her cheeks at the implied meaning. She didn't even need to turn and acknowledge him.

Soundlessly, he sat beside her on the stone bench, facing in the opposite direction. Did he mean it to sound like that? He was beyond caring, whatever the answer. It was music to his ears.

"Thanks."

"Hn." Telling her friends had been hard work… throwing Naruto into the mixture made it worse and the number of outbursts and yells increase.

"Naruto… he's so… so stupid, eh?" She knew she was crying again, despite her warm smile.

He reached across and pulled her against his side, his arm reaching and cradling across the front of her shoulders. As they sat in a silent, understanding hold, Sakura let herself sink into his shoulder and scooted over so their sides touched gently.

"Stupid… perhaps he's simply, honest?"

Nodding into him the silence took over once more and her thoughts veered off onto the plan Shikamaru concocted once he was told of the situation. Not only Sakura, but none of them had the courage to confirm Tsunade's thoughts. Simply telling the woman was not an option. She had a temper about her and none wanted to be in the way of her wrath.

Not only that, but Sakura knew her sensei needed details… something she hadn't even gone into with Gaara or her friends. They simply received a brief overlook of her situation.

**oOo**

"We would never have guessed something like this…" A feminine voice croaked out.

The small group of three watched the two figures on the bench from the sidelines. Tenten was especially surprised at Naruto's calmness when Sakura declared him as stupid. He simply watched her calmly and sadly.

"Ah, she was always so happy…" Naruto agreed, as he leaned against the doorframe. His eyes never left the two on the bench.

"Jeez, no wonder she was worried for me… when I was adopted I mean" Tenten chipped in, rubbing her arms from the cold wind. "How hard must it have been for her to hear about our family lives and how great they are?"

Naruto lowered his eyes feeling sick with guilt. Another sniff came from the third female. "I-I should have known… or asked… or done something…" Hinata whimpered into her smooth handkerchief which had become damp with tears.

"Don't cry Hinata-chan…" Naruto turned to the female and took her hand, lifting her up off the floor. "…Sakura needs us to be strong for her right now. We'll just have to get back at the bastard, right?"

Hinata froze but overcome her faintness and nodded brilliantly along with Naruto, who still kept her hand close.

"Come on" He walked off tagging Hinata along after her and Tenten reluctantly followed, allowing one last glance at Sakura.

"Gaara must be feeling the worst; since after all, he knew about her injuries…" Tenten added, receiving no answer as she followed after the two.

**oOo**

When Shikamaru had suggested the idea, Sakura didn't imagine the contraption would look so… so…

Deadly? Scary? She couldn't find the right words. She felt as though she was going to be put into some sort of cyber sleep and her mind turned to goo. But Kurenai and Shikamaru thought it up. They were extremely intelligent. It also saved her the shame of explaining her situation and gave them more information stored deep within her memories.

"_We thought up something, but don't know how effective it would be…"_

_Tsunade bit her lip impatiently, "Well?"_

_Kurenai interrupted. She didn't know why, but she knew of the machine Shikamaru wanted to create with her help and the purpose. To look back on a subjects memories and play them like a video. "Sensors will be placed along the section of the brain which holds the subject's memories. We will need medication, prescribed by you, to render the subject unconscious, where in their dream-state; they will be forced to remember the memories through stimulants sent to the brain through the sensors and the image will play out on the screen hooked up to the device."_

"_The subject will need to dream up the memories for us to see them?" Kurenai nodded and Tsunade thought it over. Whatever happened was traumatic for Sakura… could she go through it again? If Tsunade's assumptions were even slightly correct, she didn't want Sakura to go through it again… in dreams or reality._

"_I'll do it" Sakura said from her chair against the wall. Shikamaru looked over then at the ground in guilt for not realising her situation sooner._

"_Sakura-san? You're the subject?" Kurenai asked with wide eyes. Was it related to the incident with Saki, her student? Sakura nodded and Tsunade leaned back in her chair, with deep lines on her forehead with furrowing the muscles. _

"_How long will it take?" Tsunade asked, her eyes closed, yet she listened all the same._

"_With the help of the strategic students, it could be done by tomorrow afternoon. We'll tell them it is of future importance to the academy's aim…"_

"_As long as they don't find out its relevance with Sakura… that's fine"_

Now here she was, the following afternoon, staring down a strange head device which had several tubes leaking from it and linking up with a screen behind her. The curtains were drawn and the corridor leading to Tsunade's room was locked off, so no sounds or disturbances would be made.

Five minutes prior, Sakura had been injected and expected to fall into a dream-like state at any moment now. Her mind felt fuzzy and her eyes were beginning to cloud over.

Just as her eyes closed, another presence entered the room swiftly and remained a statue at Sakura's side, clutching her hand and refusing to move.

"Please leave Mr Sabaku," Tsunade said half-heartedly. She knew he could be of some use here and even had a feeling he would show up.

"You know the answer to that."

"Fine, stay with her" Gaara's shock was evident yet well replaced with nothingness at her lack of strictness. Apparently she was expecting him.

"Perhaps it was better this way. We'll find out names and faces; her shame is doing the world a favour," Tsunade solemnly explained as she moved to the computer screen.

"The drug has taken full effect; when you're ready, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked down to the computer device and began typing into the monitor the instructions passed on by Shikamaru. She hit the final button and imagery of the brain, created by pixels and sensors, was shown on screen, shortly followed by a blank screen slowly building up dull colours to form fluctuating imagery. It was better than nothing, however.

"It is only a prototype, Tsunade-sama. The resolution won't be very good; even for us geniuses," Kurenai explained before checking Sakura's vital signs. "She is responsive. Her mind needs to be directed in its relaxed stage."

"Will she remember what she dreamt?" Tsunade asked cautiously, not wanting her to have to live through the experience once more.

"We're not too sure…"

Tsunade nodded and after a quick glance at Gaara, who was looking at Sakura, she approached to whisper in the girl's ear. "Why were you absent from school, Sakura?" She asked gently and stood up when Sakura's face furrowed in distress. She made her way back to the screen and watched as broken images played in dim colours, showing a hazy picture of a strange room from an odd angle. Slowly, the picture moved, as if looking from Sakura's eye point.

Tsunade fought to keep her face neutral as an unknown man came in and approached with malice. She felt pride for her student's resistance before the man backed off and fell over, revealing another holding a gun in his outstretched hand.

She wasn't quite sure when Gaara had made his way over to witness the girl's pain, but she now found him close by watching keenly. Sakura flinched from her spot and the young male looked torn between watching and being by her side. Kurenai stepped in taking the girls hand and began sweeping her hair back from her face.

A hand rose over Tsunade's mouth, as she watched the man approach and send his fist forward. The screen blinked as Sakura's own eyelids must have and his hand was seen coming across the screen before it blinked again. The words exchanged couldn't be heard as the silent movie played.

"Remain calm; we may have more to see," Tsunade reminded Gaara as she noticed his eyes beginning to bleed gold and black colours and his face darken. After a failed kiss from the man seen, Gaara's fists clenched in anger.

The screen seemed to twitch and fade as another image was seen showing Yoko and a blade, before it fizzled out into nothing.

The elder woman walked back over to Sakura and leaned down. She wasn't quite sure what else to ask and instead settled on common sense, "How long Sakura? How long has it been happening?"

The images continued as best to Sakura's memories showing snippets of abuse and encounters, not only with the recurring man, but with others. Sakura's body rose from the table and a strangled cry flew from her muffled lips, leaving Gaara with no option but to move back to her and hold the girl down as Kurenai's hold on her faltered.

Tsunade found this a blessing in disguise as several images played of rather disgusting scenes of sexual abuse. Tsunade gasped in horror, unfairly concerning Gaara who looked down to a now sweating Sakura. In the end, he came back to see a toilet being vomited into with strange colours. He didn't need to be told what the seeping, white substance was. The nails on his fingers began to grow at an alarming pace.

"Sabaku, control yourself!" Tsunade barked looking back to the screen as it flicked to an orphanage. "What has her orphanage got to do with-?"

A taller lady with ragged hair drug a slender arm along strange corridors and rooms before pushing the girl to a chair in front of a mirror. For the first time, Sakura was shown in the mirror as a small girl with long, pink locks and gorgeous, yet frightened, green eyes. The woman grinned before grabbing long scissors and yanking the hair back. A teary eyed girl looked back to the mirror in fear as she struggled against the hold which tore her hair off in short, splinted ends.

"This isn't the abuse with her guardian… why is it showing us this?" Tsunade asked aloud.

Kurenai gladly answered, continuing stroking the girl's hair back from the damp residue coating her forehead, "The brain, in a state of panic, may unconsciously take action. Something needing to be known by someone else; to relieve it of pain."

Tsunade nodded and Kurenai's head dropped back to look at the pinkette. Gaara watched wide eyed and leaned in as a window showed the pouring rain and cloaked figures dumping a short, black bag into an uneven hole before covering it once more. The screen turned fuzzy with the image and another girl was shown talking to Sakura.

"Is there no way we can hear sounds?" Tsunade asked in hope, needing more information.

"Sounds? The sensors can't put together audio pieces."

"I think we've seen enough, in that case." Tsunade's fears seemed to be correct, only at a more dangerous level. "Sakura is a strong willed girl; I don't see why she didn't tell someone about all of this."

"Ask her when she wakes up." Gaara spoke walking over to Sakura and taking her head wear off, before taking her limp form in his arms. "We'll be leaving now."

Tsunade nodded about to let him leave before stopping him, "Wait, I want you to know of an alternate purpose the school holds. Aside from assigning the under-achievers to different firms around the world, our own school will keep our own."

"I already know. Both me an Naruto needed to know, because of our… difference" He said without a hint of emotion.

"Then I want to extend the offer of becoming the first official member of our little organisation. If you accept, I have orders for you already."

"You know I accept." He had known from the start; thanks to relevant amounts of eavesdropping and research. Tsunade hadn't exactly had a life full of flower arrangements and school outings.

"Good. Retrieve Sakura's adoption certificates and destroy any other evidence of her existence in that house. We're going to give her a new life."

Gaara nodded and Tsunade didn't bother watching him become replaced by sand. "Kurenai, as you know nothing must be spoken of." Kurenai nodded and Tsunade continued. "Send Shizune into my office."

**oOo**

When he returned, he placed Sakura on his straightened sheets, creating little creases from her weight's impact. He sat with his back to her on the edge of the bed and hunched over, running his rough hands through the wild, red spikes.

He didn't quite know what to make of her life at the orphanage or what had happened with that bastard. The sudden turn of events meant action would be taken, and for that he was extremely thankful for Tsunade's meddling.

A new life for the girl sounded perfect. He wondered what she had in mind and briefly wondered how he could get her to stay with him. A new life meant a new carer. What if she moved away?

'_Kankuro and Temari are old enough to adopt, until she is eighteen. But that would make her my niece.'_

'_**Relationships within family are looked down upon,' **_his inner demon reminded him with a taunting chuckle. Gaara resisted grimacing.

'_So are demons living within human carriers,' _he sourly added, listening as the laughing continued.

He doubted he would have any say in who adopted her, but at least he would have the comfort of knowing they'd be reliable and have several police checks run by Tsunade herself. Still, it didn't cease his worry of where she could end up. He'd simply have to take her for himself if he didn't find her living space acceptable. Then again, he wouldn't find any living space acceptable unless it was his own.

His thoughts stopped when the bed shifted beneath him and two arms wrapped around his middle, snuggling a small head in his back. "You're frowning," she pointed out tiredly.

"You're awake."

"You're right," she chuckled. His back felt the small vibrations and he unconsciously found himself relaxing. "What happened?"

"I brought you back after they finished."

Sakura breathed heavily and reflected on what she had seen just as she closed her eyes to her sleep. "You seen them too, didn't you?" She asked, half hoping he would say no, yet half realising the answer to her question.

"Yes."

"What... did you see?"

"You don't remember?" He turned from his spot to look down at her full, green eyes and absorbed the confused expression. "The incident and an orphanage"

He didn't want her to worry about her secrets, which were rather alarmingly revealed, so he instead dimmed down the version. Yet he still needed answers to the orphanage question and he knew Tsunade needed the information to help her.

"You saw the orphanage?!" She blurted releasing him from her hold.

He nodded and ran his hand along her cheek, leaning closer to invade her personal space. The blush which spread across her pretty cheeks almost distracted him, yet he knew he could freely question her like this; plus the enjoyable personal benefits. "What was the name of the orphanage? Where was it situated?"

"Eh? I-It doesn't have a name. It lies on the border of mist…" she stuttered watching his hand run along her skin.

Gaara chuckled and leaned in, placing a quick, chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away and turned around once more. Sakura smiled and hooked her arms over his shoulders. "We're going to get your stuff."

**To Be Continued…**

**Your anonymous disasters are accepted [ LOL joke ;) ]**

**Sorry the chapter was a page shorter than usual. I forced myself to write another so I don't keep you waiting longer, and I think the result wasn't good. Sorry.**

**Next Chapter:**** The heat picks up as Osamu returns to find his circumstances less than favourable. Tsunade takes her place on the playing field pissing the man off and Sakura begins to feel lighter, for the first time in her life.**


	23. First Move

**Hey, again sorry it took so long. It **_**was **_**Christmas and I did get this done faster than I thought and didn't have chance to upload it until now. So here it is!**

**Also, I have a couple of notes to make:**

**To Micchan – Thanks so much for your feedback. Probably the most productive I have received in a while and much appreciated :-) I used the extracts you put as examples, by the way. Hope you don't mind and review me again, seen as though you are anonymous I can't pm you to ask if it was alright. I really do need a beta and had been stubborn, wanting to do things myself but realise that is no way to act. And so it brings me to my second note.**

**I need a ****beta****. Anyone wanting to take up the job, say so in your ****review ****and I will PM whoever I choose. It will be based on who has stories already in production and what the grammar and sentences are like. So I know my story is in good hands :-) **

**Also… again. I know DEIDARA is a guy. (caps to get anyones attention who didn't read the note haha) I just wasn't an expert as Yaoi but do like and prefer him as a guy and with Sasori. So here is what I'm going to do. –ahem- in note 4.**

**I will go back and change Deidara into a guy, 'kay? For anyone who will get confused, he will now be a guy from here on. If anyone missed it who didn't read this note, then…**

**DEIDARA WILL NOW BE A GUY**

**If you don't know why the hell that is in caps, read the god damned notes lol**

**Sorry for all the cliff hangers. I really didn't notice I do that so much. I just don't think about it from an outside POV. **

**I think in the last chapter, I did the wrong note ¬.¬" My mind wasn't working properly. If it was in the last chapter, then at the end under the ****Next Chapter: ****I wrote the wrong thing, thinking ahead. I changed it now, if you're confused.**

Sorry for all the notes, but they're important for you guys to read. If you didn't read, you may be missing something important.

**Recommended Song:**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**-First Move-**

**-23-**

Sneaking back into the house that night had almost made Sakura cough up her own heart, which has proceeded to jump up into her throat. But after the fear and shock of it all, she found it to be quite rebellious. With Gaara beside her, it was made so much more interesting… and safe.

Gaara had simply lifted her by the limbs she threw over his shoulders and they disappeared to find themselves by her window. He reached across from their floating sand pile to lift the catch and pull open the large windows. Once inside, he set her down on the floor and turned to see a calculating look on her face.

"Should I be worried that you've done this once before?" She teased after a lengthy silence, and walked over to her bed, where she grabbed a large, spotty bag and opened up the flaps.

Gaara cleared his throat, unknowing how to answer and turned away to hide the faint blush at memories of the deranged Shukaku taking over and transporting him by the window… once or twice.

Sakura's joke turned more serious as she caught the tell-tale signs of ignoring her question and anger built up inside her. "Gaara! Y-You didn't!?"

"Keep quiet, your prostitute friend will hear you," he mumbled looking around the room at her small trinkets.

"You're avoiding the question! I can't believe you… did you come in?" She pried, opening her drawers and grabbing hand full's of underwear before the red-head noticed.

"No, I was transported outside," he answered before his eyes widened slightly and looked back to a less-than-happy Sakura.

"Hah! You admit it! You… you pervert!" She screeched, looking at him and opening the second drawer, grabbing all of its contents. She waddled over to the bed, thanks to the piles of clothing in her arms, and dumped them in the large, long bag, which fattened in strange lumps like a long tube.

"Relax, it's not like you were naked," he replied picking up a few little tubes and tubs from her dressing table. He eyed the bottles strangely, trying to ignore the deathly aura from behind him. But then again, why not have some fun?

"That's not the point-!"

He quickly interrupted, fighting to contain his rising smirk, "…the first time."

"You asshole!" Sakura spat through her teeth, before dumping the last load in her drawstring bag and pulling it tightly closed. She briefly wondered where the idiotic moment came from as he could clearly be seen smirking in her mirror on the desk.

She walked over to him and pushed him out of the way, grabbing her little gadgets and bottles he had been fiddling with. He watched her silently before he remembered Tsunade's orders.

"_Good. Retrieve Sakura's adoption certificates and destroy any other evidence of her existence in that house. We're going to give her a new life."_

"I'll be back," was all he said as he moved to her door.

"What? Where are you going? How long ill you be?" She blurted out before calming and directing her worrying eyes to look at the bottle in her hand.

Gaara exhaled deeply, "I'm going to find an office, and I'll be right back."

"Be quick," she mumbled still not looking him in the eye. In a moment of weakness she briefly looked up to see a rare moment from Gaara. He smiled softly at her and nodded in reassurance before leaving. Her cheeks felt hot as she continued to pack her things.

Gaara walked along the top floor, not bothering to lighten his feet partially out of wanting whoever was available to hear to come searching so he could kick their ass. The first door he came to was an office, and he stepped in feeling incredibly lucky and eager to pry into the bastard's life.

The filing cabinet was the most obvious choice. After hunting through different sections and papers, he found the adoption forms and rolled them to stick into one of his many pockets on the baggy pants he wore. He flicked through every document, stopping at anything that held Sakura's name and reading anything of importance.

From the only documented information, he found out small portions of information which didn't seem to make much sense. Some information about a league of beauties, or meetings with important members. He filed the information to brain before commanding his sand to tear through the documents, effectively shredding them into particles. Next, the sand unlocked the window and swept the pieces outside, where they were lost to the wind.

He was pleased there weren't any traces of a computer, as hacking and sifting through files weren't his specialty. The group left computers to Shikamaru's devices.

Once the room had been scouted, he made his way back to Sakura's old room and found her waiting by the opened window, the large, tube bag in hand and another smaller bag upon her back, containing shoes, boots and necessities. She looked back to him and watched him approach. No words were exchanged as he pulled her towards him and let them disappear in another flurry of sand.

When they arrived back, they remained attached and the long bag in Sakura's hand was released slowly, instead settling for getting closer to the tall male and interlinking her hands behind his back. "Thank you."

He buried his head in her hair, inhaling the fresh, warming scent. "You can count on us. All of us, but especially me."

She nodded in his chest and pulled away, taking her bag off and placing it beside the first. "I know."

**oOo**

The next day felt eerie to Sakura, who was usually in tune with her bad feelings. From the moment she woke up and dressed, as she usually would, to the moment she entered the school grounds. Something wasn't right.

Her friends had grabbed her when she stepped atop the crisp grass and pulled her along to sit amongst them, intent on keeping her happy and showing her their loyalty. Yet she couldn't smile until she figured out why her face felt heavy with dread and her chest was anchored tightly.

She rested her eyes, not noticing Gaara silently slouch down beside her, under the shades of the tree they usually met under. The sun shone down, painting her vision pink through her eyelids and heating her face gently. All around her, the students cheered or screamed like any other day, fooling around with their own group of friends.

The bell rung loudly and she opened her eyes, only now noticing Nina sitting beside Tenten, opening up with a smile on her face. The people around her were ecstatic today.

When she arrived to lesson, after walking alongside the usual group, she waved them off until Nina stumbled over her own foot and Sakura grabbed her our of instinct. Her knee hit the floor before Sakura's grip held her upright.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah… I just tripped."

Sakura chuckled at her friend who stood upright and looked down at her knee, which Sakura bent down to look at. She lifted her leggings up to inspect the damage and frowned. "Jeez, you're gonna bruise. Klutz... look at these bruises."

Nina giggled and rolled it back down, before continuing on hurriedly. "Yeah, I suppose I do have two left feet." She gave a lopsided smile before leaving Sakura to roll her eyes and enter her classroom, where she immediately froze and dropped the bag she had only just removed from her shoulder.

Gaara paused outside the door, about to walk on to his own classroom, when he noticed Sakura's stiffened body blocking the doorway and causing commotion.

"Move already!" One angry student shouted from the back of the piling queue.

"Hurry up, Sak!" Another yelled.

"Move before we move you!" An angrier voice called from behind her, sounding from a tall, thin guy with fair, curly hair. Gaara's eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed the boy's wrist before he touched her. He froze and looked down at his feet as Gaara pulled Sakura back through the crowd and out the way of the door.

"He's here," she whispered, realising who stood in front of her wanting answers. He raised his head and looked out through the window to see a man storm down the path aggressively pushing past late-students. Behind him, his car had mounted the kerb sloppily and almost touched the school's fence.

"Naruto!" Gaara hissed pushing through the classroom. It was times like these he was glad their teacher was late.

The blonde looked up in surprise and grinned, "Gaara, what are you doing?"

Gaara snarled at his friend and gestured towards the window before waving him over impatiently. Naruto seemed to catch on quick and bared his teeth in a manner rarely seen from their happy-go-lucky blonde.

He pushed his desk away, rather than the chair and ran towards the two at the door. The class watched startled and began their whispering as Naruto ran out of the door.

"Stall him, Naruto. I'll take her to inform Tsunade," Gaara said before gripping Sakura's hand and running down the corridor with Naruto tagging along behind. The sprinted until they passed the school's entrance and Naruto tiered off with a grunt, swinging open the front door and going out to meet the man.

When he judged the distance, he slowed down to a quick walk and then stopped all-together. "Hey… I know you right," He grinned, which didn't seem to reach his eyes.

Osamu paused on the path, his eyes skimming over the building with a controlled fury. "I'm afraid you must be mistaken, lad."

Naruto watched him carefully and interrupted before he stepped forwards and onto the building. "No, no I remember you now… Osaka? No… no it's Osuta, right?"

Osamu's rage slowly surfaced into a snarl and he gripped his head, rubbing the bridge between his eyes. "No, we haven't met, move aside."

"No, now I remember… Osamu." Naruto's grin prevailed but the cold anger he felt turned the expression sour and full of malice.

The blonde finally caught the older man's attention and he looked up in surprise before turning an accusing glare on Naruto. "My memory seems to be testing me; your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki…" his fists clenched by his side and his grin tightened upwards. Osamu looked upon his expression with confusion.

"How is it you know me, Naruto?"

"Oh, I'm a friend of Sakura's."

Osamu paused and watched Naruto carefully, judging the emotions radiating from the boy. _'Does he know? Would she be so stupid as to tell another?'_

"And a friend of Sakura's is a friend of mine," Osamu replied, testing the stranger in front of him.

"I'm afraid I am no friend of yours…"

Naruto let the expression fall into pure rage and Osamu smirked at him, feeling an outlet for his own hidden anger. Tsunade chose this time to intervene, carefully followed by Gaara and Kurenai. None looked as though they had a friendly greeting prepared. Sakura, who was hidden inside, carefully watching out of the window Gaara placed her by, prayed Gaara wouldn't cause commotion along with Naruto. The two had their tightly clenched fists twitching by their sides.

"Sir, what business do you have with my academy?" Tsunade asked, remaining firm beside Naruto. All three watched Osamu and acknowledged the gaze he sent towards Tsunade's body.

"My daughter attends this school. I have come to retrieve her…" His gaze watched Tsunade's and never faltered once.

"If she truly attends this school, she should be getting her attendance taken. These are school hours."

"Yes, I'm afraid she called and sounded quite upset. I've come to take her home."

"What is the name of your daughter, Osamu is it?"

"Yes that's right. Her name is Sakura Haruno."

Tsunade smiled at the man who kept adjusting his eyes to the three intimidating figures, in particular the red-haired male beside the blonde woman and how his golden eyes focused on him more acutely than the other two.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid the records don't show her father as being named 'Osamu'. Unless you can provide me with the documented proof, I can't allow you in the school without a plausible reason."

"It should be on your records…" Osamu said clenching his teeth tightly, knowing what was happening.

"Hold on a second," Tsunade retrieved a phone from the pocket of the suit she wore and tapped in some numbers. She watched as his hands twitched and he impatiently switched his weight from each foot. "Yes, Shizune? I want you to search through a student's records…"

"How about we do this in your office," Osamu suggested, his eyes never leaving the gold orbs of the man beside the headmistress. He swore the gold was moving.

"It's a fine day…" Tsunade quipped before concentrating on Shizune's words, to which she already knew. "I'm sorry, but the name we have on record does not match… please leave."

He sighed and bit down hard before snarling at the unfazed blonde woman, "What have you done?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir,"

Osamu reached into his pocket and withdrew a long blade, holding it out in front of him with a sinister expression. "Move aside and direct me to my daughter," He spat.

The moment his lips stopped, he looked down to see the blade he held out fall apart into three sections. He looked down unable to comprehend what happened until he noticed the blonde boy's arm moving backwards, his hand still tense and expanded into a claw like state. He looked back into the grinning face he held to see his eyes were not the crystal blue they had once been, but a blood-like red.

"Leave now" Tsunade stated to the man who was trying to piece together what had happened.

He looked past Tsunade and up towards the building, slowly turning his anger into a psychotic grin. "She's watching, isn't she?" He asked not expecting an answer, "You think you've won; you know nothing. You brought on this war yourself…" He turned and marched back down the path and into the car.

Tsunade's shoulder slumped and she looked at both sides to see her boys were still tense. She raised her hands and put them on both of their shoulders, calming Naruto instantly, yet he remained fidgety. Gaara looked at the hand and pulled his shoulder back, not being a fan of letting anyone touch him. Tsunade sighed and turned around, walking back into the building.

Gaara turned and walked into the building and straight towards the empty classroom Sakura sat in. He opened the door and watched her jump, and face him, chewing her lip nervously.

"He's gone." He walked over to her and waited for any movement.

"Yeah…" Sakura stood and grabbed his hand, satisfied that he didn't flinch away as he had done with Tsunade. His shoulder's relaxed and he found his fingers curling around her own.

**oOo**

Days passed and the Sabaku siblings grew accustomed to housing Sakura, not particularly wanting things to change. She helped balance out the lunacy in the house and soon became the element they never realised they were missing.

Gaara's temper was kept under lock and key, wary of frightening her or having her doubt him. Temari was less frustrated with someone to talk 'girl' to. That and the fact she evened the numbers in terms of gender. Kankuro was happy Temari's quick lashings were shortened and lighter. They, on a whole, were happier Gaara was happy. To put it in such short, simple words.

He didn't know what he was thinking when his eyes began to droop against his will. Maybe insomnia was finally catching up to him. Maybe it was the stress he had begun to feel when he thought of the pink-haired beauty in her previous environment. She was so still beside him, the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest lulling him to join her. Temari had practically begged her to stay in her own room, so every night they could talk but both Sakura and Gaara managed to squirm their way into staying in his own room without actually voicing their protest.

Lying beside her was soothing. They weren't touching; just simply lying. His head had flopped to the side, now facing her.

And she wasn't quite sure how or why she had woken up so suddenly to experience the side of him he tried so desperately to hide. He would have woken her either way. No, not Gaara… the other one.

It was a slow awakening which felt heavy on her eyes. She looked over; reassuring herself that he was still with her only to frown at his small shivers. She hadn't portrayed Gaara as vulnerable and seeing him shiver so much made her worry. Tentatively, her arm reached out for his shoulder as an act of comfort and the shivers stopped. His hands had been firmly pressed to his head, hiding half of his face behind the firm fingers, when suddenly one lashed out and grabbed Sakura's wrist pushing it back down to the bed.

Gasping was all she could accomplish as he pulled up and shifted his weight to pin her down. Her body had already frozen in fear of what was happening. The familiar, uncomfortable feeling began to bite away at the safety she usually felt with Gaara.

"What are you-?"

"-_doing?" _He sneered before she could finish her rushed out gasp.

"Gaara?" She asked wearily as she stared up into two very different eyes. They were golden… like stones, yet they felt hollow.

"Not quite." He hissed, stretching his lips back over his teeth into a silent snarl.

"What are you doing? This isn't funny!" She panicked pushing against his hold with a blank mind. She had never felt more confused.

"Really? I'm having the time of my life." She took time, as her brain processed all the little differences, to notice his voice was deeper. Almost like gravel and thick of malice.

"What's wrong? What's happening?"

"You're so naïve."

One gulp later and Sakura started to fret more for her friend. "Stop it! Answer my questions!"

His eyes flashed and she felt her chest vibrate from the heavy growl. Ignoring any personal boundaries, he pushed forward in her face, looking dead set into her own eyes, all the while still snarling. The expression didn't last long and amusement soon took over in a set of laughing barks.

"You should be thanking me. I advised him not to kill you."

Sakura's eyes saddened and she pushed herself back into the pillow behind her, adding to the distance between herself and the possessed Gaara. "Thank you?" She questioned unsure of the statement.

He laughed again and began murmuring to himself, "See? Interesting I said."

"Who are you?"

His laughter stopped and the snarl was still evident in the pull back of his lips. "A demon… a monster, tell me truthfully now; do I frighten you?"

"Yes," She whispered shakily in response, struggling to keep the tremor from her voice.

"And Gaara?" He pressed, inching closer again and inhaling her scent. His nose grazed her cheek and Sakura felt herself blushing airily before she remembered she had been asked a question.

"No! He doesn't!"

"We're the same being; you can't be scared of one without the other."

"You're not the same. I'm not scared of Gaara."

"So you're not scared that I could be waiting to appear at any moment? You're lying." He grew angrier but Sakura couldn't work out the root cause of the fury.

"I'm not. Right now, you terrify me. But Gaara is the only person I'll ever feel safe with!"

"Shut up!"

Sakura drew back on what she remembered and after the panic faded and her own anger grew. "Fine. If you won't accept my answer, I'll choose. One or the other, that's what you want right?" To prove a point, she pushed back at him with her own inhuman strength and pinned him to the side Gaara usually lay at. The demon snarled up at her as she answered in a cool, level voice, "I'm not scared of either of you."

That was all it took for Gaara's head to lurch forward and his own strength to battle it out against Sakura. Her eyes widened and she released him in shock, giving him leverage enough to grab her in a restraining hold and lift her legs around him while he stood and pushed against her body, trapping her to the wall. She yelped when she hit the firm surface and his anger dissolved to feel satisfied by the small amount of pain inflicted.

The hold did not waver, yet her body slid slowly downwards and she had no choice but to tighten her legs around him and push her back to prevent falling. "I'll make you scared of me…"

"Why? Why are you doing this to him?" A choked out laugh of disbelief was blurted in her face and she jumped in shock.

"_Why?_" He patronised, inching closer past her personal boundaries. "I am forced to _share _this body yet don't share an equal divide. At least I _did _until he figured out his body never slept at night and I let myself make use of it."

"It's not fair. Why are you trapped in the first place? Is it your body, or his?" She almost dreaded the answer, wondering if she fell for a man with a stolen body.

"His; yet his generous father let me share." He cut off and tightened his lips in a grim line at whatever memory flickered behind golden eyes. Sakura took this as the end to that particular talk and moved on, hoping she could help. If he advised Gaara not to kill her, maybe he had use for her. Maybe she could make a difference.

"Yet, you had a body once right?" She pressed, not hearing his answer but rather assuming it. "He never had one of his own! It's only fair you sit back and let him take control of it. It was never yours!"

His growl became noisier and, without thinking, her hands rose and sealed the sound. She didn't want Temari and Kankuro to panic or get hurt. His hands were unable to remove her own, still holding her up by the underneath of her legs. Aggravated by her bravery, his fingers clenched tightly, digging his nails deep into the tight skin.

Trembling, her arms fell to the front of his shirt, grasping the material, and her back caved, letting her body crumple into his. Gaining full control from the pain she didn't voice, he took a tighter grip on her and lifted her with ease. He no longer felt her strength resisting against him and took advantage of this.

Choking back pained gasps, Sakura's hands moved from their hold and fell to her thighs, letting the cool glow envelop the wounds. In response, his arms rose and took her back so she wouldn't fall and possibly break free of him.

The dim glow barely passing through the heavy curtains proved a comforting distraction to Sakura as the last of her scars were healed. She didn't register the slow, cool breeze against her bare shoulder, but shuddered all the same.

She took deep breaths before she continued and looked back up to his face, "A… compromise?"

"I don't plan on killing you." He almost laughed, wrongly reading her intentions.

"Good. But since Gaara will wake up eventually, you won't have control for much longer. I want to compromise."

"For him?"

"Yes. I want you to let him sleep each night."

"And in return?"

Sakura's mouth opened with an answer but no sound left her throat. She hadn't compromised before to know what to say. "What do you want?" She blurted without thinking. A smile rose to his face and Sakura immediately blushed and stuttered out, "N-Not that!"

He laughed, sounding more like Gaara than the beast. "Fine. Stay with him; every night… without fail."

"What?"

What was he thinking? He could have requested anything of her, yet he simply wanted her beside him each night? Was it a ploy to put her under the impression that when Gaara awoke he would be Gaara? It didn't make sense and she was too suspicious to let it pass without investigation.

Words weren't needed and he seemed to understand she wanted answers and so cut to the chase, "Maybe I'm being _kind._" He sneered before wiping the expression and looking thoughtful. "If you're there with him; I'll behave." He promised.

"Why would you?"

"His body is my body…" He noticed her rise to protest and cut her off. "His strength is my strength. His thoughts are… well, _interrupted _by my thought. Which brings me to the most irritating joint effort… His emotions are my emotions… and he wants you to stay."

Without any train of thought, other than overwhelming gratitude and relief, Sakura's arms encased Shukaku in a tight hold muttering continuous 'thank you's'. Shukaku let Gaara's arms trace wherever he pleased yet she hardly seemed to notice until his gravelly voice whispered in her ear, "Want to test how much luck you have left?"

Her body froze and she unlatched her legs and stood down clumsily. Before sauntering over to the bed, his hand moved to trace the skin of her cheek and lingered on her lips, where his eyes lingered unashamed. It didn't take long for him to fall into a sleep she had never seen before.

Though she didn't think to wonder if Gaara would be Gaara when he woke, her unease was detectable when she lowered to his side and lay down, never breaking contact with his serene expression. This time, the rise and fall of _his _chest won out in the end and her eyes fluttered to a close, lying horizontally on the bed away from the soft fluffy pillows. Gaara's legs hung from the end of the sideboard, his feet still touching the floor, while Sakura curled into a fetal ball, close by his side. The two slept without disturbance in a peaceful slumber.

**To Be Continued…**

**Okay, took a while but phew. Hope you read the chapter notes. Will get on the Deidara thing immediately. Like tomorrow, which is as immediate as I can succumb to.**

**You know the drill. Review, review, review. Anonymous accepted, just in case my last twenty two chapters didn't make that clear enough lol**

**Next Chapter:**** Will Sakura tell Gaara what had happened when he can't remember? Find out more about his and Naruto's demons. **


	24. An End To The Peace

**Thanks to my new beta, Lady Kyoshoku! Enjoy and sorry for the ending... ;)**

**I _would _say happy 500th review and congratulate the person, but as I post this, there are only _499!_ So, to whoever reviews next; WELL DONE!**

**Recommended Song: Evanescence - Going Under**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**-An End To The Peace-**

**-24-**

The gentle chink of china was the only sound in the room. A patient Temari was leaning tiredly over the countertop behind Sakura's chair, waiting for the toaster to pop her treat out. Her hand unconsciously ran through her hair, fiddling with the small knots while Sakura slurped on her cereal. Neither were morning lovers, yet Sakura couldn't help but feel positive after the night's revelation.

She had woken up to find Gaara in the same position as the previous night. It worried her how still he was but when he took a deep, tranquil breath and his chest rose, she found herself sighing and scurrying out the room to leave him in peace.

Her head popped up to find Temari pulling back a stool and sitting down beside her. She mumbled something under her breath but Sakura couldn't distinguish her tired banter. Seeming to realise something was out of order, Temari looked up and took in Sakura, as if it was the first time.

"Where's Gaara?" She asked taking a bite from her golden slice of toast.

"Oh, he's upstairs." Did she know he never slept? Of course she would, so what would she think if Sakura told her that was the very thing he was doing? She decided to take the risk.

"Ah…" She concentrated on her toast once more until Sakura sensed another question, when her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"What's he doing?"

Sakura gulped and almost choked on the cold milk running down her throat. She pulled it together before Temari could see her struggle. "Sleeping."

Temari spluttered and dropped her toast, hastily picking it up again, hoping Sakura wouldn't make anything of it. She didn't think Gaara would let her blab about Shukaku and he never mentioned having told Sakura about the problem.

"Sl-sleeping?" She asked again receiving a positive nod from Sakura, who noticed her distress and took pity.

"Go see for yourself if you don't believe me."

Without warning, Temari pushed back on her chair and jogged to the stairs, creeping silently up them. Sakura could barely hear her rushed footsteps and the awakening of Kankuro, who was louder and unaware of his surroundings.

When Temari dragged her half-asleep brother to the door, they paused and nervously opened the door, peering into the room. They gasped a little louder than they had hoped and Sakura found herself grinning when their steps ran back down the stairs, not trying to be too quiet anymore.

"What did you do?" Temari almost yelled walking through the door. Sakura looked taken aback but responded evenly.

"I compromised… Good morning, Kankuro."

He mumbled a response before launching into his own set of questions, rubbing his eyes from the sunlight which illuminated the red swelling. "What's that mean?"

"Why is it such a bad thing?"

"N-No reason…he just doesn't really sleep."

"Yeah, I know…" Sakura paused watching their faces and then sighed loudly as she stood and took her bowl to the bench. "You guys suck at acting."

"How much do you know?" Temari whispered in hope that she wasn't going to stir Sakura's curiosity about something she didn't know.

Sakura's mouth opened to explain but a loud thud sounded from upstairs and the three froze.

Would Shukaku be the one in control? Would Gaara know what had happened? Would he be angry he slept? Would he be in a bad mood? What if he blamed Temari or Kankuro? Too many questions ran through Sakura's head yet time stood still until they heard an opening door and footsteps closing in on them.

The three looked at one another in panic, already understanding they all knew what would happen and what was flowing through the other's head. In blind panic, Kankuro ran to a cupboard in silence and Temari took her seat at the table, her back to the door. Sakura made for the china mugs wanting to make coffee. Inside, she was a mess yet she pulled it together, still feeling smug about helping him. When she retrieved the mugs, Gaara made it to the bottom of the stairs and approached quickly. She grabbed her bowl, needing to keep her hands busy, and took it to the sink.

When he entered, Kankuro, being the better actor, stood with a bag hooked between his teeth and many different boxes in hand. His eyes were still puffy and tired and his muffled voice greeted him as he passed on his way to the table. Sakura turned to register the sight of him and greeted him happily, with the usual smile which made Gaara's steps falter.

"Morning," She smiled, turning back to her bowl and placing it gently on the bench.

"Hn." He watched her carefully as her smile widened and she sighed, tinkering with the mugs near the sink.

She couldn't help but feel relieved Shukaku kept his word and, though he looked as he did any other day, she liked his morning confusion and the speculating glance he shared with them all made her want to laugh.

Temari hastily ate her toast and stood up, making her way around to the sink. Sakura took the small plate she held and Temari thanked her, walking past Gaara out the doorway. Kankuro greedily ate a variety of things, watching Sakura at the sink once more.

When Gaara cleared his throat, he looked up and read the expression quickly, then began excusing himself. Obliviously, Sakura finished at the sink and turned to lean against the bench. Her body jumped when she found Gaara waiting behind her with a blank expression.

"What?" She gasped out, willing her heart beat to slow from its frantic pace.

"You're nervous." He answered simply, carefully listening to Shukaku's own thoughts to find the demon was strangely quiet, yet the glee he felt inside told him Shukaku had plenty to think on.

"Well, yeah; you have a strange look on your face and you just scared me." Her words came out in a hurried stutter making Gaara's feral smirk break out and Sakura curse herself.

"Hmm…How did you sleep?" He already knew she must have woken up. When his eyes opened only minutes ago, he found himself lying oddly on the bed. It had to have got in her way unless she woke.

"Fine, yourself?" She smiled at this and the indent in his forehead told her this troubled him.

"The fact I slept at all astounds me." His answer came out roughly yet it still thrilled Sakura how much he said around her.

"Why is that?"

He sighed, getting bored of the game and ran a hand through his red spikes which were even more unorganised than usual. He had changed his clothes quickly when he woke, in place of a black wifebeater and combat pants. Sakura's eyes wondered to the muscles which moved like liquid in his arm when it rose to his hair.

"What happened?"

"I compromised with him…" Gaara stood still wanting more and she continued on. "He told me that he would let you sleep without interrupting if I was with you at night."

Gaara's widened eyes took Sakura by shock. What had she been messing with the previous night? Gaara looked worried and his eyes tried to be sly about skimming her skin, looking for injury. He seemed pleased she looked fine but when she realised he was looking for anything out of place, she tugged at her long shirt (which she had loaned off Gaara) and hid the tiny pink marks she expected to fade within the day.

Gaara caught the movement and immediately thought the worst of her tugging. "W-What did he do to you?"

She almost laughed at the panic in his face and what he had assumed, but he seemed genuinely worried for her and she could already sense the blame running through his head.

"Nothing; I'm fine. Get your head out of the gutter, Gaara." He relaxed but looked back down to her exposed legs, not entirely convinced. "If I show you, promise not to flip? It was really nothing."

He nodded and Sakura gripped the countertop behind her, hopping up to sit on the smooth surface. He watched her cross her ivory legs and tilt to the side, revealing four little pink marks and another adjacent. Four fingers and a thumb.

He gulped silently, but Sakura didn't notice the small movement in his throat. When he looked back up wanting an explanation, she smiled at him. "See? It's nothing."

"Why… did he have his hands-there?" He managed to ask, looking back down to her legs, unsure whether he was fretting over the wounds or taking in the sight of her skin.

"Oh… well-." What could she say? He had been groping her? Pinned her against the wall, where she felt his body pressed up against her? It was too embarrassing to say. Especially when it was his body she had been pressed up against.

"What did he do, Sakura?"

"Nothing."

"Then why-?"

"Jeez, Gaara. I can't say! I don't know how to."

He sighed and walked towards her, taking note of the similar marks on the other leg when she uncrossed them. A long, breathy sigh escaped him and his hands rose to match the marks of his fingers. Shukaku had obviously pinned her somehow. When his hands rested on her legs, he didn't notice her deep blush as his attention was drawn to something else. In between his nails… dried blood.

"Did… he hurt you?"

"Yes," She sighed, still blushing. "But it was fine, really."

"It isn't 'fine' Sakura." He interrupted feeling his blood running quicker through his veins. He looked up and took in the blush on her pretty cheeks. "You're red." He bluntly pointed out, worsening the matter.

She hummed a response, looking down to his hands and he seemed to understand what the problem was, yet made no effort to remove them. It was much too fun seeing her stutter and stumble over her words, and it distracted him from the guilt he felt.

She lifted her head and searched the room for something to do; her nerves were buzzing with him so close and she nervously began to bit at her bottom lip. Her eyes caught the two, glass doors leading out into a large open garden and then she beamed.

"Let's train!" She announced jumping down from the countertop, and unconsciously removing Gaara's hands. Red stained her cheeks as she moved towards the door, with Gaara close behind.

When they made it into the garden, Sakura looked up and winced at the brilliant sun, which hung overhead and lit up the crisp-green grass. Gaara stood across from her, with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes focused on Sakura, who stretched her arms above her head and sent him a smile. He looked away as Sakura put up a defence and giggled at him.

Without warning, Sakura pounced forward towards Gaara and aimed a tight fist towards his head. He gracefully side stepped the attack, his arms still folded across his chest, much to Sakura's dismay. She lifted her leg and sent it to collide with his arm, but he simply ducked and turned back to where he started.

They continued to dance, all the while Sakura's anger rose by the lack of hits. She pulled out all the stops and sent two blows to his head, which he ducked to avoid. Perfectly timed, she swung her leg over his head and crashed it down to catch his head. She growled when he rolled out of the way, but didn't stop with her assault.

He noticed the speed she progressed at and began to throw his own punches back, only they weren't forceful for fear of hurting her. She must have known he was holding back on them, so she let his fist hit her shoulder, where she gripped his wrist with her brute strength and sent a kick towards his chest. He tumbled back and rolled back to his feet, watching her rub at her shoulder.

"Hit me!" She yelled at him desperately.

He smirked and let sand engulf him, appearing behind her and tripping her. When she fell on her back, he sat down beside her and let himself fall over her torso, looking to the sky. "Restraining you is much more fun." He said looking to the clouds which drifted past.

Sakura panted and controlled herself. The expression on his face was relaxed, and sparring wasn't on his agenda for the day. She tried to hide her pout and lay beside him, letting him use her stomach as a cushion.

"How come… Shukaku is inside you?" Sakura asked, focusing solely on the clouds like Gaara.

She felt his back widen against her before the air was pushed from him in a sigh. "I'm not sure; my father had a hand in it. I only ever heard the same excuses. _'There was no other way' _or _'Think of the power.'_"

Sakura frowned and stretched her fingers out to run through his hair. They lay in silence while Sakura pieced together something which made much more sense. She needed confirmation, however. "Is Naruto the same?"

He nodded against her stomach and it was her turn to sigh. "What made you ask?"

"He's always so defensive for you. Always sticking up for you or lashing out at people who name you and last night," she felt him shift uncomfortably beneath her, "your eyes were golden. I've seen Naruto's once… they were red."

It was confusing when she noticed it, yet after transferring to the school, nothing in her previous life seemed to make sense when there was so much more out there she never knew of. Nothing surprised her anymore.

"There are nine of us. It's amazing we met, seeing as though there are so little of us across the world." Gaara solemnly stated.

Her hands continued to trail through the red spikes, surprised at their silkiness; they looked to have a rough feel. Her hands continued until they came to the kanji engraved into his forehead. She had once thought it to be a tattoo, like everybody else. She was one of the select few who had been allowed to get close enough to see otherwise.

"How did this happen?" Her fingers were smooth against his skin and he let her trace the lines.

He chuckled dryly, not finding humour yet laughing all the same. "The first time Shukaku escaped. When I killed a man who tried to kill me first. He had been sent by my father. He was a friend; or so I had thought. I let the hate take hold and he took over me. The sand carved it into my skin, as a reminder of the people I had thought loved me."

Sakura felt her stomach turn, and the weight of his head didn't help the feeling. She rolled from underneath him and he lowered his head to the grass, letting her react as she wanted. His eyes closed peacefully and he listened to her feet, or rather her knees scuffling across the grass.

Soft lips were pressed to his head over the red scar. Jade eyes opened to look at her in surprise. She hovered above him with a sad smile. "Gaara… I-,"

"Hey, what do you guys—oh!" Temari had swung the door open with bags in both hands, containing groceries of different colours. "Did I interrupt something?"

Sakura blushed, watching Temari, and scuttled back from Gaara. As she was about to protest, Gaara growled in exasperation making her blush worsen. "Yes."

"I…uh, right. I'm making dinner now." She stumbled backward wearing a blush of her own and closed the door, only it bounced back and left the door ajar. They could hear Temari cursing her timing and scuttling about the kitchen.

It was the only sound until Gaara crawled the distance to the embarrassed Sakura on his knees. She looked up, startled no doubt, but wasn't left with time to process how close he was before he took her face in her hands and sealed her lips to his own.

She whimpered her astonishment and let the feeling take hold, albeit shyly. The longer they continued, the more the sounds around her were drowned in the bliss. Yet, she could still process the sound of an interruption drawing near. Only, she didn't have the will to stop it.

"Hey Tem, where are those two? Oh, doesn't matter, the doors open; they're out here right?" Kankuro's obnoxious voice boomed from behind the door.

"No! Kankuro, let them…" Temari protested but her cries were too late.

"Holy sh—!" She pushed at Gaara's chest to tug away, but he held her firmly, ignoring her brother. Eventually, he relinquished his hold, watching Sakura's face glance horror-stricken at Kankuro who was limp by the door. "I… uh… forgot what I was gonna say. Please continue." He left back through the door, closing it shut this time.

Gaara's lips were back on Sakura's without a moment's notice and this time she tried harder to break his hold. When she did, she panted wildly for breath, managing to spot his signs of breathlessness as well, though they were well disguised.

"Gaara!" She gasped out, feeling no need to explain herself. Surely he knew.

"He told us to continue." He stated as though he were pointing out the sky was blue and the grass, green.

Her mouth hung open in disbelief and he laughed at her expression, not holding back the smile. Sakura felt her mind turn into goo as she watched him happily laugh and her heart soared at the fact she made it happen.

A smile of her own spread slowly and it didn't take long for her to join in his laughter, as the embarrassment took hold. Although, Kankuro had to have learned his lesson.

**oOo**

The next day went just as smoothly as the last, being the weekend. Though the night had been difficult, as Gaara didn't quite trust Shukaku, but Sakura had promised and she wouldn't lie to him. He slept in the end, reluctantly, but when he woke, Sakura was beside him this time. He couldn't help but wrap an arm around the being that had made his life change so drastically.

They were sitting at the table once more, in total silence as the four let the unhappy morning blues take hold, all the while wishing for a few more hours sleep. Yet their body clocks couldn't be messed with.

Four hasty knocks on the door made the four jump, minus Gaara who seemed as though he knew it would happen. Temari got to her feet, grudgingly, and slid along the floor to pull the door back. Gaara watched Sakura and the tense muscles in her shoulders as she watched the door closely.

When the door was open, Tsunade smiled brightly with a folder under her arm. "Good morning." She greeted cheerfully, walking past an un-amused Temari who watched her walk by uninvited with puffy, tired eyes.

When the door slammed shut, she joined them once more and muttered miserably when she noticed her seat was taken by Tsunade.

"I have good news, Sakura! Your adoption was sorted out quite quickly." The four seemed to blink awake in an instant and listened carefully to Tsunade. "Of course, I had a few connections that didn't need too much information and didn't take too much time."

"What's happening?" Kankuro muttered out, not wanting to be delayed. Gaara nodded silently beside him, agreeing with his eagerness for once.

"Well, up until I handed in the documents necessary, you were technically moved to the orphanage Tenten and Naruto had once attended. But now...Well, Sakura… I'm your new mother!" She grinned happily and Sakura felt tears come to her eyes.

"Wh-what?" She gasped out in shock.

Tsunade lost her grin and stared unhappily at Sakura, "Well, I suppose I could—"

Sakura jumped to her feet and threw her arms around Tsunade and wailed her gratitude into the woman's chest. "Thank you! Thank you so much! This is the best!"

Tsunade hugged her back with her own grin. "Of course, we'll have to make up for lost time. I think we should begin with shopping and then a dinner. I need to know everything you like to eat if we're gonna do this properly."

Sakura giggled a sob out as Tsunade continued on with her plans. Beside her, Gaara looked to Kankuro, who had been eyeing him wearily with a frown. He sent a sharp glare and his brother looked away.

He lean forward as Tsunade loudly told everyone of her plans and Kankuro looked back up. Under his breath, so the girls couldn't hear, Gaara whispered firmly to Kankuro, "So long as she is happy, there is nothing more I could hope for."

His brother's eyebrows pulled back in surprise and he nodded dumbly in reply. By the time Gaara leant back with a neutral expression, he felt a small body jump on his lap. In reflex, he jumped but held the figure as it cried and smiled happily at him.

"Hey Gaara, my mother's our principal. Weird, huh?" She laughed getting nudged by Tsunade. Gaara sent her a small smile, freezing all the room in their place at the open emotion, except for Sakura. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her nose into his neck, while he held her to him.

"Well, I can see I have a package deal here, so I'll lay down my rules." Tsunade announced. Gaara turned to her full of confusion, though his face revealed nothing. "You can stay with us whenever you want and so on. I expect her home for at least three days a week and no public displays, please."

Kankuro snorted at the last, but Gaara sent a sharp kick to his shin, and he choked on his toast which he had bitten into at the same time. Sakura smiled at Tsunade and nodded, while Gaara felt himself relax, knowing he would see her whenever he wanted.

"Now, I need to spread the joy and finalise a few things. Would it be possible for Sakura to stay for another few days or so?" Tsunade asked, standing and excusing herself. Temari beat everyone to the answer with a sharp 'yes'.

When she left, Sakura looked down to Gaara and lost her smile when she noticed the mischievous glint in his eye and the smug look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked carefully. Temari entered the room and leaned against the door frame, watching the two curiously. Kankuro pushed his plate away with a scrape and leant back against his chair.

"Isn't Tsunade dating Naruto's adopted father?"

"So?" Sakura asked before realisation dawned on her and she froze.

"Good luck having Naruto as a brother. The way I hear it, the two will be married by the end of the year."

Sakura gawped down before swatting Gaara on the arm for his teasing. _Good luck_ indeed.

**oOo**

The next day, Sakura skipped her way to school, refusing to let Gaara drive on such a nice day. She hummed a tune and grabbed his hand, holding it in her own and swinging their arms backwards and forwards. The smile on her face had Gaara watching her every twitch, wanting to savour each moment with her.

When she made it into school, she was surprised to find Naruto waiting by the gate, instead of their gang's usual spot by the tree. He was fidgeting and biting his nails anxiously until Sakura came into sight and called out to him. He grinned and bolted to her with his arms wide.

Gaara stepped in front of the intrusive blonde and pushed his palm against his head, effectively stopping him. "Stop."

"Aw, come on, Gaara! She's like my sister now! It's only fair!" He whined his protest with a pout as he swiped at Gaara's hand, to make for Sakura.

Gaara gave up and stepped aside and Naruto pulled Sakura to him in a giant hug. He spun her around, laughing like a mad man, and for once, Sakura didn't protest. Not until he began running away with her.

Gaara frowned and let his sand take him to the tree they met at. He watched from a different perspective as Naruto came bounding over with Sakura in tow, voicing her protests.

Shikamaru and Neji noticed him immediately, while Tenten and Kiba greeted him enthusiastically. Rock Lee waved at the red-head with a goofy grin he chose to ignore. Shikamaru muttered a hello and Ino nodded unsure of how to speak to Gaara in light of the circumstances.

Gaara looked around to the people present and noted the absences, like he did each morning. Shikamaru, without opening his eyes, told him of the absences. "Deidara and Sasori are in the art room today. Nina and Choji are absent. Illness I guess."

He nodded, though the brunette male couldn't see, and watched Naruto as he spoke.

"Hey guys! Sakura's my sister!" Naruto grinned, dropping Sakura to the grass. She knelt up and glared at the blonde.

"It's not final, Naru-tard! Wait until they marry before you say that!"

He pouted at her, and the gang smiled at the two, having already been informed. The bell rang and Naruto pulled Sakura up and tugged her along with him, inside the school building.

The lessons went by slowly for Sakura's liking. She bit at her pen, wanting to join her friends when the bell ran for the third time of the day. Another lesson to go before they could fool around during their lunch hour.

The class were startled by the speaker's crackling and the voice of a distressed Tsunade call out to her students, "This is Tsunade speaking. I want the whole school, teachers included, to report to the gymnasium immediately. Do not panic and leave your belongings where they are."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed before the classes attention was drawn to the several cars parked out by the front gates. Her emerald eyes widened as the class looked out, while the teacher tried to call them out of the room. One boy jumped up and opened a window, where one familiar voice boomed through the speaker in his hand, announcing something they couldn't quite understand. More cars, all black and slim line, joined the first five, creating a commotion outside the grounds as men of all sizes and colour climbed out and waited behind the first man.

Sakura's legs felt like jelly as she watched them, and from her seat, she pressed her back against the wall, becoming hidden from their teacher, Asuma, who led the rest out.

Her eyes remained focused on Osamu out in front, though he seemed far away from her view. The window remained open and as she approached through the empty classroom, she strained to hear his demands.

"Hand her over, bitch, and I won't order an attack on your precious academy. Don't take me for a fool. I will not hesitate to kill, if need be."

Sakura's hand curled into fists and angry tears leaked from behind her dark lashes. It seemed like she would never be free and, like a preview of the past, her friends could get hurt in the process.

She knew what she had to do.

**To Be Continued…**

**A BIG Thank you to my new Beta, Lady Kyoshoku, who has signed on to deal with all my irritating mistakes. Thanks to everyone who offered to be my beta! I didn't expect so many!**

**You know what to do with that review button. Anonymous reviews accepted.**

**Next Chapter:**** What will Sakura's decision be? How will it leave Gaara? Tsunade is about to take action and call upon the academy's true intentions. It's time for their first mission.**


	25. What She Needed To Do

**A big thank you to my beta ****Lady Kyoshoku!**

**I actually had the chapter finished a few days ago, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me sign in until now. Did anyone else have that problem?**

**My story is drawing to an end. Are you all sad? Or anxious?**

**Recommended Song:**** Linkin' Park – Shadow Of The Day**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**-What She Needed To Do-**

**-25-**

The students gathered in the gym huddled in their usual crowds, questioning the strange men and the school's intentions. When Tsunade threw open the doors with several staff members following closely, they immediately shut up and looked to their blonde leader.

"I want you to remain calm. We are dealing with the situation outside." She instructed in a loud booming voice.

As she spoke, she distracted the students from the select few teachers that weaved in and out of the groups, looking for those involved and those of use. Kakashi directed students out of the gym, followed by Kurenai and those who she had found. Tsunade eyed them and looked through the crowds, who begun talking once more when she finished. As she looked, she tapped several on the shoulder and whispered discreetly, sending them off to help.

Once she skimmed the room, finding no more students involved, she left quickly and stalked the corridors towards the hall. Once she arrived, she looked to each student, though some remained oblivious to the situation.

"Shikamaru: take look out and form a plan of battle, should the situation arise." Tsunade demanded looking to the next student.

"Sai: take the post on the roof. Take this," she handed over a small phone. "My number is the only one stored. Tell me if they move and their position."

He nodded and walked off, as though nothing affected him. Naruto and Gaara were beside one another, looking out the window in aggression. Their friends were gathered closely, nervous about the men outside and asking one another different questions.

"Kankuro, Temari, Tenten… prepare your weapons, if you haven't already." The three nodded and took off out the door to the near-desolate school. Kankuro and Temari were grinning maliciously, wanting a piece of the action.

"Neji, Hinata… keep an eye on the action."

The two bowed their head and small lines stretched along the skin of their eyes. "Be prepared for the worst." She ordered finally, joining Shikamaru by the window, where Osamu still shouted and yelled through the speaker, laughing amongst his friends. They were having their fun, but it wouldn't last long and their impatience would most likely signal an attack.

**oOo**

Sakura ran through the corridor, clutching a small, neatly folded piece of paper. Her feet carried her on past the many doors and windows of the school.

She had scrawled it quickly, but with care. Those who read it may hate her for underestimating them and leaving them out of the game, but she didn't want her most precious people to get hurt. Anything but that.

Her feet skidded to a stop when she heard footsteps and laughter. Her hands gripped the wall to stop herself and she peered past the corner where Kankuro and Temari ran with grins. In Temari's hands was a giant fan with metal edges. The sight of the feminine fan made Sakura shiver. Surely she hadn't used those sharp edges in combat before… right?

Kankuro had a strange package strapped to his back, wrapped in what appeared to be bandages. It confused Sakura, but they were out of sight before she could inspect it further. When they left, her run picked up and she turned the final corner to the head office. She paused by the door, listening for voices.

Silence. She thanked whichever god was watching over her and opened the door carefully. Tsunade must have called a meeting elsewhere, knowing that was what she would do.

Inside however, Sakura gasped and looked to the man sitting on the plush, leather sofa. He turned to greet her with a wrinkled smile and Sakura nodded to the man, attempting a smile of her own. It failed and he seemed to notice.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" He asked with concern.

She looked at the caretaker taking refuge in the office and sighed, "Nothing; just nervous."

"Oh, are those men worrying you?" He asked, as his eyes seemed to grow with worry for Sakura. He didn't know anything about the men. "Don't worry; worst case scenario is they'll take whatever they came for and leave us alone."

Her heart sped up and she found herself nodding and shrugging at the same time. She felt so confused and scared. But there was no running from this anymore.

"Yeah; it's alright. I'm fine." She nodded sadly.

"What brings you here? Did Tsunade send you too?" He asked curiously, looking down to the letter in my hand.

"No, I'm on my way to meet her now." She lied with a convincing smile. Something she was good at. "I have a letter to leave her; promise not to look at it?" She teased trying to hide the fear behind her words.

He chuckled a response and held his hand out. "I promise not to look; I'll hand it to her for you."

"Thank you." She handed over the letter and smiled. "I'm off, then."

"Okay Sakura. I'll see you some other time."

She gulped and nodded as her hand closed the door behind her. A small lump formed in her throat but she walked off and progressed to a run, fully intending to leave through the front door.

Her feet stopped and she pressed herself to the wall once more, only falling further back into a door she had never seen. The sun must have been with her, as the shadows hid her by the frame, and the group she noticed passed to stand by the front door as they planned.

She was rapidly running out of time to save them. Naruto passed alongside Gaara, whose fists were tense and his eyes focused solely on the front doors which looked out to the cars which arrived to collect Sakura.

They didn't notice her and she quickly doubled back, passing similar, shaded doors. When Tsunade's loud order broke through the footsteps, and bare silence, Sakura froze.

"Neji, search for Sakura. I want her where I can see her."

She panicked and tucked herself in the shadows of the corridor once more. Seconds flew by and an aggravated sigh left the Hyuuga's throat. "I can't see her anywhere. She's either hiding or-,"

"They don't have her!" Gaara snapped loudly, making Sakura blush and bite her lip. He was still defending her.

"Search again. No! Wait, what is he saying?" She changed her mind and Sakura took her chance to run once more. She arrived at the stairs and climbed them with heavy pants. Her body felt exhausted.

**oOo**

Gaara ground his teeth together as he watched the Hyuuga who couldn't see Sakura. What was wrong with him. It was obvious hey didn't have her and she must be in the school, unless she ran. He prayed for the last option, knowing she wouldn't be in harm's way when things started, but knew her better than that. She would want to be a part of her own problem.

"I can't see her anywhere. She's either hiding or—"

Gaara cut him off with a hiss in his voice, "They don't have her!"

"Search again. No! Wait, what is he saying?" Tsunade questioned, watching through the glass window by the entrance, where Osamu stood tauntingly.

Neji turned his attention back to the man and read his lips, "We'll give you five minutes. You _don't _want us to attack your precious school, right?"

The words sounded wrong, to Gaara, out of the Hyuuga's mouth. The men beside Osamu flexed their arms and drew different weapons, flicking them around beside them or inspecting them. They seemed intimidating to the likes of the quivering Hinata, who stood beside Naruto holding onto his arm, or Tenten who cringed at the sight of them when she recognised the different names and editions.

"Oi, Gaara," Naruto called in a low voice between the two. "How about we gamble for the bastard?"

Gaara growled out his response, "Not a chance. He's mine. Don't get in the way."

Naruto pouted, only it seemed more frightening with his tense mood. "Found her!" Neji yelled, watching now with wide eyes.

Gaara snapped his head around to look at the Hyuuga and grit his teeth. "Where is she?"

"She… jumped."

"What?!" Gaara boomed after Neji, who ran forwards and pulled back the front doors. The cold wind hit the group who gathered, but they were close behind the two as they stopped to see Sakura running from a newly formed, small crater in the ground. The men seemed oblivious to this as she approached and Gaara's growl made those around him jump.

"Stop him!"

He stepped forward, losing the fierce jade tint in his eyes to the golden hue of his demon. Naruto recognised the change and grabbed a hand around his neck, forcing him down to the grass. Neji took an arm as Kankuro grabbed the other. Tsunade walked in front of the boys and watched Sakura being dragged into the car. The many surrounding it cleared a path, or took off in front of the centre car, which Sakura sat in beside Osamu, who stared at her in distaste.

Gaara growled again as the cars left and Naruto let go of him as Tsunade struck him across the head, rendering him unconscious.

Naruto glared up at Tsunade, who looked back with a blanked out concern. "There better be a reason I held him back," he snarled.

"Think, Naruto. Gaara wouldn't have made it in time, unless he used his sand. I don't think he would have stopped to consider possibilities in that state, and he could have injured one of you, instead. Hyuuga, watch them. Tell us where they stop. Naruto, help Gaara into my office."

Tsunade bit her lip, looking off into the distance where the cars left. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she turned to look at Neji who opened his eyes in surprise and then glared angrily at a spot on the floor.

"I lost them. They're out of range, yet due south. They were heading through the residential district before they went out of sight."

Naruto screamed loudly, clutching his hair in both hands and then picked Gaara up, over his shoulder, tugging him inside as if he were nothing.

**oOo**

Sai looked down on the group of men by their cars, his face perfectly blank and calculating. The doors in the centre of the roof opened with a loud clatter and he turned to see Sakura, running to the railing, panting heavily.

His eyebrows furrowed and he called out to her in confusion, "Sakura? Why are you here?"

"Oh!" She turned, startled to see Sai by the far corner of the roof, staring at her… blankly, again. "No reason, Sai. You know I never did see you at the party."

Sai nodded, calculating her every movement suspiciously. She changed the topic quickly to prevent this, yet his mind worked faster than she thought, and he had already formed possibilities.

He answered, nevertheless, "Naruto challenged me. It was…enjoyable."

Sakura frowned at his bleak words and then laughed him off, "Yeah, well, I hope to hear about it sometime."

She allowed herself to pause for the briefest of moments, shakily turning back and forth between the railing and Sai. "You," She paused only for a moment, "Tell them not to worry."

Her hands gripped the railing and she threw her legs over the top, sending her weight to the ground below. From the shock of the sudden action, Sai threw his arms out and clutched the railings as he watched her fall. He bent following her movements when she landed and immediately sprinted towards the waiting men.

She was either surrendering, or attacking.

**oOo**

Precious seconds ticked by in silence. A silence which was unbearable to all those waiting in the bleak office, filled with dread and concern. And guilt.

Yet his own guilt outweighed the rest. He hadn't used his mind; if he had fazed, he could have swooped her up in time to stop her. He could have taken that bastard by surprise and a few of his sick followers. There was plenty he could have done.

Neji sat by his side, cracking knuckles anxiously as he hunched over his knees. His eye trait had yet to relax for one moment, as he restlessly scoured the city for her. But the city was large, and the residential district was one big part of it.

If only Neji had spotted Sakura's location before she jumped. If he hadn't frozen when she jumped, if he had reacted as soon as he located her, she'd be with them.

"Come on, guys; you're acting as if she's gone forever." Naruto spoke breaking the intolerable silence; he tried a chuckle but it sounded dead to their ears. "She can't be that far away and she has a plan. We'll find her in no time and beat that guy 'til he can't see straight."

"I wasn't planning on letting him live long enough to see anything," Gaara spoke levelly. They turned to him with surprise, but the atmosphere took hold once more and everyone dimmed in thought and depression.

"Can't you tell me anything?" The elder man asked who sat nearest to Tsunade's desk. The caretaker, Gaara realised. He sat fumbling with some piece of folded paper, looking anxiously to each of the gathered people. The whole gang, minus Sai who Tsunade had went to fetch, hoping he had some details.

Everyone remained silent and the man sighed restlessly with a small moan on his troubled lips. The door handle was pulled down suddenly and the jolt tore at the silence, tensing the room up.

Tsunade entered seeming haggard, with Sai in tow. Sai looked almost as guilty as Gaara and Neji. The emotion he expressed stunned few.

As she stopped in the centre of the room, the caretaker stood on shaky legs, giving them a quick rub to encourage the circulation, and handed out the piece of paper to her. Her face turned puzzled as she took the folded sheet and she looked up to the man questionably.

"Sakura told me to give you this when she was on her way to meet you." He explained.

Tsunade's eyes grew at the lie but before she could tear at the paper and read its secrets, Gaara had snatched it from her hands and walked towards the corner with it. He turned his back to have a moment, hearing complaints and orders from behind him.

He ignored then and skimmed the curvy handwriting, unable to ignore the dried up circular stains. Her tears.

'_Hey guys, I guess you're pretty mad huh? I'm sorry but I dragged you into all of this, the school was locked down, and I saw how scared the students were. I don't want anyone to die or be hurt because of me._

_I never told you before, since I assumed you read my memories and found out for yourself. I never did have the courage to ask what you saw, Tsunade. I felt kinda bare._

_If you never found out, I'll explain: A league is to be created; full of young girls. My age, no doubt. It was why I was adopted, as I found out a few month ago. I've been really selfish, but I won't be anymore. I'm not the only member of this team. There are girls who still need to be rescued, and I don't think they have as many to count on as I do. _

_When I noticed they came to claim me, it was like I suddenly felt the weight of everything. I was stupid to think I'd be rid of this curse. _

_I'm going along with their plans; I'm not the only one in danger, and it's not fair to exclude them._

_So don't worry about me! I'll be fine and I'll kick his ass and save the rest in my predicament… So, maybe I'll see you again in the future? I know you guys will have read this each… and I doubt Tsunade was the first to read the letter. I don't know who would have stolen it first though._

_Naruto, maybe? Sorry Naruto, I promise you some ramen if I meet you again! _

_Tenten? Sorry girl! I wish I was as good as you with a weapon… I really suck!_

_Temari? I'm sorry! Ah, you're probably spazzing out huh? _

_Maybe Hinata got there first?_

_If Ino-pig got there first, she better not have ripped this letter! I put my heart into this!_

_Lee? Again, I'm so sorry…_

_Ah, I could list people all day… _

_Ah, I don't like goodbyes; they suck. So I won't treat this as a goodbye guys. Perhaps… a 'see you later'? Because I'll find you. When this is all over, I swear I'll find you._

_Sorry for the trouble Tsunade… mom. It feels good to write that down! Just saying it in my head makes me grin! Even if it wasn't for long… even if I didn't get to stay with _

_you yet… it was great being your daughter._

_You guys really got me through things. You don't know how much you mean to me. _

_Sakura_

_P.S .Gaara, I'm sorry if I made you mad. I don't know if this means anything to you, and I wish I could have said it directly to you, but then you would have suspected something and stopped me… and where part of me wants you to rush out and save me again, a greater part wishes you will stay inside the building. And stay safe._

_You have grown closest to my heart…_

His gut wrenched and burned as he highlighted the tear stains hovering over the pages. It was unfair of her to leave him like this, to leave him with a message like that. To find out he had someone who cared so much about him and that they left in the blink of an eye.

His fingers gripped the letter and he ripped it in two parts. The smaller part he shoved in his pocket; her note. The note, he felt, was only for him.

As he turned, shoved the note out for the next person to grab, not caring who it was. When it left his hand, a new kind of emotion took hold. He was desperate to get her back. To prove to her he could and not to underestimate them. He was desperate to come to her aid, to prove their worth.

Did she doubt their strength? Of all the people to doubt; she'd chosen the wrong ones.

"What did you rip off?" Naruto questioned tensely, shoving the note on to Tsunade, who snatched it with a glare.

"Something personal." Gaara answered shortly.

Naruto summed up what he meant with a slow nod and accepted his word. "Now what?"

No one answered and as time passed and each person read the note, the caretaker coughed throatily. "Could you please leave us for a moment?" Tsunade asked him carefully, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and thudded his chest with a fist. "I'm fine. I'll leave you now."

He headed out of the room, closing the door with a gentle clink. Tsunade sighed as Tenten snatched the note and Hinata leaned over to read it with her, being the last two to read her letter.

"The league? She never mentioned anything. We didn't see anything mentioning a league in her memories," Tsunade spoke aloud drawing a hand to her troubled chin. Her gaze turned on Gaara and the note his hand absently touched in his pocket. "What did the last piece say?"

"It's personal," he repeated for the room to hear.

"It may reveal something," she pressed.

"It doesn't; I assure you."

"Just read it, Gaara!" Temari snapped, before her hand was by her lips shaking. Her looked ready to break, and the concern wrinkled her forehead.

Gaara retrieved the note with agonising slowness, and handed it to Tsunade who took it and skimmed over the note. Her face relaxed slightly and she handed it back to Gaara who snatched it and pocketed the treasure. Tsunade coughed into her hand, having read the note. Gaara avoided her lingering eyes and waited.

"Now what?" Naruto piped up.

"I'm not sure," It was odd for the room to hear those words from Tsunade. She was always so sure of her decisions. "Sai caught a few registration numbers before they left. I called in a favour to the chief of police; an old friend. He's searching for the plates as we speak."

A quiet knock sounded on the door and Tsunade bellowed in frustration. "Come in!"

Tentatively, a head of dark hair popped through and green eyes looked towards Tsunade apologetically. "I'm sorry for disturbing you," she spoke quietly looking around the room and judging the atmosphere.

"Come in, Nina; you were Sakura's friend too."

Nina nodded and stepped in. The moment she settled and closed the door, her shoulder's tensed and her hands gripped tightly to her middle. "I have something to tell you, but-," she cut herself off, holding a hand over her lips, thinking before she spoke. "I know the man who took Sakura; I've seen him a few times."

"You know Osamu?" Gaara asked making her tense.

She nodded. "Only by face. But I know why he wants her."

"The league, right?" Shikamaru asked, biting his nail and watching Nina in thought. His expression froze as he looked at her, and she squirmed under his gaze.

"The league; right. I try not to think about it," she trailed off looking to the floor and the whole room stood still taking in the girl that was Nina Orotoshi.

"No way," Tenten blurted, her eyes never leaving Nina.

"Nina, is this true?" Tsunade blurted, confirming what the girl never said. She nodded, her head of short hair bobbing along with her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hinata asked with pain in her voice. Tears stained her soft cheeks beneath lavender eyes.

"It was my problem; I could never tell of it and I never once suspected Sakura to be a part of the League, although I should have known. Her personality threw me off; she was so cheerful."

"What do you mean, you should have known?" Kiba asked next. He was slumped on the floor in front of Tenten and Hinata, with a whining Akamaru beside him, who restlessly looked at Kiba, not understanding what was wrong.

"The League is made up of girls our age; I head there were younger girls too." Tsunade looked away and gulped, feeling her throat tense. "We were chosen through our looks, but it was more specific than that. They looked for the unordinary, the extravagant. Sakura certainly qualifies. Pink hair, green eyes. Her green eyes alone would have bought her acceptance."

Nina looked to the floor with an upset smile, as the group looked away from the green eyes. Not once had she cried. She remained strong and spoke levelly. It sickened Gaara to find how she had come to terms with her fate.

"How many of you are there?" Neji asked from his seat on the couch when no one else spoke.

Nina paused looking to each expression, unsure if she should tell them. "Eight."

"That many?" Tsunade collapsed to the couch in exhaustion and sat beside Neji, looking just as confused. "What is the purpose of this 'League'."

"The city's council is comprised of men; most money hungry men, in search of deals and easily persuaded by a pretty face. He has done so with many cities. Struck deals like such, only Konoha isn't an easy feat. We're a small part of giving those men what they want. An ice-breaker. Like serving tea on a visit."

Naruto's horror stricken face was how Gaara felt. He would sooner die than hand Sakura over to a fate like that. "When? Where?" Tsunade demanded, standing suddenly and heading towards her desk to tuck into her office chair.

"I don't know. Soon, their actions prove that much. But they wouldn't tell us locations, times or dates. All I can do is direct you, warn you. I wish you could track me, anything, but they'll search for those things. They already suspect you know about their plans, and I attend the same school."

"So then we follow you."

"I'll be sent suddenly. I won't know when, or have time to warn you. I have no methods of contact and I'll be stripped of anything unnecessary. Such as weapons to protect myself from what I know will come."

Hearing Nina speak aloud was a strange feeling. Her voice was calm, cool, reassuring. "I'll keep constant watch of you; contact everyone when you're moved."

"This isn't just about Sakura, Gaara," Tsunade spoke, hooking her fingers under her chin. "There are eight we need to help, as well as dealing justice to those who took them and the members of the city council who agree to such terms."

Gaara snapped his head to her before turning back to look at Nina. He knew that already.

"What to they hope to achieve? Do you know what they want in return?" Shikamaru asked. Nina shook her head solemnly, looking to each person as the questions were fired off one after the other.

"Will you help us? Will you help Sakura?"

"That's why I'm here. But I can only do so much." Nina agreed, nodding her head.

"Okay; I've a new assignment for you all…" Tsunade began, crossing her arms on the desk in front of her, and speaking in a level voice.

Gaara took a deep breath and the room zeroed in on Tsunade's words, carefully listening.

They would get her back, if it was the last thing they did.

**To Be Continued...**

**Anonymous Reviews accepted.**

**Next Chapter:**** How long had she been there? How long had they been separated? The plans they had waited for are beginning to unfold… fast.**


	26. Preparations

**A big thank you to my beta Lady Kyoshoku!**

**I estimate another four chapters left. I already have all the chapters up to chapter 30 done. They needed to be done and worked through together. Those plot bunnies, ya know?**

**Recommended Song: ****Kate Voegele - Hallelujah**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Preparations-**

**-26-**

Shaking, pale hands wiped away the weakness she displayed on her face. Her room was dark, like usual. It was the only thing she'd seen since she handed herself over. Her legs were bare, wearing only a thin cotton nightdress and panties, and she focused her strength to the straining limbs, forcing herself towards her locked door. When she reached the black wall, she sat down beside the shaft of light which glowed through the thin crack and listened; nobody was there.

On the drive to the strange, Japanese-like mansion, Sakura took in the red tiled roof and the dragons which loomed over each edge. The decking to the house was a glorious brown and the stairs to the red front doors were grand. The building itself was cream with red circular windows.

It seemed like centuries ago when she'd arrived on the scene. Osamu hadn't beaten her too bad, and Sakura guessed the day he needed her for was arriving soon. They needed to be in tip-top condition. The food, however, was scarce. When it arrived, there was the bare minimum they would allow her to have, and her body felt the weight of that. Her stomach felt shrunken and her legs shook on a daily basis. Her body was weak, and it wouldn't help when the fight drew nearer.

She sat in a tiny match-box room on the top floor; the attic with many rooms like it. The rooms below her were cleaned and she could hear shuffling from day to day. All preparations; it made her blood run cold.

Two months and four days had passed and Sakura found herself doubting her actions. She was one girl; how could she make a difference? With her body having being weakened for two months, she wasn't in the best condition for a fight. Her healing chakra kept her going, and as a result her chakra intensified from the constant application. But without the nourishment, she was useless.

Osamu usually visited her by night; forcing her to pleasure him while whispering filth to her. The only thoughts keeping her sane were thought of her friend waiting for her. Thoughts of how she would return to them when the nightmare blew over.

Thoughts of Gaara.

How did he feel when she told him he was in her heart? Did he read it? Was he looking for her? He promised to protect her; did it hurt not being able to do anything?

Footsteps creaked outside the door and she took a deep, quivering breath, mentally preparing herself for what would come. But before the handle could turn with the key in place, a voice beyond the door called out and Sakura listened in.

"Kensho sent me to fetch you," it said with authority. She felt the floorboards creak and the man on the other side, Osamu no doubt, turned to answer.

"Tell him I'm busy. I'll be there in a moment."

"He wants you _now._ The council think you're getting too close to your _daughter_. We voted to keep you at length from her. We can't risk you meddling with any possible deals."

"What?!" Osamu exploded and Sakura's thin body jumped in shock, keeping her raged breaths down.

"He is expecting you as we speak."

The sound of a fist connecting with a jaw made Sakura's eyes widen and followed the sounds of footsteps walking away with harsh thuds. The other man stood, creaking the floorboards with his weight, and followed the same path with a curse on his tongue.

Sakura's breathing became heavy and a small smile broke out on her face. He wouldn't touch her anymore. God knows the scent of his sex and murky sweat was permanently lurking in every corner of her den. Her prison.

She stood back on shaking legs and tumbled across the room, partially affected by drowsiness. She suspected they may be adding a little something extra to the food, and so she resolved to steal some from the kitchen when the time drew nearer. For now, the doors only ever opened to Osamu.

**oOo**

He couldn't stand being around his friends for too long. They were losing hope, he knew it. And the doubt, anxiety, everything was getting to him. He couldn't sleep without her by his side, as Shukaku tauntingly reminded him, not that he would be able to either way. His inner demon howled when the news reached him. He was smitten with what could have been and determined to get her back.

Naruto's eyes gradually faded and his tone became lower and solemn. He spoke falsely of hope, trying with his last will to cling and keep the group alive. They were emotionally exhausted and Nina hadn't heard of any promising news. Gaara watched her nightly, and then come morning, Naruto took over his shift, followed by Tsunade's running orders.

Every morning, when the sun began to rise and peek above the distance, he would race out when relieved of his guard duties and search a newer area, though he suspected they may no longer be in the city.

Over the two months that passed, he found himself panicking, wondering if he had dreamed up Sakura. There was no sign of her, and the locations he searched were growing thinner.

He sat with Nina that night, instead of guarding her from a distance. He didn't know why he did, but she was the calmest. She was most certain the plans would come underway. The only one left with much hope.

And looking into her green eyes was soothing, although the reminder of Sakura pained him greatly. "You said months ago it would be soon."

She nodded and brushed her hair by the vanity table. "You must understand; I have been captive for two years. It feels soon."

He nodded and looked away. It was wrong to pester her. "Sometimes, I can see the hope leave you." She said quietly, calmly placing the brush back.

"I've heard nothing of her. I can't smell her anymore; her voice is leaving my head. I'm forgetting her. It's only been two months and I'm struggling to remember why I craved her words. What's next? Will I lose sight of her too?"

The words left him before he could close the gate and lock it shut. They were blurted out and Nina's eyes melted from her misery. "I miss her too. It's the stress getting to you; you never sleep and your thoughts are constantly plagued by her."

"If I'm constantly thinking about her, why is it so hard to remember?"

"Like I said; stress."

Gaara stood wordlessly and took for the window, dropping silently on the ground and crossing the street to stand watch. When he dropped to the ground, however, a car pulled up and two men in black suits exited, heading up the stairs.

They pounded on the door and Gaara snuck further into the shadows of the building. After two loud bangs, the front door opened revealing a flushed looking man who blankly stared out of strangely large dull eyes and broke into a sneering grin.

"Time already, huh?" He asked jovially as if he were commenting on the weather.

"We've come to collect you both."

"Oi Nina-kitty? Our carriage awaits!" He mocked up the stairs with a rude, piercing laugh which sounded young and full of life.

Gaara's heart began to beat anew and he whipped his phone from his pocket, thumbing in a number impatiently. He moved backwards a bit so he wasn't heard and whispered into the phone when a tired Tsunade answered.

"It's starting; they're here to pick her up."

The plans had been waiting for this moment. There was nothing else they could do until Nina was taken away. He heard Tsunade shuffle and bang into something on the phone in her stressed shock.

"Follow them; I'll assemble everyone. Keep detailed directions on how to get there. We'll phone when we're ready and you can direct us from there."

He shut the phone off and ran down the street towards the bike he had parked in the shadows. He pulled the helmet from where he had hidden it and shoved it roughly on his head, burying the wild red spikes.

Nina walked calmly out the door, unable to stop her eyes searching for Gaara in panic. When she spotted the bike she looked away not wanting to draw attention to Gaara's presence. She was shoved into the car violently, despite her being willing to walk towards impending doom.

Gaara revved up the bike gently and took off when the car left.

The journey led him through the residential estate and he found his emotions were leaking through his expression. He had searched the area over five times, knowing this was where they disappeared when Neji last noticed them. There was nothing here.

He followed steadily, feeling paranoid when they began to look through the windows and mirrors at the bike which kept their trail on the barley deserted streets. Gaara cursed and turned off to shake their suspicions. He turned onto the next street, being able to see them through the large spaces between the richer, detached houses. Eventually, they came to a turn off and slowed to pull aside a gate leading to a field.

Gaara cursed that he hadn't checked beyond it before and waited by the opened street until the car moved through the fence, leaving it open. He guessed they would expect more arrivals throughout the night. It seemed much too late to hold a meeting, but the patrons were also there for sex, so night would be more appropriate apparently.

It was barely past seven at night.

When the car left, he gently pushed his sleek machine forwards into the field and then dimmed his lights, following the car in the inky blackness where no lamps would highlight him.

He followed the car, and pulled back further when a slight ringing sounded in one ear. After a few expected rings, the tone eventually died and a voice called in his ear from the connection to his phone.

"What's your position? Everyone has assembled." Gaara had to admit he was impressed and Tsunade sounded stern with conviction.

"Head towards the residential district. It's a straight drive until you come to the edge of the town. They headed off into the countryside through an opened fence. It's been left like that."

"We'll be there soon."

"Don't be too quick; I'm still on their trail. I'll call when they stop and I've located where they are being held."

Tsunade hung up and he continued onwards into a set of thick trees. When the full lights of the car beamed stronger, Gaara panicked and turned off into a more dangerous territory for any vehicle. The grounds were uneven, bumpy and unpredictable in the light.

When the car didn't falter and the men inside continued looking onwards, he felt reassured that he hadn't alerted them on his presence.

They pulled to a stop when a large building came into sight; a building he had almost noticed above the high-standing trees surrounding him. It glowed from porch lights and the car circled around the back of the house, leaving a free, open space out front the mystical Japanese mansion. It seemed eerie, yet had the look of a newer themed hotel one might see. A small reception inside with scantly dressed girls made Gaara's nose turn up in distaste. They must have some idea of what was happening to the girls inside the house.

He took out his phone and dialled Tsunade's number, warning her of what approached and where to leave the vehicles. They arrived five minutes later, and the cars gently hummed closer to Gaara. But the second bike beat them all to the punch. From the second, the rider pulled the black helmet from blonde spikes and Naruto turned to look at Gaara with a burning sense of hope. The hope he used to carry.

"Time to go, eh?" He questioned as his eyes glowed a mystified blue at Gaara, who smirked and pulled off his own helmet. They looked at one another knowingly. It had come down to this. The time had finally arrived.

**oOo**

Sakura stood quickly and with grace when the door opened. The pale colour in her cheeks seemed lifeless when the muscular figure stepped into the room at a frightening height.

Every time those dull blue eyes pierced hers, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise in terror. He approached her and placed his strong fingers on her back, pushing her towards the door. She complied without complaint; he was the worst of them. The one who seemed almost secretive, silent, but made his presence known.

The hand on her back made her heart twist with her stomach, as if they were in reverse. Her stomach burned, her heart felt a twinge of sickening. She was led down the stairs onto the next floor and into another room, where three women waited impatiently.

"You'll stay here, and will not fight them. Do not attempt to escape; we'll find you." Was all his cold voice whispered before he left and her breathing picked up from being frozen in time.

The girls took hr to the chair with haste, uncaring for what they began to prepare her for. She didn't mind, and they didn't speak directly to her. They just worked. Working unique combs through her hair, washing her down with strangely scented sponges; they worked with care.

The door opened again, but those who pampered her ignored it until another girl was roughly thrown in and she skidded to her knees. One woman picked her up harshly, inspecting her thin legs which matched Sakura's and pushing her towards the chair beside Sakura.

Sakura watched the girl tremble and look to each woman who touched her and tutted at the short length of her hair. It was almost boyish, yet held pixie-like spikes, which complimented her look. Her hair was lily white and looked fluffy and delicate. Her eyes were a soft, neon blue and looked scared.

"I'm Sakura,"

She jumped and turned to the pink-haired girl and attempted a half-smile. "Sayuri."

Sakura frowned and the girl looked away, thinking she was judging her like the women who began to soak her. "How old are you?" Sakura asked quietly, her eyes saddening.

"Fifteen."

Sakura's body felt tense and she shivered, not missing the look one of the women sent towards Sayuri. It was almost alarmed, but she masked it with ignorance and continued working.

When the women were done, Sakura stood and they robbed her with a pale green kimono, which was short - almost like a dress. Sayuri stood too and Sakura turned to measure the height difference. She was only a few inches shorter than herself and the light blue kimono wrapped tightly around her, making her balance swagger as the woman moaned to tighten it further.

"If they fed you properly, you would be able to fit into this!" One snapped.

"Give them your food," Another laughed with a deep, throaty voice; which may have sounded seductive to some men.

"Not a chance!"

Sakura looked around for the food they spoke of, and by the table passing the door, she noticed several plates, which had been picked at by the women as they worked.

"Take them down now. Those men are all impatient."

Sakura didn't acknowledge who had spoken, but walked proudly from the room with Sayuri behind her, nervously looking to Sakura for guidance. She followed her step for step, taking anxious looks behind her at the woman who followed. She was a tall, butch woman and her arms were crossed impatiently.

When they made it down the stairs to the bottom floor, Sakura's body tingled, aware of something she was not. She looked up and turned around the entrance way, looking for what her body sensed. There was no one.

"This way girls" A young girl spoke, who Sakura didn't care to look at. They were led to a side room and upon entering, Sakura's face scanned the dressed up girls who waited almost like zombies. They were closed and locked in the room.

Sayuri tugged on her sleeve and she was taken to the edge of the room, by the corner. "I haven't met you before; but I know these girls," Sayuri explained with a hand over her whispers.

Sakura snapped her head to the girl, "Tell me about them."

She needed to know all she could get her hands on, if it were possible. Sayuri placed a finger to her chin and eyed the closest girl, who stood stiffly, watching the door out of familiar red eyes. Her hair was long, as black as the night, and soft clips pinned it back from her pointed, defined face.

"That is Beth-Ann Uchiha."

"What?!" I hissed in a squeak, looking away innocently when the girls looked over with worrying, dead eyes.

Sayuri nodded when their attention left us. "I heard much about her family, but they labelled her a disgrace, and her father used her to buy acceptance into the council. He's after the same rights and power as the rest, but doesn't care for other cities. Konoha is his priority."

"How could a father do that?" Sakura whispered, turning to find the Uchiha girl biting her lip nervously, unsure of what to do. She was unlike the Uchiha's she knew; Sasuke and Sai. Both so emotionless, so contained within themselves. Beth-Ann's face was an open book, free to anyone who felt like reading.

"By the window, the girl with blonde hair; that's Miu." Sayuri explained, extending a long finger to point at the unbelievably beautiful girl. Her hair was thick, with large wavy curls that hung past golden eyes. Her look resembled a mermaid, and Sakura found herself watching her pleasant features as they gazed out the small window, up at the moon which hung above the shadowed trees.

"She was adopted at thirteen," Sakura's stomach twisted painfully. She hadn't been adopted so long as the girl; who looked to be around the age of sixteen or seventeen. "She got it lucky though."

"How could she have it lucky?" I hissed, before sending an apologetic look to the startled Sayuri.

She coughed lightly, looking away with a tremble in her voice, "The guy who adopted her; his name is Yosaku. You won't have heard of him; none of us have, except Miu, who told me of him when we last met. He's a gentle giant; genuinely cares for her safety."

"Then why is she here?"

"They're threatening his life; he's not a violent man, and it's the only thing she can do to save him. I'll bet they banned him from attending tonight. He'll be somewhere else."

"That's so sad," Sakura's crackled, tightening herself with a frown.

"Next to her; that's Izumi; I heard she had a bad life. Prefers it here, in fact."

"How could anyone prefer _this_?" Sakura snapped, her throat tightening as she still watched the sullen Miu gazing into nothing. Beside her, Izumi stood tall with her eyes closed gently. Her hair was black and short, with wavy curls dangling at the end of her neck.

"No one knows. She tells us to be thankful; it could be worse."

Sakura was beginning to not like this girl; but her life must have been much worse. Her pink hair was fastened to her head with black chopsticks, and it swung in the direction of another who caught her eyes. She didn't want to hear more about this Izumi.

"What about her?" Sakura asked gesturing with a node towards the girl who sat eloquently on a seat by the far wall. Her hair was a wild red, but looked soft to the touched, despite the scorching colour. It was pinned back from her black focused eyes; yet those eyes seemed strange. Almost vacant.

"That's Hotaru; Yusuke's girl." I cringed, and Sayuri seemed to realise the affect it had on everyone was very much the same. "She has amnesia; doesn't even remember if her name _is _Hotaru. I heard he killed her parents one night. Kensho was laughing about it."

Sakura cringed and looked down to Sayuri. "You know; I guess that made us legally cousins."

"What do you mean?" She asked with a puzzled tilt of her head. The young girl was too innocent and frail to be here.

"Osamu and Kensho are brothers. But technically, I'm not his 'daughter' anymore. I'm not sure if he knows it, though."

She looked puzzled, but Sakura didn't care to elaborate. She took a hot piece of bread from her pocket, form which she had stolen from the table upstairs, and split it in two, handing half to Sayuri, whose wide eyes shone and accepted the food gratefully.

"Is this it? Six?" Sakura asked counting rough numbers.

"No; there are two more. I don't understand why they're late." Sayuri said between mouthfuls.

"If they catch you; you'll be punished, and I won't stick up for you." It was perhaps the strongest voice Sakura had heard from a female since Tsunade and Temari.

Her head turned to Izumi, whose eyes were open now; eyes of pure purple. Eyes Sakura seemed to recall.

"I apologise if some of us are not ready to accept this fate," Sakura returned, looking Izumi in the eye as she took another bite of the hot bread.

Izumi's purple eyes narrowed into slits as she looked back at Sakura. Her cocky stance spoke louder than her actions did. The proud tilt of her head and the confidence in her leader-like expression told Sakura she had taken it upon herself to speak for the rest, who seemed too dazed to stand up and protest. Miu turned her golden eyes on Sakura, acknowledging the authority to her look and how Izumi didn't like the challenge.

Sakura continued when the whole room watched her; better now than never. "I'll warn you now tonight won't run smoothly; I don't intend to let it. I'll break from here and help everyone who wishes to be free from this."

Izumi's face looked almost psychotic when she tilted her head back and released a shriek of hollow laughter. The girls jumped and watched her next, their building hope dimmed. "And how does one _skinny _girl plan to do that?" She taunted.

Sakura's cat-like smile caught her off-guard. Her insides were burning to attack the girl, but another part of the feeling was how the ring leader didn't cheer on the girls; but sent them spiralling to hell.

"Would you care to step forward and take the challenge?" Sakura asked opening her arms out with a cocky grin; she was never too good at cocky, so she hoped the fake expression worked. Izumi didn't seem affected and the smile was lost for a blank expression which Gaara would have taken.

Remembering his face made Sakura's heart clench, but her face turned stoic and the girls turned to watch the unpredictable look carefully. "Of course if you can't; you shouldn't speak up in the first place." She said with a low voice.

Hell, she was sure he'd be proud of how that turned out. The girls seemed to shuffle in their spot, looking to one another silently conversing their thoughts. No one spoke, and Izumi watched Sakura coldly; but her emerald eyes could see something odd in the whirl of pain Izumi hid behind her stormy eyes. Fear. She was afraid. But of what? It certainly wasn't Sakura. What was she really running from?

The door behind Sakura opened and she and Sayuri whirled around watched two girls enter. Sakura's expression changed fast and her heart began to ache again. For the girl who entered.

"N-Nina? Why are you here? Why you?!" Sakura rushed out, willing herself not to cry again. The other girls watched her now, and the emotional display. They were confused by Sakura, but she would get back to her.

Nina stood nonchalantly, with her hair hanging like usual, and a sweet, yellow kimono reaching her knees. She smiled sadly at Sakura. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sakura pushed herself forward and took Nina in her arms, cuddling her close and stroking her hair. Nina continued to talk after she sighed and wrapped her arms around Sakura. "They're worried about you; Gaara hasn't been the same, you know."

Sakura pulled back from Nina with wide eyes, begging her to explain. "Is he okay? What about Naruto? Tenten? The guys? Hinata? Ino?"

"Everyone's just fine; they're looking forward to seeing you return like you promised. But it hasn't been the same without you. Everyone feels torn up."

Sakura nodded, not breaking eye contact with Nina's own emerald orbs. The girl beside her hummed gently, watching the two and Sakura pulled back looking at the girl who smiled freely, as if she wasn't a part of this torture.

"I'm Haruhi." Her jade green eyes and dark green hair were odd, and the tell-tale signs of dye were leaked onto her scalp. A dye; who would dye it? Especially when the council were set on the extraordinary. "Yeah I know; Joe cheated to fit in." She said, realising what I watched.

"Sorry," I whispered for staring too long and feeling bad about what happened. Izumi moved forward slightly and Sakura turned to judge the puzzled expression she was sending the group. She turned to Nina, hoping she would understand. "Nina; I'm not leaving without everyone, but I will leave here and they will die."

Her eyes opened widely and she nodded slower, as if she didn't accept this. "I see. then I'm with you, and I'm sure Haruhi here is."

Haruhi bobbed her head with a smile and Izumi looked at her with a confused glare. "You're crazy; you'll get us all in trouble."

"They're the ones in trouble," Haruhi blurted out crossing her arms stubbornly. Nina looked to her warily and she dropped her hands with a small smile on her face, looking casual once more. Sakura found her outburst odd.

"What's wrong with you?" Izumi snapped dropping her hands to her sides in fists.

"Who is with us? I'll get you out of here, I promise." Sakura spoke turning on the girls again. They looked to one another with fear evident in their expression and Izumi snapped madly.

"Stop this at once; you'll all be killed and I won't be bailing you out. In fact, I'll be the one dropping you in it!"

Sakura turned to her with a betrayed expression, while the girls looked to Izumi, cowering in on themselves and looking away; accepting nothing would be done. Sakura's face tensed up as she looked the purple-eyed girl in the eye full of defiance.

**To Be Continued...**

**Anonymous Reviews accepted.**


	27. Another Side Of The Story

**Thank you for all of your encouraging reviews! Special thank you to anonymous reviewers who bothered! You all make a difference. To those who don't seem to bother reviewing recently (yes, I've noticed a massive drop in reviews per chapter)… just, why?**

**A thank you to my beta Lady Kyoshoku. I posted this chapter before you replied, and I hope you get better! No pressure ;-)**

**Also, if you've noticed a lot of first person views accidentally added in; I'm not being some kind of Mary-Sue, I'm recently writing stories in first person for a change and going back to this one and writing differently keeps throwing me off. Sorry! **

**Recommended Song:**** Within Temptation – Our Solemn Hour**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Another Side Of The Story-**

**-27-**

Her breathing was erratic; panicked. She had had enough of Sakura's bravado and had taken action. In that moment, faint glimpses of the past flashed before Sakura's eyes. Flashes of a girl much like Izumi. The flashes told Sakura exactly why this girl feared the worst possible outcome.

**oOo**

In the back of his crowded mind, he faintly heard the plan and acknowledged it. But his eyes lingered on the building with intense concentration. She was in there, unexpecting them. Nina had been told not to tell her anything, until they were sure of what Sakura had planned. She hadn't given up yet and had promised to return. They could only assume there was a plan forming in her mind.

His prize waited for him; that's what he would take from all of this. There was no telling what the future had in store for them. He would take her from it all.

"…Sai, meet up with Nina. We need her with a mic. Go now." Sai took off in a sprint, using the trees and darkness as his cover. He was quick and careful; Gaara had no doubt he would manage to meet up with their 'mole'.

Sai skidded to a stop and looked up near the side of the building. He could see figures in the room and something being wrapped around another girl. They passed the window and Sai spotted Nina standing still with her eyes trained on the woman wrapping the obi around her lithe form. He ran and lifted himself up the building, using its strange structure and outward jutting ledges to climb the building. When he made it to the window on the second floor, his fingers clung to the red, circular window, until the click of a door and a small sigh told him Nina had been left alone.

He pulled himself up and she jumped from fright, backing away from where his feet touched the floor. He looked up at her and smiled slowly; handing out a small microphone and a thin box Shikamaru had improved, so the older chunkier box wouldn't be revealed.

She blew out a nervous breath and took the microphone, hooking it down her kimono, which was an ivory colour with an olive obi. Sai followed her hands and couldn't believe it when he felt his face burn with a blush as she gently eased the little black box into her belt and hooked the microphone inside the material.

"You'll need to get in touch with me if the sound isn't right." Nina spoke, feeling the microphone inside her dress.

"I'll come back if not; don't let it worry you, Shikamaru designed it."

She smiled and he turned to leave out of the window where he came from. "I don't doubt him. Let's pray this ends well."

He nodded and left the window, leaving Nina standing staring after him tensely. Her shoulders lost some of their tension, and the door opened when the woman returned with the recovered blusher the other specialist make-up artists had stolen. The timing seemed to be perfect tonight. She hoped the luck would continue.

**oOo**

Kiba panted along behind Ino, who stopped suddenly and pointed up towards the window. Kiba grumbled watching her wearily. "I can't believe you convinced Tsunade."

"This was always the plan!" She snapped in defence, climbing up the wall, having donned a pair of tight jeans, in place of the usual skirt. Kiba followed, unable to remove his eyes from her wiggling rear. "Hurry up! Or she'll leave!"

She stopped above him, and he grudgingly shimmied to the side, climbing up beside her with an ever-present frown. Akamaru whined from the floor, but he was sent a calming look from Kiba and he sat obediently, not making a sound. Ino peeked over the window's ledge and watched the girl for a moment, watching how she acted. She was sitting on her bed, sadly watching her reflection in the mirror and combing her fingers through the harshly died green hair.

Ino pulled up and hopped over the ledge, startling the girl who stood quickly and turned with fearful eyes. Ino didn't give her a chance to react as she pressed her fingers together and focused on the girl who was about to squeal. Her body clenched and then relaxed to the floor as she felt her conscience drift across the room and seep into the girl who stumbled back against the door wide-eyed.

Kiba jumped in and caught Ino's falling body, lowering it to the ground carefully and then pulling her over to the side of the bed, where he hid her under the long, flowing covers. When she was hidden, he stood up and looked at the green-haired girl who stood and shivered.

"Wow, her memories aren't nice." Ino explained from her body. "Let's see; her name is Haruhi. Some guy named Joe died her hair to be as good as the others. The others? The girls, you think?" She asked Kiba out of jade-green eyes.

He frowned and folded his arms with a shrug. "This is weird." He mumbled looking away.

"Come on, Kiba. I've done this plenty of times!" Ino argued with a frown on her thinner lips.

"That's the weird part."

"Just send me off with luck," Ino said moving towards him.

"I'm not kissing you like that; it's not you." He argued moving backwards.

Ino stopped with wide-eyes, and Kiba briefly wondered if he had insulted her, but a bright smile appeared on her face. A smile he could imagine on fuller lips and with sparkling blue eyes.

"That's sweet." She said quietly before the door clicked and someone entered. Kiba dropped and slid under the bed beside where Ino's body lay sleeping. He listened, since he couldn't see anything from beneath the lank material, and when Ino was pushed from the room in Haruhi's body, he sighed and looked to the sleeping blonde beside him. He placed a small, quick kiss on her forehead, and the body breathed in response, though its soul had travelled to another.

The party seemed like such a long time ago. Yet things had come into play that night and altered what had happened between the two. All thanks to an emotion called jealousy and the guys itching to dance with what he claimed as his.

**oOo**

"Shit Naruto! That's frickin' weird!" Temari's voice hollered as she rounded the corner of the entrance way. Herself, Naruto and Hinata had snuck through windows and into the staff quarters, silently rendering a few women of the right size unconscious. Temari pulled a small pair of glasses from her 'borrowed' blouse and grimaced as she pulled them over her nose.

Naruto had taken the time to show them his new trick. It was disturbing, but certainly answered why he had chosen a girl's uniform. 'Sexy-no-jutsu' he called it. Disturbing, was how they viewed it. Though Hinata politely said nothing, her mouth popped open and she had to cover it with her hand. Though her wide, lavender eyes didn't fool anyone.

"Are you kidding? It's genius! We won't risk getting discovered this way! I saw the blonde old woman who lived with Sakura! She knows my face!"

Temari sighed and tugged on the distasteful clothing when a woman entered and forced herself to stop in surprise. "Who're you?"

The three panicked, Naruto and Hinata being dressed in welcoming kimono's of a pale blue-grey. Temari had specifically chosen the receptionist, so the other two moles would be able to enter.

She coughed into her hand and smiled apologetically. They had hidden the unconscious bodies, and hadn't let them feel pain from falling asleep. "We were sent as substitutes. It seems three had caught a virus lingering in the kitchen. Perhaps you should check on the kitchen staff.

The woman looked flabbergasted and her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, deciding on whether or not to believe Temari, who smiled gently and innocently.

"I see?" She asked rather than ordered. "You're needed out front. The reception will be filled soon and our guests will need to be shown their rooms."

The three nodded and exited the room calmly as the woman watched after them in suspicion. When she turned and left, the tension left their shoulders and the three girls continued onwards.

When Temari took her seat, her eyes raised and studied the shadow taking in the form of a larger person sneaking up on the guard outside the open doorway. She watched silently, bending down and sitting proper, as the newer figure suited up and pulled the guard off. Naruto acknowledged the attack and shuffled to his place to the right of the desk. Hinata stood by the left and her eyes focused, revealing sharp veins that peered around.

When the shadow came back, Choji peeked his head in and nodded, fully suited as a guard in his tuxedo. Temari nodded and Naruto grinned in his feminine body. Choji stared with puzzle, but looked away in the next second.

"Sakura's coming." Hinata whispered, taking a step back against the wall. Sakura entered, being followed by a white-haired girl who looked so young it stirred Temari. They didn't look up as the older woman marched behind them and they were led towards the door closest to Naruto, who opened it in wait. A damn good guess, which Temari found irritated her. He could have blown their cover.

Before she reached the door, her back tensed and she looked around with frantic eyes, which seemed to sense something. Temari panicked and ducked under the desk to retrieve the pencil she had 'dropped'. When she stood up once more, the door closed on the girls.

"Close call," Naruto whispered when the middle-aged woman left, scratching her over-indulged stomach.

**oOo**

Gaara stood with Tenten and Rock Lee approaching his side. They were a stealth team, entering through the highest point of the building – the roof. He waited until Shikamaru, Sai and Kakashi confirmed a working plan for them.

"We need to remember Sakura has a plan of her own already," Kakashi said raising his hand to his chin in thought. Gaara tensed and looked up at the building to see Temari had just closed the window after herself, ready to take action.

"She wouldn't wait until the whole council were gathered and these men. That would be sure death. She'd pick them off one by one. But she needs to wait until these men arrive, otherwise they could walk in and decide to help out the council if she picked them out alone." Sai concluded in thought.

Shikamaru sighed and stood up, stretching each leg and looking away from the window he watched Temari disappear from. "She'll know she needs to wait until she has one alone. So she'll bide her time until she is chosen."

Gaara clenched and his gut burned. He tried stretching his neck to keep him occupied but the clicking made Shikamaru weary of his intentions and he moved on. "We'll wait until this meeting has concluded. That way we have evidence of who agreed to these terms thanks to Nina's microphone. It'll mean the girls will be split between the men on the same floor and Sakura will know they are distracted."

"She wouldn't think like that," Rock Lee defended from Gaara's side.

"It makes sense to. She won't let them go through with it, she won't give them time. But we'll get there to the others first. Only after they have been split can you make yourself known; understand Gaara?" Kakashi spoke forcing eye contact with the tense teen.

He nodded stiffly, wondering if he himself had meant it and Kakashi sighed and stood. "Sai, Shikamaru; around back. Watch out for anything suspicious. Take out any threats. Gaara, take your team to the roof. Be quick."

He nodded and took off slowly, watching out for any suspicious men. As he grew closer to the entrance, he watched as Temari, Hinata and some blonde girl came walking out from the corridor and took there place behind the reception, while Choji snuck up and took out the guard he had only just been sent away to do.

He stopped in the next instant when Hinata stepped back and the other two tensed at something she whispered. Time stopped when Sakura emerged, followed by a smaller girl and a gruff woman. She walked on and his image of her brightened. He couldn't help but be concerned when he took in how thin her legs seemed and her face, which was hollow behind the make-up.

Yet, she still looked beautiful in his eyes. Tenten gasped out when she seen her friend and Lee tensed, taking in what Gaara had noticed. Slowly, he took another step forward, imagining how great it would feel to run in and scoop her up now. When his foot connected with the soil beneath him, Sakura tensed and looked around. He watched Temari ducking, to avoid detection and how Hinata turned and hid behind the wall of the corridor she came from.

But she didn't look their way. She continued walking and peered out of the entrance; where the huge doors were wide open in wait for the guests. She seemed to stare out at nothing, somewhere past Choji and then looked away, entering the room Naruto opened.

Gaara turned and ran around back with his team following him. His loose shirt rippled against him from the wind and when he stopped, he wiped the sweat from his fingers on black combat pants. His boots were heavy as he climbed up the wall with Tenten and Lee following him in similar garb. On his hands, similar gloves to Sakura's were wrapped around his palms, leaving his fingers exposed.

Those hands gripped the wall tightly and climbed. Staying close to the wall was the safest option when the mansion was full of people; staff, the girls, the council, those women who slapped thick make-up on Sakura, knowing what she was to face. It made him sick.

His fingers were tense against the walls he climbed, the urgency to manipulate the sand to do his bidding growing strong. But he couldn't risk being spotted, and they needed to stay glued to these creamy walls and avoid detection.

When they edged closer to the top, the rood bent and he hopped up on the tiles, able to get his footing. He ducked low and swiftly glided towards the other end as Tenten and Lee followed, wobbling on the thin trail.

"It's worrying how good you are at sneaking around on other people's roof." Tenten whispered making him roll his eyes.

He made it to the latch on the top and pulled it open with a loud 'thunk'. Lee tensed and looked around, as if expecting someone to be with them on the rood. Gaara ignored him and dropped down into a corridor, which seemed dark and abandoned. The scent of sex was strong in this end and as he ran on, the gradual scent of sweat disappeared, and the rooms grew brighter and more exuberant. Yet it was entirely deserted on the top floor, and they waited by the stairs, opening a room should someone drop by and pay a visit.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small, black speaker. He popped it into his ear, like Tenten and Lee had done just seconds ago. They heard nothing, so they waited impatiently, cracking their fingers and rolling their shoulders.

The tension grew thick and the slightest creak made them wary and concerned. From the far window, lights beamed and disappeared along with the hum and roar of engines. Gaara watched the shadows and lights glimmering against the wall, moving upwards as they disappeared and then doors opened, cutting into the new silence.

"It's beginning," Gaara whispered, holding his finger to his ear and listening for any sounds from Nina. He pushed the device further, hoping not to miss a single detail.

"_N-Nina? Why are you here? Why you?!" _

He sucked in a deep breath and hunched in on himself, savouring the voice he had almost forgotten. He craved for her to talk more, so he could here every tremor, but the sadness she spoke with now wasn't pleasant. She was hurting.

The line cut for a moment and he looked up to Tenten and Lee, who looked equally as confused. But another voice cut through the silence, voicing an update they needed to know of.

"Shino and Kankuro are in. The arrivals are being led to the first room, across the entrance where the girls are being held. Neji has cleared a path through the backdoor. He found himself a front row ticket to the council room."

It was hard to distinguish the voice, but Gaara assumed Tsunade was the one who spoke. The deeper expression her voice left made it the only possible option. The lights and sounds from beyond the draughty window had long since vanished, leaving the three with the silence of the night.

**oOo**

Sakura's anger left her, stunning Izumi into a contemplative silence. She eyed the expression set on Sakura's face with shame and sharply looked away, disguising her anguish behind false anger.

"Izumi," Sakura spoke softly and then hesitated. "Izumi," she repeated, confirming her thoughts when the violet-eyed girl didn't speak up. "Of course you prefer this; you witnessed much more than I did at the orphanage."

The room may have gasped at the revelation, but the girls huddled in the room had no idea what Sakura spoke of. They looked to each, having been drawn into the turmoil they didn't speak of.

Izumi's head snapped back on Sakura and fixed her with a cold glare. "Shut up, Sakura. Of course _you_ didn't see the extent to the tortures! You were too busy being protected by everyone else! Only, that stopped the moment your friend took the shot in your place!"

Sakura flinched and willed her eyes shut in pain. Izumi paused, eyeing her disposition and looked away, hiding layers of guilt beneath the surface. They stood awkwardly, not know what they expected to happen, but Sakura turned back on Izumi with a softer expression.

"I can help you, Izumi. You don't have to choose between the two. You can escape; from both."

"_How?" _she spat, crossing her arms in an arrogant stance. "What can _you_ do? Tears won't stop them! You can't bribe them against what the council have in store. Perhaps you plan to seduce your way out of this? It'll only dig you into deeper shit, Sakura."

"Izumi; I'm sorry I could help you that time; when they took you to the shed. But I can now! I can help you!" Sakura argued, risking a step forward.

"I don't _want _to go back there!" Izumi almost screamed. The room shuffled away from the irate girl, watching her cautiously, before she took a shaky breath and marched forward.

Sakura flinched and closed her eyes, accepting anything she might do to her. But the draught which flew past her from Izumi's haste made them snap open and turn to watch the door slam.

Just as Sakura relaxed, the door opened again, and they all turned, expecting to see Izumi return with an escort, but found Katashi standing in the doorway. The cold man who invaded Sakura's room those months ago in the new house.

He fixed her with a warning stare before moving aside and swinging his arm as a gesture for them to file out. Sakura sucked in a quick breath and followed as Nina and Miu headed out first, followed by herself and the other girls. Sayuri clung to her sleeve, watching each step her feet took.

As she passed Katashi, she felt his gaze prickling into her skin and watching her as she passed, but she ignored him and continued walking the line Nina set. She didn't realise Izumi had joined the front of the queue and waited for two double doors to be opened for them across the entrance way.

As she waited in line, her gaze began to wonder to the open doorway, where the doors were being closed by a guard. Just as the doors shut, she narrowed her eyes to concentrate on the guard's face, feeling strangely familiar with him. But a hollow _clonk_ vibrated from the exit as the doors were pulled to a close. She looked to the back of Miu's head with a frown, feeling as though she might had seen the man before.

It was most likely a council member, which would explain that theory, so she dismissed it and looked to her other side, finding a maid-figure bob out of the way just as she skimmed the area. The place was strange. The staff seemed almost afraid of getting too into their business. Maybe they thought they would be sentenced to the same fate.

She turned around and looked above the desk, where an attractive blonde secretary was sending a firm look at another maid, who had ridiculously long blonde hair in bunches by her side. She didn't seem to happy about something and when the receptionist looked back, my eyes connected with her own and extreme confusion set over me.

Her hair was a murky blonde, which would have appeared in a black-and-white film, as the large waves bobbed and curved elegantly. Her face seemed quite clear of anything, and I found myself envious of her flawless, light tan. She looked away from me and towards the door I was supposed to be heading towards, which drew my attention to the loud noise, signalling the beginning of the meeting.

All thoughts on the receptionist were lost as the girls walked forwards into a neutral room, with stained, red woodwork. A low table and matching red cushions sat neatly in the middle of the floor and odd assortments of china bowls were placed messily along the table.

At the end of the table sat Kensho, and directly behind him, two guards in smart black tuxedos with sunglasses covering their eyes. Their hair was long, tied back tightly, and on their backs, long sheathed katanas were strapped, making her wince at her presumptions. She would have trouble with those two. Sakura would have laughed at the image, or how she felt as though she had just stepped on the set of an action movie, but there was nothing funny about the men who were being entertained by Kensho.

She didn't recognise any of the men as they were lined four to each side of the table. They were supposed to stand behind the men and look pretty, she guessed.

The men in tern looked at each of the girls appreciatively, some lingering on others more so than the rest. A select few didn't look at any of them specifically, but acknowledged they had entered the room and then looked away.

The men must have been talking for a small amount of time as the tables held food which had been picked at by each and Kensho raised his arm to gesture around the room, where all the women stood silently, looking to their feet.

"-just a small token of what is to come, should we come to a deal." Kensho finished what he must have been talking on before the girls arrived.

"That's all fine, but what the hell are we expected to do?" A man in the centre of the far table snapped, biting into a chicken leg viciously.

Kensho scrunched his nose up and looked away as he explained to the man with pointed white spikes on his head. "Think of this deal as a settling between Sound and the Akatsuki as well as provided power and use of our services. Don't you want your men to last longer than a week?"

The man turned on another, who sat across the table, on the side Sakura could clearly see. He had floppy brown hair, which hung messily, and focused brown eyes which spiked at the white-haired man. "Akatsuki refuse to make a relationship public with the likes of sound." He stated point blank.

He looked up quickly at Sakura and she blinked and turned away, so he didn't get any ideas. But his look wasn't harmful, but rather speculative. The man opposing him knelt up from his sitting cushion and leant across the table menacingly.

"Who the hell are you in any case? I've never seen you before?!" He shouted, having Kensho hush them with his waving hands. He sat back grudgingly and the brunette across the table rolled his shoulder playfully.

"Let's just say I'm one of the top dogs, along with my brother. You're lucky he didn't come in my place; your tongue would already be drowning in your own blood."

Sakura cringed when the man laughed at his own joke, but sobered up quickly and looked away with an ever-present grin. The white man sat back and looked away too, not particular about the idea of having to face his enemy.

"I have a special surprise for you, Nako. For the trouble we may cause for Sound with this deal," Kensho spoke out, gesturing to me. All heads turned my way, and a few frowned when they looked at me, suspicious of the treatment Kensho was showing them. Nako turned in his chair and trailed his eyes over every inch of me, considering that offer.

He smirked wickedly and licked his lips, looking me in the eye. "You've got yourself a deal." He spoke lowly. A crashing thud was heard from above the room and all heads looked up, some biting their lip or frowning at the ceiling. Kensho didn't seem too surprised by how smoothly the deal went and he turned their attention back to him.

"Gentlemen, if we have come to a de-," Kensho began.

The man to his left banged his fist on the table out of rage and glared at Kensho, who calmly looked back out of black, stoic eyes.

"Why the hell should I go through with this? I'm a respected member of the community!"

"Do respected members of the community bang whores behind their family's back, officer?" A man from the other end sneered, leaning over the table and glancing up to meet the man in eye-to-eye contact.

The first sat back and ran a troubled hand through his hair with quick, angry breaths. "You would blackmail an officer of the law?" He questioned Kensho.

"Not unless you value your wife and two children along with your job, Chief. Let's not forget your reputation, too." Kensho replied.

The man clenched his eyes shut and Sakura found herself frowning for him. He was even more so trapped than she was. At least she didn't have to sacrifice something she never had. When Kensho smirked, Sakura had no doubt in her mind the Chief of Police had been set up as well as blackmailed by the council. They wanted their brothels to line the streets abiding the law, to attract more customers and who else but the city's Chief could make that happen?

"Are we all agreed?" There was a silence, and few bobbed their heads in agreement while others chose to remain quiet and stuck up in their own way. "Excellent, let me pass around contracts, gentlemen; then a token of our appreciation." He gestured once more around the room and Sakura shivered as some of the men looked up to different girls and hurriedly signed their papers, most likely not reading through them either. Kensho's eyes glimmered as he watched the jolting pens and he barely contained the smile on his face.

When they finished, a maid silently entered the room and began collecting the papers. The same blonde who had been out in the entrance, Sakura realised. Kensho waved her off with the documents, handing her a folder for the sheets. She bowed and walked from the room, attracting a few glances as she left.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen. My girls will tend to you and you will be directed to your room by a member of my staff, who was waiting outside." When Kensho stood, Sakura sucked in a quick breath of panic as the moment she had waited for had arrived. He stood and turned, leaving through a handing curtain draped across the back wall, and the men at the table stood.

She didn't realise the girls had stood forward, standing directly behind the men they had been unconsciously assigned to. Nako stood and cockily grabbed her closer, slinging his arm over her shoulder as though he was drunkenly leaving a bar with her.

He grinned down to her, and Sakura suspected on any other night, she may have swooned at his boyish smile, but she cringed and began sizing him up for the fight. He seemed quite strong.

Each man stepped out of the room in their own time, dragging or being led by girls to the entrance, where two maids were waiting to escort them to their rooms.

And Nako to his death, Sakura thought to herself taking a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the confrontation.

**To Be Continued…**

**Anonymous Reviews Accepted.**

**Next Chapter:**** ???**


	28. Patience

**Hey, thought I'd save an update for today… anyone have any idea why?**

**Simple; ****Happy first birthday**** Her Secret Hell! You're officially one year old today!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Patience-**

**-28-**

Naruto bit his lip in aggravation when the dark haired girl left the room to his right, flustered. Her eyes widened before she approached the man who had joined the three moles at the entrance.

"Katashi," She spoke aloud, fiddling with her fingers in fright.

He turned quickly, not expecting her to be there, and his presence turned threatening when he looked down on her. "Why are you here? You're to remain with the rest!" He snapped with a low, heavy voice.

Naruto flinched at his tone, but listened more carefully when his friend was mentioned. "It's Sakura; she's filling their heads with nonsense. She's telling them she'll help them escape."

Katashi growled and barged past the tall girl, making her stumble to the side, but remain firm. He barged through the room and Naruto watched him with narrowed eyes as he ordered the girls from it and fixed Sakura with a chilling cold gaze.

"Hinata," Temari hissed, throwing out a small box to her. She caught it at the last second and peeked in with a sigh.

She ignored it and walked through the entrance way, stopping when Choji began to close the door. He panicked and took a step forward, but Temari looked to him from her spot on the desk. Hinata ducked out of the way, racing to fix the contact lenses she had been handed, and Sakura turned around, looking straight towards Temari.

She had taken down her four bunches, and as a result, her hair bushed up beyond recognition. Naruto found himself grinning at her reaction when Temari turned and looked her in the eye, slightly panicky. But Sakura looked puzzled. Her thick eye make-up had been removed; hell, it even shocked Naruto when he first looked at her.

The doors opened and Sakura's attention was up front once more, as they sent her and the girls marching into the room, where the men he could see watched them like cattle. He briefly recognised Neji, standing behind the end of the table, armed with a sword and shades. Kankuro sat across from where Sakura stood and when he looked for Shino, the doors were shut closed.

Temari sighed as Hinata came back, donning a pair of black contacts, with her dark hair tucked back from her face. Naruto lifted his collar, speaking quietly into the microphone just as Katashi walked out and down the corridor, not sparing them a glance.

"The girls are in. Remember the signal for when they come out," Naruto said lowly, not matching his feminine body. Temari cringed at him but said nothing. She lifted and tapped her foot against the long box by her feet, containing her fan which Choji managed to sneak in for her. It was out of the way and nobody had spotted the exchange.

**oOo**

Gaara sighed and listened with Tenten and Lee as the meeting started. Arguments were thrown across the room and he found his eyes lingering on a slight crack in the floorboards, not willing to look up at Tenten or Lee, who sent him glances should he feel an order coming on.

Kankuro's voice spoke up cockily, _"Akatsuki refuse to make a relationship public with the likes of sound."_

Gaara snarled and lifted his own microphone, "Stick to the plan, Kankuro!" He hissed in a whisper.

He was posing as a leader for the Akatsuki, who were going to attend the meeting. Deidara and Sasori had caught up with them in time to warn them the deal would be broken and ask their permission to send along a mole in their place. Of course they agreed, not wanting any publicity or association with a deal they knew would be barged in on. Kankuro took their place and Deidara and Sasori were ordered away from the fight; thanks to the mob they had joined. The Akatsuki didn't want their members associated with anything going on and the two had to agree.

Unsure if his brother had heard him or not, he heard another man shout at his brother for an explanation. _"Let's just say I'm one of the top dogs, along with my brother. You're lucky he didn't come in my place; your tongue would already be drowning in your own blood."_

He would have agreed at the threat or pushed him on for kicks, but this involved Sakura. If someone screwed up, who knew what would happen. "Kankuro. Stick to the plan, or your tongue will drown." He hissed.

There was a silence and Gaara anxiously waited for any more of his wise cracks. Another voice was present and Gaara recognised the man who hosted the meeting in an instant.

"_I have a special surprise for you, Nako. For the trouble we may cause for Sound with this deal,"_

He froze when Kankuro lowly hissed out Sakura's name, so everyone understood what was happening. Gaara's fists tightened and his blood suddenly seemed hot with rage. Rae he barely kept contained.

"_You've got yourself a deal," t_he reasoning voice spoke. Gaara instantly saw red and he stood quickly, turning around and throwing his fist out, smashing a gaping hole in the wall with a loud crash.

Tenten and Lee had jumped back in fright, but moved forward quickly, grabbing for his arm and pushing him backwards. Lee put a hand on his chest with force and Gaara glared down at him.

"You'll give our position away. This is for Sakura," He spoke quietly, dragging him back into the doorway they had opened when feet pounded up the stairs in alarm. Tenten moved into the opposite room and began pounding the indentation out, hoping they wouldn't see the hole. It was pitch black in the corridor, as well as outside, so there was little chance of them seeing anything.

"H-Hello?" A small voice called out with small steps.

Another behind it squawked out an order in fright. "Forget it! Let's just go! It's creepy up here."

"Yeah, let's go."

The scared girls left and Gaara shrugged Lee off him, ducking down in the dark room and pressing a finger to his ear once more. Tenten entered and peered out the doorway as she sat down with us.

I ignored the voices hissing out for information on what had happened and focused on the meeting which started up after a silence.

**oOo**

The door opened and men left with a girl under their arm, or leading the way. Naruto skipped forward, politely coughing with his chin tucked into his neck so the microphone would catch the sound.

He looked up at the men and Hinata joined his side along with Temari, who spoke up to address the men. "Gentlemen, if you would kindly follow Hi-," Temari hesitated for a brief second, addressing the three men who made it first, while the others casually walked through the doors, enticing a name out of their catches. "Hina to your rooms."

Hinata exhaled as well as Kankuro, who had made it first, placing his hand on the small of Izumi's back. They were aware she could be trouble, and he was pleased he had been saddled with her. That put her out of the way first. Hinata looked next to Ino in the body of the green-haired girl and the sleazy man who had a possessive arm around her waste. The third pair looked awkward and didn't touch one another. A shy blonde girl and a middle-aged man who looked torn; she recognised their ally; the Chief of Police, "R-Right t-this way," she spoke quietly, sauntering ahead with the three men following her.

Kankuro glanced back at the three, but Ino was unable because of the man's grip. Kankuro took note of this with a frown as the third pair pushed to the front; or rather, the man did and the girl followed in fear, not knowing what would happen if she didn't stay close to him.

When they moved away from the rest of the group, Hinata jumped as the Chief tapped her on the shoulder. "They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked up front, taking Miu's back as he pushed her on by his side.

Hinata jumped and realised he was addressing them both. Miu shook her head softly and looked away and Hinata looked up to him, "N-No sir; are the f-forces ready?" She whispered.

He sighed and nodded, being part of the plan thanks to Tsunade's warning. "That's good."

"W-What did they mean, when they m-mentioned your family?" Hinata asked gently, gesturing to her ear.

He scoffed and looked behind him, satisfied the unknown guy was pestering the green girl and not listening in. "They've evidence against me concerning a prostitute from one of their very own brothels. The man could be my double, but the court wouldn't accept that. They'd have hard evidence against me, and more importantly; I'd lose my family."

Hinata frowned as she climbed the last of the stairs which spiralled up onto the second floor, leading them to the first bedrooms. "I'll find it and destroy it," She spoke calmly, with determination.

The chief looked down at her with shock when she stopped and looked up bravely at him. He nodded, "Thank you," He spoke louder, opening the room they gestured to, followed by a nervous Miu.

Hinata watched him awkwardly as he ruffled the dark moustache, which was peppered with grey speckles, and entered the room. She turned to look at Kankuro next and walked on to the next room, vaguely aware of the next group climbing the stairs she left.

"H-Here is your room, s-sir." She spoke, looking up to an un-masked Kankuro who nodded and sent her a grin.

"Thank you, little lady," He grinned, opening the door and gesturing Izumi in, who walked with unnerving calm. She was too depressing. He glanced back at Ino to see her cringing as the unknown man with half-mooned glasses forced his lips to her cheeks.

When he closed the door, Hinata walked on slower, listening as her earphone spoke in a hushed voice. It was Kankuro, and in the background, she could hear Izumi questioning him.

"_Someone best help out Ino; that guy is bad news," _Hinata whole-heartedly agreed with his deduction and looked back.

Kiba's voice startled her next and she noticed Ino didn't seem aware of the conversation. She must have taken her ear piece out, which meant Nina might have, too.

"_Lead her to the last room. I'm in here now with her body!" _Kiba blurted.

Hinata looked down to the door and the man snapped his head up at her, "Oi, what's taking so long?"

"I-I'm sorry sir. Your room is j-just this way," Hinata passed one of the many guards littering the hallways and stopped by the door and opened it for the arrogant man, gesturing inside.

He barged past her, making her stumble somewhat and rudely snapped at her, "'bout time!"

When the door closed, Hinata sighed and looked down the corridor, towards where Naruto could be seen, along with Temari.

**oOo**

Temari flinched as the door slammed in her face from where she'd led Nina. She bit her lip and looked back to the door where the first girl had been dropped off. She'd been shaking badly and the man half-dragged her into the room. It was sickening.

She moved to the next room and Shino passed her with a dark-haired girl, who had a set of vivid red eyes. "In here," She snapped, looking back to the far room where she'd heard the first girl scream weakly.

The girl with Shino sent her a shocked look and looked up at the shaded man, who gently tugged her into the room, and explanation already on his lips.

**oOo**

Naruto realised he wasn't walking very lady-like, but the tension had escalated within him as he approached the stairs to follow Temari, who had left a few minutes earlier. He stopped when a firm voice called to him from in front, beyond where he would have taken the stairs.

"Wait," It ordered firmly, marching forward with heavy strides. When Naruto looked up, he kept back a snarl when the guy named Katashi approached and grabbed Sakura's arm from where Nako had her tucked close to him.

He pulled her aside and send his hand out, whipping it across her face. She tumbled to the side with wide eyes and pressed her hands against the wall to stop herself from falling.

"Try any of your tricks and things will only worsen," He spoke levelly, before Nako stepped in front of him with a serious expression.

"Oi, she's my fun for the night. Besides, I like 'em feisty."

Naruto glared at the man, clenching his fists tightly as the man beside him scoffed from beside the timid white-haired girl, who whispered Sakura's name sadly.

"You've been warned," was all Katashi said before walking on, joining the passing men towards the council room the others had left.

Nako took Sakura by the waste again and pulled her from the wall, turning to Naruto who moved up the stairs quickly, before they could see his barely contained expression. He passed a guard at the top of the stairs, who looked him up and down blankly, but he looked past him and moved quicker. The floorboards creaked beneath his stomping steps and he approached the first room, turning to look Sakura in the eye, for the first time up close.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the girl and traced the hint of marks along her cheeks. Her vibrant blue eyes were troubled and reminded her so much of her best friend. But she looked down, confirming the boobs the girl carried were indeed her own. It couldn't be Naruto.

"This way," She spoke tensely, stiffly gesturing to a room. Sakura was pulled along into the room and the door slammed shut quickly, blocking Naruto's view.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked to the bored man, whose hands were shoved in his pockets as he watched Naruto. He turned and walked a few more doors away before stopping.

"Your room," He said to the man who let his eyes trail up and down the length of his body. It was freakin' weird being looked at by a guy that way, Naruto had to admit. But he wasn't in his own body right now and it was the only thought which stopped him from making a scene.

"Any chance you'll be joining us, kitty?" He asked stepping forward and trailing a finger down Naruto's cheek. He ignored the snorts in his ear piece and forced a smile.

His voice came out tense and slipped a few octaves lower, yet remained partly feminine. Oh _would _he be joining this dick-weed. "Of course, sir. I'm sure I can show you a _great _time," he spoke through his teeth.

Beyond the man, he watched as Hinata turned and looked down at himself and Temari, who was leading Shino through the door.

"In that case, might I suggest another room?" Naruto asked, turning and heading towards the room his backpack had been shoved in for when he changed. It was conveniently close to the action and the bag had his jacket and pants. He sure as hell wasn't fighting in a stupid maid/tour guide's kimono.

He entered the room, closely followed by the man and Sayuri, who shut the door nervously. The room was pretty basic, with a few expensive shrug thrown about the place here and there, but Naruto was beyond caring.

He turned when he reached the centre of the room and found the man only a few steps away and approaching fast. He sent his fist out quickly and the man stumbled backwards, causing Sayuri to squeal and press herself against the wall, shaking like a leaf.

Naruto bent down and tutted. The man had been knocked out cold with one punch. When he stood, he let his hand seals change him back into his own body and the girl took a deep breath to fuel a second scream, which he guessed would damage his ears. Before she could he shook his hands and raised a finger to his mouth.

The girl shut her own with a hand sealing the deal and he sighed, "There's a team here; we're getting you girls out of this place." When she didn't say anything, he straightened up and tugged at the dress-like-kimono. "What? I don't look good in a dress?"

She gasped out a chuckle but stopped herself to take a deep breath, "You've got to help Sakura!" She demanded.

"Not a problem. Let the games begin, guys." He spoke into his microphone.

**oOo**

Hinata sucked in a worried breath when Naruto entered a room with the two, but she stood firm. A guard was positioned at the end of the corridor, and he watched her with a little too much suspicion. Shino had just closed the door on Temari, and her blonde friend slowly walked towards the first door, lingering and staring at a nearby guard.

Six in total.

"Shouldn't you be going somewhere, miss?" The guard beside her asked loudly, not removing his eyes from her.

Just as she turned to look at the man, Naruto's mocking voice called through her earpiece. _"Let the games begin, guys."_

She breathed and raised the microphone, the guard dropping his line of vision to examine the black box. "T-There are six guards." She spoke, not breaking eye contact with the guard who stumbled from his leaning position on the wall and threw out his arm to grab her.

She ducked under it effortlessly and danced to the side sending out three open-palmed moves to his abdomen and then chest. He released a strangled gasp and hunched over, clutching his tightening chest as he fell to the floor.

"F-Five," She corrected through the speaker as Gaara appeared from the stairs and looked around eagerly.

**oOo**

Kankuro sighed and released the microphone he had called for help through. Ino had her hands full with the slimy guy and he knew Kiba would hate it if no one warned him.

"What are you doing?" Izumi asked in confusion.

"Listen here, lady. A team has infiltrated this building and we're busting you guys out, you got that? If you cause me trouble, so help me god I'll-,"

She spluttered out her words, "W-what? You can't! They'll-,"

He cut her off, like she had done and frowned at her, "Rape you guys if we fail? We don't plan on failing, la-,"

"How can you say that? You don't know the-,"

"And you don't know u-,"

"Will you stop interrupting me!?" She snapped making him snarl at her.

"You started it!"

"Oh that's very mature!" she quipped, revealing a red flush on her face.

"_Let the games begin, guys."_

"Like it or not, you're getting busted out of here. We can do this two ways; the easy way where you follow me on your feet, or the hard way where you're thrown over my shoulder."

She closed her mouth and settled for glaring at her, but her expression softened to worry and then fear. He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, hearing the commotion happening from outside, along with a few screams and bangs.

Izumi looked to the door in shock and began to shake, "How many of you are there?"

"Including or excluding Sakura?" Kankuro asked, watching with amusement as her expression hardened in disbelief. "With, there are seventeen and police on the way."

Izumi released a gasp, which sounded like a forced out laugh, "W-What if-,"

"We lose?"

She looked up from where she had dropped her head dejectedly and sent a half-hearted glare, "You're doing it again."

He grinned and her and rubbed his hair, "Sorry."

**oOo**

The door shut behind Ino and she cringed, feeling doubt pooling in her stomach. What if she couldn't take him out? Her arm felt tightening pressure and she was spun around to have clammy, wet lips pressed against her own.

She muffled out a protest but his grip tightened and she settled for pounding her fists into his chest, which threw him off her. As he raised his hand, about to strike her in anger, Kiba appeared by her side, and sent his foot out above Ino's head and into the man's face. He fell back and crashed into the wall with a thud. A small blood trail followed his fall down the walls.

"_Let the games begin, guys."_

"Already way ahead of you," Kiba spoke into his microphone.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Ino but she pushed him away feeling the strange difference in the smaller body. "Where's my body?"

His long finger stretched out towards the bed, where she walked over and sat on the edge, looking down and positioning her hands. The smaller body pulsed and toppled over onto Ino's legs as she woke and sat bolt upright.

Her gaze crossed her hands and looked around as the girl on her legs pushed upright and held her head. She would have been aware of what was happening while Ino invaded and when she toppled under the weight of her own body, Ino's arms shot out and steadied her.

"In case you didn't guess, we've a lot of people here to spring you guys." She explained.

The girl looked up and nodded dumbly, pushing away and standing on her own legs. Her eyes faded as she seemed to recall the memories she had only partly experienced and she rubbed her mouth against her sleeve when she realised the man had kissed her.

**oOo**

Hinata stumbled into Miu's room, seeing her sitting with an upset expression on the edge of the bed, while the Chief sat in an armchair by the far side of the room.

"It's begun," Hinata breathed when she barged in, startling Miu. The chief nodded and took out his phone, pressing in some numbers.

Soon after, Kankuro joined them with a scowling dark-haired girl, who seemed to be hiding how shaken up she was. From behind him, Shino calmly entered with the dark haired Uchiha girl, whose head snapped to each person with nerves. Izumi reached out and held the girl, who shook against her, stroking her matching dark hair and hushing her.

Shino moved aside as Miu rushed past and dove for Izumi, who seemed to be the mother hen of the group. He stood closer to Kankuro, who watched them carefully and the Chief spoke quickly into his small phone. Hinata looked to the girls and pressed her ear piece nervously, listening for anything specific from Naruto, no doubt.

"_This is Choji, the doors are secure. Nobodies getting out tonight." _

Hinata shared a looked with Kankuro and Shino, confirming they had heard as Naruto noisily entered the room, tugging along the small white haired girl who was panting and looking around wildly, not believing what was happening.

"N-Naruto," Hinata called out, not meaning to. She placed a hand against her mouth and shyly looked down, but Naruto released Sayuri, who joined her friends watching him, and bounded over to Hinata.

"I heard you take that guy out, Hinata! That was cool! How you said 'five' once you took him out," He babbled picking her up and attacking her with a giant hug.

She blushed but put her hands around him, nodding with a noticeable smile as he explained his reasoning.

**oOo**

As they crept down the stairs, Tenten's hand shot out, releasing sharpened weapons from her clutching. They pierced the necks of two guard she noticed and Gaara stood down, looking up and down but seeing several matching doors. Where was she?

Temari tore down the corridor, but Lee was closest to her destination and he barged through the door she headed for, running in to where the loudest screams came from. She stumbled to a stop and looked back at the door she passed, back-tracking after sending Gaara a nod. She entered the room and Gaara turned when his voice was called out. Tenten threw another kunai out, piercing the approaching guy in the neck, and Naruto ran from a room.

"In there!" He shouted from the end of the corridor. Gaara zoned in on the room, barely realising he was already positioned in front of it and kicking it open with more than enough vigour.

A silence took hold to his ears, drowning out the sounds of commotion around him as he stared upon a vision of pink.

**To Be Continued…**

**HAHA, the dreaded cliff hanger, I have a habit of doing that, huh?**

**The next story I'll be publishing will be posted soon, check it out! Put me on Author Alert! It may be a Neji x Sakura or a Sasuke x Sakura. Either way, I've some wicked ideas, some of which have never been tried out before... **

**Anonymous Reviews Accepted.**

**Next Chapter:**** ???**


	29. I Found You

**Thanks for all your reviews, especially the one which told me to get my 'tushie' moving. Haha!**

**A big thank you to CrimsonDrakus, who beta'ed this chapter for me!**

**The second-last chapter, guys… **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**-I Found You-**

**-29-**

Those blue eyes the maid shone her way stuck with Sakura as she was led into the room by an all-too-eager hand. His hands were strong, which should have worried her. But a vision of her determined best friend popped into mind and all worries eased away. All of her doubt was removed.

She'd experienced pain on every level; physical, mental, emotional. Honestly, she was a little tired of it. Same old same old, which wasn't how you described these kinds of life events.

One strong tug made her tumble into his arms and he mockingly danced her around the room as though doing the waltz. He snickered into her hair and her feet strongly stood firm as she pushed him away.

"Oh how I love a challenge," he taunted, straightening up and looming over her.

Sakura snapped to look up at him with a sneer. But she had no smart words. She simply raised her fist and struck him in the face with some of her gathered strength, sending the startled man backwards into a wall, where his head had broken through the flimsy structure.

She ran up to him and took him by the hair, bringing the white spikes back and then towards the wall hard. The door burst open behind her and she cursed how loud she'd been when dealing with the man; she'd blown her cover.

Her fingers released the man's head, or rather threw it, to the floor and she turned, raising her fist in preparation to fight what she assumed was a guard.

Her breath caught in her throat when her hand was caught and she stared up at the unruly red hair and warm jade eyes, which bore down on her longingly.

"G-Gaara?" She spluttered with a gasp. He smirked down at her and tugged her close, burying a hand in her hair while the other pressed her against him. Inhaling deeply, he traced his nose along her soft, pink waves, smiling as he felt her own hands grip the fabric on his back.

She shuddered gently against him and he tugged her head up with both hands, worrying for her. Two glistening tears streaked down her cheeks and her lip trembled, like a child's would, when she set the full force of her emerald eyes upon him.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," she told him honestly. So she hadn't thought she'd survive this under the bravado, Gaara thought.

"Nina led us here when you left-," he said lowly, stopping himself when that familiar anger burst out of him. "What were you thinking? Going off by yourself? You didn't think we could handle those guys?"

"I didn't want to risk you getting hurt, too!" She said looking up defiantly. He traced his thumbs in a large circle, gathering the tears accumulated on her cheeks.

"I wouldn't have,"

"But you can't be sure that-," his lips silenced her arguments and she mewed against him, pushing him back so she could take a breath and look up at him. "Okay, I'm stupid." She gave in pathetically.

He sighed and allowed himself to smile softly down at her, remembering something he had wanted to bring up for those months spent apart. He raised a hand and placed it flat against the top of her chest, being careful not to break any personal boundaries. Her smile was lost for bittersweet confusion and a pink blush.

"Must be; giving your heart to a demon," he spoke resting his forehead against hers and looked down lazily at her. She gasped when she remembered the note and the blush intensified.

But she smiled, nonetheless; ignoring her embarrassment. "That was the only none-stupid thing I've done so far." She laughed freely, wiping her cheeks. "Let's go."

She moved to pull away but it was too soon; Gaara dug his fingers in her hair, keeping her close to him for a moment longer, before letting go almost hesitantly.

He nodded and she took his hand, running past him and leading him along the corridor, taking in the sight of opened doors and dead guards. "The girls are safe." Gaara offered, changing her decision to rescue them first.

She ignored the destruction around her, assuming it was Gaara's handy work, and sprinted down the stairs, taking two at a time. When they were at the bottom, she tugged him along and made her way to the entrance, where she opened the door to the meeting room. The tables were empty.

She bit her lip and remembered back to where Katashi had gone. It was definitely this room. Her eyes blinked to a close and she tried her best to remember anything. Kensho had pulled aside the curtain; that meant there was a room back there.

She left Gaara's hand and hurried over towards the thick, heavy curtain, pulling it aside to reveal an extension of the previous room.

And all eight council members, including Yoko, sitting at all ends of a large, round tables, placing down playing cards and laughing about what only they knew. A few looked miserable, like Osamu and 'the gentle giant' Sayuri had spoke of.

When the curtain was pulled aside, heads turned and the members stopped playing, throwing their cards to the table and looking at Sakura, deciding what had happened to let her escape.

Some stayed seated, yet the more agitated members of the council stood. Joe pushed back and took a few steps forward, but Osamu's hand stopped him and he stood up, not breaking eye contact with Sakura. At the opposite end of the table, Katashi stood, fixing her with a cold stare and in the centre sat Yusuke, who made her shiver.

"What are you-," Osamu cut himself off when Gaara tore down the curtain, throwing it aside and not caring where it landed. Osamu's eyes narrowed and he turned a questioning look on Sakura, forcing her to explain.

Like hell would she do that anymore. The look he sent could be compared to the look of an anxious boyfriend meeting his partner's male friend for the first time. She didn't budge.

For the first time, he left his eyes trail and noticed the faint, red dots sprinkled on the lower part of Sakura's dress. He took a deep ragged breath, but didn't seem too upset over the obvious truth. "What did you do?"

Gaara smirked from beside her and crossed his arms over his chest. They waited out, not wanting to make the first move, and Osamu's chest rumbled a growl out as he waved a hand over his shoulder.

His two body guards stepped around the table and in front of him, slowly withdrawing their swords. Sakura widened her stance and looked at Gaara, who slowly began to simper at one of the guards. She turned back when their swords were drawn and as the first moved his arm to bring it down on Sakura, the second swung his across and parried around to defend Sakura.

Startled, she staggered away from the force and the second guard removed his shades, throwing them to the side. Osamu examined him and barked out in fury, "You're not my guard!"

"Took you long enough," the familiar voice said from in front of Sakura. She gasped and moved closer to Gaara, and stepped forward to see silvery eyes trained on the guard who withdrew and took a step back.

"Neji!"

"What can the _three _of you do?" Yoko asked looking meaningfully around the table. Sakura glared at her and she looked away as Osamu approached her with intimidating strides.

The rest of the council slowly began to rise from their seat, minus two. The gentle giant remained frozen in place with a worried expression and Kensho sat calmly, as though watching a show play out.

Gaara took her arm when Osamu came near but she shrugged him off and took her own steps forward. Doubt flashed in his eyes when he saw how afraid she was of him, and he flung his fist out with a crazed wail, but she stepped to the side and grabbed his wrist, twisting it around and circling him until he was planted into the floor.

Four things happened at once; of what she was certainly aware of. Osamu threw her off and pulled up to strike with his elbow. As he did, Gaara's hand flung out and a shield of sand prevented the blow from reaching her. The council didn't seem to believe their eyes, but they stumbled forward either way, leaving one at the table; Yosaku, who didn't seem to know what to do. Even Kensho had risen and sprinted forward to the fight.

And then lastly, from behind Gaara the door burst open and Sakura's dumbfounded expression barely caught Gaara's lips whispering into a concealed microphone she wasn't aware of. Her eyes gleamed with hope when everyone she knew ran forward to meet the men heading towards us.

She didn't catch who had collided with who, but wails and yells tore through the room and she looked up, regaining her focus, to where Yusuke had withdrawn his own two swords and had lay them down towards Sakura. Gaara's sand withdrew and Yusuke stepped backwards, piercing Sakura's mind with his frightening eyes.

His attention was soon on Gaara and Sakura found the two of them to be worthy opponents when it came to eye-threats. He jolted forwards and the sand stopped his amazing speed once more before simmering, allowing Gaara to send his foot out and kick him back from Sakura, who felt another grab her wrist.

Neji stared down the man as the council ran forward and louder, more rushed steps, approached him from behind. He couldn't help but allow himself a smug grin when the men panicked and the guard he face tensed up.

"I accept your challenge," he spoke holding his sword out in an unfamiliar stance.

Neji's silver eyes almost rolled but instead he chuckled, insulting the man; nothing like being psyched up. His hands raised the sword above his head and as the constant chime of metal upon metal rung through his ears; he shoved back, blocking the man who relentlessly attacked him.

"I expected more from you; you fight like a child! Who taught you how to wield a sword?" the man sneered lifting his sword higher and bringing it down.

Neji glared at the insult and lifted his sword up to meet the man's with an intense blow, which shattered both blades. The man gasped and backed up from the force, quickly altering his stance and throwing the handle from his katana away. Neji mimicked his actions, but widened his stance and thrust his palms out; ready for the man.

"I never learned with a sword; hand-to-hand was always more thrilling," Neji shot back with a cold, detached voice.

"What is this? Did you invent this while watching Sunday morning cartoons?" The man laughed.

Neji's eyes narrowed and when the man approached, he shifted around him, blocking his accurate punches and thrusting his palms out to meet part of his body. He'd kill this one slowly.

"W-What did you do?" The man gasped out, taking a step back and clutching his chest. Neji smiled but didn't elaborate on the extent to the man's damage.

Naruto barged at the man approaching Gaara and then jumped backwards from his counterattack. When he looked up, red knowing eyes looked at him with a sneer. "Why if it isn't the fox boy!" He barked, throwing his fist out, which connected with Naruto's shoulder.

He stumbled back and snarled at the Uchiha. The one he'd met with Sasuke's father. His brother. "Madara, right?" Naruto asked, throwing his fist out and elongating demon-enhanced claws, which struck the man's face.

He snarled and moved backwards, cursing and clutching his bleeding face in shock. "What took you so long?" Gaara shouted ducking low and kicking his leg to meet with Yusuke's knee, which bent backwards at an awkward angle with a loud crack.

Naruto twisted his face and turned when Madara leashed out and punched blindly at Naruto, who ducked and lifted his knee to connect with the man's stomach.

"You know; had to arrive in style."

"You arrived like a pack of dogs!" Gaara growled out, pushing hard against the two swords with his hands crossed against his chest and Sand shielding his front. He pushed him back and threw a wide punch at Yusuke's face, making him stumble and drop one of his swords.

"We led the others out! But we need the guy back there!" Naruto nodded towards Yosaku, who was still frozen in his chair, looking to each brawl in shock. As he said it, Hinata danced past him and ran for the man.

He focused on Hinata and crossed his hands, thinking she would strike him, but Hinata stopped and gently touched his arm; "Miu is outside! The police will arrive soon, you should be out there!"

Gaara zoned out and focused on the man who was attacking him. He jumped back from the sword which slashed out at him. The man snarled but didn't answer him and Gaara rushed forward, elbowing him in the ribs. When he moved back, the sword came down and slashed across his arm, making him hiss and kick the man in the chest.

Flashing lights approached and glimmered through the windows, while the sounds of sirens caught up to the laser show. Gaara cursed, knowing their time was limited to deal with the men before the police barged in.

Yusuke stood and threw his sword to the floor, cracking his knuckles against his palm and throwing out a fist. Gaara caught it and raise his other fist to connect with the man's second, which shot out towards Gaara. Using Sand to shield the bones, he smashed into the man's hand and he wailed out withdrawing from Gaara, but he kept him close.

Sakura had been tugged up and then struck back down by Osamu, who looked around with a crazed, disbelieving gleam. She pushed herself upwards and sent her foot out to connect with Osamu's stomach, making him gush out the breath he had and wheeze.

"Stupid bitch! You're nothing without me! What will you have?" He yelled standing up and reaching down for Sakura's hair.

He tugged on the long tail, lifting her to stand on shaking legs and snarling in her face. "What is he that I'm not? He's nothing, you're nothing!"

He threw her down to the floor and she felt tears well in her eyes, and stupidly enough; she started listening to his words. Really listening.

He sat over on her back, straddling her waist, and pulled her up by her neck, whispering hot, raged breath into her ear. His tone sounded demented, and as he lifted her neck, her eyes looked up and focused on Gaara, who was slashed across his arm by the large, twisted blade that Yusuke held. He pushed backwards and then kicked the man in the chest, baring his teeth at the threat.

"He's nothing! But even _he _wouldn't want you! You've been tainted by all of us here! The things you've seen stole your innocence a long time ago, honey!" His nails began to scratch at her neck, like you would do to an animal when they wanted attention.

"You're so selfish! How long will he stand around, though? When it's all over, will he still want you?"

Sakura bubbled and tears fell from her eyes when Osamu tightly grabbed her stomach, digging the other hand's stubby nails into her skin. The fabric of the thick kimono stopped him from tearing into her skin, but the tension in his fingers pinched and bruised at her belly.

"Remember… remember when I first brought you home? You were so thankful. I saved you, Sakura! And this is how you repay me? I saved you from that place!"

"Stop it!" She screeched raising a hand over his and dragging her nails down the length of his fingers.

"Remember when I first touched you?" His hand slid down the length of her neck and down her chest.

Sakura's heart sped up and the memories of the times he spoke of flashed before he. She felt her tears fall and she squirmed her neck in his hold.

She closed her eyes tightly and rushed breaths of anger took over. She refused to remember them. She refused to listen to his bullshit any longer.

"Remember when-," her hand gripped the lowering fingers and gripped them with inhuman strength, bending them in different positions. He yelled in her ear and let her go, making her stumble and gasp for breath.

In front of her, Joe fell to the floor and Lee stood above him panting, waiting should he get up again. At the far end of the room. The guard Neji fought spluttered blood up and dribbled it down his chin, as he panted on the floor. Neji relaxed and looked around the room.

Shino led Yosaku out the door with Hinata, who avoided the fights, yet looked off for Naruto and different people when they were in trouble. The sirens outside dimmed, but the lights were still blinding through the windows and voices from outside barked orders she couldn't hear.

She pushed up and Osamu stumbled from her in response. Without looking, she knelt and kicked backwards, connecting with part of Osamu which snapped under the strength.

This time, she'd see his own pain. She stood and felt him grab her from behind, trying to keep her arms down from hurting him, but she growled out a cry and lowered her hand, grabbing between his legs and crushing what she could.

People fell around her and others watched should she need help, but the crunching, wailing sound Osamu stopped them from approaching. When he let her go and stepped back with hot tears running from his eyes, she turned to face him down.

He made a move for something cold in her back pocket, and she froze momentarily when he withdrew a long, powerful looking gun which had been concealed in his pocket. Before he got the chance to level it's aim, Sakura shot forward and kicked the gun away. He was slower and weaker from the fight, but Sakura was high on adrenaline, fuelling her rage and hate for the man in front of her.

Without needing to think on a next move, her hand reached up and grabbed his hair, like he had done so many times to her, and she forced him to the ground with a sharp kick to his knees. Her hand gripped the hair tightly, and the skin on his head moved with the hold on his hair as she brought his head down to the floor in a quick blow.

He cried out and moaned, so she did it once more, liking the feel of it; but once more wasn't enough. His head smashed again, and again until an echoing crunch stopped his flailing arms and snapped her trance. Her hand still gripped his hair, and when she turned and flipped him over, nausea swirled within her at the sight of his caved head and indented eyes, which were rolled into his own skull.

Gaara gripped the arm of the opponent he still held and sent his hand out. The length of his palm's edge connected with his neck and the man sank to the floor and into unconsciousness. His inner demon was screaming in blood lust and his head felt light with pleasure.

His jade eyes focused on Temari, who had been struggling, and when Katashi had landed on the floor heavily from her blow, he took no time in crossing the distance and throwing his foot into the man's face. His eyes closed instantaneous; out cold.

Temari glared up at him, ignoring her own unsteady breathing, but her gaze was lost for a frightened one when she looked beyond Gaara. He turned and followed her sight to see Sakura gripping Osamu's hair and ramming his head into the floor over and over. He'd seen much in his life and even acted upon the strongest, violent reactions, but seeing someone so pure kill another man had him nauseous. Especially her…

He stepped forward when she finally froze and lifted her from the body she'd just turned. Her voice seemed lost in her throat, and wild, scared eyes refused to look up at him. When she was gently tucked into his chest, he looked up to the faces of loyal, tired friends who were as lost for words as he. Bodies surrounded them, some dead, some unconscious. Some bleeding, some still and bruised.

Naruto wiped the blood trail from his own lips and nodded, checking over his friends much like Gaara. When he was satisfied, however, nobody made any move until the sound of clattering doors alerted them to the Police's arrival.

**oOo**

"Sakura! Is she alright?" Naruto asked, placing a hand to Sakura's forehead. She looked over and swatted it away, regaining the composure she'd lost inside. The image flooded back before she could help herself, and she shuddered. Cleverly disguising her disgust in herself with a chill from the cold night, she rubbed her arms and scowled playfully.

She rested in the back of an ambulance, dangling her legs over the edge of the opened vehicle. The police had harassed her to no end, but Tsunade eventually split up the commotion after she'd filled in the officers with an update.

The girls were seated in many different cars, and hadn't spoken to one another since they'd left. They were lost, Sakura assumed. They'd been cared for by monsters in the most cruel ways, but cared for and housed nonetheless. They were worried; what would happen to them? Would they be put into another care? Would they be forced to relive everything that had ever happened? Would they be forced onto the next road in life? Sakura felt somewhat lucky to have as many friends and a new carer.

She turned her attention back on Naruto, and narrowed her eyes at the sparkly lips she recognised. Her emerald eyes widened in disbelief, and she looked him up and down, as if to confirm her thoughts. There _had _been something odd about that ever-so-familiar maid. But she never would have imagined…

"I knew it was you," she accused, wrinkling her nose as she imagined Naruto's womanly form.

"Yeah, I make a pretty hot girl, huh?" He grinned, fully understanding what she meant, and thudded his chest triumphantly.

"Ugh," she moaned shaking her head in disgust, then fixed Naruto with a strike to the noggin.

He pouted and flinched away, rubbing his head soothingly and looking at her. "Jeez, what was that for?"

"That jutsu is weird, Naruto," Sakura argued, looking past him to where the rest of the gang waited in a huge, intimidating group. It worked to an extent, and only few officers approached them briefly. They were quite sneaky.

She sighed, and looked up to Gaara, who approached and waited on her to make a move, where he would undoubtedly follow her. She'd starved him of attention for a month, after all.

Taking the hint, she stood and let Naruto lead the way to where her friends stood waiting. The paramedic had been satisfied there was nothing physically wrong with her, and made quick work of the once over. She felt they'd been delayed long enough.

When she stopped, she let the night wind play with her loose hair for a moment before sighing out and looking to each. "I'm sorry, guys." It was the only thing she could think of to say to them and she owed them that much for leaving so suddenly without letting them in on the plan.

Temari blubbered and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Sakura. Tenten joined the group hug and gently eased Hinata into the mix. Sakura looked to each as they joined the huddle, surprised by the emotions the girls were showing. They were usually so strong and kick-ass.

"Since when do you cry?" Sakura joked, feeling Temari squeeze her in warning. It was all she could do to keep from crying herself. Play strong and joke; something she'd learned from Naruto.

"God don't be so stupid again; ever! You got that?" Temari barked, moving away and swiping her eyes to erase any signs of weakness. Sakura saluted her and let Naruto jump on her.

"Don't worry, I looked after them," he boasted, while she heard mutters of protest from the small group. Some of the grunts sounded strangely like 'bullshit' and she laughed, giving him a patronising pat on the back.

"Oh _now _I feel reassured."

Ino stepped forward and they wrapped their arms around one another. "I mind swapped, so you didn't recognize me," she explained, making Sakura curious.

"With who?" She blurted pulling away as she gestured towards the furthest car, where two of the girls sat quietly in thought.

"The green-haired one."

"Ah, I knew there was something odd about her," Sakura exclaimed, receiving a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Okay, everybody. File out, before the police begin their excessive banter once more," Tsunade ordered, approaching them from behind where she'd left three officers mumbling and scribbling frantically in their little notepads.

Sakura turned and smiled up at Tsunade who returned the expression and pulled her into a motherly embrace. "I'm not happy with you, young lady; when we get home, there'll be hell to pay."

Sakura winced and stepped away with a frown. "Ouch."

The group began to leave in small groups, talking animatedly despite their fatigue. Some tiered off to the right, some to the left. Naruto's booming laughter could be heard when he pulled Hinata close to him with a feral grin and away from the group she'd been a part of. She blushed heavily as he led her away, yapping about how she should go with him instead. Neji almost turned and had words with the blonde, but Tenten grabbed his arm and tugged him along, warning him to leave the two alone.

"I have a feeling I won't be able to keep you for a few days; so you'll have to start begging when you move in." Tsunade explained, distracting her attention from the group, who disappeared in the night.

"Why's that?"

"You put that boy through hell when you left; I doubt he'll let you see sunlight for a few days, so I won't get my hopes up."

Sakura snorted and scrunched her nose up, "You're over exaggerating!" It was more a hope; a quick prayer, but Gaara had made sure to stay close until the paramedic and until he left just a second ago, without a word. He had stalked off quicker than the rest off in the direction Naruto had later taken.

The roar of a bike pulled up behind Sakura and she cringed at Tsunade's blank expression, which spoke more than words could say. She didn't need to fix her with an honest nod, which meant she was deadly serious. Her throat bobbed as she gulped, but she was soon tugged backwards with a yelp.

Gaara handed her a helmet and she sent one last look to Tsunade before she pulled it over her flailing hair. When the soft padding enveloped her ears, Tsunade leaned forward and Gaara flicked his visor up. She whispered to him with a level voice, but Gaara looked away with a smirk as she hooked her arms around his waist, pulling herself on.

When Tsunade stepped back, a fleeting smiled was all that she managed to see before the image left her in under a second, when he pulled away and sped past the law-enforcement vehicles and onto the dirt track surrounded by gloomy trees, which Sakura had witnessed when she first arrived.

Taking note of how his body seemed tense to touch, she tightened her arms, keeping her close. Behind the helmet she smiled and rested against his taut back, feeling exhaustion, hunger, relief, stress and grief overwhelm her.

She clung onto his back, letting the wind snap at her.

**To Be Continued…**

**I don't think this one was a cliff hanger, but I usually don't so… hm…**

**Check out my Sasuke-Sakura one-shot! It's called Human.**

**Anonymous Reviews Accepted.**

**The final Chapter:**** Outcome**


	30. See You At School

**Sorry it's been so long. This is it, the finale! The end! The finish! **

**It's been great! Even if I did lose interest half way through, I pulled through to finish it off for you guys!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**-See You At School-**

**-30-**

Standing tall, Sakura stared back at her reflection contemplatively. Could three months change a person? She felt new and refreshed.

Still, the small reminder streaking across her stomach would always remind her of the past.

_Lazing back on the bed, against the firm, breathing creature beneath her, she allowed his fingers to roam over her body. They trailed slowly up the inside of her arm, looping around and teasing the side of her breast, which made her breath catch in her throat, then pausing on the underside of her breath._

_She cringed._

"_What's this?"_

_He gently eased her from his stomach and lowered himself until he was eye level with the small, star-shaped scar imbedded into her skin. It was silvery; an old one, he realised._

"_Before Osamu," Gaara growled at the name, "You know I was in an orphanage, right?"_

_He nodded and eased her to continue, watching her through his dark lashes unwaveringly._

_She smiled defensively. "It was given when we misbehaved. To set an example to the others. We got it lucky. Some didn't leave that place." She broke off and turned towards the wall. Gaara didn't push her; he never would. Instead, he lowered his head and traced his tongue over the scar. Sakura threaded her hands through his hair. _

She traced her fingers over the small scar. It wasn't so much a reminder of her misbehaviour or the consequences of it, but it reminded her of that place, nevertheless. Every secret that went on behind those walls. The body of her friend, who was one of those who didn't get lucky. It was most likely still buried beneath the academy's soil.

She looked back up to her determined green eyes.

The past months she had been sheltered by her friends and boyfriend. _Boyfriend. _That didn't sound quite right. It sounded almost immature, considering all they had went through since she arrived in town. Lover? Maybe not; he made sure not to take things any further than a passionate kiss.

She wasn't sure whether or not she'd mind; she'd been placed in one too many sexual situations in her life. Having someone touch her who she actually wanted to touch back was a pleasant change. _His_ hands didn't remind her of any bad experiences.

But he made sure to let her know he felt she should recover. Along with Naruto and the gang, who were beginning to get a little _too _protective.

In fact, that was why she was standing in front of the mirror, clad only in her underwear. Her hand raised, and the light caught the metal of the scissors she held. She tapped them against her lip in thought.

It was time to show those who cared about her that she was a new person and not to be babied. She was made of stronger stuff now that she felt blessed. A bubbly laugh left her lips. If Gaara were to enter now, she wasn't sure whether he would give her that searing look which told her not to tempt him, or wrestle the scissors from her hand under the misguided impression she was harming.

With that thought in mind, she raised the scissors and set about her business before someone interrupted and though she had lost her mind.

Clumps of pink hair fell to the floor, and with it, all worries of the past.

**oOo**

The next morning, she headed downstairs with a smile. Her short, chopped cut bobbing with each step she took.

It took little time to get used to the new house. Her room had been painted with a fresh coat of cream, and many different coloured pillows, objects and boxes rested everywhere. Instead of windows, two balcony doors overlooked an open stretch of field, which she often found herself looking onto.

And best of all, down the hall slept her new guardian. Sure, sometimes she found herself having to take Tsunade to bed after a night with the teaching staff, but it was a sure improvement on feigning sleep so she wasn't bothered.

When she entered the Kitchen and took a seat at the white island counters, a slow, cunning grin rose on her lips as the moment she had anticipated arrived. Tsunade, who had been stabbing at the bacon in the pan with curses under her breath, turned around.

"Good Mor- What the hell have you done to your hair?"

Sakura ran her fingers through it and smiled. "Do you like it? I felt like a change."

The suspicious glint in the blonde woman's eyes dissipated at the normal answer. She looked over her new daughter's bright persona, searching for any false truths. When she was satisfied she was still in the right frame of mind, she turned back around and nodded.

"Very chic"

Chic?

"You're gonna be late"

Sakura glanced over at the clock and nodded, standing quickly and snatching a piece of toast she had been eyeing in secret. She bit down on the crispy edge and ran from the room, snatching her black messenger bag on the way.

She almost skidded to stop, then spat her toast out and turned. "_You're _gonna be late!"

Tsunade nodded absentmindedly. Not the best of attitudes for a principle to have, but Sakura didn't bring it up. Instead, she turned to leave and found a head full of blonde hair bobbing up and down outside of the window.

She threw open the door and began walking down the path, letting Naruto run to catch her up.

"You... uh, okay?" He asked her unsurely.

"I cut my hair, Naruto. I haven't lost my mind."

He sighed quite openly, irritating her to no end. "Good! For a second there..."

He broke off into relieved laughter and began striding beside her towards the school.

Now that she had moved in with Tsunade, she lived close to Naruto and decided to walk to school with him. She had declined Tsunade's offer for a lift, deciding on the less flashy route. Everyone had already found out she had been adopted by Tsunade; so there was no need to throw oil on the fire.

Tenten was a little put out that she couldn't walk with her now, but the reasoning behind it meant she preferred it this way.

When the school gates drew closer, another person joined her side quickly. She smiled over at Nina, their matching green eyes connecting, and then hooked her arm through the girls.

Nina, the timid crowd pleaser who had been underneath Saki's control, turned out to be connected deeper with Sakura than she would have ever guessed. She should have realised; it was the eyes... the eyes of their father.

It was all thanks to Tsunade, who had dug up Sakura's past after she began asking questions about who her real parents were. They had been residents of Konoha, which puzzled Sakura as to how she ended up in a Mist orphanage.

Who'd have thought she had a sister; she certainly didn't expect it. If course Nina was thrilled, in a quietly pleased way; she hadn't the courage to ask about her parents, so finding out from Tsunade out of the blue cheered her up.

"I like your hair"

Sakura thanked her happily; it was the first positive comment she'd received all day. Sometimes she had to remind herself the withdrawn girl was a year older.

Life turned out well for the girls affected by the Council's plans. Nina decided to continue school; she didn't have long left until she graduated, so moving away and accepting the fund from the government was pointless. She happily agreed to remain in Konoha with her newfound sister.

Hotaru and Izumi, who had also been offered the fund being over eighteen, chose very different paths. The raven haired Izumi, who Sakura remembered very vividly at the orphanage in Mist, decided to head back to her hometown, though she vowed to avoid the orphanage at all costs.

Something Haruhi, who wasted no time in rinsing the disgusting green dye from her hair, had no qualms with. She returned quite eagerly to the orphanage in her hometown, where friends were waiting eagerly for her. It had been quite awkward for her to get along with the group, especially Ino who had stolen (_borrowed, _she would interject) her body during the raid. She seemed almost scared of them.

With a curt thank you, Izumi had parted ways with a relieved Sakura and accepted the grant from the government, who had been influenced to help the girls start a new life after Tsunade's pleas. Sakura wasn't sure she would know what to do if Izumi decided to capture her lost school years in Konoha with Sakura. The two, though they tried, didn't seem to mix well.

Hotaru, the red-headed beauty, was unsure of what to do. After influence from Sakura's friends, who wasted no time introducing the girls to their unlikely group of ex-outcasts, artists, geniuses and socially etiquette, the girl decided to join the Academy, where she was admitted into the strategist's team, with a troubled Shikamaru.

She was a quiet one, still unsure of her past before the League, but being bought only two weeks before the meeting meant she hadn't suffered half as much at most of them, who had been anticipating a life of slavery. Sakura had no doubt her memories would soon return, thanks to Tsunade's medical treatment, coupled with Kurenai's mind techniques.

Speaking of the devil, the girl waited at the gate demurely and smiled over at the three. Naruto waved at her, which she returned quickly with a hello. She joined his side as they walked into school, but didn't say much to Sakura about her new style. She wasn't one to talk much to the girls.

When she approached the group, an excited Sayuri jumped up from her spot on the grass and threw her arms around Sakura's neck, who found herself ducking so the younger girl could manage.

Her silvery blonde streaks were tucked up into her saggy blue hat, revealing every inch of her troubled face.

"You cut your beautiful hair!"

Sakura nodded, unable to ignore the slight frown Nina sent the young girl with sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey Naruto," the little minx tossed over her shoulder carelessly, towards an irritated Naruto, who ignored her and walked towards the blushing Hinata who mouthed her approval to Sakura. Sakura's blue eyed friends seemed only capable of winding one another up.

Sakura barely had time to ask young Sayuri what she wanted to do. The girl jumped up and down and _told _Sakura she was joining the academy with her. Apparently Tsunade had already been through admittance issues with her by the time Sakura met the girl again. At least she was determined.

Tenten wasn't too thrilled to have another joining their Weapon expertise team, but an unusually amused Temari gladly accepted her under her wing. Sakura had been worried about the older girl's influence on her, but she was graduating soon, so she forced herself not to think on it.

The group stared at her unusually, some muttering under their breath about her frame of mind. She sighed unhappily and propped her hands on her hips. "I'm not insane. I thought it was time for a change. Leave the old behind and bring in the new, you know?"

It seemed only some managed to catch the underlined meaning that she had moved on; Neji and Shikamaru shared an understanding glance then said nothing, like many of the guys in the group. Sayuri stuck her tongue out cheekily, angering Tenten and Naruto, who stood alongside one another, grimacing at the girl.

"Yeah, back off! It's cute!"

"Weren't you just crying because she cut her _beautiful hair_?" Tenten muttered under her breath, pursing her lips and glanced up at the tree.

Sayuri pointedly ignored the irritated girl, who had her ankle held back by Neji, who rested beside her lazily.

Tenten had been devastated when Miu stayed with her foster parent, Yosaku; the gentle giant of the group, who had all the charges against him dropped. She had yelled out some insults, claiming he should have notified someone about something so big, and that he couldn't be trusted, but gave up eventually. Sakura guessed it was because Tenten had managed to talk quite pleasantly with the golden haired Miu, who she claimed was a kind version of Ino (much to Ino's _loud _intervention).

When the group settled once more, Sakura quickly excused herself and began searching the school grounds. She walked past the stubborn secretary behind the reception desk, who stared at her all the way to the double doors leading to the corridor, without so much as a glance.

In the corridor, her eyes searched through the windows viewing the inner gardens at the academy, which were shining brilliantly with the sun's help. She had to pause mid way when she spotted a scene she would never have expected three or four months ago.

Out on the shortly cut grass stood two unlikely Uchiha's. After news about Sasuke's uncle's arrest spread around the school, and many brave individuals asked into the case, Sasuke began to change. Even his brother didn't have so many complaints about his ignorant little sibling anymore, who had been so influenced by his hard-headed family.

Beside him, he frowned and spoke lowly to his cousin, Beth-Ann, whose eyes bled red and looked down at the small cut grazing her forearm.

Without the weeds in the Uchiha's now blooming garden, it seemed Sasuke was free to believe in anything that fit his fancy. He even gave up harassing Sakura, who had questioned his pleased brother about it. She had the slight suspicion Itachi had said something.

In the distance, she actually spotted him alongside Deidara and Sasori, who were openly laughing at Itachi's brother and cousin. It seemed they still liked to verbally abuse him, which didn't seem to bother Itachi at all.

She passed them with a knowing look, replying to the quick greetings.

"Stay out of trouble," Deidara teased with a meaningful grin. What did he mean?

She ignored it and rounded the corner, immediately spying the person she had been looking for.

It took a moment for the three siblings to spot her; _he _was first, naturally.

Temari often joked he had a built in sonar whenever she was in the area. Sakura guessed it had something to do with Shukaku, but never openly discussed the theory with its container.

He turned to look at her and for a stunned moment, simply watched as she stood fiddling with her hands. He had been with her the night before, and quite put out when she kicked him out, claiming she had something to do and that he'd find out in due time.

Of everyone's approval, she needed his the most.

When their brother became silent, Temari and Kankuro followed his line of sight and smiled. Temari waved her over, and Sakura quickly skipped to it.

"Hot cut; any reason?"

"Not really," she waved off with a lie.

Kankuro slid an arm around her shoulder and waggled his eyebrows. "Yeah, you look-!" Just as she was sure some filth was going to leave his lips, he paused and took a deep gulp, which confused Temari and Sakura, who caught one another's eye. He smiled shakily, "Very nice." His arm left her.

Gaara pushed past them and tugged her wrist to make her follow some distance away.

"_He made me eat sand! That's sick!"_

"You don't like it?" Sakura guessed, running a nervous hand through the short length.

"_Serves you right, pervert!"_

Gaara took over, placing a hand where hers had been and running his fingers along her scalp and then through the strands. "It suits you. But why'd you do it?"

"_Hey... he can't like, control me can he?"_

"It's a new start; I don't need you guys to baby me. I'm fine now everyone's here with me," Sakura reassured him.

"_What are you talking about?"_

He accepted that answer. So long as she hadn't developed some weird new habit she found pleasurable, he could sleep at night. With her right beside him. His face turned sour, remembering the previous night.

"You didn't have to get all serious and kick me out. That damned demon gave me hell."

"_His sand is inside me! Not just any san; his! What if he starts moving me around?"_

"Sorry," Sakura apologised sincerely. "I'm here now."

She folded her arms behind his neck, and relished in the feel of his arms circling her and holding her waist close. He rested his forehead against hers.

"_You moron!"_

Sakura frowned, and they broke apart to stare at his squabbling siblings. He raised his arm to drape around her shoulder and walked her away from the scene to where they would hopefully find some kind of peace and solitude.

**oOo**

The cold fence dug in her back, but she didn't bother moving. She watched the traffic passing the school, remembering the cars which had gathered outside of the school when Osamu had taken her. She could still see him slamming the door shut and screaming her name out for the school to hear.

A hand ran its way through her hair, and pulled her into a firm chest. She sighed, knowing exactly who it was. His scent washed over her pleasantly, so she closed the distance and inhaled it greedily.

"What were you thinking about?"

She looked up into his serious jade eyes and paused. She had been waiting for Naruto for quite some time now; the idiot was late again. Still, she was surprised to find Gaara was still here.

"Sometimes, I can't help it. You can't make them disappear altogether; the memories."

It was the truth. Though she didn't feel pain anymore, or dread, she did think on it still. It wasn't to be helped.

He nodded, and placed a slow, soft kiss on her forehead. She lowered her eyes and smiled, raising a hand to run through his blood-red hair.

All too soon, he pulled away and walked past her.

Before she could help herself, she blurted out his name, "Gaara!"

He half-glanced over his shoulder almost cockily. His eyes were sparkling mischievously. "Hm?"

Sakura grinned and shrugged her shoulders, feeling a little silly. "Nothing. I just wanted to say your name."

He nodded, and turned back around but didn't walk away. She swore she could feel tiny grains of sand gently encircling her hand; the thought warmed her.

"Sakura"

"Yep?"

He shook his head quickly, so she shouted out after him. "See you at school!"

It was something she could do now. Go to school without a care in the world. Something she hadn't believed to ever happen again three months ago, in the solitude of that manor's room. Something she found immeasurable amounts of pleasure in saying; something so simple.

He turned back around again, fully this time, and lowered his head. His serious eyes never left hers, and a delicious smirk curved at his lips. She paused, losing her smile and becoming unblinking so she didn't miss a thing.

"See you _tonight_"

She blushed hotly, and looked back to the road so he couldn't see how much _that _one had affected her. Seconds later, when she looked back, she was half-satisfied, half-dejected to find him walking away quite casually, like he hadn't promised such a thing.

Really, what was she going to do with him?

Well... she had a _few_ thoughts.

**The End**

**God it took forever, didn't it?**

**Thank you everyone for the immeasurable amounts of support. PM's, reviews, alerts, favourites, C2's, hits... everything! Thank you!**

**Before any perverts review, hints of jiggy-ness is it! Lol, I've went off sex-scenes. Sometimes they just seem tacky and no matter how much I tried to fit one in on this chapter, it didn't seem right. It killed it, if I'm honest.**

**Check out my new story; Kingdom In Peril. It's gonna be a good one!**

**Let's break a record! Everyone, anonymous and members alike, review! Come on everyone! Don't disappoint.**


	31. Life Is A Party

**This chapter was written as an extra thank you for sticking with the story for so long!**

**-Life's A Party-**

**-What Happened?-**

The large group entered the building somewhat rowdily, some looking around in awe, while others inspected with a keen eye. Naruto took Hinata's hand, making the poor girl turn several shades of red, and dragged her off to an area close to the dance floor, but with blocked views of other tables.

The group followed, some in dance, wiggling hips and heads, while others simply walked… like robots. Sakura was one in mid-dance when she noticed Temari dragging a tired looking male behind her. Shikamaru caught her eye wearily.

"Tem!" She yelled attracting the blonde's attention. "How are you guys?" A sly grin rose to embarrass the blonde.

"F-Fine Sakura!" the blonde blushed sensing she knew something. A memory flashed in her mind of when she placed a hand on Shikamaru's leg just as a bike flew past. Damn it, she knew she'd been feeling him up!

"You know…" Sakura began once more. "Shikamaru's kinda like your toy boy! He is younger after all!" Sakura giggled sending a calculating look to Shikamaru, who wasn't listening much. He was frowning over at the crowded bar, wondering how they were going to manage to get through the patrons let alone get served! Sakura turned to see fire burning in Temari's eyes and felt her cue to leave. "Ah! C-ya!" She giggled running off to follow Naruto.

"Damn her!" Temari hissed looking around to figure out method of payback. She noticed Tenten nudging Neji as they walked with a giggle playing on her lips. "Tenten!" She yelled making her way over to the girl, who looked quite frightened, yet curious.

She hadn't talked much to the weapon's mistress, she'd spotted her good hand in class, but she knew she was trustworthy and pretty kick ass at times. "Temari-san?"

"Gya! Less of the san, we need to get even with Sakura!" She ordered with a grin, thumbing over to the pink haired girl who danced over to Naruto and Hinata, who had found their table.

Tenten remembered how Sakura had pushed her into Neji when they met. Although it was the reason they began talking and dating each other, she was plenty embarrassed about the incident and swore to get revenge. "I agree!"

"Here's what we do…" Temari started, leaning into the girl who listened curiously.

**oOo**

Naruto sat down in the cushioned seat with a plop, bouncing up slightly when the cushion protested. Beside him, Hinata sat a little more daintily, folding her fidgeting hands on her lap nervously. Her cheeks were already beginning to colour. She was sitting beside him again; alone!

God, she prayed someone would come over so she could relax somewhat!

As if sent by god himself to answer her prayers, Sakura skipped over happily and beckoned Hinata to budge up. When the girl complied, nervously hinting at Naruto to do the same with a hand on his solid arm, Sakura sat down and sighed.

"This is great!" She announced happily, staring all around at the crowds of dancing, drinking and socializing people.

Hinata nodded in agreement, but her attention focused on Temari Sabaku, who tugged along a whipped Shikamaru. She practically threw him in his seat, earning a grumbled curse from the younger male, then took her own.

Her smile was a victorious, cunning one.

Hinata followed her line of vision towards Sakura' who was bobbing excitedly in her seat, oblivious to the plans being made against her. Hinata gulped and avoided her eyes when the sandy haired Sabaku turned to glance at her.

All interest in the girl's plans were lost, however, when distinctive weight fell across her shoulder. She followed the arm towards Naruto, who clearly thought nothing of it, and mimicked Sakura, looking all around them excitedly.

She almost fainted.

"Hey, where'd Gaara go?" She had thought she spotted Tenten take him away, but didn't think much on it when she spotted the stolen table Naruto had acquired. Actually, where was Tenten? At the bar? She turned around in the cushioned booth and rose to her knees, looking out over the heads of people towards the customers crowing the counter.

"I think he w-went with Neji-nii-san to get a d-drink Sakura-chan"

Sakura nodded absently. It made sense; Neji had been stalking around after the brunette since her clever plan became successful. Still, she wasn't sure she felt comfortable. The girls everywhere were dressed quite scantly, and they were very pretty. With a look one sent at a passing male, they were experienced too.

Would Gaara react? Surely not, he never usually did! Her stomach tightened almost sickeningly. Maybes he should go find him? Why was she even being so protective? She promised this wouldn't happen. Having him as anything other than a friend would be too painful to bare. Osamu would make sure of it.

"Oh… okay. He'll be fine then…"

In that second, something fizzy and bubbly was placed delicately in front of her. She stared for a moment at the bobbing, pink umbrella before looking up at Ino.

**oOo**

Gaara stiffly nodded, causing a roar of laughter to leave Kiba, who reached around and pushed Choji in agreement.

Truthfully, he hadn't been listening. His eyes cleverly sectioned off every male individual within the place, weighing up their general height, weight, muscle span and the females they took interest in. He had sectioned off five so far, who moved towards the prettier, exotic looking girls with extraordinary colours and personalities.

If they so much as _approached _Sakura, he'd...!

"Man, I thought the cat rumour was true, but damn! That one too? You're good."

What the hell was he talking about? More importantly, what the hell had he agreed to?

He shook his head and looked down to the beer placed in front of him. After a quick drink, he replaced it on the bar and glanced uncomfortably at the men at either side of him. Maybe they were sort of... pleasant.

Almost.

He glanced over at the Hyuuga, who bent down lower and whispered into the brunette girl's ear. A pretty blush lined her cheeks, which only worsened when he closed the distance and teasingly pecked the corner of her lips.

Where was Sakura?

As if on cue, someone approached behind them, and he turned to identify the pink hellion who propped her hands on her hips and stared around at them each.

"Hey guys. What you doin'?"

He briefly glanced behind her, to where the four girls who had been eyeing them were sending her scathing looks and whispering insults about her to one another. Somewhat moodily, they edged each other away in search of a new target.

"The usual!" Kiba replied with a toothy grin, which died down after he glanced behind her, to where the blonde Ino seemed almost nervous.

Their eyes connected for a brief moment, before Ino quickly looked away and began rubbing her neck. Why was she here? Did Sakura invite them? When did they become buddies?

"You won't mind if we join you then, huh?" Sakura asked, snapping him from his daze.

"Not at all!" His eyes searched back for Ino's and held them for as long as she'd let him.

Gaara very nearly rolled his eyes as he inspected Sakura's supposedly subtle glances at the two. He knew her game all too well after the corridor incident with Hyuuga and... what _was _her last name?

"Hey Gaara! Wanna dance?"

He partway froze and looked back into her mischievous, daring look. She wasn't serious, was she? Maybe she just wanted Inuzuka and Yamanaka to have some alone time?

"I don't dance, Haruno" He took a drink to dampen his drying throat.

"Come on! You're dressed the part!" He was? He resisted looking down to inspect. He knew he wore the black combats and his red wife-beater. Clubs as packed as this got hot, so thin material had been his line of thought.

"You aren't," he pointed out bluntly in an effort to distract her.

It didn't work, in fact, her hand moved to her zipper and she lowered if almost enticingly down past her pert breasts until it broke free. He tried not to look at her pouting; he wasn't sure which was worse. When she tugged the material from her thin arms and threw it towards the handy bartender, who caught and disposed of it on a little shelf underneath the counter, she smiled.

"Look after it for me!" She said over the music before looking back to Gaara. "Now I am."

When he inspected the little red dress up and down, and just how much skin was visible, someone handily interrupted and made his train of thought worsen.

'_**I could think of some uses for legs like those…' Shukaku growled.**_

"I don't dance"

"Fine" Sakura stated, feeling let down. "Then, I'll find another partner…"

_What?!_

And she was right. She didn't find one, but two, and quickly led them to the dance floor and away from the comfort zone. Was she insane? She trusted people way too easily!

Kiba laughed somewhat nervously and turned back to Ino, who was looking out over the crowds almost nervously.

"Hey Ino"

She turned back to his attention a little too quickly, and scolded herself for seeming too eager. She smiled politely at him. "Kiba"

God why was this so hard? They had been best friends, for crying out loud! What the hell did she see in that Uchiha anyway?

He rubbed the back of his neck almost painfully. God he hated that guy, and he wasn't stupid enough to question the reasons why. Ino was so much better than her front at school!

"You... still growing the tulips?"

Her doe-eyed, questioning stare turned back on him, and for a stunned moment she simply looked at him looking at her. Her stomach began to twist pleasantly, and her heartbeat hastened to make itself known.

"Y-you remembered?"

He grinned at the positive sign and nodded, "Of course! I helped with the part near the pond!"

She laughed colourfully, and Kiba eagerly drank in her beautiful smile. "You fell in!"

He shrugged it off, grinning ecstatically from sheer happiness. God, this was it! She was here, talking to him normally! Like nothing had ever happened!

He opened his mouth to retort, but somehow, over the pounding music, the sounds of something sharp carving up wood distracted them, and they turned around to find Gaara was narrowing his eyes dangerously into the crowd, the nails on the countertop were carving deep into the polished wooden bar. Thankfully, the bartender seemed oblivious.

Ino followed his gaze, and caught a somewhat nervous Sakura looking to every hand which touched her. Jesus she'd congratulate her for having caught too hotties and having then dance with her like that, but she seemed almost terrified.

"Hey, she doesn't look too good," she commented before she could hold the words in for Gaara's sake. It was all he needed to propel himself forward towards the scene. Ino and Kiba shared a disbelieving look.

Ino laughed, breaking the tension hey had unknowingly created between them. They were alone now; Neji and sneakily tugged Tenten onto the floor and wasn't wasting the opportunity to run his hands over every inch of her skin. She looked away almost timidly, in time to find Choji turning away from them and digging into his crisps while he sat on the barstool.

"I wish I knew her secret," she commented offhandedly.

Kiba smiled somewhat crookedly. "What're you talking about? You're way cooler."

Sure he liked Sakura; she was a great friend, even more so for giving him this opportunity, but Ino had always been the one in his eyes.

He laughed off his nerves while she smiled up at him sadly.

"How can you still say that?"

Honestly, he didn't know. "I'm not sure. Sometimes I doubt myself when you chase after that creep Uchiha."

Ino turned away, and for a moment, he thought he offended her and ruined everything. His hand shot out and turned her around, ignoring the burning he felt shoot through his palm when he connected with her bare shoulder.

"I mean-!"

"No, you're right," she admitted honestly. "God Kiba, what have I been doing all this time?" Her head fell into her hands dejectedly, and found himself standing closer and gripping the other shoulder.

"Aw, come on. You're still cool."

She laughed from behind her hands and bravely lowered them along with her head. When she raised her eyes to his, the breath caught in her throat, and she hung onto the moment for as long as was possible.

"You're right though; he isn't all that hot once you dig under the covers," She admitted finally, breaking the tension once more. He laughed and removed his hands from her personal space; pleased to find her watch them retreat solemnly.

Kiba smiled and leant back against the bar. "Are we cool now?"

She looked back up, her bright, blue eyes sparkling more so, as if he'd spoken the magic words. "I thought you'd never ask!"

**oOo**

Naruto had been dancing by the table when he spotted them. Tripping over his foot and landing into an unamused patron, he pushed away and gawped at the two dancers through the crowds.

"Holy shit! Look at that!"

Hinata, Temari and Shikamaru turned to find what held Naruto's interest. They hadn't been expecting anything spectacular; after all, the blonde was often wound up about the slightest thing. But when they spotted the distinctive red hair looming over a panting (_panting!)_ Sakura, they all gawped.

"Guys… do you see what I see?" Naruto asked, unsure of himself.

Hinata began blushing hotly; were they... grinding?

"Holy crap! I can't look!" Temari cursed, though she made no effort to look away from the pair. Shikamaru eyed her as if she were an idiot.

"So don't"

"No! That's my kid brother!" Temari said. She looked away eventually with a grin. "Not that I'm not happy, but I don't wanna watch that!" She said finally with a chuckle.

"Quite right. It's a rather unpleasant sight to watch Ugly pant over Psycho."

Naruto yelled, jumping by Hinata's side and clinging to her delicate shoulders. "Where'd you come from!"

"I was invited"

"I know that; but you just... appeared!"

His smile never faltered. "It's not my fault you were unaware I had arrived. Perhaps you wouldn't have been surprised if you weren't so dickless"

Naruto's aura worsened and he jumped away and in front of Hinata, pointing a rude finger towards the straight faced Sai, who looked out of place in the club.

"You wanna say that again? Let's go!"

"N-Naruto!" Hinata stood and tugged his arm back, but her voice had already turned his attention towards her, and they bumped into one another. Hinata was sent back into the seat, sprawled out demurely over its cushion, while Naruto managed to reach out and take hold of the table and the back of the seat in time to not fall on her.

When she opened her eyes, they came face to face. The inevitable blush blossomed over her face, but she was stunned to find a similar one had overcome Naruto, and he was stuttering to string together a sentence. She smiled up at him and placed a hand to his chest, in hopes that he'd move back.

Before he did, he caught her own and held it there; his rapid heartbeat alarmed her, and she looked back up to his eyes, which hadn't left hers.

"I assumed there was some kind of challenge you had in mind, dickless. Would you like me to return once you've stopped gawping at Stutters?"

Naruto flared up, lifting Hinata to stand behind him and cling to his back, while he yelled and challenged Sai to some kind of drinking game. After a mouthful of curses, most of which defended Hinata, who began to smile and take in the scent of his orange shirt, Sai gladly accepted.

Temari's eyes caught Hinata's knowingly, and she raised her glass to the young Hyuuga.

**oOo**

Ino laughed, but she was cut off was Gaara approached and helped a stumbling Sakura over to the bar. Her face was beat red, and the colour didn't seem to be fading from sight. She turned away slightly from Gaara, who caught the colour and began to smirk in self-congratulation.

"G-Gaara?" Kiba blurted, unsure of what he was asking. He was looking at Sakura, gauging her odd behaviour.

Ino laughed, signalling the bartender to double her drinks. When he presented two more, purple in colour, she shoved one under her nose and giggled maliciously. Revenge was bittersweet!

Sakura gladly accepted, needing the beverage to cool down desperately, but with every drink, her eyesight faded more and more. She had already been stumbling over her feet and finding her flushed face just wouldn't cool down. After just one drink? It didn't seem likely, even if she wasn't used to alcohol.

When the glass was almost empty, it was stolen from her by Gaara's side, who took a delicate sniff and almost grimaced. "Gaara!" she protested, feeling some confidence enter her system after the drink began corresponding with her body.

Ino had already left to tell Temari of their steadily approaching victory, but no sooner had she arrived at the table, Gaara approached.

Kiba snatched out and steadied Sakura's shoulder. "What... has she been giving me?" She laughed a little too happily.

"Honestly? I have _no _idea."

Sakura nodded understandingly and placed her hands on the bar to steady herself. The hand on her shoulder was slapped away, and Kiba looked up to the thuggish looking men in dancer kit. They grinned down at him, already so sure he wasn't going to be a bother.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely, snatching Sakura's arm when she almost toppled off the side of the chair.

"Well, Miss _Prissy_ here needs to learns he has to back up her actions"

Before the hand was slapped from her arm again, Kiba took it and leapt forwards sending his fist to connect with one of the two guys' face. Before he could turn his attention on the second, someone punched him instead, and the first quickly recovered and pushed him in his moment of distraction. His leg tangled with the barstool and sent him to the ground, where he began swiping at the blood leaving his nose.

He looked up angrily when he spotted them lifting Sakura effortlessly and leaving for the exit. Before he could stand, Gaara was by his side.

Where is she?" He asked stopping in front of Kiba who pointed towards the exit. "I'm taking her home when I get her. Tell the others."

He nodded in agreement and stood in time to find Ino approached with a concerned look. "What happened?!" She squeaked out.

The blood was already gone from his nose, so he glared hatefully at the exit. "Those assholes took Sakura."

She gasped, and was about to turn and leave after her friend, but Kiba snatched her arm. "Don't go off alone. Besides, Gaara's probably got her already."

She glanced back at the exit unsurely and sent him a pleading look, so he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Gah! Fine, come on"

In a moment of bravery, he snatched her hand and led her outside. Just beyond the crowded door, Ino spotted the men out cold on the floor and yelped. They were beginning to attract a crowd, so she pulled away and spotted Gaara holding up Sakura by his bike. She sighed.

"God she's so careless!"

Kiba sent her a sceptical look, "Who was feeding her alcohol?"

She blushed prettily and turned back in time to find the most unlikely pair locked in lip combat. Her mouth dropped open, and she blindly fumbled for Kiba's shirt, who growled at her until she tugged him and forced him to the scene. His reaction was a similar one.

When the two broke apart, Kiba was sure he heard Ino let out one of those girly whines of approval. Her hands had even clasped in front of her as she watched him pick her up and sit her on the bike with him, quite content to have her in his arms.

She nudged Kiba's side teasingly. "Think you could beat that?" She joked before she realised what she was saying.

When she did, her eyes lit up with embarrassment, and she opened her mouth to apologise and explain, but Kiba launched forward and captured her lips in a merciless hold.

Her whole body had frozen in shock, but when his lips began working wonders on hers and he sunk one of his fangs into the pert bottom one, she melted in his arms and surrendered to his will.

Maybe he could beat it after all.

**oOo**

**There won't be a sequel before anyone asks. After much thought, I think a sequel will just kill Her Secret Hell. So it's best to let it sleep as it is. Besides, I want to try other ideas now and move along from this storyline.**

**Also, to those who don't know, there is another story alike mine on fanfiction. I hadn't been aware of it, of course, since I promised myself not to read other GaaSaku while I wrote this one should I get sidetracked and ruin this one. **

**So, when I finished and began browsing then found someone who had been a fan had wrote a practically identical story six months after I began Her Secret Hell, I flipped a little. Understandable though (I don't care to admitting it), since I worked for a year and a half (approx) on this, working my own plotline and such. **

**Well, it's been resolved now. We spoke over it and stuff, and even though it isn't one of a kind anymore, I'm happier now and am moving past it.**

**Thanks again everyone for your support! I hope this chapter cleared the party scene up! I know I left a lot of blanks (I totally got sidetracked lol).**


End file.
